


Niechciana wojna

by Wondersama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondersama/pseuds/Wondersama
Summary: *Publikowane też na fanfiction.net*Harry spędza większość swojego życia w Paryżu z dala od magii. Przeznaczenie jednak bywa okrutne i wojna i tak go znajduje. Pomiędzy dwiema stronami konfliktu próbuje znaleźć miejsce dla siebie.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Nota autora!**

Oddaję do waszych łapek moją własną wariację na temat Harry'ego Pottera. Rozdział, który widzicie poniżej, znalazłam w odmętach mojego komputera i uznała, że warto coś z nim zrobić, bo ma potencjał. Wciąż jednak rozdział ten został napisany wiele lat temu i zawiera w sobie wiele błędów i to nie tylko gramatycznych, składniowych i interpunkcyjnych. Bohaterowie są, jakby to ująć, papierowi i bez sensu, ale obiecuję, późniejsze rozdziały są lepsze. A przynajmniej taką nadzieją żyję.

Przed czytaniem, chciałabym zaznaczyć kilka ważnych kwestii. Po pierwsze opowiadanie pisanie jest z perspektywy Harry'ego. A co za tym idzie zawiera w sobie wiele błędów poznawczych typowych dla rozumowania każdej osoby. Zetknięcie się więc z mętlikiem w jego osądach, zmianami zdania i niekonsekwentynymi decyzjami. Jest to celowe działanie. Bo niestety, ale w życiu wymyślamy sobie coś, potem to zmieniami, a i tak mamy problem z działaniem. Starałam sie więc jak najbardziej stworzyć realny obraz tego bohatera. Odbiega on bardzo od kanonu, ale wychował sie w innych warunkach i stał się kimś innym niż w oryginale. Nie przyjmujcie też jego obserwacji jako pewne, bo wszystkie jego sądy, są tylko jego sądami. I nie zawsze muszą być rzeczywiste. W końcu człowiek ma prawo się mylić. Opowiadanie też nie jest romansem, ani wielką opowieścią o przyjaźni i pokonywaniu słabości, zła, albo innych głębokich ideach. Tak naprawdę jest to tak dalekie od pierwowzoru, jak jest to tylko możliwe.

Ostatnie ostrzeżenie dotyczy stylu opowiadania. Przed wami jest wersja surowa. To znaczy nie poprawiam jej, a jednie piszę. Robię to dla przyjemności i chęci opowiedzenia pewnej historii, a nie próbowania stworzenia perfekcyjnego dzieła. Możecie się więc spodziewać wielu błędów. Jedynych jakim naprawdę staram sie uniknąć, to tych fabularnych. Po skończeniu może to wszystko przejrzę i popoprawiam to co najbardziej rażące, ale nie obiecuję, że to zrobię. W końcu nawet taka wersja ma jakiś swój urok.

Postacie (poza tymi, które stworzyłam) należą w całości do J.K. Rowling.

Wysoki, czarnowłosy chłopak ze znudzoną miną siedział przy jednym ze stolików małej kawiarni. Z nonszalancją oparł głowę na złączonych dłoniach i obserwował ludzi, którzy wiecznie gdzieś się spieszyli. Miał dwadzieścia jeden lat, choć czuł się jakby był o wiele starszy. Nic nie potrafiło go zainteresować, wszystko zaczynało go nudzić już po kilku chwilach.

-Przepraszam, czy mogę się dosiąść? - Usłyszał cichy, słodki głosik dziewczyny, która stała tuż obok niego z filiżanką kawy. Zmierzył ją z góry na dół. Była niska, z burzą brązowych loków, które zdawały się żyć własnym życiem. Spojrzał w jej orzechowe oczy i kiedy nie zobaczył w nich tego szczególnego błysku, skinął lekko głową. - Mówisz po angielsku? - Zapytała zaciekawiona, a on westchnął. A miało to być zwykłe popołudnie.

-Pochodzę z Anglii, więc tak mówię po angielsku. - Powiedział niezbyt przychylnym tonem, ale ona niezrażona rozsiadła się naprzeciwko niego.

-Tak właśnie myślałam, nie wyglądasz na francuza. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie. - Co więc sprowadza cię do Paryża. Ja przyjechałam tutaj na badania, jestem kimś w rodzaju archeologa. - Uniósł lekko brwi, tyle nieinteresujących go informacji w jednym zdaniu.

-Załatwiam interesy. - Wzruszył lekko ramionami i wyprostował się. - Uwierz mi nie chcesz znać szczegółów.

-Skoro tak twierdzisz. - Zmarszczyła brwi zastanawiając się nad czymś usilnie. - Jestem Hermiona Granger tak w ogóle. - Podała mu małą dłoń, a on spojrzał na nią z odrazą.

-Harry Potter. - Westchnął w końcu i lekko uścisnął jej rękę, by zaraz potem cofnąć ją z powrotem. Ona jednak zdawała się zastygnąć w szoku.

-Niemożliwe. - Wymamrotała. - To nie może być prawda.

-Przepraszam, czy my się już znamy. - Spojrzał na nią z konsternacją, dziewczyna nagle stała się dziwnie roztrzęsiona.

-Nie, nie. - Zaprzeczyła gwałtownie. - Wydaje mi się że znam twoich rodziców. - Chłopak nagle zbladł, a usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię.

-Musisz się mylić, panno Granger. Moi rodzice nie żyją, zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy miałem rok. - Powiedział wolno cedząc słowa. - Musiałaś mnie pomylić z kimś innym, w końcu moje nazwisko nie jest aż tak unikalne.

-Ja... - Zawiesiła się, by w końcu się opanować. - Ja przepraszam. Po prostu wydaje mi się, że gdzieś o tobie słyszałam. To wszystko.

-W takim razie, źle ci się wydaje. Nie jestem nikim sławnym i z tego co wujostwo mi opowiadało, to moi rodzice również nie byli nikim specjalnym. - Lekko podniósł się z miejsca. - A teraz wybacz mi, ale mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. - Skinął jej lekko głową i nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Uwielbiał Paryż jesienią. Zwłaszcza wieczorami. To był jego już zwyczaj, że codziennie wybierał się nad Sekwanę i wędrował wzdłuż niej słuchają dźwięków miasta. To były chwile dla których czuł, że żyje, ponieważ wszystko poza nim zdawało się przestać mieć znaczenie.

Był sierotą. Nigdy nie poznał swoich rodziców, a i w pewnym momencie przestał tego pragnąć. Nie tęsknił za nimi, bo jak miał tęsknić za kimś kogo nigdy nawet nie widział. Wiedział o nich tylko tyle, że zginęli w wypadku samochodowym i zgodnie z ich testamentem przekazali opiekę nad nim pani Dursley, siostrze jego matki.

Wyciągnął papierosa i niespiesznie go zapalił, opierając się lekko o barierkę wpatrzył się w niewzruszoną toń wody. Nigdy nie miał dobrego kontaktu z wujostwem. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że go nienawidzą, że najchętniej pozbyliby się go. Co w końcu uczynili, wcześniej jednak uczynili z jego życia piekło.

Veron – jego wuj, był człowiekiem porywczym, któremu trzeba było okazać bezwzględne posłuszeństwo. A on miał z tym problem. Niekiedy dziwne rzeczy działy się w jego otoczeniu, a on nie miał na nie wpływu, a nic nie potrafiło tak zezłościć wuja, jak właśnie te wypadki.

Wreszcie przed tym jak skończył jedenaście lat wysłali go do szkoły z internatem we Francji. Nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego to zrobili. Była to w końca jedna z najlepszych szkół na świecie i była strasznie droga. Nie kwestionował tego jednak. Posłusznie udał się do szkoły i uczynił wszystko co w jego siłach, by uczyć się jak najlepiej. I udało mu się to. Był najlepszy w swojej klasie.

Do domu wracał tylko na wakacje i choć na początku obawiał się tego, tak już po pierwszym powrocie uspokoił się. Kiedy nie zdarzały się te dziwne wypadku wujostwo potrafiło odnieść się do niego bardziej przyjaźnie.

Pięć lat temu jednak jego kontakt z nimi się urwał. Napisali tylko tajemniczy list, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie wracał do Anglii i nie kontaktował się z nimi w żaden sposób. Nie rozumiał tego, a mimo to co miesiąc wysyłali mu sporo pieniędzy, tak że nawet po skończeniu szkoły mógł pójść na studia. Wybrał prawo, a potem jeszcze dobrał sobie ekonomię. Szło mu całkiem nieźle, tak że oprócz pieniędzy wujostwa miał również stypendium naukowe. Nie mógł narzekać na swoje życie, a jednak ciągle mu czegoś brakowało.

Nie miał żadnych przyjaciół. Nie potrafił się do nikogo zbliżyć, ani obdarzyć zaufaniem. I choć czasami pragnął odrobinę ciepła, to gdy tylko zbliżał się do jakieś osoby w jego pamięci ożywały obrazy z przeszłości i natychmiast się oddalał od innych. W końcu przyzwyczaił się do samotności i tego co ze sobą niosła. Nie narzekał. Już dawno przestał obwiniać los za złe rzeczy, które go spotkały. Po prostu godził się z nimi.

Dopalił papierosa i rozejrzał się. Woku panowała ciemność. Z cichym westchnieniem skierował się w drogę powrotną. Nie chciało mu się wracać do rzeczywistości. Jutrzejszym dniem był poniedziałek, a on nienawidził poniedziałków. Zawsze wtedy miał najwięcej do roboty. Nie dość że miał zajęcia na uczelni, to jeszcze wieczorem musiał iść do klubu – jedynej namiastki domu jaki posiadał.

Kiedy doszedł do starej kamienicy w jednej z tej gorszych dzielnic miasta przeszedł go dreszcz. Zaniepokojony rozejrzał się dookoła. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na krępym, niewysokim mężczyźnie stojącym w roku przyległego budynku. Przez otaczający go mrok nie widział go zbyt dobrze, ale wydało mu się, że jedna noga jest krótsza od drugiej, a z jednym z jego oczu jest wyraźnie coś nie tak. Stał tak przez chwilę i mierzyli się wzrokiem. Uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się drwiąco wzruszając ramionami. Miał lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż zajmowanie się każdym bezdomnym. Poza tym umiał o siebie zadbać. Pchnął lekko drzwi i nie odwracając się już znikł w kamienicy.

Mieszkał w kawalerce na samej górze i choć mógł mieszkać w lepszym miejscu, to to jednopokojowe mieszkanie było wszystkim czego pragnął. Z okna miał widok na panoramę Paryża i potrafił całe noce spędzić na obserwacji tych migocących świateł. Nie podróżował za wiele, ale to właśnie Paryż był tym miejscem, które kochał i tylko to jedno miasto mógł nazwać swoim domem.

Otworzył drzwi, które z głośnym skrzypnięciem otworzyły się. W tym miejscu wszystko skrzypiało i podłoga i szafki, a każde urządzenie zdawało się żyć własnym życiem. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Podszedł do okna i ostrożnie wyjrzał za nie. Dziwny jegomość wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu i choć jego głowa zwrócona była w zupełnie innym kierunku, to nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że obserwuje go. Zmusił się do zachowania spokoju i odwrócenia wzroku. Zamknął oczy jak wielokrotnie wcześniej i skupił się na swoich emocjach wyciszając je po kolei, aż nie pozostało nic poza spokojem. Zamknął swój umysł przed wszelkimi myślami zapominając tym samym o dziwnych wypadkach tego dnia.

Poranek wydał mu się bardziej okrutny niż zwykle. Jeszcze przed budzikiem otworzył oczy, wyrwany ze snu przez bębniący bez przerwy deszcz. Wsłuchał się w ten rytm i oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył jak żółto-czerwone liście brutalnie zostają zepchnięte na mokre chodniki i ulice. Widział jak ludzie spiesząc się depczą te małe dzieła sztuki. Jak ci ludzie chroniąc się przed zimnymi kroplami chronią się pod kolorowymi parasolami sprawiając, że szary krajobraz staje się bajkowy, choć oni sami zapatrzeni we własne buty nie potrafią tego dostrzec.

Otrząsnął się z tych myśli i zmusił się do wstania. Gdy tylko postawił bose stopy na drewnianej podłodze jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Jak się domyślił ogrzewanie znowu się zepsuło i w mieszkaniu panowało przeraźliwe zimno. Opanował drżenie odrzucając kołdrę. Choć zdecydowanie wolał ciepło, to jednak był już przyzwyczajony do podobnych poranków. Dlatego bez zwłoki udał się do łazienki i wszedł pod chłodną wodę. Jego niezawodny sposób by się obudzić. Niczym w letargu ubrał się i przygotował śniadanie. Żując twardy już chleb w głowie tworzył plan na dzisiejszy dzień. Nim wyszedł z mieszkania miał już zaplanowaną każdą minutę tego dnia. Zadowolony i pewnym uśmiechem wyszedł na ulicę.

Nie wziął parasola. Nie przepadał za nimi, uważał że ograniczają jego zdolność widzenia. A krople wody mu nie przeszkadzały. Spokojnym krokiem przemierzał ulicę, kiedy nagle zatrzymał się, a jego spojrzenie spoczęło na skrzyżowaniu ulicy. Dziwny jegomość z wczoraj zniknął, ale zastąpił go inny. Wysoki mężczyzna o miodowych włosach stał pod jednym z dachów i go obserwował. Miał na sobie długi ciemnozielony płaszcz w łaty, a i z tej odległości mógł stwierdzić, że jest brudny i niezbyt ciepły. Przez chwilę rozważał czy nie podejść do tego człowieka i zapytać się z jakiej są sekty i czego od niego chcą, ale szybko odrzucił ten pomysł. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Odwrócił się obojętnie i dobrze znanymi uliczkami ruszył w stronę wydziału.

Zajęcia upłynęły mu na obserwowaniu kropel spływających po szybie, w myślach tworzył im pasjonujące przygody, czasami tylko wracając do tego co mówił wykładowca. Nie interesowało go to, zwykle i tak już posiadał tą wiedzę, albo zamierzał to zrobić w najbliższej przyszłości. Uczelnia była mu potrzebna tylko po to, by mieć dyplom. Całą swoją wiedzę zawdzięczał sobie i bibliotekom. Na początku swoją postawą wzbudzał kontrowersję i niechęć, ale kiedy udowodnił że jest najlepszy na roku zostawili go w spokoju.

Nienawidził szkolnictwa, uważał że zabija ono wszelką kreatywność i wzbudza niepotrzebną rywalizację. Ludzie traktowali go jak trędowatego tylko dlatego, że był najlepszy. Bali się go, bo stanowił konkurencje najpierw w rekrutacji na studiach, teraz na rynku pracy. Był pewien, ze gdyby mogli to najchętniej doprowadziliby do sytuacji w której by zrezygnował ze studiów i wyjechał z kraju, ale nie dał się zastraszyć. Już w pierwszym miesiącu udowodnił, że najlepiej jest by go ignorowali i tak też się stało. Czasami tylko czuł na sobie złowrogie spojrzenia, ale nie przejmował się nimi, wiedział że niczego nie będą próbować.

Kiedy znalazł się z dala od wujostwa, którzy karali go za całą dziwność, która działa się wokół niego, zaczął bardziej się tym interesować. Zauważył pewną zależność, że kiedy czuje się zagrożony, to nagle dzieją się rzeczy, które ratują go z opresji. Strach przed tym początkowo go hamował, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła. Zaczął bawić się tym, eksperymentować i po kilku latach udało mu się w końcu nad tym zapanować. Odkrył, że emocje odgrywały znaczącą rolę, dlatego musiał nauczyć się nad nimi panować. Nie było to łatwe przy jego temperamencie, ale dzięki temu zapisał się do koła teatralnego, a także przeczytał na ten temat kilkadziesiąt książek i nie bez pewnej satysfakcji stwierdził, że wiedza ta wielokrotnie uratowała mu życie. Dzięki temu mógł odegrać dokładnie taką rolę jaką chciał i osiągać rzeczy, które sobie zamierzył. Nie zawsze bowiem te dziwne moce były mu w tym niezbędne.

Z ulgą przyjął wieść, że ostatni wykład miał zakończyć się wcześniej. Bezszelestnie spakował swoje rzeczy i nim ktokolwiek się zorientował opuścił salę. Tej sztuki musiał nauczyć się szybciej niż pisania czy rachowania. Jego wujostwo owszem wypełniło względem niego wszelkie obowiązki: dawało mu jedzenie, zapewniało w miarę czyste ubrania, a także gdy jego kuzyn się znudził oddawali mu jego zabawki. Jednak miało to swoją cenę: musiał pozostać niewidoczny. Bawić się tak by nikt tego nie widział i nie słyszał, jeść tak by nie wzbudzać uwagi, i chodzić tak by nikt nie usłyszał. Człowiek jest w stanie opanować wszystko, kiedy jest do tego zmuszony, Harry już dawno się z tym pogodził.

Na dworze zaczynało już zmierzchać, kiedy wychodził na ulicę. Deszcz przestał już padać i tylko kałuże wskazywały na to, że coś takiego miało miejsca. Z ulgą odetchnął świeżym powietrzem i wymijając wesoło rozmawiających ludzi skręcił w uliczkę prowadzącą do centrum.

Pierwszy rok we Francji nie należał do najłatwiejszych w jego życiu. Nagle znalazł się sam w obcym mieście, bez żadnego wsparcia dorosłych bez znajomości języka. Choć w jego akademiku zapewniano mu wszystkie posiłki, a do samej szkoły nie było daleko, to cała reszta stanowiła dla niego wielki problem. Zajęcia były po francusku, więc niewiele z nich rozumiał, uczniowie wszyscy mówili w tym języku, więc nikt nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, a wszystko to czego potrzebował mógł znaleźć jedynie w mieście, którego oczywiście nie znał. Każda jego próba poznania go kończyła się dla niego całkowitą porażką i błądzeniem do późnego wieczora. Kiedy w końcu docierał do akademika czekał na niego zniecierpliwiony dozorca, który z przyjemnością nakładał na niego kary za każde spóźnienie się.

Podczas jednej z takich wycieczek natknął się na grupę licealistów, którzy już na pierwszy rzut oka szukali jakieś zaczepki. Chciał ich wyminąć i zniknąć z oczu, ale jako niski i chudy jedenastolatek idealnie nadawał się na ofiarę. Zaczęli rzucać w niego obelgami, a kiedy nie zareagował zaczęli lekko popychać. Przyspieszył kroku, jednak ci nie dawali za wygraną. W końcu zaczął biec przed siebie byle dalej, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. I tak trafił do klubu. Jego twarz odbiła się niczym piłka od drzwi i zatoczył się do tyłu. Wywołało to zaraz poruszenie wśród gości, którzy wybuchli gromkim śmiechem. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, ale nie pozwolił sobie na płacz, była to oznaka słabości. Podniósł się z ziemi i chociaż policzki paliły go z upokorzenia starał się zachować twarz. Musiał wyglądać przekomicznie, bo wywołało to kolejną salwę śmiechu. Dopiero jeden z mężczyzn podszedł do niego i pochylił się lekko by obejrzeć jego rany. Wszyscy od razu ucichli, więc Harry domyślił się, że jego ktoś ważny.

Później okazało się, że był to sam szef klubu, nazywali go demonem, choć do tej pory nie mógł zrozumieć skąd wzięła się ta ksywka. Demon wziął go na zaplecze i tak opatrzył mu twarz i wypytał przed kim tak uciekał. Oczywiście zaprzeczył i gorliwie próbował przekonać go, że po prostu biegł nie chcąc się spóźnić do akademika. Jego wybawca jednak mu nie uwierzył i wydobył w końcu z niego prawdziwą historię. Harry spodziewał się, że swoją próbą ucieczki wywoła wstręt u kogoś, kto już wtedy wydawał mu się niesamowity, jednak tak się nie stało. Demon zaproponował mu naukę samoobrony. Stwierdził, że ktoś o takim wyglądzie musi umieć się bronić i kiedy próbował się wymigać wbił w niego ostre spojrzenie i powiedział surowo, że kiedy ktoś oferuje pomoc, to należy ją przyjąć. I tak każdego jednego dnia po zajęciach przychodził do klubu, gdzie cierpliwie starał mu się przekazać tajniki walk. Po kilku latach znał już tam wszystkich gości, niektórzy nawet włączali się do jego treningów. Zaczęli nazywać go synem tego miejsca, oni zaś stali się jego rodziną. Kiedy dostał się na studia Demon stwierdził, że nie może go niczego więcej nauczyć i zniósł wszystkie ich treningi poza poniedziałkowymi. Te miały pozostać, by mógł zachować formę.

Wiele zawdzięczał tym ludziom, gdyby nie oni pewnie nie byłby w tym miejscu w którym był. Oni pokazali mu jak ćwiczyć nie tylko mięśnie, ale też charakter. Po latach treningu nadal był szczupły, ale jego spojrzenie się zmieniło. Nie był już tym przerażonym jedenastolatkiem. Teraz jego spojrzenie było twarde i jasno mówiło co stanie się z tym, kto ośmieli się go zaczepić. Czasami nawet lubił tą władzę, czuć że stoi ponad innymi. Jednak uczucie to pojawiało się niezwykle rzadko. To też zawdzięczał ludziom demona. Kiedy tylko zauważyli, że zaczyna nadużywać swojej władzy i wiedzy dali mu najważniejszą lekcję życia, lekcję porażki. Pokazali mu, że choć jest silniejszy od wielu, to jeszcze wielu jest silniejszych od niego. I że siła to miecz obusieczny. Dzięki nim zrozumiał, że władza nie to jest przywilej, a obowiązek. Od tamtej pory przestał się bawić w pana i stał na uboczu. I tylko czasami myślał, co by było gdyby.

Nawet nie zorientował się kiedy staną przed niskim, pokracznym budynkiem. Okna były zabite deskami, a drzwi ledwo trzymały się zawiasów. Rudera ta stanowiła skazę w centrum tego miasta, gdzie wszystko było tak idealne i nieskazitelne. Wielokrotnie namawiał by coś z tym zrobili, ale za każdym razem słyszał tą samą odpowiedź, po co coś naprawiać, skoro po paru miesiącach i tak wróci do tego samego stanu. A tak nie było już co niszczyć, więc niczego nie było szkoda. Pokiwał głową zażenowany. To była jedyna skaza tego miejsca.

Wszedł do środka i od razu otoczył go ciężki podmuch zapachu i ciepła spoconych, stłoczonych ciał. W takie wieczory jak ten ludzie lgnęli do ciepła jak ćmy do światła, a klub był miejscem w którym zawsze brakowało miejsca. Barman – Krzywy ledwo wyrabiał się z rozlewaniem kolejnych trunków, kiedy tylko go zobaczył uśmiechnął się ukazując krzywe, żółte zęby. Harry kiwnął mu głową, ale nie zatrzymał się by porozmawiać. Wiedział, że Demon już czeka, dlatego bez większej zwłoki skierował się w stronę zaplecza. Kiedy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły ucichły też wszelkie rozmowy, a on został pogrążony przez ciemność i echo śmiechów, które zostały za nim.

Demon – wysoki brunet o przenikliwych czarnych oczach stał oparty o ścianę. Palił przekrzywioną fajkę, co chwila wypuszczając kolejne kółeczka dymne. Kiedy tylko Harry wszedł skierował na niego swoje spojrzenie, a brwi zbiegły się ku sobie, nie wypowiedział jednak żadnego słowa. Mężczyzna był przeraźliwie blady i chudy, a przez za duży i lekko zniszczony brązowy kapelusz, który zasłaniał mu połowę twarzy wyglądał jak slaby żart nieudolnego rysownika. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy tylko wychodził na ulicę tłumy rozstępowały się przed nim, wszelkie rozmowy milkły, a każdy patrzył na niego z szacunkiem. Jego reputacja urosła wręcz do rangi legendy, a Harry nigdy jej nie podważył.

-Spóźniłeś się. - Powiedział w końcu mocnym, głębokim głosem który w ogóle nie pasował do jego sylwetki. - A ponoć zajęcia skończyliście wcześniej.

-Paryż w deszczu nie jest zbyt przyjazny dla pieszych wędrowców. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie próbował nawet pytać skąd ten wie, że wykładowca puścił ich szybciej, przyzwyczaił się do tego, że demon wie wszystko.

-Wyrażaj się Potter, nie jestem dziś w nastroju do twoich patetycznych teksów. - Z szybkością, o jaką nikt by go nie podejrzewał zgasił fajkę i odstawił ją na półkę. - Zresztą nieważne. Dzisiaj nie będzie treningu. - Harry drgnął zaskoczony. Przez tyle lat jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, by mężczyzna odwołał jakiekolwiek zajęcia. -Musimy porozmawiać.

-Porozmawiać? - Uniósł brwi, nie wróżyło to dobrze. - Stało się coś?

-Czy zauważyłeś, że ktoś ostatnio kręcił się wokół twojego mieszkania? - Demon wskazał mu ręką, by szedł za nim. Prowadził go do swoich prywatnych kwater na tyłach budynku.

-Wczoraj wieczorem jeden i dzisiaj z rana drugi. - Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. - Nie wyglądali na kogoś szczególnego, raczej zwykli bezdomni.

-Zapominasz czego uczyłem cię przez te wszystkie lata. - Warknął mężczyzna, odwracając się do niego. - Nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie zakładaj z góry, że ktoś jest tym, a nie kimś innym. - Harry spuścił głowę w geście poddania. - Ci ludzie są najbardziej wpływowymi ludźmi w Anglii. Bez względu na wszystko nie możesz im ufać, ani myśleć że są słabi i potrzebują twojej pomocy.

-No jasne, bo ci ważni nie mają nic lepszego do roboty niż stanie przez całą dobę pod moim budynkiem. - Zironizował. - Demon chyba za dużo dzisiaj wypiłeś.

-Jak zawsze ignorant. - Mruknął, ale nie podjął przerwanego wątku. Wyprowadził go z budynku i zręcznie wybierając drogę pomiędzy kałużami przeszedł na drugą stronę podwórka. Pchnął lekko spróchniałe już drzwi i wpuścił chłopaka do przedsionka. Stanęli w niskim zaciemnionym korytarzu. - Idziemy na górę, nie chcę żeby któryś z tych imbecyli zaczął nam przeszkadzać. - Harry kiwnął głową i skierował się do pokoju gościnnego na drugim piętrze.

Pomieszczenie było stare, zatęchłe i zagracone. Każdy mebel wydawał się być z innej epoki i jakby był wybrany specjalnie, by nie pasować do reszty. Ściany, półki i cała podłoga były zawalone książkami wszelkiego możliwego rodzaju. Kiedyś z nudów próbował je wszystko przejrzeć, ale znudziło mu się bardzo szybko. Większość z nich nie była napisana w języku, który rozumiał.

Demon podszedł do biurka i zasiadł za nim. Patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Harry po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł się czymś zakłopotany. Z pozornym spokojem przełożył książki z krzesła i usiadł. Dawno już pozbył się strachu, nie bał się, że ktoś może mu zagrozić, dlatego teraz niemalże wyzywająco spojrzał starszemu mężczyźnie w oczy. Nie mrugnął, ani nie odwrócił wzroku, to Demon pierwszy westchnął i spojrzał na biurko przed nimi.

-Wiedzę, którą ci teraz przekażę, chciałem zachować w tajemnicy tak długo jak to tylko możliwe. Dopóki jej nie znałeś byłeś bezpieczny i tak miało pozostać. Miałeś ułożyć sobie życie w miarę szczęśliwe z dala od bagna w którym przyjdzie ci się teraz znaleźć. Jednak mam nadzieję, że choć trochę udało mi się ciebie do tego przygotować. - Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał go gestem. - Milcz. Będziesz miał wystarczająco czasu, by wypowiedzieć swoje zdanie, po tym jak skończę swoją opowieść. - Chłopak skinął głową, próba przeciwstawienia się byłaby głupotą, a on nie robił głupich rzeczy. I oczywiście był ciekawy. - Wszystko zaczęło się od zwyczajnego chłopaka, choć to jest pewne niedomówienie. Jego korzenia i cała historia wskazują, że daleko mu było od normalności i to niekoniecznie w tym dobrym sensie. Jego matka pochodziła z wielkiego i szanowanego rodu, który niestety stracił wiele na znaczeniu przez cały swój okres trwania. Wywodził się on znakomitego czarodzieja, który jeżeli wierzyć legendom miał wiele wspólnego z samym Merlinem.

Widzę, że chcesz coś powiedzieć i domyślam się nawet co. - Oparł ze znudzeniem głowę na otwartej dłoni. - Na tym świecie jest wiele rzeczy, o których nie miałeś pojęcia. To że ludzie posiadają magię, jest czymś w zasadzie zwyczajnym. Każda osoba na świecie posiada w sobie choć ziarno magii, u jednych jest ona silniejsza i ci zazwyczaj zostają później czarodziejami szkoląc się oczywiście w specjalnych szkołach. Nie patrz tak na mnie, sam jej wielokrotnie używałeś, choć nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy.

Wracając jednak do opowieści. Kobieta ta pochodziła z silnego rodu, lecz w niej samej magii nie było zbyt wiele. Jej rodzina gnębiła ją, jak tylko mogła więc najprawdopodobniej została ona w jakiś sposób zapieczętowana. Żyła w małej wiosce i tam poznała chłopaka, jak to zwykle bywa. Brzydka nie była, więc szybko się nią zainteresował i przez jakiś czas byli razem. Problem pojawił się wtedy, gdy okazało się, że jest w ciąży. Nie chciał on wziąć za to odpowiedzialności więc ją zostawił. Prosiła go i błagała, ale kiedy on pozostawał nieugięty uwarzyła eliksir miłosny i mu go podała. Każdego ranka podawała mu go do herbaty, jednak im dłużej go pił, tym bardziej się na niego uodparniał. Kiedy w końcu odzyskał zmysły zrobił wszystko, żeby wyrwać się z tego piekła. Było to jakiś rok po tym jak urodziła chłopca. Wywiązała się wielka kłótnia i nikt nie wie, co się tam tak naprawdę wydarzyło, ale kobieta trafiła do szpitala i zmarła jakiś czas później, a chłopak Tom Marvolo Riddle trafił do najgorszego Londyńskiego sierocińca. Ze względów na swój wygląd był często prześladowany przez innych, więc nauczył się bronić przed nimi w podobny sposób, co ty. Z tym, że on poszedł dalej. Sama obrona mu nie wystarczyła i zaczął się znęcać nad byłymi oprawcami. Był geniuszem więc szybko nauczył się kontrolować swoją moc i przejął kontrolę w sierocińcu, wszyscy obojętnie czy uczniowie czy opiekunowie – każdy się go bał.

Kiedy skończył jedenaście lat odwiedził go nauczyciel najstarszej i najlepszej szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa w Anglii, by zaproponować mu możliwość doskonalenia swojego daru. Tom tylko czekał na taką możliwość – sam udał się na zakupy i pierwszego września trafił do szkoły. Przez siedem lat grał grzecznego, idealnego chłopca. Wszyscy go uwielbiali, a w domu w którym się znalazł miał grono popleczników gotowych skoczyć za nim w ogień. Tylko jeden Dumbledore nie dał się nabrać na jego gierki – przez te lata obserwował go i wyciągał wnioski. Dlatego też Tom zaczął się go obawiać, nie chciał bowiem by ktokolwiek poznał jego prawdziwe oblicze.

Po skończeniu Hogwartu wyruszył w podróż po świecie. Nie wiadomo jakie kraje odwiedził, ani czego się wtedy dowiedział, ale kiedy wrócił do Anglii był już zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Dumbledore został dyrektorem szkoły i kiedy Tom przyszedł ubiegać się o stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, nieufny wobec zamiarów byłego ucznia odmówił mu. W tym można doszukiwać się bezpośredniej przyczyny tego co później stało się z chłopakiem. Odezwał się on do starych znajomych i założył grupę o przewrotnej nazwie śmierciożerców. Zaczęli oni działać na scenie politycznej i zdobywać ogólne poparcie społeczeństwa. Chcieli bowiem modernizacji społeczeństwa czarodziejów żyjących w średniowieczu. Obawiali się oni potęgi zwykłych ludzi, którzy jak pokazała II wojna mieli nad nimi znaczną przewagę. Jednak mieli też swoich przeciwników – oczywiście jednym z nich był Dumbledore, który był przywiązany do tradycji i ani myślał o tym, że czas zmienić coś, co do tej pory sprawdzało się znakomicie.

Ich konflikt narastał w miarę kolejnych lat i przekształcił się najpierw w potyczki, a potem regularną wojnę. Towarzystwo Toma zaczęło tracić na popularności, kiedy zaczęto wiązać go z mordami na niemagicznej ludności cywilnej. Tego czarodzieje nie mogli zaakceptować. Wiedząc że nie odzyska on dawnego poparcia przyjął pseudonim Voldemort i pokazał swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Zabijał każdego kto mu się przeciwstawił, a sposób w jaki to robił był tak okrutny, że ludzie bali się nawet wypowiedzieć jego nowe imię. Stał się tym którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać.

Dumbledore starał się ze wszystkich sił go powstrzymać, ale jego moc nie była wystarczająca. Okazja pojawiła się dopiero po paru latach, kiedy jedna z wróżbiarek wygłosiła przepowiednię, że narodzi się dziecko zdolne powstrzymać czarnego pana. Dysponując odpowiednimi informacjami szybko zorientował się kto będzie wybranym dzieckiem i naprowadził na ten trop Voldemorta. On w swojej dumie nawet nie pomyślał, że może być to zasadzka i postanowił zabić chłopca, który mógł w przyszłości stanowić dla niego zagrożenie. Udał się do jego domu. Nie musisz być geniuszem, żeby domyślić się że chodzi o ciebie.

Voldemort zabił twojego ojca, ale ze względu na różne koneksje chciał oszczędzić twoją matkę Lily, ale ona wolała oddać życie broniąc ciebie. Być może przez przypadek, być może Dumbledore jej w tym pomógł, ale użyła rzadkiej i zapomnianej magii miłości, która ocaliła twoje życie. Zaklęcie zabijające odbiło się od ciebie i straciwszy trochę ze swojej mocy ugodziło w Toma. Jego ciało rozpadło się, ale on sam przeżył to. Od tego czasu jego dusza błąkała się po świecie w poszukiwaniu sposobu na odzyskanie ciała.

Ty zaś trafiłeś do ciotki – osoby najmniej do tego powołanej, ale Dumbledore liczył, że jeżeli umieści cie w miejscu w którym nie będziesz szczęśliwi i w wieku jedenastu lat wybawi cię szkołą, to będziesz mu tak wdzięczny, że będzie w stanie tobą manipulować i koniec końców poświęci cię by pokonać Voldemorta. Nie przewidział jednak jednego, że choć Petunia nie była w stanie pokochać cię jak własnego dziecka, to jednak miała do ciebie tyle sentymentu, by przeciwdziałać jego grze. Nakłoniła Verona by umieścić cię w szkole za granicą, tak byś mógł dorastać bez magii, Dumbledora i narażania życia w wojnie, w której straciła życie jej siostra.

Dumbledore był wściekły kiedy dowiedział się, że zniknąłeś. Próbował wydobyć z twojego wujostwa wiedzę gdzie jesteś, ale Petunia choć była pozbawiona magii na tyle dużej by iść do szkoły, posiadała inny dar – dar który dodatkowo pomogła jej rozwinąć siostra. Dzięki niemu dyrektor nie był w stanie zajrzeć do jej umysłu i dowiedzieć się tego czego chciał. Pozostałeś bezpieczny.

Jednak pięć lat temu Voldemort w końcu znalazł sposób by wrócić do żywych. Z moich źródeł wynika, że w czasie swojej podróży trafił do Japonii i tam do kapłanki wiecznego życia. Magia kapłanów zdecydowanie różni się od naszej, ich magia jest zgodna z prawami natury – dlatego pod pewnymi warunkami zgodziła się pomóc Tomowi. Uleczyła jego duszę znacznie nadszarpniętą mordami i tułaczką bez ciała i pozwoliła by magia i jego dusza połączyły się i stworzyły nowe naczynie na nie. Tom więc uzyskał nowy wygląd i nowe możliwości. Nie wiadomo co się wydarzyło potem, ale kiedy pojawił się w Anglii jego polityka znacznie się zmieniła. Zwołał wszystkich zwolenników i zaczął na nowo formować swoją władzę, jednak już bez dawnych bezsensownych mordów.

Przez pierwszy rok mało kto wierzył, że w ogóle wrócił on do życia. Potem jednak zaczęły dziać się rzeczy, które rozwiały wszelkie wątpliwości. Śmierciożercy zaczęli działać na scenie politycznej, a także poza nią. Znowu doszło do potyczek pomiędzy nimi, a Zakonem Feniksa Dumbledora. Znowu zaczęli ginąć ludzie po jednej i po drugiej stronie. I tak minęły dwa lata. Tyle potrzebowali, by zdać sobie sprawę, że wojna jest w impasie. Nikt nie jest w stanie jej wygrać. Nikt nie ma wystarczającej przewagi. Od tej pory ograniczyli swoją działalność. Raz na kilka miesięcy jedna lub druga strona wykona ruch, jednak nie jest to nic przełomowego – raczej przypomnienie, by nikt nie zapomniał, że trwa wojna. I wydawało się, że sytuacja ta nie ulegnie zmienia, aż do momentu w którym aż nazbyt wścibska dziewczyna nie odkryła ciebie w kawiarni. Teraz rozpocznie się iście polityczna walka, o twoje poparcie. Ten kto je zdobędzie wygra całą wojnę.

Harry siedział oparty o oparcie krzesła i próbował przetrawić to, co powiedział mu mężczyzna. Nie podejrzewał go o kłamstwo, znał już go tyle lat, że wiedział że to co mówił zwykle miało pokrycie w rzeczywistości. Jednocześnie ciężko mu też było w to uwierzyć. Magia była wyjaśnieniem, że mógł wpływać na inne osoby i oddziaływać na prawa natury i niejednokrotnie pod wpływem jakieś książki wyobrażał sobie, że jest znanym i potężnym magiem, jednak gdy okazało się być to prawdą, to nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

I jeszcze jego rola. Miał moc by pokonać czarnego pana. Miał być bohaterem, kimś kto poświęci swoje życie dla dobra innych. Nie pasowała mu to i nie chciał tego. Jak szerzej się nad tym zastanawiał, to cała ta wojna go nie obchodziła. Nie żył w Anglii, nie miał z nią dobrych wspomnień dlaczego więc miał za nią walczyć i porzucać ukochaną Francję i dotychczasowe, wygodne życie.

Potarł rękami skronie. To był jego zwyczaj, kiedy zmagał się z wyjątkowo ciężkim problemem. Jeżeli to co mówił Demon było prawdą, a nie miał podstaw by posądzać go o kłamstwo, to siły Dumbledora już poczyniły kroki, by przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. Co więcej na podstawie tej opowieści mógł sądzić, że starzec jest na tyle zdeterminowany, by uczynić wszystko, by ściągnąć go do Anglii i postawić w pierwszej linii frontu. On zaś nie miał żadnych umiejętności, ani żadnej wiedzy o świecie magicznym. Był z góry na straconej pozycji, ponieważ nie posiadł żadnej elementarnej wiedzy, ani o tym jak posługiwać się magią, ani jak poruszać się w tym innym świecie. Nie miał wątpliwości, że inni to wykorzystają. A jeżeli miał się znaleźć w tej wojnie, to chciał to zrobić na własnych zasadach, a nie być marionetką. Nie miał zaś wątpliwości, że zostawią go w spokoju.

Demon z półuśmiechem przyglądał się myślącemu chłopakowi. Dobrze go wychował. Nie rzucał się, nie krzyczał, ani nie wymyślał różnych wymówek, nie posądzał go o kłamstwo, tylko w ciszy i milczeniu starał się znaleźć najlepsze rozwiązanie z tej sytuacji.

-Niech zgadnę, kiedy tylko wrócę do mieszkania zastanę nieproszonych gości, którzy w trybie natychmiastowym będą chcieli przenieść mnie do Anglii? - Uniósł swoje niesamowicie zielone oczy szukając jego spojrzenia. Demon wiedział, że właśnie ułożył sobie zalążek planu. Uśmiechnął się.

-To bardzo prawdopodobne, ale wątpliwe by próbowali coś zrobić wbrew twojej woli. W końcu jesteś ich nadzieją, więc przynajmniej na początku będą starali się zdobyć twoje zaufanie. - Skinął głową, potwierdził jego myśli.

-Jak długo będę w stanie przedłużyć swoją wizytę tutaj? - Wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju, niemalże widział jego myśli.

-Miesiąc, może dwa. Nie więcej. - Odchylił się na krześle. - Tyle wystarczy, będziesz gotowy. - Harry zatrzymał się.

-Jesteś w stanie mnie przygotować do życia tam w tak krótkim czasie. - Uniósł brwi.- To prawda jestem genialny, ale chyba przeceniasz moje zdolności.

-Powstrzymaj swój język chłopcze. Skoro mówię, że będziesz gotowy to będziesz. Osobiście tego dopilnuję. - Wstał i podszedł do biblioteczki, przejeżdżając swoim długim, bladym palcem po zakurzonych okładkach. - Historię starożytnych rodów czarodziejskich, a także świata magicznego będziesz musiał poznać z książek we własnym zakresie. Ile zdążysz przeczytać zależy tylko od ciebie. - Odwrócił głowę i wskazał na przeciwległy regał. Tam znajdują się wszystkie pozycję, wybierz co ci się podoba i co uważasz za najlepsze. Co zaś się tyczy tradycji czarodziejskich wiele już potrafisz choć o tym nie wiesz. Uporządkujemy twoją wiedzę, dodamy kilka nowych elementów i nie zajmie to zbyt wiele czasu. Świat czarodziejski tylko kilkoma detalami różni się od naszego. - W końcu natrafił na książkę której szukał. Było to opasłe tomisko tak zakurzone i stare, że z trudnością można było dostrzec tytuł. - Co zaś się tyczy magii. W tym wieku powinieneś już mieć zdane egzaminy kończące edukację magiczną na podstawie podstawowym, jednakże nie jesteś w stanie nadrobić siedmiu lat nauki w przeciągu miesiąca. Nie żyjemy w powieści. - Wzdrygnął się ironicznie. - Twoja kontrola magii wykracza poza standardowe umiejętności, więc na tym nie musimy się skupiać. Uczenie cię wielu bezsensownych zaklęć, które znają wszyscy też jest bez sensu – nauczysz się tego prędzej czy później. Także zrezygnujemy z różdżki. W Anglii na pewno jakąś dostaniesz i tym samym upewnisz wszystkich, że zupełnie jesteś niezwiązany z magią, a to będzie dla ciebie korzystne. - Zamyślił się przez chwilę, jakby rozważając wszystkie możliwe scenariusze. - Skupimy się na dwóch aspektach. Magia starożytna, nazywana również pierwotną. Bazuje ona na siłach natury i twojej wewnętrznej siły. Jest praktycznie nie do pokonania w starciu z magią, która obowiązuje dzisiaj, ale co za tym idzie jest prawie nie do opanowania. Jednak nie jest to coś czym sobie powinieneś zawracać głowę na razie. Drugą rzeczą, którą cię nauczę jest magia umysłu. W obu dziedzinach masz już silne podstawy, które opanowałeś sam bez niczyjej pomocy, dlatego teraz rozszerzę twoją wiedzę tak jak to tylko możliwe. Jeżeli opanujesz to co dla ciebie przygotowałem, będziesz w stanie sobie poradzić.

-Fajnie to przedstawiasz, ale przypominam ci że mamy na to niecałe dwa miesiące. I to przy dobrych wiatrach. Nawet jeżeli zrezygnuję ze snu i będę czytał w nocy i cały dzień poświęcał na praktykę to i tak graniczy to z cudem. - Stali naprzeciwko siebie mierząc się wzrokiem.

-Cały dzień? Nigdy w życiu, masz wykłady. Książki możesz czytać na nich. I tak się nudzisz. Pozostaną nam wieczory, ale jak mówiłem to wystarczy. - Podszedł do okna równie zakurzonego co reszta pokoju. - To prawda czeka cię trudne zadanie, ale choć nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy od wielu lat przygotowywałem cię do tego momentu. Znasz, choć nie praktykujesz wszelaką etykietę, która obowiązuje na angielskich salonach. Potrafisz płynie poruszać się w intrygach, koneksjach i grach politycznych. A także potrafisz zapanować nad magią, ciałem i umysłem. - Odwrócił się w jego stronę. - Pochodzisz z silnego i starego rodu, twoja siła jest wielka i naturalna, dlatego sam zrozumiesz, że wiele potrafisz i bez moich nauk.

-Zobaczymy. - Wyprostował się. Kiedy jeszcze miał kontakt ze swoją rodziną, ta bez względu na jego wyniki cały czas wmawiała mu, że jest beznadziejny, że do niczego się nie nadaje. Uwierzył w to na długie lata, a ślad po tym pozostał do dziś. Demon metodycznie próbował odbudować jego słabą samoocenę. Uczył go wszystkiego, czego tylko sobie zażyczył. Kiedy dowiedział się, że jego klasowi koledzy są z wyższych sfer nauczył go ja się zachowywać, by choć sprawiać wrażenie, że też jest wysoko urodzony. Kiedy miał jakieś braki, albo kłopoty to właśnie Demon analizował z nim każdy problem i nakierowywał go na właściwe rozwiązanie. Nie miał podstaw żeby mu nie ufać, skoro mówił że podoła, to podoła. - Mam tylko jedno pytanie, w zasadzie dwa. Pierwsze skąd to wszystko wiesz, szczegóły, które ujawniłeś są bardzo dokładne i szczerze wątpię, że każdy je zna. Drugie po której stronie ty byś się opowiedział? - Demon rzucił mu przeciągłe, oceniające spojrzenie.

-Moja historia jest bardzo skomplikowana i zawiła. Gdybym miał opowiedzieć ci całe swoje życie to siedzielibyśmy tutaj jeszcze cały dzień. Jednak pewne wyjaśnienie ci się należy. - Zrobił pauzę, zastanawiając się jak ubrać w słowa, to co chciał przekazać. - Musisz wiedzieć, że wychowałem się w rodzinie, w której niewiele wiadomo o magii. Ktoś, gdzieś kiedyś w rodzinie był czarodziejem, ale nie był to temat poruszany przy niedzielnym obiedzie. Moi rodzice pracowali dla angielskiego wywiadu, później dla amerykańskiego i w końcu skończyli gdzieś w Rosji. O ile moja historia jest skomplikowana, tak ich przebija wszystko. Ja jako ich syn nie wiem o wielu rzeczach. Dostałem list w wieku jedenastu lat i oczywiście poszedłem do szkoły. Nie do słynnego Hogwartu, ale jednak była to dobra szkoła. A moi rodzice wykorzystując to, że jestem w tym innym świecie zdobywali informacje. Kiedy skończyłem edukacje zacząłem pracować dla ministerstwa i zostałem ambasadorem. Przez moich rodziców miałem wszędzie swoich ludzi i w świecie magicznym i tym normalnym. Do tej pory pozostają one żywe. Oczywiście elementy układanki były tylko elementami, które wchodziły w całość większej intrygi, którą można nazwać przełomową w czasie II wojny, a także miałem swój wpływ choć nie personalny, na wynik wojny w Anglii. Jakiego to były rzeczy, tego ci nie powiem. Jednak musisz wiedzieć, że od lat się tym nie zajmuję. Opuściłem Londyn na dwa lata przed śmiercią twoich rodziców i od tego czasu mam niewielki wpływ na to co się dzieje na świecie. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wiele osób nadal czuje się w obowiązku żeby mnie o wszystkim informować. - Harry ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. Rola szpiega idealnie pasowała do Demona. Nikt nie znał jego prawdziwego imienia, pochodzenia, ale o wszystkim wiedział i miał ogromny szacunek ludzi. - Co zaś się tyczy twojego drugiego pytania, to nie dam ci jasnej odpowiedzi. To musi być twoja własna decyzja ponieważ to od niej będą zależeć twoje losy. Jeżeli masz walczyć, to tylko za to w co naprawdę wierzysz. Osobiście nie lubię ani Dumbledore, ani Voldemorta.

-Rozumiem. - Wstał z miejsca i zgarnął w regału pierwsze cztery książki, nie wysilając się nawet, by przeczytać tytuł. - Nie wiem czy bardziej mnie cieszy ta sytuacja, czy wkurza. W końcu wyrwę się z tego nudnego życia, w którym kompletnie nic się nie dzieje, ale wpadam w wojnę, o której nic nie wiem i która w żaden sposób mnie nie interesuje. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Podejrzewam, że szybciej mi się to wszystko znudzi, niż mi się wydaje. W końcu czym ich świat może mnie zaskoczyć. - Demon uśmiechnął się.

-Uważaj Harry, bo jeszcze tym zdaniem sprowokujesz los i wojna ta stanie się dla ciebie ważniejsza niż cokolwiek innego. Odkąd cię znam wszystko przychodziło ci łatwo, masz naturalny talent do łapania wiedzy. Jednak to cię zgubiło, to że tak łatwo wszystko przyswajasz, bo nic nie zdołało cię przyciągnąć do siebie na dłużej. Jednak świat czarodziei nie jest już taki prostu, a zwłaszcza ta ciemna strona będzie cię przyciągać.

-Zobaczymy. - Wykrzywił ironicznie wargi. - Zadawanie się z zabójcami twojej rodziny też nie jest fajne. Z tymi co chcą cię wykorzystać też nie. Zresztą nieważne, nie ma co gdybać. Widzimy się jutro po zajęciach, rozumiem?

-Tak właśnie. Tym razem postaraj się nie spóźnić. Czeka nas mnóstwo pracy. - Mężczyzna zdjął kapelusz lekko kłaniając się Potterowi, cofnął się dwa kroki i dosłownie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Harry doskonale wiedział, że tak nie było. Już lata temu odkrył tajemne przejście, w którym znikał tamten, ale nigdy nie przyznał się, że wie o jego istnieniu.

Spakował książki do tory, a potem po namyśle dobrał sobie jeszcze jedną. Był głodny wiedzy. Teraz kiedy dowiedział się, że przez te wszystkie lata istniała dziedzina przed nim ukryta i to dziedzina wiedzy tak rozległa, że zdawało się, że całego życia mu nie starczy, by poznać wszystko to co go interesuje, dałby wszystko by poznać jak najwięcej, natychmiast od razu.

Cichym krokiem wydostał się z budynku, założył słuchawki na uczy i spokojnym krokiem ruszył w swój wieczorny spacer po Paryżu. Nie spieszyło mu się do mieszkania, wiedział, że nieproszeni goście będą na niego czekać, a wraz z nimi zmiana. Nie lubił jak ktoś mu się wpychał w życie, dlatego strona Dumbledore miała minus już na samym początku, ale był ciekawy.

Jeszcze siedząc u Demona stworzył sobie podstawę planu, teraz musiał sobie to wszystko ułożyć w głowie, uspokoić się, a potem mógł ruszać na podbój nowego świata.


	2. Rozdział 2

Nie spieszył się wracając do mieszkania. Musiał poukładać sobie wszystkie fakty, które przekazał mu Demon. Zareagował spokojem i akceptacją, ale nie zmieniało to jego własnych uczuć i wątpliwości. Magia istniała. To była jego najjaśniejsza myśl. Nie był tym nawet zdziwiony, ale wciąż wydawało mu się to abstrakcją. Jak udało się ją utrzymać w tajemnicy i czym w zasadzie była? Te pytania nie dawały mu spokoju. To, że był w stanie w jakiś dziwny, niezrozumiały sposób wpływać na swoje otoczenie, był w stanie zaakceptować. W końcu jego emocje, a zwłaszcza strach i złość powodowały, że tracił kontrolę i zaczynały się dziać dziwne rzeczy. Próbował to analizować, ale nigdy nie dochodził do żadnych konstruktywnych wniosków. I teraz też nie potrafił tego zrobić, nawet jeżeli to zjawisko zyskiwało swoją nową nazwę. Magia. Brzmiało to dziwnie. Obco. Demon powiedział mu, że jest kimś specjalnym w tym innym świecie, ale czy faktycznie tak było? Jak ktoś, kto spędził całe swoje życie poza tym mógł być kimś ważnym? Nauczył się w życiu tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że nic tak nie działało. Za wszystko trzeba było zapłacić jakąś cenę, zwłaszcza za sławę. W jego przypadku była to jakaś mistyczna przepowiednia, która pozbawiła go rodziców, a z niego zrobiła zbawcę. A przynajmniej tyle z tego rozumiał.

Nie wierzył w przeznaczenie. Tak naprawdę nie wierzył w nic. A już na pewno nie w ludzi. Każdy miał swoje własne cele i posługiwał się innymi do ich osiągnięcia. Nawet szeroko pojęta pomoc się wpisywała w ten schemat. W końcu pomaga się innym po to, żeby samemu poczuć się lepiej i mieć świadomość, że zrobiło się coś dobrego. Ukrywanie się pod płaszczykiem hipokryzji. Nie znosił tego. Dlatego trzymał się z dala od ludzi i interakcji z innymi. Wszystko miało swoją cenę. Nawet klub i Demon. Choć o tym na razie wolał nie myśleć.

Wojna. Wyciągnął papierosa i chowając się pod dachem oparł się o ścianę, żeby móc spokojnie go zapalić. Zaciągnął się mocno i wypuścił z siebie obłok dymu. Dopiero wtedy odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na ginące w mroku miasto. Nie rozumiał tego słowa. Jak w Wielkiej Brytanii mógł trwać w konflikcie. Całkiem nieźle rozeznawał się w sytuacji tego kraju bardziej z sentymentu niż faktycznej potrzeby, ale jedyne czego był pewien to tego, że sytuacja tam jest stabilna, a wręcz można by powiedzieć sprzyjająca rozwojowi. Nie potrafił umieścić wojny w tym obrazku. I to jeszcze magicznej wojny. Zamyślił się głęboko. Nie był pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że każda walka jest podobna do siebie, bez względu na to czy była polityczna, z udziałem broni, sztuk walki czy magii. A jednak musiało być w tym coś innego, skoro nikt nie domyślił się, że wewnątrz jednego z ważniejszych krajów na świecie panuje wojna.

Nie wróżyło to dobrze. Nie lubił niewiadomych. W końcu to właśnie to skłoniło go do zdobywania wiedzy. Czuł się wyobcowany w swojej szkole przez brak znajomości języka, zaczął więc uczyć się go, jakby od tego zależało całe jego życie. Kiedy zorientował się, że większość jego towarzystwa jest z wyższych sfer zaczął ich naśladować, czytać o tradycjach i etykiecie i w końcu nikt nie potrafił odróżnić go od tych snobów. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że aż za bardzo wtopił się w to towarzystwo, bo niektórych nawyków nie potrafił się pozbyć. Jak patrzenia na innych z góry i oceniania ich zanim jeszcze zdążyli się odezwać. Nie traktował jednak tego jako wadę. Ludzie wyczuwali jego aurę i trzymali się od niego z daleka, co było mu bardzo na rękę.

Zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła prawie dwudziesta druga i wszystkie jego plany na ten dzień przepadły. Westchnął. Jego jutrzejsze zajęcia zaczynały się z samego rana, więc musiał wstać po czwartej, żeby nadrobić to czego dzisiaj nie zrobił. Nawet jeżeli zamierzali jakimś cudem sprawić, żeby wrócił do Anglii to nie zamierzał porzucać swoich studiów. Lubił się uczyć. Lubił nawet tę atmosferę, która panowała na uniwersytecie. Ten głód wiedzy i rywalizacji. Wojna go nie obchodziła. Nie zamierzał brać w niej udziału. Musiał tylko wymyślić jak się z tego wykręcić.

Odbił się od murku i wszedł w strugę deszczu. Zimne krople niemalże przyniosły mu ulgę. One były realne. Odczuwał je na własnej skórze i przez chwilę na tym skupił całą swoją uwagę. Zastanowił się, czy powinien w ogóle pojawiać się jutro w klubie. Demon powiedział mu, że będzie go uczył. Jakaś część niego czuła ekscytację na tę myśl, ale jego bardziej racjonalna strona mówiła mu, że to jest zły pomysł. Podjęcie nauki magii było pierwszym krokiem do jej akceptacji. Przywitaniem jej w swoim życiu. A tego nie chciał. Władza go nie interesowała. A do niczego innego ta nowa, dziwna siła nie była mu potrzebna.

Tym razem nie zwalniając kroku, szybkim marszem ruszył w stronę swojego mieszkania. Już z daleka dostrzegł nową postać pomiędzy kamienicami. Skrzywił się na to. Nie byli to szpiedzy. Już on sam byłby w stanie lepiej się ukryć. Zdusił w sobie przekleństwo i zmusił się, żeby nie patrzyć w kierunku nowej osoby. Był zmęczony i zdezorientowany. Usłyszał zbyt wiele informacji o ludziach, o których nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał i nie chciał słyszeć. Potrzebował snu i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nikt nie wpadnie na pomysł, żeby próbować z nim rozmawiać o tej właśnie porze.

Wszedł to suchego budynku i przeskakując co kilka stopni niemalże wbiegł na swoje piętro. Wokół panowała niezmącona cisza. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przed drzwiami nasłuchując czy ze środka nie dochodzą jakieś dźwięki, ale kiedy niczego nie usłyszał odetchnął głęboko i wszedł do środka. Potrzebował snu. I to była jedyna myśl na której się skupił. Cały świat mógł poczekać do jutra.

Usiadł na swoim ulubionym miejscu i upił łyk kawy, czując jak mentalna przyjemność rozlewa się po jego ciele. W końcu miał chwilę dla siebie i pozwalając sobie na lekki uśmiech wyciągnął książkę i otworzył ją. Bez trudu znalazł akapit na którym skończył, ale zanim zdążył przeczytać choć zdanie, padł na niego cień i cała radość tego popołudnia zniknęła niemalże natychmiast. Przed nim stała dziewczyna, którą już wcześniej spotkał. Wyglądała jakby była zdenerwowana, bo bawiła się rękoma i unikała jego spojrzenia. Uniósł brwi i ostentacyjnie zamknął książkę.

-Czy mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić, panno Granger? – Zapytał z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Przystąpiła z nogi na nogę i przez kilka sekund zbierała się w sobie, w końcu podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy.

-Przepraszam, ale jest coś o czym chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać. – Powiedziała niepewnie, wciąż stojąc nad nim. Sięgnął po swój kubek z kawą.

-Nie jestem zainteresowany. – Nie zamierzał jej niczego ułatwiać. Irytowała go swoją osobą. Jeżeli wysłali ją, żeby go przekonać, to ich misja była skazana na niepowodzenie. To jak zaczerwieniła się na jego słowa i jak wyraźnie nad sobą nie panowała. Nie była dla niego żadnym wyzwaniem.

-Ja.. nie… - Wyjąkała, całkowicie zakłopotana. Wzięła głęboki oddech i bez jego pozwolenia usiadła na wolnym krześle. – Wiem, że nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać. Jestem w końcu natrętną dziewczyną z obcego kraju. I naprawdę to rozumiem, ale to jest ważne. – W jej oczach zalśniła determinacja, a na jej policzkach wykwitły czerwone plamy.

-Co takiego jest takie ważne? – Odchylił się na krześle, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. – Poznaliśmy się kilka dni temu, chociaż słowo poznaliśmy jest zbyt dużym uogólnieniem, bo zamieniliśmy raptem kilka zdań i nagle masz do mnie ważną sprawę. – Nie mógł powstrzymać tonu pełnego ironii. Irytowała go.

-To prawda. – Przyznała niechętnie, spoglądając w stronę krawędzi stołu. – Ale… - urwała na chwilę – Powiedziałeś mi, że nazywasz się Harry Potter. I na pewno pamiętasz moją reakcję na to. Oczywiście miałeś rację, nie możemy się znać. – Ostatnie zdanie dodała szybko, jakby była zażenowana tym co mówiła. – Ale miałam rację, że o tobie słyszałam. Twoimi rodzicami byli James i Lily Potter, prawda? – Brzmiała niemalże miękko, jakby poruszała jakiś wrażliwy temat. Skrzywił się na to. Jego rodzice byli dla niego abstrakcją jeszcze większa niż magia. Zmusił się, żeby skinąć głową. – A twoje wujostwo to Petunia i Veron Dudley? – Tym razem jego grymas był naturalny. Owszem nie przepadał za swoim wujostwem, ale zawdzięczał im zbyt dużo, żeby nie czuć do nich jakiegoś przywiązania.

-Skąd o nich wiesz? – Brzmiał ostrzej niżby chciał i wiedział, że zaczyna tracić nad sobą kontrolę. Upił łyk kawy, starając się skupić na tym całą swoją uwagę. Jego serce tłukło się mocno w piersi.

-Wiem o tobie całkiem sporo i być może więcej niż ty sam o tym wiesz. – Pochyliła się lekko w jego stronę, jakby przekazywała mu jakieś poufne informacje. – Twoi rodzice nie zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Zostali zabici. I twoje życie też jest w niebezpieczeństwie. – Zacisnął mocno powieki. Teraz był tego pewien. Nie lubił jej. – Może ci się wydawać, że mówię bzdury i nie będę ci się dziwić, ale proszę, proszę wysłuchaj mnie.

-Panno Granger – zaczął swoim chłodnym głosem, odzyskując kontrolę nad swoim zachowaniem – nie wiem kim pani jest i szczerze powiedziawszy niewiele mnie to obchodzi. Tak samo, jak to co ma pani do powiedzenia. Nawet jeżeli moi rodzice zostali zamordowani, to to niczego nie zmienia. Mam swoje życie i nie potrzebuję w nim wścibskiej dziewczyny, która nie potrafi uszanować czyjeś prywatności i chęci wypicia w spokoju popołudniowej kawy. – Wydawała się być urażona jego słowami, bo odsunęła się od niego i przez chwilę milczała, wyraźnie zbierając myśli.

-Harry, jesteś kimś więcej niż ci się wydaje. I wiele osób chce cię poznać. Twój ojciec chrzestny, przyjaciele twoich rodziców i ludzie, którzy szukali cię przez ponad dziesięć lat. – Westchnął ciężko z zamiarem jej przerwania, ale nie pozwoliła mu. – Jedyne o co cię proszę to trochę twojego czasu i chęć do rozmowy. Później obiecuję, że jeżeli będziesz tego chciał to zostawię cię w spokoju.

-Nie składaj obietnic, których nie możesz dotrzymać, panno Granger. – Wydało mu się to nagle strasznie zabawne. Gdyby nie wiedział wcześniej o czym chce rozmawiać, to mógłby zareagować zupełnie inaczej. Teraz jednak zamiast ciekawości czuł irytację. – Skoro tak dobrze byłaś poinformowana gdzie i o jakiej porze mnie znaleźć, to powinnaś wiedzieć, że za dwadzieścia minut zaczynam kolejne zajęcia. I nie zamierzam ich opuszczać, żeby rozmawiać o osobach, które nie mają dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. – Nie był pewien czy była bardziej zaskoczona czy oburzona jego słowami, ale na pewno nie czuła się z nimi komfortowo, bo poruszyła się na swoim krześle, jakby nagle stało się bardzo niewygodne.

-Rozumiem. – Przyznała cicho. – To może po twoich zajęciach? Gdziekolwiek chcesz, po prostu porozmawiamy nic więcej, obiecuję. – W jej głosie zabrzmiała błagalna nuta, co tylko obnażyło jej słabość. Wygrał tę rundę.

-Panno Granger studiuję na dwóch kierunkach i poza nauką mam też życie towarzyskie i moje plany na kolejne dni są już zajęte. – Powiedział drwiąco. – Jedyny wolny czas jaki mam to ten w niedzielne popołudnie. – Zacisnęła usta i wyglądała jakby chciała się z nim kłócić, ale poddała się i westchnęła ciężko.

-W porządku. – Zgodziła się niechętnie. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu zwycięstwa. Sięgnął do swojej torby i wyciągnął z niej kawałek papieru. Napisał na nim ciąg licz i podał go jej.

-To mój numer komórkowy. Zadzwoń do mnie w piątek wieczorem. – Przez chwilę z pewną konsternacją wpatrywała się w kartkę, ale kiwnęła głową.

-Zadzwonię. – Obiecała i wstała ze swojego miejsca. – Nie będę ci dłużej przeszkadzać. Do zobaczenia w niedzielę. – Nie czekała na jego odpowiedź. Szybkim krokiem wyszła z kawiarni, a jej burza loków podskakiwała za każdym razem, jakby wyrażając jej frustrację. Patrzył za nią przez chwilę, czując pewne rozbawienie jej zachowaniem.

Z rozczarowaniem schował swoją książkę do torby i szybko dopił kawę. Co prawda miał jeszcze trochę czasu, ale nie chciał tu zostawiać. Był za bardzo odsłonięty. Wolał już posiedzieć na korytarzu i nie narażać się na kolejne niechciane rozmowy. W murach uczelni był bezpieczny.


	3. Chapter 3

Demon czekał na niego jak zawsze na zapleczu. Zaciągał się fajką i bez mrugnięcia okiem wpatrywał się w drzwi. Do tego zachowania też był przyzwyczajony. Oparł się o framugę i cierpliwie czekał, aż mężczyzna w końcu zwróci na niego uwagę. Jego myśli mimowolnie popłynęły w stronę jego opowieści. Miał w sobie magię i był synem niemagicznych dyplomatów. Poprzedniego wieczora przyjął tę historię bez większego sprzeciwu, ale dziś nie wydawała się ona aż tak prawdopodobna. Może niektóre fakty się zgadzały, ale wciąż jego wiedza i szacunek jaki mieli do niego wszyscy trochę temu przeczyły. Jego cała intuicja wręcz krzyczała, żeby nie dawać wiary jego słowom. Tak samo, żeby nie wierzyć w to, że tak bezinteresownie przygotowywał go do tego dnia, w którym będzie musiał wrócić do Anglii. Raz jeszcze przeanalizował jego słowa i doszedł do wniosku, że chociaż nie powiedział tego wprost, to oczekiwał od niego, że weźmie udział w tej wojnie. I pomiędzy wierszami przekazał mu, że Dumbledore nie jest taki dobry, jakby wszyscy chcieli wierzyć. Zastanowił się, czy Demon nie ma czasem z nim jakiś niezbyt przyjemnych wspomnień. Co z kolei doprowadziło go to kolejnego pytania, jakiej narodowości jest Demon. Był pewien, że wcale nie pochodził z Wielkiej Brytanii, ale Francuzem też nie był. Jego uroda była niespotykana i nie mówiła mu absolutnie niczego.

Zmusił się, żeby przestać nad tym rozmyślać. Demon był zagadką, której nie mógł rozwiązać. Próbował od momentu w którym go spotkał, bez skutku. Zawsze natrafiał na ścianę i nie potrafił się przez nią przebić. Mężczyzna też reagował nerwowo, kiedy widział jego zainteresowanie i te momenty nie należały do przyjemnych. Oparł głowę o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Znów czuł się jakby mieszkał w komórce pod schodami. Skazany na łaskę innych bez żadnego wpływu na siebie, na to co robił. Jakby był tylko kukiełką przestawianą z miejsca na miejsce. Czy nie dlatego zaczął się uczyć? Żeby mieć kontrolę. Wiedza oznaczała władze, a ta dawała wolność. I bez względu jak bardzo stał z boku, to zawsze czuł tą kontrolę nad własnym ciałem i umysłem, nad innymi ludźmi. Nie musiał wykorzystywać tej władzy, ale ją miał. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Los znowu z niego zadrwił.

-Idziemy na dach. – Demon przerwał cisze swoim głębokim głosem. Niespiesznie otworzył oczy, żeby zobaczyć, że mężczyzna zaczął już wchodzić po drewnianych schodach. Bez większego entuzjazmu odbił się od ściany i podążył za nim.

Dach był ich przestrzenią do ćwiczeń. To tam trenował całe swoje dzieciństwo i upadał na deski niezliczoną liczbę razy. Był pewien, że były one przesiąknięte wręcz jego krwią i potem. Jak z tchórzliwego dziecka stać się pewnym siebie mężczyzną? Według Demona doświadczając wielkiej ilości bólu i uderzeń. Co każde tysięczne wstanie z kolan stawał się silniejszy, a przynajmniej tak mówił. On sam czuł tylko ból i upokorzenie. Dopiero teraz był w stanie stwierdzić jak wielki uczynił progres, ale trwało to długie lata.

Deszcz lekko kropił, ale nigdy nie było to żadną dla nich przeszkodą. Demon jak zawsze ruszył do swojego kąta, znajdującego się po przekątnej od wejścia, a on stanął naprzeciwko niego, jednak w sporej odległości. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego, niemalże bez mrugnięcia, jakby oceniając jego postawę. W końcu przerwał ten kontakt wzrokowy i założył ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

-Magią rządzą dwie zasady. Reszta to tylko etykiety dodane przez ludzi, które nie mają żadnego znaczenia. – Demon jak zawsze od razu przeszedł do lekcji. Skupił się na jego słowach, bo wiedział, że nie będzie żadnej powtórki. – Pierwsza z nich mówi, że są dwa źródła magii. Jedno jest w tobie, drugie jest w wszystkim wokół. I jedno i drugie może się wyczerpać i kiedy tak się stanie to albo umrzesz ty, albo wszystkie żywe organizmy obok ciebie. Raz wyczerpana magia potrzebuje czasu, żeby się zregenerować. Nie możesz więc czarować bez konsekwencji i bez końca. – Kiwnął głową. Było to logiczne i zgadzało się ze wszystkimi lekcjami, które dostał od życia. – Druga zasada dotyczy natury magii. Nie możesz uzyskać czegoś z niczego i nie możesz stworzyć niczego, co wcześniej już nie istniało. Jeżeli spróbujesz działać przeciw naturze umrzesz. Co w praktyce oznacza, że im bardziej potężniejsze zaklęcie, tym więcej magii będzie pochłaniało. Jeżeli spróbujesz jakiś rytuałów to będziesz musiał oferować równoważność tego, co próbujesz osiągnąć. Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, nie uda ci się osiągnąć celu. Twoja magia zależy od twojej woli i jest jej podległa. Jeżeli ty nie wiesz co chcesz osiągnąć, to twoja magia też nie będzie wiedzieć. – Przerwał na chwilę i spojrzał na niego uważnie, jakby sprawdzając, czy go słucha. – W zasadzie nie potrzebujesz żadnej innej informacji o magii. A przynajmniej tej najbardziej pierwotnej, bo to co później zostało przekształcone przez czarodziei to już jest inna historia, ale tego uczyć cię nie będę.

-Do czego używa się magii? - Zadał pierwsze pytanie, które zasuwało mu się na myśl. Przez tyle lat radził sobie bez niej i teraz ciężko mu było sobie wyobrazić, że ta mistyczna moc miałaby być dla niego w jakikolwiek sposób użyteczna. Demon jakby zastygł, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie.

-Co masz na myśli? – Harry wzruszył ramionami, patrząc gdzieś za jego ramię.

-Ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić, żeby magia była w jakikolwiek sposób użyteczna. – Zawahał się na chwilę. – No może poza walką. Ale w normalnym życiu? Technologia daje mi wszystko czego potrzebuję. Co może mi dać magia? Jak polepszy moje życie? – Demon wygiął twarz w krzywym uśmiechu.

-Magia daje wiele możliwości. Eliksiry mogą wydłużyć ci życie, wyleczyć z chorób, których współczesna medycyna nie potrafi nawet rozpoznać. Możesz teleportować się w dowolne miejsce na świecie. Możesz panować nad żywiołami, oczywiście w ograniczonym zakresie. Możesz latać. Nie ogranicza cię przestrzeń, bo możesz ją swobodnie kontrolować. I możesz wpływać na ludzi, czytać ich myśli i wspomnienia. – Brzmiało to dla niego jak słaba reklama. Niechęć do magii tylko się powiększyła.

-Cudownie, a co w zamian zabiera? Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że wszystko ma swoją cenę. Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że mógłbym dostać się do czyjegoś umysłu tylko swoimi umiejętnościami. – Mężczyzna westchnął i poprawił swój kapelusz, tak że teraz opadł na jego czoło i schował przed nim jego oczy.

-Posłuchaj mnie Potter. Masz rację, dla ciebie wychowanego w cywilizowanym świecie magia może nie przedstawiać większej wartości. Jest powód, dla którego ja jej nie używam. Nie ma takiej potrzeby. I gdybyś był normalnym człowiekiem przeżyłbyś swoje życie bez wszystkich tych ulepszeń i nawet nie czułbyś, że czegoś ci brakuje. Tak się jednak składa, że nie jesteś normalnym człowiekiem. Jesteś chłopcem, który przeżył. I nawet jeżeli cię to nie interesuje, to wciąż będziesz musiał poradzić sobie w świecie, który jest przesiąknięty magią. – Jego ton głosu przeszedł z nauczycielskiego do surowego i mimowolnie wyprostował się na to. Nawyki przejęły kontrolę. – Dlatego odłóż na bok swoje uprzedzenia i zostaw je na później. Przez kolejne tygodnie masz skupić się na poszerzeniu swojej wiedzy. Nic więcej. Co z tym zrobisz będzie już tylko twoją sprawą. – Powstrzymał się od kwaśnej uwagi. Jak zawsze nie liczyło się to czego chciał on.

-W takim razie od czego zaczynamy? – Zapytał starając się brzmieć spokojnie. Demon milczał przez chwilę patrząc na niego, jakby oceniając jego postawię. Nie znajdując niczego do czego mógłby się przyczepić podszedł do balustrady i przywołał go gestem.

-Od tego, co ci się faktycznie przyda. – Głową wskazał na ruchliwą ulicę. – Każdy człowiek cały czas o czymś myśli. Bez przerwy. Im więcej myśli i emocji tym łatwiej jest je przeczytać. Magia umysłu nie jest wielką sztuką. Każdy jej może się nauczyć. Zwykli ludzie też. Przez medytację i praktykę mogą dojść do takiej perfekcji, że nawet z magią całego świata nie dostaniesz się do ich umysłu. Znaczna część ludzi i czarodziei nie przykłada jednak do tego większej uwagi. I możesz to wykorzystać. Korzystając ze swojej własnej energii możesz wyjść poza swój własny umysł i dotknąć innego i czytać pojedyncze myśli. Tylko ci, którzy sami tak robą będą w stanie to wyczuć, przeciętni ludzie nawet tego nie zauważą. Dopiero kiedy będziesz chciał sięgnąć do ich wspomnień, tajemnic czy pragnień staną się tego świadomi. Rzadko kiedy się jednak zdarza, by byli w stanie się przed tym bronić. Nie nauczę cię tej formy. Do jej opanowania trzeba długich miesięcy ćwiczeń, żeby nie skrzywdzić drugiej osoby, a przy tym samego siebie.

-Skupiamy się więc na czytaniu myśli. – Skomentował bez większego zainteresowania. Nie obchodzili go inni ludzie, a już nawet nie to co sobie myśleli. – Jaka jest cena, za tę przyjemność?

-Zużycie magii, twojej magii. Na początku będziesz jej zużywał zbyt wiele i będziesz się szybko męczyć. Z praktyką przyjdzie też kontrola. Niektórzy są w stanie czytać innych bez przerwy. Ma to swoje plusy, ale im bardziej jesteś wyczulony tym trudniej zidentyfikować ci daną osobą, głosy mieszają się i są znane przypadki, kiedy ludzie wariowali bo nie potrafili już odróżnić kim byli. Dlatego musisz podejść do tego ostrożnie i nie nadużywać tej sztuczki. Pozwoli ci jednak przetrwać i wyczuć zamiary drugiej osoby wobec ciebie. – Kiwnął głową. To akurat mogło mu się przydać.

-Od czego zaczynamy? – Demon kazał mu usiąść na ziemi co uczynił dosyć niechętnie. Nawet jeżeli lubił deszcz, to siedzenie w nim i to na zimnej posadce nie napawała go optymizmem. Nie o tej porze roku.

-Potrafisz medytować. To nie będzie różniło się bardziej od tego co już znasz. Zamknij oczy i zamiast skupiać się na sobie skup się na otoczeniu. W klubie przebywa kilkanaście osób, twoim zadaniem jest dowiedzenie się ile dokładnie. – Skrzywił się, czując rozdrażnienie. Nie różni się to od tego co już zna. Prawie miał ochotę na to prychnąć. Powstrzymał się jednak.

-I jak dokładnie mam to zrobić? – Zniecierpliwienie i tak dało się słyszeć w jego tonie i wiedział, że Demon to zauważył.

-W medytacji skupiasz się na swoim ciele i umyśle, tutaj masz wyjść poza to. Skup się na oddechu i spróbuj wyczuć innych. – Wyjaśnił mu niemalże cierpliwie, ale i tak wyczuł pewne napięcie. Przeklinając go w myślach i przy okazji wszystkich innych bogów zamknął oczy i spróbował wyciszyć oddech.

Słyszał jak mężczyzna się porusza i przechodzi z jednej strony dachu na drugą i już to go rozpraszało. Nie czuł się na siłach, żeby nawet spróbować wykonać jego polecenie. Z jednej strony czuł ciekawość, żeby zobaczyć co z tego wyniknie, czy faktycznie będzie w stanie czytać innym w myślach i ta ciekawość teraz powoli w nim ożywała. Ale jego sceptycyzm był silniejszy. Inni ludzie byli dla niego tylko przeszkodami. Zawsze coś od niego chcieli, zawsze zachowywali się wobec niego nie tak jak on tego chciał. Byli zbyt blisko, albo zbyt daleko. Nie potrafił się do nich dopasować, ani do tych norm społecznych, które obowiązywały.

Dla niego życie było czymś innym niż tylko podążanie ścieżkę, która wyznaczali inni. Nie chciał się żenić, zakładać rodziny i chodzić do nudnej pracy pięć dni w tygodniu i żeby cały jego świat kręcił się wokół zarabiania pieniędzy. Chciał wiedzy, odkrywać to co jeszcze nie zostało zbadane. Wyobrażał siebie, jako podróżującego po świecie i zmieniającego coś. Chciał zadawać trudne pytania i próbować na nie odpowiedzieć. Nawet jeżeli te pytania były niewygodne i nikt nie chciał ich słyszeć. To była jego misja. Nie podobał mu się ten świat i chciał go zmienić. Odkładał każde pieniądze jakie mógł i tworzył plany co zrobi, kiedy będzie po studiach. Wszystko było w przygotowaniu, a teraz ktoś próbował go od tego odciągnąć. I mu się to nie podobało. Nie podobało mu się, że Demon wręcz kazał mu podążyć za tymi intruzami, zaangażować się w konflikt, który go nie interesował. Dlaczego nie mógł zwyczajnie odmówić i żyć swoim życiem? To pytanie boleśnie tłukło się w jego umyśle, doprowadzając go niemalże do szału.

Wziął głębszy oddech i spróbował się uspokoić. Nie dało się niczego zaplanować, musiał się dostosowywać do zmieniających się warunków i Demon miał rację, że musiał się jakoś do tego przygotować. W końcu jeżeli trafi do tego nowego świata i nie będzie miał o nim najmniejszego pojęcia, to nie będzie w stanie się bronić. A to już było problemem. To mogło go kosztować zbyt wiele. Dlatego spróbował postępować według jego wskazówek i skupić się na otoczeniu, a konkretnie na pomieszczeniu pod nim. Ale nic do niego nie przychodziło. Jedyne co słyszał to ruch uliczny wielkiego miasta i to było dla niego jedyną nicią, na której potrafił się teraz skupić dłużej niż kilka sekund.

Czym była magia? Zastanowił się mimowolnie. To co powiedział mu Demon nie dawało mu w zasadzie niczego, poza kilkoma regułami. Jak wszystko miała swoje ograniczenia. Przez chwilę wyobraził sobie, jak krąży w jego żyłach i niczym wściekłość chce się z niego wydostać. Tak jak to było jeszcze kiedy mieszkał z wujostwem. A później przyszedł kubeł zimnej wody w postaci wspomnienia ciemnej komórki pod schodami i uczucia głodu. Za każdym razem, kiedy pozwalał przejąć temu kontrolę ponosił tego olbrzymie konsekwencje i nie chciał teraz znów stawiać im czoła.

Otworzył oczy i zirytowany jeszcze bardziej wstał ze swojego miejsca. Nie chciał myśleć o magii, ani o swojej przeszłości. Liczyła się teraźniejszość i jego własne życie. Nawet jeżeli miał uciec na drugi koniec świata przed tymi intruzami to i tak było to lepsze niż cała ta magia. Nie znał jej, ale nie chciał jej też poznać. Nie chciał znów ponosić jej konsekwencji.

-Wracam do domu. – Oświadczył z całą pewnością jaką w sobie miał. Demon patrzył na niego spod swojego okrągłego kapelusza.

-Potter… - Chciał znowu mu coś powiedzieć, dać wykład, że zachowuje się nieodpowiedzialnie, ale go to nie obchodziło.

-Nie interesuje mnie to. – Wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Anglia ze wszystkimi jej problemami może się pieprzyć. Nie jestem zainteresowany. – Nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź, niemalże biegiem ruszył w stronę drzwi i ciepłego korytarza. Nie zamierzał ćwiczyć magii, nie zamierzał tutaj wrócić. Chciał się uwolnić od tej części jego przeszłości i zamierzał to zrobić, choćby miał przy tym umrzeć.


	4. Chapter 4

Nie wrócił do mieszkania. Bał się, że w świetle dnia nie będzie mógł dłużej udawać, że nie widzi nowych gości w jego okolicy. Nie chciał patrzeć na tych ludzi, którzy tylko czekali, żeby zniszczyć mu życie. Potrzebował ciszy i spokoju. Potrzebował książek. Nogi same zaprowadziły go do uniwersyteckiej biblioteki. I samo przekroczenie tak znanego sobie progu uspokoiło go. W tych ścianach był bezpieczny. Nie było tutaj niebezpiecznej wiedzy. Nie było czarów. Była prosta, racjonalna wiedza, która tylko czekała, żeby ją odkrył. Odetchnął głęboko. Musiał się uspokoić. Nie zachowywał się jak on. Powinien być spokojny, opanowany. Powinien patrzeć na wszystko jak zza ściany. W końcu tym był. Obserwatorem i nikim więcej.

Pani bibliotekarka pozdrowiła go i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Zmusił się, żeby zamienić z nią kilka słów. Przez to, że był dla niej miły, zawsze potrafiła znaleźć dla niego co ciekawsze książki i odłożyć tak, żeby nikt przed nim nie mógł jej wypożyczyć. To też była jego umiejętność. Znajdywał osoby, które były podobne do niego. Nie w centrum, ale za kurtyną i chociaż nikt ich nie widział, to dzięki nim wszystko działało jak trzeba. To cienie, takie jak on, dawały mu przewagę nad innym. W końcu kto zauważa tak nieznaczące osoby. A to był błąd. Sama historia pokazywała, że osobami, które zawsze najwięcej wiedziały, to byli niewolnicy. Ale wszyscy ci arystokraci nigdy ich nie widzieli.

Usiadł na jednym ze swoich ulubionych miejsc. Było wtorkowe popołudnie i tylko nielicznym chciało się uczyć. Co dla niego było błogosławieństwem. Usiadł na miękkiej pufie, tuż przy oknie z widokiem na dziedziniec i zamknął oczy. Dopiero teraz poczuł się normalnie. Całe te zamieszanie z magią, źle na niego działało. Jakby jego rodzicom nie wystarczyło, że zostawili go z wujostwem, że porzucili go, to jeszcze przez nich ciążyła na nim klątwa. Chłopiec, który przeżył. Co to w ogóle znaczyło? Przeżył. Tylko co przeżył. Nie pamiętał tego i tak naprawdę nie chciał tego pamiętać. To było w jego dalekiej przeszłości. A jednak jacyś ludzie pokładali w tym jakąś nadzieję. Chcieli go wykorzystać do swoich gierek. Wykorzystać go jako symbolu w świcie, który nie potrafił się nim nawet zaopiekować, kiedy został sam na świecie. Zamiast tego wysłali go do ludzi, którzy nienawidzili wszystkiego co odstawało od normy. To była ich wina. A teraz chcieli czegoś od niego.

Wściekłość na nowo w nim odżyła. Na ludzi, których nigdy nie poznał i na Demona. Za to, że ukrywał przed nim prawdę, za to, że teraz niemalże od niego wymagał, że poświęci się nauce, czegoś czego nie chciał, że wypełni jakąś swoją rolę. Gdyby go nie znał, to pomyślałby, że mu na nim zależy, ale po tych wszystkich latach wiedział, że tak nie jest. Mężczyzna owszem dbał o niego. Zawsze był po jego stronie i kiedy tylko miał najmniejsze problemy on i wszyscy w klubie stali za nim murem. Byli solidarni i lojalni wobec siebie. Nie było znaczenia kto kim był i jaką miał przeszłość. W klubie każdy mógł być sobą, ponieważ wiedział, że wszyscy i tak to zaakceptują. To właśnie tę atmosferę pokochał jako nastolatek. Po raz pierwszy w życiu gdzieś pasował. Dopiero później zrozumiał, że jak wszystko to również ma swoją cenę. I teraz nie był pewien, czy gdyby mógł raz jeszcze przeżyć swoje życie, to czy by ją zapłacił.

Demon był tajemnicą i wiedział, że ma w tym swój interes, że jak wyczuje odpowiedni moment to przyjdzie do niego po przysługę. A on nie będzie mógł odmówić. Nigdy nie mógł. To było jedno z tych praw, które choć nie zapisane były nie do złamania. Był przekonany, że da mu te kilka dni na oswojenie się ze wszystkim, a potem każe chłopakom go przyprowadzić i zmusi go do nauki. Tak jak robił to wiele razy wcześniej. Od niego nie było ucieczki. Jego przydomek nie wziął się z niczego. A on naiwny myślał kiedyś, że on go uratuje, że da mu dom. Prawie na to prychnął. Zawsze musiał być taki naiwny i szukać domu, którego nigdy nie miał. Był żałosny.

Sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął jedną z książek, którą od niego wziął. Nie zmierzał brać w tym wszystkim udziału. Jak tylko zorientuje się w sytuacji zamierzał zniknąć. Na razie jednak musiał grać. Tyle wyniósł od wujostwa. Bez względu na wszystko przedstawienie trwało i on nie mógł wyjść ze swojej roli. Jeżeli chcieli, żeby był chłopcem, który przeżył. To im to da. Przynajmniej na jeden krótki moment. Od Demona też zamierzał się uwolnić. Spłaci swój dług wobec niego i z czystą satysfakcją odejdzie i już nigdy nie wróci. Wolność. To jej pragnął najbardziej. Wolność w kształtowaniu swojego własnego przeznaczenia. Otworzył książkę na pierwszej stronie i przeczytał tytuł Rozważania nad teorią magii. Prawie na to westchnął. Może i byłoby to dla niego ciekawe, gdyby miał jakąkolwiek podstawię, żeby to zrozumieć. Potrzebował innego rodzaju wiedzy i następnym razem zamierzał przeczytać tytuły książek, zanim jakąkolwiek wybierze. Nie mając jednak innego wyjścia przerzucił kartki do rozdziału pierwszego.

W czwartek wrócił do mieszkania od razu po zajęciach. Po raz pierwszy od dawna. Uwielbiał swoje mieszkanko, ale jeszcze bardziej lubił swoje miasto. Kochał jego piękno i duszę, która urzekła go od pierwszego razu. Nie miał swojego domu, ale gdyby go miał, to chciałby, żeby był on właśnie tutaj. W mieście sztuki i artystów, w mieście, w którym świat wydawał się być piękniejszy. Tym razem jednak nie wybrał się na długi spacer swoją ulubioną trasą i nie podziwiał pięknej jesiennej pogody. Zamiast tego usiadł na swoim niezbyt wygodnym łóżku i przyjął pozycję do medytacji.

Postanowił już, że kolejnego dnia pójdzie do klubu. Nie chciał jednak robić tego bez chociażby najmniejszego przygotowania, dlatego zamierzał przynajmniej spróbować poćwiczyć to o czym mówił mu Demon. Przygotował się do tego psychicznie i kiedy w końcu zamknął oczy był w stanie rozluźnić mięśnie i uspokoić oddech.

Dźwięki starej kamienicy były dla niego czymś normlanym, od dawna już nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Dzisiaj jednak to właśnie na nich się skupił. Na tym jak sąsiedzi na dole przewracali garnkami i jak odgłos śmiechu niósł się z podwórka. Słyszał ciche rytmiczne uderzenia gdzieś z dołu, choć nie mógł do końca zidentyfikować źródła tego dźwięku. Słyszał wszystko to co mógł usłyszeć, ale to nie było to. Otworzył oczy i westchnął. Jak miał wyczuć inne umysły?

Zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie, że w pokoju znajduje się trzech ludzi. Zastanowił się, jakby ich wyczuł. Pierwszą oznaką, że ktoś jest, to jego oddech. Niemalże poczuł w pomieszczeniu ruch powietrza. Drugą było ciepło. Każda osoba je wytwarzała, tak samo jak zapach. I żaden człowiek nie pozostawał nieruchomy. Nie mieli na to wpływu i to wystarczyło, żeby wiedział, że nie jest sam. Jak więc mógł to wykorzystać? Musiał wyczuć cechy charakterystyczne dla umysłu. Musiały jakieś być. Raz jeszcze skupił się na swoim otoczeniu, próbując wychwycić coś, co do tej pory mu umykało. Zacisnął powieki i wyobraził sobie sąsiadów. Starsze małżeństwo. Widywał ich czasami na korytarzu. Wiedział, że rzadko kiedy przyjmują gości i gdzieś wychodzą. Musieli więc tam być. Dwie osoby. Był tego pewien. Jak je wyczuć? Zadawał sobie to pytanie, ale odpowiedź cały czas mu umykała. Jak bardzo by się nie skupiał, tak nic nowego do niego nie przychodziło. Dopiero na chwilę przed tym zanim się poddał, miał wrażenie, że dostrzegł jakby lekki ruch, ale zanim zdążył się na tym skupić zniknął. Poddał się. Był już tak zmęczony, że jego własny umysł wyobrażał sobie rzeczy, żeby tylko mógł zakończyć to beznadziejne ćwiczenie.

Położył się i spojrzał w sufit. Starał się. Naprawdę się starał, ale co innego musieć coś osiągnąć a co innego chcieć to zrobić. Był pewien, że jutro ta nieznośna dziewczyna, jak nazwał ją w myślach zadzwoni do niego i będzie miał zgodzić się na to spotkanie. A niedziela była jego wolnym dniem. Kiedy zakładał słuchawki na uszy i wychodził na długi spacer z przerwą na kawę i jedzenie. Nic innego wtedy nie istniało. I musiał z tego zrezygnować. Westchnął i sięgnął po podręcznik do prawa. Wciąż miał do napisania esej i nawet gdyby chciał – a nie chciał – to to było dla niego ważniejsze, niż jakieś głupie wyczuwanie umysłów.

Demon patrzył na niego spod ściągniętych brwi. Nie był zadowolony i nie musiał go znać, żeby o tym wiedzieć. Siedział przy stoliku w klubie i pił jakiś dziwny trunek. Wszyscy goście spoglądali na niego z lekkim niepokojem, ale generalnie ignorowali go, a w zasadzie ich. Bo siedział naprzeciwko niego i próbował grać pokornego chłopca. Spojrzał na jego stary, znoszony kapelusz i zastanowił się, co by się stało, gdyby go strącił. Nigdy nie widział Demona bez niego. Od prawie dziesięciu lat, każdego jednego dnia miał go na sobie. Tak samo jak tę samą znoszoną marynarkę z stylu dawnej arystokracji. Jakby był cieniem jakieś znakomitej postaci, której światłe dni minęły wieki temu.

Powstrzymał się przed wyrażeniem swojego zniecierpliwienia. Pochylił głowę w geście pokory i czekał na to co powie. Przeprosił go i obiecał, że nie będzie więcej się zachowywać tak dziecinnie i przyłoży się do nauki. Włożył wiele wysiłku, żeby brzmiało to jak prawda, chociaż nie oszukiwał się. Demon zawsze potrafił wyczuć jego kłamstwo i teraz też to robił. Jego ciemne oczy zdawały się go przeszywać i nie musiał nawet patrzeć w jego twarz, żeby to wiedzieć. Czuł całym sobą, jak jego spojrzenie przesuwa się na każdej linii jego ciała. Zacisnął dłonie na kolanach i nakazał sobie wewnętrzny spokój.

-Nigdy się nie nauczysz, prawda? – W końcu jego głęboki głos rozbrzmiał i jakaś część niego odetchnęła na to. Rozmawiał z nim, a to już był dobry znak. – Latem skończyłeś dwadzieścia jeden lat, za kilka miesięcy będziesz bronił swój licencjat z ekonomii i można powiedzieć, że jesteś dorosłą osobą. Tyle, że nie jesteś.

-Demon… - zaczął z cichym westchnięciem, przy nim czuł się jak małe dziecko i nie znosił tego uczucia – Spróbuj postawić się w mojej sytuacji. Nic z tego nie chciałem. Lubię swoje życie.

-I wciąż kłamiesz. – Demon zacmokał z udawaną galanterią. – Życie wystarczająco nie nauczyło cię, że nigdy nie dostajemy to czego chcemy. Jesteś ofiarą, czy wojownikiem? – Nienawidził tego pytania. Słyszał je tak wiele razy, zazwyczaj kiedy padał prawie nieprzytomny na ziemi.

-Wojownikiem. – Odpowiedział ze złością. – Będę się uczył. Wrócę do Anglii i cokolwiek mnie tam nie zastanie przeżyję to, a potem wrócę do swojego świata i będę udawać, że nic z tego nie miało miejsca. – Demon wykrzywił kąciki ust w imitacji uśmiechu.

-Wciąż jesteś rozkapryszonym dzieckiem, Harry. – Powiedział niemalże z czułością. – Nie wiesz co na ciebie tam czeka a już wyciągasz wnioski. Spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś więcej niż tylko pobożnych życzeń.

-Bez względu na to co mnie tak czeka nie jestem zainteresowany magią. – Podkreślił. – Mam swój własny cel i nawet jeżeli miałbym spalić cały magiczny świat, żeby się od niego uwolnić. To. To. Zrobię. – Tym razem mężczyzna uśmiechnął się całkiem jawnie.

-Bardzo dobrze, ale żeby to zrobić potrzebujesz umiejętności. – Zgodził się niechętnie. Znowu wpadł w jego pułapkę. Zawsze to robił. Demon prowadził go jak na cienkich sznureczkach. Nie był nikim więcej niż tylko jego marionetką. – Ćwiczyłeś?

-Trochę, ale to wciąż jest abstrakcja. – W duchu cieszył się, że poświęcił wczorajszy wieczór i pół dzisiejszych wykładów na te ćwiczenia. – Kiedy wydaje mi się, że zaczynam coś wyczuwać, to to znika. Nawet nie wiem, jak to nazwać. Nie wiem czego szukam.

-Umysł jest jak zbiornik z wodą. – Demon wypił swojego naparu. – Pod jego powierzchnią znajdują się wspomnienia. Na samym dnie tajemnice. A na tafli unoszą się ulotne myśli. Nad nią unosi się mgła, w której masz się zgubić, żeby nigdy nie dotrzeć do tej wody. – Kiwnął głową. A więc jednak jego wrażenie nie było całkiem mylne.

-Ludzie są różni, ale jednocześnie pod wieloma względami tacy sami. Patrząc na nich jesteśmy w stanie ich rozróżnić, ale bez tego, jeżeli kogoś ledwo znamy, jest to ciężkie. Jak rozróżnić umysły ludzi? – Zapytał, próbując zrozumieć. – Jeżeli przebywam w zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu i jedna, jedyna osoba chce mi zrobić krzywdę, to jak mam ją znaleźć?

-W końcu zaczynasz zadawać właściwe pytania. – Demon spojrzał na niego z zadowoleniem i napięta atmosfera sprzed chwili zaczęła wyparowywać. – Nie masz dwóch takich samych umysłów. Jeżeli dotkniesz ich wystarczająco dużo, nauczysz się wyłapywać te subtelne różnice. Jedne będą wzburzone, inne spokojne i czyste, inne z kolei zamulone, albo brudne. Nawet mgła będzie się różnić. – Było to logiczne i spodziewał się, że tak właśnie będzie. – Przypisanie umysłu do ciała jest trudne. Tym trudniejsze im więcej osób cię otacza. Możesz próbować określić położenie osoby, na podstawie tego z jakiej strony wyczuwasz dany umysł. Najlepszą jednak metodą jest zanurzenie się w jego umyśle i znalezienie wspomnienia, w którym patrzy w lustro. Zwykle jest niechronione i nie wzbudza zainteresowania, ale im silniejszy twój wróg, tym ciężej będzie ci to zrobić.

-Czyli poza tym, że muszę nauczyć się wyczuwać tę dziwną mgłę, to jeszcze muszę przez nią przejść i dostać się do tej mistycznej wody. – Zniechęcenie rozlało się po jego ciele. Po jego postępach, a w zasadzie ich braku wiedział, ze będzie to ciężkie zadanie. Będzie musiał poświęcić mu zdecydowanie zbyt wiele uwagi, którą mógł spożytkować na coś co interesowało go bardziej.

-Na razie skup się na wyczuwaniu umysłów. Im częściej będziesz ćwiczył, tym bardziej intuicyjnie będzie ci to przychodzić. Jak będziesz w stanie niemalże bez zastanowienia powiedzieć mi, ile osób przebywa w tej Sali, to przejdziemy do lekcji drugiej. – Zgodził się czując pewną ulgę, że nie musi od razu próbować stać się mistrzem w tej dziedzinie.

-A co do tego momentu ma robić, poza oczywistymi ćwiczeniami? – Znał go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że nie da mu ani chwili wolnego i już coś dla niego przygotował.

-Będziesz siedział w pokoju gościnnym i czytał książki. Im więcej będziesz wiedział o swoim przeciwniku, tym lepiej dla ciebie. -Demon wypił do końca swój napój i z głośnym klapnięciem odłożył kubek na stół. – Tymczasem za twoją niesubordynację możesz pomóc Krzywemu. – Nie mógł powstrzymać westchnięcia.

-Znowu wpakował się w kłopoty? – Krzywy był tą osobą, która najpierw robiła, a potem myślała i to ile błędów popełniał było zatrważające. Wielokrotnie pytał Demona, dlaczego jeszcze do tu trzyma. Odpowiedź zawsze pozostawała ta sama. Krzywy był najlepszym barmanem w mieście. Szczerze w to wątpił, ale nie miał niczego, czym mógłby podważyć ten argument.

-Oczywiście. – Mężczyzna podał mu skrawek papieru. – Dzielne rycerzyki stwierdziły, że mądrym jest ściągnięcie jego długu w sposób mało cywilizowany. Mam nadzieję, że uświadomisz im, że takie metody nie są najlepszymi.

-Jak zawsze. – Stwierdził sucho, nawet nie spojrzał na adres. Gdyby to było coś ważnego, to Demon by mu o tym powiedział. – Panna Granger ma dziś wieczorem do mnie zadzwonić. Jakiś pomysł co do miejsca, w jakim mam się z nią spotkać? – Nie znosił wykonywać jego rozkazów i grać tak posłusznej roli, ale wiedział, że im bardziej będzie uległy, tym bardziej Demon będzie zadowolony. A to oznaczało mniej roboty dla niego. Mężczyzna jakby wyczuwając jego myśli, co mógł zrobić, jak sobie nagle uświadomił, uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Neutralne. – Odpowiedział i prawie odparł sarkastycznie, że nigdy by na to nie wpadł, ale ugryzł się w język. – Poleciłbym ci tę małą restaurację w pobliżu opery. – Przeczesał pamięć w poszukiwaniu lokalu o którym mówił i zajęło mu to dłużą chwilę.

-Chodzi ci o te miejsce, gdzie dogadywałeś się z Di? – Zapytał w końcu, łącząc ze sobą fakty. Demon kiwnął głową, wstając ze swojego miejsca.

-To tylko propozycja, Harry. – Powiedział jakby z rozbawieniem, patrząc na niego z góry. – Baw się dobrze. – Nienawidził go. Szczerze go nienawidził i życzył mu długiej i bolesnej śmierci i miał nadzieję, że akurat tę jego myśl usłyszał.


	5. Chapter 5

Jego pierwsze wrażenie odbiegało daleko od pozytywnego. Przyszli we trójkę. Panna Granger i dwaj mężczyźni. Jeden z nich przypominał mu tego, który stał pod jego domem. Miał tak samo znoszone ubranie, wyraźnie cerowane w kilku miejscach i wyglądał jakby nie spał od kilku tygodni. Co najmniej. Przedstawił się jako Remus Lupin. Drugi z nich był o ile to możliwe jeszcze bardziej zniechęcający. Czarne tłuste włosy, ziemista cera i haczykowaty nos. To jednak nie jego wygląd go odstręczaj, a jego zimne spojrzenie. Patrzył na niego, jakby był marnym robakiem i wyraźnie nie czuł się komfortowo w jego towarzystwie. Severus Snape. To spotkanie miało być jeszcze gorsze niż sobie to wyobraził.

-Harry muszę to powiedzieć, wyglądasz zupełnie jak twój ojciec, ale oczy masz po matce. – Lupin przerwał niezręczną ciszę, kiedy siedzieli przy kwadratowym stole w głębi ciemnego pomieszczenia. Wpatrywali się w siebie oceniająco i dopiero on przerwał ten chwilowy spokój. Spojrzał na niego i jego jasne, przyjazne oczy i poczuł mdłości.

-Dobrze wiedzieć. – Skwitował. Mógł wykazać się dobrym wychowaniem i zapytać o swoich rodziców, ale tak naprawdę nie był tym zainteresowany. – To o czym chcieliście ze mną porozmawiać? – Uniósł brwi, niemalże naśladując Demona. Chciał mieć to już za sobą. Dziewczyna natychmiast spuściła wzrok i zagryzła wargę i prawie go to rozbawiło, że nie miała odwagi mu tego powiedzieć. To Remus wziął na siebie ciężar tej rozmowy. Snape ograniczył się do wysyłania mu wrogich spojrzeń i picia czarnej kawy, którą sobie zamówił.

-Harry musisz wiedzieć, że od dziesięciu lat szukaliśmy cię i nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć. Paryż to ostatnie miejsce, w którym sądziliśmy, że jesteś. – Starał się brzmieć łagodnie i unikał tematu. Próbował go wybadać. Wygiął wargi w imitacji uśmiechu.

-Paryż jest moim domem. Nie ma innego miejsca, w którym mógłbym być. – Powiedział niemalże uprzejmie. – Jest jakiś powód dla którego tak usilnie mnie szukaliście?

-W zasadzie to tak. – Lupin kiwnął głową i spojrzał w stronę drugiego mężczyzny, jakby szukając w nim wsparcia. – Wiem, że może to zabrzmieć jakbyśmy zwariowali, ale jesteś czarodziejem. – Brzmiał tak, jakby zdradzał mu największą tajemnicę świata i poczuł nagłą wesołość. To było absurdalne.

-Ma pan rację to dokładnie tak brzmi. – Zgodził się z nim. – Jeżeli to wszystko, to ja już pójdę. – Uczynił taki gest, jakby chciał wstać.

-Siadaj Potter. – Snape odezwał się szorstkim głosem. – Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. – Spojrzał w jego oczy. Nie był w stanie nic z niego wyczytać. Posłusznie usiadł, chociaż zupełnie mu się to nie podobało.

-Spokojnie Severusie. – Lupin próbował załagodzić jego wrogie wrażenie. – Harry wiem, że to brzmi nieprawdopodobnie, ale czy nie działy się wokół ciebie żadne niewytłumaczalne rzeczy? – Prawie na to prychnął.

-Moje wujostwo skutecznie oduczyło mnie takich rzeczy. Pan wybaczy, ale jestem tak bardzo niemagiczny jak tylko mogę być. Dziękować Bogu za to. – Powtórzył frazę, którą tak często słyszał od swojej ciotki. Hermiona podniosła w końcu na niego swoje spojrzenie i wyglądała jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale wyraźnie nie miała odwagi tego uczynić. – Tak naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie czy to co mówicie jest prawdą czy nie. Mogę być czarodziejem, wróżką albo jakąkolwiek inną kreaturą, nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia. Jestem sobą i do tej pory radziłem sobie całkiem nieźle w życiu i chciałbym żeby tak pozostało. Nie potrzebują obcych w moim życiu, którzy nagle się odnaleźli i mówią, jak to bardzo im na mnie nie zależy.

-Nie chcesz poznać magii i tej części siebie? – Odezwała się w końcu całkowicie zaskoczona i lekko piskliwym głosem. Wszyscy od razu na nią spojrzeli.

-Niespecjalnie. Lubię swoje życie. – Odpowiedział jej uprzejmie. – Poza tym u swojego wujostwa przebywałem przez prawie dziesięć lat. I jakoś wtedy mnie nie szukaliście. Co się zmieniło od tego czasu? – Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed tą uszczypliwością.

-Harry… - Lupin westchnął ciężko.

-To twoja jedyna rodzina. – Snape wtrącił się nagle i widział, jak zaciska swoje długie palce na kubku. – Miałeś tam pozostać do swoich jedenastych urodzin. Więc powiedz mi Potter dlaczego cię tam nie zastaliśmy?

-Ponieważ panie Snape moje wujostwo chciało, żebym uczył się w jednej z najlepszych szkół, tutaj w Paryżu. – Wyjaśnił uprzejmie, uśmiechając się sztucznie. – I nigdy im się nie odwdzięczę za tę szansę jaką od nich dostałem. Jak sam pan powiedział to była moja jedyna rodzina i mieli całkowite prawo, żeby decydować o tym.

-Dumbledore zostawił im list. Powinni wiedzieć, że powinieneś chodzić do Hogwartu. – Lupin wyraźnie się zasępił, jakby zapadł się w sobie. – Posłuchaj Harry, nie należysz do tego świata. To nie jest to czego twoi rodzicie chcieliby dla ciebie.

-Nie możemy ich o to zapytać, panie Lupin. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Obecnie to ja jestem osobą dorosłą i nawet gdyby mieli inne zdanie, to mogę podejmować własne decyzje. A tak się składa, że nie jestem zainteresowany należeniem do świata, który zupełnie mnie nie interesuje.

-Wyglądasz jakbyś już wcześniej o tym wiedział, Potter. – Snape nagle pochylił się do przodu i szukał jego spojrzenia. Zmusił się, żeby zachować spokój i skupił się na jego twarzy, myśląc tylko o niej. Po chwili, która ciągnęła się w nieskończoność odsunął się od niego i spojrzał na Lupina. – Chłopak stosuje oklumencję. Nie ma opcji, żeby nie wiedział.

-Czy to prawda, Harry? Wiedziałeś, że jesteś czarodziejem? Dlaczego nas nie szukałeś? – Mężczyzna nawet jeżeli był zły, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

-W zasadzie dowiedziałem się kilka dni temu. – Odpowiedział zupełnie szczerze. – Po tym, jak wasi ludzie zaczęli nieudolnie mnie śledzić. – Lupin spojrzał bezradnie w stronę drugiego mężczyzny, ale Snape na niego nie patrzył. Jego wzrok był skupiony całkowicie na nim.

-Kłamiesz. – Orzekł, a on prawie na to prychnął.

-Dlaczego miałbym kłamać? – Zapytał się retorycznie. – Tak się składa, że jestem członkiem klubu Demona, który mnie pilnuje. To on was pierwszy zauważył i powiedział mi prawdę. Wie pan, co jeszcze mi powiedział? – uśmiechnął się tym razem zupełnie szczerze. – Że jestem chłopcem, który przeżył. I według jakieś dziwnej przepowiedni mam zabić Toma Riddla, czy jak mu tam nie było, z którym tak się składa, że toczycie wojnie. Pan więc wybaczy, ale po tym jakoś ciężko mi uwierzyć, ze szukaliście mnie z dobroci serca. Raczej chcecie mnie wykorzystać i zważywszy na poziom mojej wiedzy o czarach, który jest mniej więcej na poziomie zera również wysłać na pewną śmierć. Nie będę więc skakać z radości na waszą propozycję. – Przy stoliku zapanowała idealna cisza. Cała trójka wpatrywała się w niego w szoku.

-To nie jest tak, Harry. – Lupin próbował zaprzeczyć, ale zabrakło przekonania w jego glosie.

-Kim jest Demon? – Snape zapytał przerywając Remusowi. Zastanowił się, czy powinien kontynuować tę dyskusję, czy odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie. Sięgnął po swój talerzyk z czekoladowym ciastem i niespiesznie ukroił sobie kawałek. Obserwowali go, jakby był ich ofiarą. Przesadnie powoli przeżuwał unikając patrzenia na nich. W końcu jednak przełknął ciasto i nie mógł dłużej zwlekać. Skierował swoje spojrzenie na Hermionę, która po jego słowach zaróżowiła się i to tylko potwierdziło jego wypowiedź. Nie powinni byli jej zabierać ze sobą. Zdradzała ich.

-Nie mam pojęcia kim jest Demon. Jeżeli chce pan to wiedzieć, to mogę zaaranżować spotkanie. – Snape zacisnął usta i widział, że powoli traci on kontrolę nad samym sobą. – Co zaś się tyczy pana, panie Lupin, to chyba jednak jest dokładnie tak jak powiedziałem. Panna Granger w trakcie mojej wypowiedzi najpierw gwałtownie zbladła, a potem przy słowie przepowiednia zrobiła się cała czerwona i teraz też unika mojego spojrzenia, jakby czuła się winna.

-Harry… - Remus wyraźnie stracił pomysł, jak kontynuować tę rozmowę. – Masz rację, że w Anglii panuje wojna i jesteś jedną z kluczowych postaci, zwłaszcza teraz, ale to nie jest tak, że chcemy cię poświęcić. – Westchnął i podrapał się po policzku. – Powinieneś porozmawiać z Dumbledorem.

-No cóż jego tutaj nie ma, nieprawdaż. – Rozejrzał się ostentacyjnie po pomieszczeniu, jakby spodziewał się, że mężczyzna wyskoczy nagle spod jakiegoś stolika.

-Język, Potter. – Snape skarcił go za to zachowanie, a on poczuł jedynie satysfakcję. – Dumbledore jest zbyt zajęty, żeby podróżować do innego kraju.

-A jednak wciąż potrzebuje mojej pomocy. – Uśmiechnął się. – Wybaczcie, ale nie stawia was to w najlepszym świetle.

-Gdybyś tylko poszedł z nami. Dumbledore i Syriusz, twój ojciec chrzestny czekają na ciebie. – Jego uśmiech zniknął natychmiast.

-Oh, a więc mam ojca chrzestnego. Czyli moje wujostwo nie jest jedyną moją rodziną? – Zapytał się chłodno i Lupin natychmiast pożałował swoich słów. Z jeszcze większą niechęcią zwrócił się do Snapa. – Jeżeli Dumbledore chce się ze mną spotkać, to jednak będzie musiał się tutaj pofatygować, bo ja się stąd nie ruszam.

-Wielka Brytania jest twoim domem. Tak samo jak czarodziejski świat. Przestań więc być aroganckim bachorem i przestań robić sceny. – Tym razem podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Ta rozmowa zaczęła go irytować.

-To pan mnie obraża, nie ja pana. – Powiedział chłodno, patrząc na niego z góry. – Powtórzę raz jeszcze moje życie jest tutaj. A teraz państwo wybaczą, ale wciąż muszę dokończyć esej na jutrzejsze zajęcia. – Nie czekał aż coś odpowiedzą, albo spróbują go zatrzymać. Wyszedł.

Słońce od razu go poraziło i musiał zmrużyć oczy. Sądził, że wywrą na nim lepsze wrażenie, ale czuł tylko niesmak i jedyne czego chciał to oddalić się od tego miejsca i mieć nadzieję, że nie będą niepokoić go zbyt szybko. Zapiął swój płaszcz i ruszył w stronę gmachu opery. Uwielbiał ją i zastanowił się nawet czy nie kupić sobie biletu na wieczorny spektakl. Tak na odstresowanie się. Postanowił sprawdzić repertuar i akurat wtedy Hermiona Granger wypadła z restauracji w pośpiechu zapinając kurtkę. W myślach powiedział kilka niewybrednych słów, ale zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią.

-Jeżeli chcesz mnie przekonać, to wybacz, ale nie ma na to najmniejszej szansy. – Brzmiał na zmęczonego, ale niewiele go to obchodziło. Hermiona podeszła do niego i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Była niższa od niego i musiała lekko zadrzeć głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

-Nie, chciałam przeprosić za zachowanie profesora Snapa. – Uniósł brwi. Wykonał kilka kroków, a ona podążyła za nim.

-Ktoś taki jak on został dopuszczony do nauczania kogokolwiek. – Zrobiła zażenowaną minę, nie za bardzo wiedząc jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Prawda była oczywista, ale nie chciała urazić swojego nauczyciela.

-Profesor Snape jest specyficzny, ale jego wiedza jest niesamowita. – Powiedziała dyplomatycznie. Prawie na to prychnął. – Nie miał nic złego na myśli. Wiesz, sytuacja w Anglii nie jest zbyt dobra i wszyscy zaczynają powoli tracić cierpliwość i nerwy. Kiedy dowiedzieli się, że żyjesz każdy odetchnął z ulgą, bo to oznacza postęp. Nikt się nie spodziewał, że nie będziesz chciał wrócić i że będziesz znał prawdę.

-Prawda jest subiektywna. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Zabrzmi to brutalnie, ale ta wojna zupełnie mnie nie obchodzi.

-Dlaczego? – Zapytała, przekrzywiając zabawnie głowę. – Jesteś naszą nadzieją, od ciebie zależy istnienie i przyszłość wielu osób. Nie chciałbyś zrobić czegoś dobrego?

-Powiedz mi panno Granger, jaki jest w ogóle powód tej wojny? – Poprowadził ją w stronę Sekwany, żegnając się z operą. – Historia jasno mówi, że w żadnym konflikcie nie ma tylko jednej dobre strony. Każdy walczy o własne ideały i rację. W czym więc wasza racja jest lepsza od niego? – Potknęła się o chodnik i schowała przed nim swoją twarz. Wydawała się być skonsternowana jego słowami.

-Nie prawda, Czarny Pan jest zły. Morduje ludzi podobnych do mnie. – Spojrzał na nią z większym zainteresowaniem.

-Ludzi podobnych do ciebie? – Powtórzył. – Co to oznacza?

-Urodziłam się w niemagicznej rodzinie. W wieku jedenastu lat dostałam list z Hogwartu. Do tej pory nie wiedziałam, że magia istnieje. Ale w czarodziejskim świecie większość pochodzi z rodzin z wieloletnią tradycją. Czarny Pan uważa, że powinniśmy oczyścić naszą krew, z osób takich jak ja. – Zamyślił się przez chwilę. Skręcił w wąską uliczkę, gdzie nie było aż tak wielu turystów.

-To nie ma sensu. – Powiedział w końcu. – Albo więc czarny pan jest niespełna rozumu, w co wątpię, inaczej nie prowadziłby tej wojny aż tak długo, albo to ty nie znasz całej prawdy.

-Co masz na myśli? – Westchnął. Wydawała się nawet sympatyczna, ale była tak naiwna, że aż go to bolało.

-Sama pomyśl. Istnieje kilkadziesiąt rodzin z darem magicznym. I to co najmniej od wielu pokoleń. Nie muszę znać waszej historii, żeby wiedzieć, że większość jest ze sobą jakoś spokrewniona. A wiesz co się dzieje, jak jest ograniczony dopływ świeżej krwi? Dochodzi do defektów genetycznych i w konsekwencji albo będą rodzić się upośledzone dzieci, albo w najlepszym poziom magii i jej jakość znacząco spadnie. – Wytłumaczył jej, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy w ich szkole nie uczyli tak podstawowych rzeczy. – Czy to byłoby celem jakiegokolwiek myślącego człowieka. – Niechętnie, ale zaprzeczyła.

-Masz rację, ale…

-Ale czarny pan jest zły. – Zakończył za nią, a ona od razu pokiwała głową. Prawie na to prychnął.

-Nie ma czegoś takiego jak dobro i zło jest tylko władza i potęga. – Uśmiechnął się na jej minę. – Świat byłby zdecydowanie lepszym miejscem, gdyby trwała na nim walka pomiędzy siłami dobra i zła, ale w konsekwencji zawsze ścierają się ze sobą ludzie, a każdy człowiek się myli i wizja jego świata, nawet jeżeli wydaje się być tą idealną, wcale nie musi być idealna dla innych. – Było to na swój sposób smutne. Wyszli na ruchliwą drogę, tuż przed mostem i jego ukochaną rzeką. W ciszy przeprowadził ją przez ulicę i schodkami zszedł na niższy poziom. Hermiona wpatrzyła się w ten widok, rozmarzona. W tle widoczny był zarys wieży Eiffla. – Jeżeli przeczytałabyś kiedyś jakąkolwiek utopię wiedziałabyś, że gdzieś na samym końcu każda utopia staje się antyutopią. Prawda jest brutalna, bo wygrywają ci silniejsi i to oni dyktują warunki jak ma wyglądać świat. I każdy z nich się myli i ma rację jednocześnie.

-I tylko dlatego mamy przestać walczyć? – Zapytała lekko oburzona. – Wierzę, że nasza wizja świata jest lepsza, że dzięki niej będę mogła swobodnie żyć w świecie magii i nikt nie będzie mnie dyskryminował tylko dlatego, że nie urodziłam się nie w tej rodzinie co trzeba. – Prychnął na to rozbawiony.

-Naprawdę jesteś bardzo naiwna. – Uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Powiedz to wszystkim tym osobą z mniejszości etnicznych żyjących w tym mieście. Na pewno cię zrozumieją. – Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie pozwolił jej dojść do słowa. – Świat nigdy nie będzie idealny i ci którzy są inni zawsze będą w jakiś sposób napiętnowani. Równość jest tylko mrzonką. – Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią. – Chcesz mnie przekonać, żebym walczył za twoją sprawę, a tak naprawdę nie potrafisz mi dobrze wytłumaczyć o co walczycie i o co walczy ta druga strona.

-Ale… - urwała, zawahała się i zmarszczyła brwi - … Czarny Pan zabił twoich rodziców. Nie czujesz złości na to?

-Zemsta? – Zapytał ironicznie. – Gdybyśmy mścili się za wszystkie złe rzeczy, które nas w życiu spotkały, to świat byłby piekłem. Ktoś musi przerwać ten nieskończony krąg nienawiści. Dlaczego nie zacząć od siebie.

-Więc nic z tym nie zrobisz? – Była zła i brakowało tylko żeby założyła ręce na brzuchu.

-Dlaczego miałbym? Wojna nigdy nie przynosi niczego dobrego poza rozpaczą i śmiercią. Chcecie żebym był symbolem, kimś kto poderwie innych do walki i da im nadzieję na zwycięstwo. Nie chcę nosić na swoich barkach do końca życia ich istnienia, tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy zginął z moim imieniem na ustach. Nie uważasz, że to trochę okrutne? – Otworzyła usta i je zamknęła. Wyraźnie nie wiedziała co na to powiedzieć.

-Ja.. – Urwała i uśmiechnął się na to. Położył jej rękę na głowie.

-Wracaj do domu. Twój świat jest piękny, bo w niego wierzysz i jesteś mu tak bardzo oddana. Jak zaczniesz wszystko kwestionować to przyniesie ci to tylko cierpienie. Inni się tym zajmą, wiedzą gdzie mnie szukać. – Patrzyła na niego oniemiała. On odsunął się od niej. Może gdyby tak samo jak on podchodził do tego świata z taką naiwnością byłby szczęśliwszy. – Ciesz się Paryżem, to najcudowniejsze miasto na świecie. – Dodał i machnął lekko jej ręką, kończąc ich rozmowę. Był pewien, że patrzyła jeszcze długo za nim, ale on już o tym nie myślał. Teraz był jego czas na spacer i zamierzał z niego skorzystać jak tylko mógł.


	6. Chapter 6

Wszedł do przestronnego przedsionka i ściana ciepła niemalże go odrzuciła. Prawie na to westchnął. Gdyby nie to, że Demon go do tego zmusił to byłby w zupełnie innym miejscu, ale co ostatnio mógł zrobić sam dla siebie? Zdusił w sobie wszystkie te uczucia niesprawiedliwości. Znał realia świata i nie był tak głupi, żeby próbować na to narzekać. Ostatecznie i tak nie miało to znaczenia.

Sala była pełna ludzi. Młodzież ubrana w modne ubrania upijała się nawet jeżeli na dworze wciąż było jasno. Zmusił się, żeby przywołać na twarz lekki uśmiech. Im szybciej to załatwi tym szybciej będzie mógł pójść do domu. Nie zdążył jeszcze podejść do baru, kiedy ktoś podniósł się z miejsca i zawołał go.

-Merry! – Nienawidził tego pseudonimu. Francuzi mieli wyraźny problem żeby wymówić jego imię więc tworzyli niestworzone wariacie, aż w końcu pod koniec gimnazjum ochrzcili go jako Merry. Ironicznie, bo on nigdy nie był wesoły.

-Will. – Odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka w jego wieku. Wysoki blondyn o kręconych włosach. Kobiety zabijały się, żeby chociaż chwilę z nim porozmawiać. O czym nie zapominał się chwalić przy każdej okazji. – Widzę, że nadal nie zmieniłeś kolorystyki swoich ubrań. – Wymownie spojrzał na jego niebieską bluzkę. W ich szkole zawsze na szkolny mundurek nakładał coś błękitnego. Tłumaczył się zawsze, że to podkreślało jego oczy. Nigdy nie przepuścił okazji, żeby mu to wytknąć.

-Jak to dobrze wiedzieć, że nic się nie zmieniłeś. – Objął go przyjacielsko ramieniem. – Mam wrażenie, że minęły wieki od czasu naszego ostatniego spotkania. – Poprowadził go w stronę swojego stolika. Siedziało przy nim trzech innych chłopaków. Wszystkich znał. – Patrzcie kto do nas zawitał. Nasza szkolna sława.

-Nie powiem, żebym bardzo tęsknił. – Uwolnił się z jego uścisku i przysunął do siebie krzesło. Już czuł się zmęczony. – Kółko wzajemnej adoracji też się nie zmieniło. Van Helen. – Spojrzał na bruneta po swojej prawej, który wyraźnie unikał jego spojrzenia. – Felix. – Skinął głowę niskiemu blondynowi naprzeciwko. – Marcel. – Uśmiechnął się do masywnego chłopaka, którego dłuższe włosy dodawały mu komiczny wygląd.

-Merry. – Nie wyglądali na zachwyconych, że do nich dołączył, ale niewiele go to obchodziło. – Nie powinieneś siedzieć w bibliotece? – Jego szkolne nemezis Igor Van Helen spojrzał na niego wrogo. Powstrzymał się, żeby nie poklepać go po ramieniu. Ich walki były już legendarne. Połowę swoich dni spędził razem z nim na szlabanach. Powód był za każdym razem taki sam, bójki i kłótnie. Prawie czuł nostalgie na te wszystkie godziny, które zmuszeni byli siedzieć razem.

-Też za tobą tęskniłem. – Powiedział sarkastycznie. – Odkąd ciebie nie ma, moje zachowanie jest wzorowe i mogę powiedzieć, że się nudzę.

-Mogłeś wybrać dalej nasz uniwersytet. – Will usiadł obok niego i od razu wtrącił się do ich rozmowy, jakby obawiając, że skończy się to bójką.

-Zostaw ich. – Marcel machnął ręką. – Niech załatwią swoje małżeńskie kłótnie. – Igor lekko się zaczerwienił. On już przywykł do tego rodzaju komentarzy.

-Tylko na osobności Marcelu. – Uśmiechnął się do niego. – Nie potrzebujemy widowni, prawda Igorze. – Brunet posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział na to. Poczuł lekkie rozczarowanie. – Chyba o mnie nie zapomniałeś przez te dwa lata? – Zapytał przekornie.

-Trzy miesiące. – Poprawił go. – Czekam na moment, w którym w końcu znikniesz z naszego życia.

-Oj, oj Igor. Nie bądź taki okrutny. – Will podsunął mu butelkę piwa, którą przyjął niemalże z ulgą. – Merry należy do nas.

-Jest twoją maskotką, nie naszą. – Van Helen odsunął się od niego ostentacyjnie. Spojrzał na Felixa i on spojrzał na niego. Z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały.

-Czujesz się zazdrosny? – Uniósł brwi, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Słyszałem, że znowu nie zaliczyliście zajęć profesor Sparrow.

-To twoja wina. – Marcel uniósł w jego kierunku swoją własną butelkę i stuknęli się. – Gdybyś nie zmienił uniwersytetu to nie mielibyśmy tego problemu.

-Trzeba było wybrać publiczną szkołę, a nie pójść na łatwiznę. – Odparował. Jak zawsze on był zmuszany przez nauczycieli żeby im pomagać. Co było najbardziej niewdzięcznym zajęciem.

-Może chcesz zostać naszym korepetytorem? Przydałbyś się nam, wiesz jak za dawnych, starych czasów. – Will spojrzał na niego niemalże błagalnie. Prawie się na to roześmiał. No tak jego wygląd nigdy nie szedł w parze z chęcią do nauki.

-Nawet jakbym chciał, to Anglia się o mnie upomina. – Skrzywił się na wspomnienie popołudniowego wspomnienia.

-Wracasz do tego ponurego miejsca? – Marcel uniósł brwi. Jego niechęć do Wielkiej Brytanii była legendarna. Zawsze mu to wypominał.

-W końcu. – Igor wtrącił się, ale dziwne napięcie zabrzmiało w jego głosie. – Nie mogłeś dziesięć lat temu?

-Wtedy bym ciebie nie spotkał. – Posłał mu słodki uśmiech. – I mam nadzieję, że nie wracam, ale zobaczymy.

-Znowu wpadłeś w kłopoty. – Felix westchnął, w końcu się odzywając. Chłopak był jego prawie przyjacielem. Zawsze trzymał się na uboczu grupy i nie angażował się w działania, przez co udało im się znaleźć wspólny język.

-Znasz mnie. – Wzruszył ramionami i wypił potężny łyk piwa. Potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego niż to, żeby zmyć z siebie cały ten dzień. – Nie przeżyję tygodnia bez wpakowania się w kłopoty.

-I dlatego tutaj jesteś? – Van Helen spojrzał na niego spod zmrużonych oczu. – Znowu chcesz nas w coś wciągnąć.

-Wiesz, że uczyniłbym to z największą przyjemnością. – O dziwo nawet się z tym zgadzał. Z nimi przynajmniej mogło to być ciekawsze. – Ale nie tym razem.

-Oj Merry, przecież wiesz, że żyjemy tylko po to, żeby wyciągać cię z kłopotów. – Will był bardziej niż chętny, żeby mu pomóc. Jak zawsze. Od pierwszego dnia w szkole do ostatniego traktował go jak młodszego brata, albo coś takiego. I nienawidził tego. – Więc? Co się stało i kogo trzeba zabić? – Nie mógł się powstrzymać i prychnął śmiechem.

-Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki chętny, inaczej znalazłbym ci kogoś znacznie wcześniej. – Felix przewrócił oczyma.

-Możemy już przeskoczyć ten moment, w którym próbujesz coś przed nami ukrywać i przejść do sedna? – Marcel uniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego jakby prześmiewczo.

-Przestań go zachęcać. Znowu wpakuje nas w jakieś bagno.

-Z tego co pamiętam Van Helen, a pamięć mam lepszą od ciebie to połowa naszych problemów była przez ciebie, a druga połowa przez Willa, który zaczynał zdanie od słów „Wiecie wpadłem na genialny pomysł". – Blondyn roześmiał się.

-Prawda. – Machnął w jego kierunku butelką, jakby oddając mu rację. – Ale sam powiedz, że to było genialne. Przynajmniej mamy o czym opowiadać. – Felix odkaszlną mocno, jakby cicho protestując, a pozostali odwrócili wzrok. – Poza tym nie możesz wrócić do Anglii. Przeszedłeś nasz chrzest. – Skrzywił się na somo wspomnienie tego.

-Uwierz mi powrót do tego, jak to ujął Marcel ponurego miejsca nie jest czymś czego chcę. – Zapewnił go. – W każdym razie nie dlatego tutaj jestem. – Zanim zdążyli zamęczyć go pytaniami kontynuował. – Ktoś od was napadł Krzywego. I jak bardzo nie byłoby mi to obojętne, bo na pewno na to zasłużył. Jego długi są legendarne, tak Demon uważa, że okradnięcie go z pieniędzy, które de facto do niego nie należały to zbrodnia. I kazał mi się tym zająć.

-Jeszcze nie uwolniłeś się od tego tyrana. – Marcel zmarszczył brwi. Oczywiście Demon był znany w całym Paryżu, ale ich trójka znała go aż za dobrze. Przez niego.

-Chciałbym, ale wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że raz podpisany cyrograf obowiązuje do śmierci, albo kiedy mu się nie znudzi. – Westchnął. Przy stole od razu zapanowała wisielcza atmosfera. Przez całe liceum doprowadzali Demona do szału i płacili za to naprawdę wysoką cenę. To głównie przez to zdecydował się pójść na inny uniwersytet.

-I czego od nas chcesz? Mógłbyś kiedyś dla odmiany się komuś postawić. Na Demona nie masz wpływu, na powrót do Anglii nie masz wpływu. To na co masz wpływ? – Igor brzmiał na wściekłego i w sumie się z nim zgadzał. Wypił prawie pół butelki piwa za jednym łykiem. Miał rację i go to irytowało.

-Dobre pytanie Van Helen. Dobre pytanie. – Powiedział wzdychając. – W każdym razie wiecie jaki jest Demon. Jeżeli te pieniądze nie wrócą, to nie odpuści. Wolę wam to zostawić, żebyście załatwili to we własnym gronie niż jakbym ja się miał w to mieszać. – Przynajmniej tyle był im winien.

-Nie musisz się tym przejmować, zajmiemy się tym. – Will nawet nie zwrócił za bardzo uwagi na jego słowa. – A teraz jak już to załatwiliśmy to przejdźmy do twojego wyjazdu. O co z tym chodzi.

-Po cholerę go wypytujesz. Niech jedzie. – Igor z trzaskiem odstawił swoją butelkę na stół. – Jak nie potrafi zawalczyć o swoje, to dlaczego my mamy to robić całe życie za niego?

-Ponieważ to jest twój mąż, albo żona jak wolisz. – Marcel uśmiechnął się do niego wrednie. – Will ma rację. Nie obchodzi nas krzywy czy Demon. Więc? – Westchnął. Mógł im tego nie mówić. Powinien przewidzieć, że nawet jeżeli od dwóch lat ledwo utrzymywali kontakt to wciąż będą chcieli mu pomóc.

-Okazuje się, że przyjaciele moich rodziców mnie szukali przez ostatnie kilka lat. – Powiedział starając się jak najbardziej nagiąć prawdę. Nie mógł im przecież powiedzieć, że jest czarodziejem. – Dzisiaj się z nimi spotkałem i chcą mnie za wszelką cenę sprowadzić do Anglii. Bo tam jest moje miejsce. – Zironizował.

-Nie możesz odmówić? – Usłyszał cichy głos Felixa i zaprzeczył głową. – Czemu? Jesteś dorosły.

-Masz rację. Gdybym wam powiedział, to byście mi nie uwierzyli. – Odchylił się na krześle i prawie się roześmiał czując nagły przypływ wesołości. To nie wróżyło dobrze. Zaczynał tracić kontrole. – Idę zapalić. Zaraz wracam. – Will i Marcel wymienili spojrzenia, ale kiwnęli głową. Znali go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że i tak go nie powstrzymają.

Odetchnął kiedy wyszedł na zimne powietrze. Niespiesznie wyjął papierosa i zapalił go. Zaciągnął się bez zbytniej przyjemności. Rozważył przez chwilę czy nie odwrócić się i nie wrócić do domu, ale wiedział, że nie byłby to dobry pomysł. I tak by go znaleźli. Potrafili być bardzo natrętni jeżeli czegoś chcieli.

-Więc jaki masz problem? – Prawie podskoczył na grzmiący głos Igora. Spojrzał w jego kierunku lekko rozkojarzony. Chłopak był wyższy od niego prawie o głowę. Umięśniony i postawny, ze swoją typową urodą badboya. Wyciągnął z jego dłoni papierosa i zaciągnął się.

-Nie masz swoich własnych? – Zapytał się zirytowany. Igor wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się.

-Twoje zawsze smakują lepiej. Więc? – Westchnął i oparł się o ścianę klubu. Gdzieś niedaleko przeszła roześmiana grupa.

-Mówię, że nigdy byś mi nie uwierzył. Ja sam ledwie w to wierzę. – Powiedział zamykając oczy. Wszystko wydawało mu się nierealne. Jak bardzo by nie chciał zaprzeczać rzeczywistości, to wciąż miał przyjaciół. I to chyba bolało go najbardziej, że jak bardzo by nie starał się być samowystarczalny, to i tak byli ludzie, którzy go lubili i akceptowali. Pamiętał ich wszystkie kłótnie i to jak to ich do siebie zbliżyło. Przez osiem lat byli niemalże nierozłączni.

-Skończ użalać się nad sobą Potter i wyksztuś to w końcu z siebie. – Otworzył oczy akurat żeby zobaczyć jak rzuca wciąż niedopalonego papierosa na ziemię i wgniata go butem w chodnik.

-Jestem czarodziejem, albo jakoś tak. – Powiedział próbując zachować powagę. To był pierwszy raz kiedy przyznał to na głos. Igor wpatrywał się w niego jakby na głowie wyrosła mu choinka. Roześmiał się cicho. – Mówiłem, że mi nie uwierzysz.

-Gdzie twój płaszcz i różdżka? – Chłopak zapytał się i nie mógł powstrzymać się przed prychnięciem.

-Oh zamknij się. – Wsunął ręce do kieszeni. – Mówię serio. Jacyś dziwni ludzie, którzy podają się za przyjaciół moich rodziców śledzą mnie i chcą mnie ściągnąć do Anglii. A powód jest jeszcze bardziej absurdalny. Pomijając już ten cały shit z byciem czarodziejem. Wyobraź sobie, że jest jakiś magiczny konflikt i jak w książkach dla dzieci masz czarnego pana i chyba białego, nie wiem, nie pytałem. – Uśmiechnął się na to. W sumie był ciekawy, czy Dumbledore kazał się nazywać białym lordem, albo coś w tym stylu. – I nikt nie może wygrać. I mnie ten czarny próbował zabić jak byłem mały, ale mu się nie udało. A próbował mnie zabić bo jakaś wróżka czy kto tam wygłosił przepowiednię, że ja go pokonam. I teraz jak ci chyba dobrzy dowiedzieli się gdzie żyją, chcą mnie sprowadzić, żebym był ich złotym rycerzykiem, który poprowadzi ich do zwycięstwa. – Westchnął. – I nie, nie brałem niczego.

-Szkoda, odesłałbym cię do psychiatryka, tam gdzie twoje miejsce. – Uśmiechnął się.

-Tylko z tobą. Zanudziłbym się na oddziale zamkniętym. – Igor oparł się o ścianę obok niego.

-Ty serio mówisz, prawda? – Kiwnął głową, co innego miałby powiedzieć. – Akurat kiedy zaczynałem sądzić, że zacząłeś normalnie żyć i odcinać się od tego gówna.

-Jakbym mógł to zrobić. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Demon chce, żebym pojechał do Anglii i przynajmniej udawał zainteresowanego, więc pewnie też ma w tym jakiś biznes. A dobrze wiesz, że działanie przeciw niemu to samobójstwo i tak na końcu zrobię to co chce.

-Wciąż możemy wykorzystać plan z podstawieniem pod klubem bomby. – Spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

-Chyba naprawdę chcesz trafić szybciej do tego psychiatryka. – Wymyślili to kiedyś po pijanemu i Will nawet próbował szukać w internecie jak zrobić bombę. To była ciekawa noc.

-Co więc zamierzasz zrobić? Chyba nie bawić się w ich gierki, bo jeżeli tak Potter to osobiście cię zabiję. – Prychnął.

-Jakbyś mógł to zrobić Van Helsen. – Szturchnął go lekko w ramię. – I nie, nie zamierzam, ale mogę nie mieć wyboru z tym powrotem. I nawet jeżeli to zrobię, to na pewno nie będę ich rycerzykiem. Prędzej sprzymierzyłbym się z tym drugim. On przynajmniej jeszcze nie wysłał za mną swoich psów.

-Świetnie. – Igor odbił się od ściany. – W takim razie wracajmy powiedzieć chłopakom i zaczniemy planować nasz wyjazd do tej krainy wróżek i innych tobie podobnych kreatur. – Spojrzał na niego jakby spadł z kosmosu i wyrosły mu po drodze różki.

-Nie jedziecie go Anglii. – Powiedział zdezorientowany.

-Spróbuj nas powstrzymać, Potter. – Po raz pierwszy odkąd wszedł uśmiechnął się pokazując swoje białe zęby. – Nie ma takiej opcji, że pozwolimy ci pojechać tam samemu. Z twoim szczęściem nie przeżyłbyś tam dnia.

-Dzięki. – Odpowiedział kwaśno. – Przypomnę ci, że gdyby nie wy to swoje życie spędziłbym w bibliotece z dala od wszelkich kłopotów.

-I właśnie dlatego potrzebujesz kogoś, kto pomoże ci przetrwać poza szkołą. – Westchnął, widząc jego zdecydowane spojrzenie. Znali się na tyle, że wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie go przekonać do niczego innego. Już wyobrażał sobie, jak będzie musiał raz jeszcze tym razem ze szczegółami opowiedzieć innym. A mógł ten wieczór spędzić w swoim mieszkanku. Życie byłoby wtedy znacznie prostsze.


	7. Chapter 7

Oparł się o balustradę i spojrzał w dół. Nic się nie zmieniło. Ludzie wciąż zmierzali w tylko sobie znanych kierunkach. Ich życie wciąż było takie same. I to co działo się z nim nie miało na nich najmniejszego wpływu. Zazdrościł im. Gdyby był kimś zwyczajnym nic z tego co się wydarzyło i miało się wydarzyć nie miałoby miejsca. A tak został rzucony w coś czego do końca nie rozumiał. Westchnął ciężko i potarł skronie. Te ćwiczenia powodowały u niego tylko migrenę i zmęczenie.

Wiedział, że nadchodzi zanim jeszcze go usłyszał. Niemalże cały czas starał się być świadomy nie tyle obecności ludzi, co ich umysłów. Nie było to łatwe i przez to tracił całą radość spacerów, bo przestawał dostrzegać co było faktycznie widoczne. Z drugiej strony listopad stawał się coraz bardziej ponury i nawet jeżeli to wciąż był Paryż, to i tak szarość zaczynała dominować aż za bardzo i tylko to sprawiało, że nie poddawał się w swoim wysiłkach. Jeszcze zanim Demon przekroczył próg odezwał się.

-W klubie jest teraz piętnaście osób – zawahał się – teraz to już czternaście. Asmo właśnie wyszedł. – Mężczyzna podszedł do niego w milczeniu. Był w stanie wyczuć jego umysł i nawet powiedzieć, że to on, ale jego mgła była bardziej czarną sadzą przez którą nawet nie chciał się przebić.

-I wiesz to ponieważ? – Oparł się tak jak on o balustradę a jego ramię lekko stykało się z jego. Nie mógł tego nie zauważyć.

-Ponieważ ostatni tydzień spędziłem w klubie i próbowałem dopasować mgłę do każdej z osób, które tam były. – Nie wystarczało mu same wyczuwanie umysłów. Czuł frustrację wiedząc, że ktoś tam jest, ale nie wiedział kto. Zaczął więc eksperymentować i próbować bez przejścia za tą dziwną mgłę zrozumieć i wychwycić znaki, które pozwolą mu połączyć umysł z osobą.

-Imponujące. – Demon uśmiechnął się. – Czego jeszcze się nauczyłeś?

-Niczego. – Westchnął ciężko i odsunął się lekko od niego, nie na tyle żeby było uznane to za nienaturalne. – No może poza tym, że czuję się jakby ktoś zabrał mi całą energię życiową i rzucił mnie w życie pośród niekończącej się mgły.

-Za długo utrzymujesz stan świadomości. Powinieneś rzadziej ćwiczyć. – Prychnął pogardliwie.

-Dzięki za radę. – Sarknął. – Jak inaczej miałbym się tego nauczyć? Wyczucie tej mgły już jest wyzwaniem nie mówiąc o całej reszcie. Żeby sprostać twoim oczekiwaniom to musiałbym ćwiczyć nawet we śnie.

-Język Potter. – Skarcił go łagodnie. – Wolę wolniejsze rezultaty niż to, żebyś stracił swoje zdrowe zmysły.

-Mam pytanie. – Zignorował jego wypowiedź. Demon kiwnął głową zachęcając go. – Teoretycznie jeżeli mam dostęp do czyjegoś umysłu i wgląd w jego myśli i wspomnienia czy jestem w stanie w nie ingerować. Manipulować nimi bardziej na poziomie podświadomości niż słów i czynów? – Wydawał się być zadowolony z jego pytania, bo odwrócił się w jego stronę, a jego oczy zabłysły lekkim blaskiem.

-Jak zawsze ciekawski. – Skomentował rozbawiony. – Masz rację można to zrobić, ale nie radziłbym ci tego próbować.

-Dlaczego? Nie wydaje mi się to być bardzo skomplikowane. Owszem musisz dostać się do czyjegoś umysłu, ale nie musisz zanurzać się jego toni, żeby zdobyć jakieś tajemnice czy wspomnienia. Na logikę to powiedziałby, że wystarczy w odpowiedni sposób dotknąć tej tafli i lekko zamieszać. – Długo o tym myślał próbując zrozumieć to zjawisko najbardziej logicznie jak tylko mógł.

-I na tym właśnie polega niebezpieczeństwo. Wyobraź sobie, że masz dostęp do każdego umysłu wokół siebie i możesz go kształtować w ograniczonym, ale jednak całkiem satysfakcjonującym zakresie. I co się dzieje?

-Mogę kontrolować ludzi. – Wzruszył ramionami. – A przynajmniej ukierunkowywać ich, żeby zrobili to co chcę, ale co z tego? Czym to się różni od normalnej manipulacji? Jakoś to, że znam techniki wpływania na ludzi nie uczyniło mnie jeszcze władcą marionetek.

-Z dwoma wyjątkami. Po pierwsze wpływając na myśli ludzkie zmieniasz ich sam umysł. Im bardziej będziesz w niego ingerował tym bardziej podatny będzie się stawał na wszelkie sygnały. Uzależnisz ludzi od siebie, bo będą potrzebować ciebie, żebyś powiedział im co robić, bo oni zatracą zdolność samodzielnego myślenia. – Zrobił pauzę pozwalając mu rozważyć jego słowa i zwizualizować sobie to zjawisko. W końcu przyjął jego słowa kiwając głową. Było to dziwne, ale jednak mimo wszystko wytłumaczalne. – Po drugie zaś, ta metoda jest znacznie szybsza niż normalna manipulacja. Wyobraź sobie, że stoisz przed kimś kto cię zirytował i nie chce zrobić tego co ty chcesz i w przeciągu kilku sekund wpływasz na jego myśli i emocje i rozwiązujesz swój problem. Za pierwszym razem się usprawiedliwisz, ale za setnym stanie się to dla ciebie normalnością. Po co się wysilać, jak większość kłopotliwych spraw z ludźmi zniknie. W pewnym momencie staje się to dla ciebie tak naturalne jak oddychanie i przestajesz na to nawet zwracać uwagę.

-I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nigdy tego nie wykorzystałeś? Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. – Demon uśmiechnął się i wzbudziło to jego niepokój. To był uśmiech drapieżcy.

-Gdybym tego nadużywał Potter, to wierz mi byłbyś już pustą marionetką. – Musiał przyznać mu rację. Jak tylko mógł nadużywał jego cierpliwości tylko po to żeby udowodnić mu, że może to zrobić i nie jest od niego całkowicie zależny. – Przechodziłeś już przez tę mgłę. – Zaprzeczył.

-Próbowałem, ale jak tylko dotknąłem mgły czułem się jakbym dotykał czegoś obślizgłego i obrzydliwego. – Wzdrygnął się na same wspomnienie o tym. To nie było przyjemne uczucie.

-Stykasz się z innym umysłem, więc to jest naturalne. To jest jak wychodzenie ze strefy komfortu. To ty sam powodujesz te doświadczenia, bo bronisz się przed tym. Im dłużej będziesz praktykował tym to uczucie stanie się słabsze. – Westchnął. Oczywiście nigdy nic nie przychodziło łatwo. – Spróbuj najpierw wejść do umysłów ludzi z klubów, których już znasz. Przejdź przez mgłę, ale nie rób niczego więcej. Obserwuj. Jak to wrażenie zniknie, przejdziemy do kolejnego kroku. – Przytaknął, bo co innego miał zrobić.

-Jak się przed tym bronić? – Zapytał nagle. – Twój umysł jest otoczony czymś przez co nawet nie chciałbym przejść. Wiem już, że skupienie się na jednej rzeczy pomaga, ale wciąż ktoś wchodzi do mojego umysłu. Widzi tylko jedną myśl, ale wciąż jest to za dużo. – Opierał się na swoich doświadczeniach ze Snapem i obserwacjach, ale mina mężczyzny mówiła mu, że szedł w dobrym kierunku.

-To dla ciebie wciąż nieosiągalny poziom. – Demon odsunął się od barierki i nie miał wyjścia jak tylko samemu odwrócić się, żeby nie stracić z nim kontaktu. – Wymaga wielu ćwiczeń i zapanowania nad własnym umysłem. – Jego mina musiała odzwierciedlać jego myśli, bo mężczyzna westchnął i kontynuował. – Wiesz już, że umysł przybiera formę zbiornika z wodą. To jest jego naturalny stan, ale jesteś w stanie to zmienić. Możesz za pomocą ćwiczeń i wizualizacji stworzyć swoją własną wersję na przykład domu. Salon będzie tą przestrzenią gdzie będą twoje myśli. Obrazy na ścianach wspomnieniami, biblioteka wiedzą, którą posiadasz, a piwnica będzie zawierać twoje sekrety. Każdy kto wejdzie do twojego umysłu zobaczy właśnie to. Jak uda ci się stworzyć taki dom, albo coś podobnego możesz też zbudować wokół niego mur i umacniać go, tak że nikt niepowołany nie będzie w stanie się przez niego przebić. To jednak wymaga kontroli, a ty zwłaszcza ostatnio masz duży problem nad zapanowaniem nad sobą.

-Muszą być jakieś ćwiczenia, które mi w tym pomogą. – Uparł się. Nie chciał znów stanąć przed tym mężczyzną i wiedzieć, że ma on dostęp do jego myśli, albo co gorzej wspomnień. Jego umysł był jego ostatnim bastionem i chciał w nim nikogo.

-Zacznij od medytacji i wizualizacji. Wybierz taką formę obrazu, która będzie dla ciebie znajoma i komfortowa. Spróbuj zorganizować swoje myśli i wiedzę, tak żeby pasowała do tego obrazu. I jak ci się uda, ćwicz to tak, aż stanie się to naturalne. – Powstrzymał się od uszczypliwego komentarza. Jego wskazówki jak zawsze były pełne informacji. – Będę ci mówił czy idziesz w dobrym kierunku czy nic się nie zmienia. – Nie podobało mu się to, ale kiwnął głową zgadzając się. Wolał jego niż kogoś obcego.

-Od półtorej tygodnia nie słyszałem niczego od wielkich sprawiedliwych. Odpuścili czy próbują wymyślić strategię jak mnie porwać i postawić na pierwszej linii frontu. – Kąciki ust Demona zadrgały niebezpiecznie, ale szybko się opanował.

-Dlaczego sądzisz, ze to wiem? – Zapytał się z pozoru obojętnie, ale znał go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że kryje się za tym coś więcej, jakby próbował go wybadać. Wzruszył ramionami.

-Jeżeli kiedyś znajdę coś czego nie wiesz, to złoże ci przysięgę wierności i nie opuszczę cię aż do śmierci. – Tym razem mężczyzna nie powstrzymał cichego śmiechu.

-Jak zawsze niereformowalny. – Poprawił swój kapelusz. – Moje ptaszki mówią mi, że niedługo Dumbledore złoży ci wizytę. Zapewne powoła się na czwartą klauzurę, żeby zmusić cię przynajmniej do czasowego powrotu.

-I co takiego mówi czwarta klauzura?

-Gdybyś więcej czasu poświęcał na lekturę, to byś wiedział. – Skarcił go surowym głosem.

-Jakbyś miał te książki w formie cyfrowej to może by mi się to udało. Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie czytając te księgi na wykładzie z prawa, albo gospodarki rynkowej. – Sarknął. Nie miał pojęcia co czarodzieje mieli do książek, które spisane były na grubym pergaminie i obite skórzaną oprawą. Takie rzeczy zwracały aż zbyt dużą uwagę.

-Technologia nie zawsze cię uratuje i pomoże Harry. – Tym razem zabrzmiał niemalże łagodnie, ale nie dał się na to nabrać. Oznaczało to w jego języki, że ma przestać wymyślać wymówki i zrobić co do niego należało. – Czwarta klauzula mówi, że jeżeli czarodziej zdecyduje się zrezygnować ze swojej magii, albo dowie się o niej w wieku dorosłym i nie zamierza podjąć oficjalnej edukacji to musi podpisać klauzulę tajności, która zobowiązuje go magiczną przysięgą do nie ujawniania tajemnic czarodziejskiego świata ani nawet jego istnienia. Tę samą klauzulę muszą podpisać też niemagiczni rodzicie magicznych dzieci, albo niemagiczni małżonkowie. I twoi przyjaciele, jak tylko znajdą się w Anglii.

-Nic się przed tobą nie ukryje, prawda? – Zapytał się zrezygnowany. Miał nadzieję, ze jak nie poruszy tego tematu, to nigdy on nie wypłynie.

-Ranisz mnie Harry. – Demon uderzył go lekko w czoło. – Czekam na dzień, kiedy przestaniecie sprawiać mi kłopoty. Przez was czuję się starzej, bo mam piątkę niesfornych dzieci, które nie potrafią usiedzieć przez pięć minut i czegoś nie zepsuć.

-Bardzo śmieszne. – Sarknął, ale czuł wewnętrzną dumę z takiego stanu rzeczy. – Poza tym jesteś stary. Ile masz lat czterdzieści, pięćdziesiąt? – Demon złapał go za ucho i wykręcił go powodują falę bólu. – Ał!

-Zachowujesz się jak dziecko, to będę cię tak traktować. Może powinienem ci dać szlaban, żebyś zmądrzał. – Wyrwał się z jego uścisku i rozmasował swoje ucho.

-Jesteś okrutny. – Powiedział z wyrzutem, Demon tylko się uśmiechnął.

-Szybko się zorientowałeś. – Odwrócił się do niego tyłem i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, ale zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał na niego przez ramię. – I do twojej wiadomości mam trzydzieści cztery lata.

-Bullshit! – Nawet przez sekundę nie wierzył w jego słowa. – Może na tyle wyglądasz, ale z pewnością tyle nie masz. – Miał wrażenie, że w jakiś sposób jego odpowiedź mu się spodobała, ale nie mógł być pewien, bo schował przed nim swoją twarz.

-Powinieneś więcej czasu poświęcić na ćwiczenia, a nie zastanawianie się nad niepotrzebnymi rzeczami.

-I tyle było jeżeli chodzi o twoje zdrowie psychiczne niż szybkie rezultaty i zadowolenie mojej osoby. – Tym razem Demon nic mu nie odpowiedział. Roześmiał się tylko i zniknął za drzwiami, zostawiając go z jeszcze większym mętlikiem w głowie.

W sobotę został obudzony przez telefon Hermiony. Brzmiała ona na bardzo zdenerwowaną i ich cała rozmowa ograniczyła się do poinformowania go, żeby spotkał się z nią jutro o tej samej porze i miejscu co ostatnio. Rozłączyła się jak tylko nieprzytomnie potwierdził i nie zdążył nawet zapytać się o osoby, z którymi miał się spotkać, ani czy mógł w ogóle odmówić westchnął. Jego dzień nie zaczął się zbyt dobrze. I jeszcze ból głowy nie chciał ustąpić.

Wstał i nalał do szklanki zimnej wody i wziął aspirynę. Ćwiczenia z magii umysłu nie szły mu jakoś wybitnie. Tylko raz udało mu się przebić do umysłu Krzywego i to na krótki moment. Tafla lekko zburzonej wody zdążyła mu tylko mignąć i natychmiast stracił koncentrację. Wymiotował potem przez pół dnia. Nie wiedział nawet czemu, ale wydawało mu się, że cały jego organizm burzy się przeciwko takim praktykom, jakby było to nienaturalne. Chociaż i tak to było jego najmniejszym problemem, bo przejście przez tę mgłę było prawie niemożliwe. Jakby umysły innych ludzi broniły się przed jego obecnością i błądził w niej bez końca. Każda chwila w tej mgle przyprawiała go o mdłości i od kilku dni ledwie jadł, bojąc się, że skończy w łazience. Już i tak mało atrakcyjna magia stawała się dla niego torturą. Demon nie chciał nawet słuchać jego narzekań. Za każdym razem, co go widział uśmiechał się tylko lekko i znikał zanim zdążył go dorwać. Czuł na niego coraz większą złość. O ile to było możliwe.

Potarł zmęczone skronie i nastawił wodę na kawę. Nie miał pojęcia co dalej zrobić ze swoim życiem. Żył w jakimś dziwnym rozdwojeniu. Z jednej strony chodził na studia i przynajmniej utrzymywał pozory normalności, a z drugiej po każdych zajęciach szedł do klubu i jak nie ćwiczył magię umysłu to czytał o czarach, historii magii i innych bzdetach. Kilka razy zasnął czytając historię starożytnych rodów. Jakby go obchodziło kto od kogo się wywodził. Nie zamierzał zabawić w tym świecie na tyle długo, żeby miało to dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Oparł głowę o szafkę, czując jak zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie. Za dużo myślał o tym wszystkim. Nie czuł takiego stresu odkąd pierwszy raz wracał na wakacje do wujostwa. Jego wyniki w nauce były bardziej niż zadawalające, ale przez te miesiące ledwie utrzymywał z nimi kontakt i mając w pamięci jak go traktowali to lądował niemalże na granicy omdlenia na lotnisku. A jednak nic się wtedy nie wydarzyło. Przywitali go i obserwowali przez kilka dni, a potem świat wrócił do normalności. Pomagał w obowiązkach domowych, zaczął nawet rozmawiać z wujem o jego firmie i odwiedził go kilka razy w jego biurze, żeby dostarczyć mu kilka rzeczy. Po raz pierwszy w życiu jego wujostwo nie udawało, że go nie ma. Stał się pełnoprawnym członkiem rodziny z własną sypialnią. Wciąż był w pewien sposób niechciany, ale nie odczuwał tego aż tak bardzo. Później nawet po powrocie do szkoły rozmawiał z nimi jakby częściej.

Nie było to jednak wystarczające, żeby zmazać z niego tę traumę, którą przeżył jako małe dziecko. Wciąż śnił ten sam koszmar, że budzi się w komórce pod schodami, gdzie za jedynych towarzyszy miał pająki. Do tej pory odczuwał strach przed małymi pomieszczeniami. Dał sobie mentalnego policzka. Znowu użalał się nad sobą. To, że miał wrócić do Anglii nie musiało koniecznie skończyć się jego śmiercią, czy tragedią. Miał być złotym rycerzykiem, ale był na tyle inteligentny, żeby jakoś się z tego wyplątać. I szczerzę wątpił, żeby Demon pozwolił mu zginąć. Dla niego bardziej prawdopodobne było to, że będzie go ścigał w samych zaświatach niż da mu od niego odejść. Co było dziwne, bo na co dzień niemalże nie wyczuwał jego obecności, ale jakby wiedział, że jak tylko zamierzał od niego się uwolnić, to pojawiał się w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie i udowadniał mu, że jego luźna smycz, to jednak smycz. Czasami mu to przeszkadzało. W zasadzie cały czas mu to przeszkadzało, ale były takie momenty, że dzięki temu czuł, że gdzieś przynależy. To dlatego klub stał się dla niego tą namiastką domu. Tam Demon zawsze na niego czekał.

Nasypał do kubka kawy i raz jeszcze nastawił wodę. Pocieszył się, że nie miał wrócić do Anglii całkiem sam. Po tym jak jego grupka wzajemnej adoracji, jak ją nazywał przeszła z etapu niedowierzania do etapu akceptacji stało się tak, jak powiedział Igor. Przeszli do planowania ich wspólnego wyjazdu i zasypali go całym mnóstwem dobry rad, jak powinien się zachować i czego nie powinien robić. Znosił to cierpliwie, chociaż miał ochotę wyjść i trzasnąć drzwiami. Jego aspołeczne zachowanie było zbyt silne. A jeszcze po tych dwóch latach, kiedy ich więzi się zdecydowanie rozluźniły ciężej mu było się przyzwyczaić na nowo, że jest na nich skazany, czy tego chce, czy nie. Uśmiechnął się nalewając wody do kubka. Sam nie był pewien kiedy z wrogów stali się jego przyjaciółmi. Może tak miało być im pisane. Pięć osób, każda zupełnie inna, a jednak stanowiące jakąś dziwną całość. Demon miał rację. Tylko on potrafił trzymać ich w ryzach. I kiedy tylko przekraczali granicę, kończyło się zawsze tak samo. Dostawał szlaban na zadawanie się z nimi i musieli czekać, aż Demonowi albo przejdzie zły humor, albo da się uprosić na ich przeprosiny. Co nie było łatwe. Może jednak nie był tak całkowicie bez swojego miejsca, jakby mu się wydawało. Chyba za bardzo uległ jesiennej depresji i zapomniał o tym co było dobrego w jego życiu. A było tego jednak całkiem sporo.

Nie zdążył wypić nawet łyka swojej kawy, kiedy usłyszał głośne pukanie do drzwi. Jego uśmiech zniknął i z kilkoma niewybrednymi słowami zastanowił się, kto miał czelność nachodzić go tak wcześnie rano. Zerknął na zegarek i z przerażeniem zobaczył, że dochodziła prawie dwunasta. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio obudził się tak późno. Kiedy pukanie powtórzyło się tym razem bardziej natarczliwe zarzucił na siebie bluzę i spodnie dresowe i dopiero wtedy otworzył drzwi. Will i Igor stali obok siebie i zastygli w połowie ruchu do kolejnego pukania. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, czy się z nimi umawiał, ale nie przypominał sobie tego.

-Merry, wyglądasz jakbyś dopiero wstał. – Nie przejęli się za bardzo jego miną i bez zaproszenia minęli go i weszli do środka z cichym westchnieniem zamknął za nimi drzwi. – Przypomnij mi, dlaczego tutaj mieszkasz? – Chłopak z uśmiechem rozejrzał się po pokoju, w którym walały się śmieci, jego łóżko było niepościelone a na stole otwarte były dwie księgi, które czytał zanim zasnął.

-Bo dalej od was już nie mogłem się wyprowadzić. – Powiedział zakładając ręce na ramionach. Już miał dodać coś więcej, ale Igor skrzywił się.

-Nie wiem czy dopiero wstałeś czy nie, ale zdecydowanie tak pachniesz. Mógłbyś wziąć jakiś prysznic. – zawahał się – i zdecydowanie umyć zęby. – Rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie.

-A idź do diabła. – Wyciągnął z szafy jakieś czyste ubrania i nie zaszczycając ich nawet spojrzeniem poszedł do łazienki. Nie miał potrzeby nawet mówić im żeby czuli się jak w domu i tak wiedział, że to zrobią i zaczną szperać w jego rzeczach.

Wyglądał strasznie. A przynajmniej tak wyglądało jego odbicie w lustrze. Cienie pod oczyma i włosy, które sterczały we wszystkie strony. Normlanie miał problem, żeby je jakoś ułożyć, a teraz to musiałby chyba nałożyć całe opakowanie żelu, żeby je jakoś przylizać. Westchnął sięgając po opakowanie soczewek. Nienawidził chodzić w okularach, zawsze wyglądał wtedy jak jakaś sierota, co Igor zawsze wykorzystywał. Zanim zaczął nosić soczewki połamał jego trzy oprawki i doprowadził go tym do wściekłości takiej, że zostali zawieszeni na tydzień.

Szybko wykąpał się i zrobił poranną toaletę, czując jak jego żołądek zaciska się mocno. Był głodny, ale jego niechęć do jedzenia nie zmalała ani trochę. Nie jeżeli miał poświęcić choć trochę czasu na ćwiczenia. Dresy wrzucił do prania i biorąc głęboki oddech wrócił do swoich gości. Will i Igor siedzieli w kuchni i zdążyli już zrobić sobie kawę, podczas gdy jego już nie nadawał się do wypicia. Bez słowa wylał ją do zlewu i nastawił wodę na kolejną.

-Co w zasadzie tutaj robicie? Nie przypominam sobie, żebym was zapraszał. – Brzmiał bardziej wrogo niżby chciał, ale ból głowy wcale nie ustąpił i jedyne czego chciał to wrócić do łóżka.

-Oj Merry, nie musiałeś nas zapraszać, żebyśmy wiedzieli, że nie możesz sam spędzić tej depresyjnej soboty. – Will brzmiał zbyt optymistycznie i posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

-O ile sobie przypominam jeszcze nie przeszedłem fazy destruktywnych działań. – Powiedział kwaśno zalewając sobie kubek.

-Jeszcze, Potter. – Igor założył nogę na nogę i nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. – Chcieliśmy spotkać się z tobą wczoraj w klubie, ale Demon powiedział, że jesteś zajęty i mamy cię nie rozpraszać.

-Czasami podejrzewam, że on naprawdę jest istotą z piekła rodem. Nawet jego oczy czasami są czerwone. Jesteś pewien, że w świecie magii nie ma demonów i aniołów? – Usiadł obok nich przy stoliku i gdyby nie ból głowy, to może by go to rozbawiło.

-Jeszcze nie dotarłem do tego rozdziału, ale jak nauczę się przeprowadzać egzorcyzmy, to będziecie pierwszymi, którzy się dowiedzą. – Jemu też czasami wydawało się, że Demon zwłaszcza kiedy jest wściekły ma czerwone oczy, ale zawsze zwalał to na zmęczenie, albo grę świateł. Nie pocieszało go, że nie tylko on to zauważył.

-Ciekawe co by się stało, jakbyśmy nalali mu do picia święconej wody. – Harry i Igor wymienili przerażone spojrzenia.

-Nawet o tym nie myśl. – Pokiwał głową zgadzając się całkowicie. Nie chciał ponosić za to konsekwencji.

-Will szanuję swoje życie na tyle, żeby nawet nie próbować o tym myśleć. – Teraz będzie musiał się pilnować, żeby czasem nie zdradzić się jakoś przed Demonem. Chociaż z drugiej strony kusiło go, żeby zobaczyć jego reakcję.

-Potter jeżeli zaczynasz to rozważać, to cię zamorduję. – Uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

-Znasz mnie zbyt dobrze Van Helen, ale nie, nie tym razem. – Ale w przyszłości, może. Chociaż tego nie dodał na głos. – To po co tutaj przyszliście? – Zapytał po raz kolejny.

-Rozmawiałem z ojcem i zgodził się udostępnić nam swoją willę w Londynie, więc nie będziemy musieli żyć w hotelu. – Will wyglądał jakby ledwie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu i już zaczął żałować, że im powiedział o wszystkim.

-I się na to zgodził? Po ostatnim naszym wyjeździe sądziłem, że słowa nigdy więcej, są dosyć jasne. – Igor prychnął, przypominając sobie ich pobyt w Alpach. Chyba nikt bardziej jak Will nie chciał o tym zapomnieć i teraz też zrobił zakłopotaną minę.

-Nie był w stanie oprzeć się mojemu urokowi osobistemu. – Uniósł brwi nie wierząc w ani jedno słowo. – No dobra powiedziałem, że to sprawa życia i śmierci i musimy uratować cię przed złymi krewnymi, którzy chcą cię porwać i zamknąć w więzieniu zwanym Wielką Brytanią.

-Fantastycznie, więc jak coś pójdzie nie tak, to będzie wiedział kogo za to obwinić. – Westchnął. Jego relacje z rodzicami swoich znajomych były dosyć różne i nie zawsze pozytywne. Chociaż to w dużej części było zasługą Demona. – Jutro może się dowiem, kiedy mnie tam sprowadzą. Panna Granger do mnie zadzwoniła i mamy się spotkać, z kim to nie mam pojęcia. – Wzruszył ramionami. Podejrzewał, że w końcu spotka mistycznego Dumbledora.

-Idziesz się z nimi spotkać? – Igor wlepił w niego spojrzenie, aż poczuł się niezręcznie.

-A mam inne wyjście? – Zapytał z pozoru obojętnie. – Mam kilkanaście lepszych sposobów na spędzenie mojego weekendu. I żaden z nich nie obejmuje natrętnych czarodziei.

-Kiedy i gdzie? – Zignorował jego wypowiedź.

-Tam gdzie ostatnio. Wiesz jedna z miejscówek Demona. Przynajmniej będzie wiedział o wszystkim co się wydarzyło i będę marnować czasu na rozmowę z nim.

-Idę z tobą. – Oświadczył głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

-Igor, nie chcę nic mówić, ale może lepiej będzie jak Merry pójdzie sam, albo z Felixem. On jako jedyny jest na tyle opanowany, żeby się zachować. – Brunet prychnął.

-Oczywiście i jako jedyny nie zrobi absolutnie niczego. – Westchnął mentalnie. Znał go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, ze nie przekona go żadnym argumentem.

-Żaden z nas nie będzie w stanie zrobić absolutnie niczego. – Powiedział zrezygnowany. – Nie mam pojęcia na czym polega magia, ale mam przeczucie, że cokolwiek byśmy nie zrobili to i tak przegramy.

-Co w takim razie sugerujesz, Potter? – Will próbował coś wtrącić, żeby powstrzymać nadchodzący wybuch, ale go zignorował. – Przypomnę ci, że to my jesteśmy na wygranej pozycji. To oni cos od ciebie chcą nie na odwrót. Więc powiem ci co zrobią. Nic. – Otworzył usta chcąc uzmysłowić mu, że w jego myśleniu jest wiele luk, ale się poddał. – Idę z tobą.

-Gdzie mogę złożyć pozew rozwodowy? – Spojrzał na Willa, który mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem. Igor natychmiast zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. – Jak powinienem cię przedstawić jako męża czy żonę? – Zwrócił się do niego, zapominając przez moment o swojej migrenie.

-Jako kogoś kto cię zabije, jeżeli oni nie zdążą. – Uśmiechnął się. Przynajmniej to było w jakiś sposób normalne.

-Zachowujcie się jutro. I od razu po spotkaniu chcę was widzieć u mnie. Musimy się przygotować! – Will oparł się o krzesło i rozluźnił się, wyciągając nogi. – Co mi przypomina, czy nasz Demonek też jedzie? Jakoś bałbym się spać w jednym domu z nim. – Wzdrygnął się na tę myśl.

-Nie wiem jakie on ma plany, ale im dalej ode mnie się trzyma, tym lepiej. – Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że zostawi go w Paryżu, ale też bał się zostać z dala od niego. W końcu on zawsze miał kontrolę nad wszystkim i kiedy coś szło nie tak, to zawsze on go ratował.

-To na wszelki wypadek też mu przygotuję lokum. – Will znał go zbyt dobrze, bo wyczuł to czego nie powiedział. – A teraz przejdźmy do ważniejszych rzeczy. Ekonomia, Merry. Musisz nam pomóc to zaliczyć. – Westchnął. Mógł się tego spodziewać.

-Wciąż tego nie zaliczyliście? – Zapytał zrezygnowany mając przed sobą całą sobotę, próbując wytłumaczyć im podstawowe rzeczy. – Po jaką cholerę wybraliście ten kierunek, skoro nic z niego nie rozumiecie?

-Wiesz jacy są rodzicie. – Will machnął ręką. – To co pomożesz nam, prawda? Po tym jak się dla ciebie staramy, to nie masz wyjścia. – Oczywiście, że musiał się odnieść do jego sumienia. Igor siedział w milczeniu, jakby myślami zupełnie daleko od nich. Z kolejnym westchnięciem kiwnął głową.

-Zawsze.


	8. Chapter 8

Zanim weszli do środka wypalili po papierosie w całkowitym niemalże milczeniu. Igor patrzył na niego, jakby miał zaraz zniknąć, albo umrzeć, co nie poprawiało mu humoru. Ich relacje były dziwne i sam nie do końca je rozumiał. Chociaż jak wyobraził sobie, że chłopak znalazł by się teraz w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie to rzuciłby mu się na pomoc, chociażby tylko po to, żeby go potem za to zabić. Po prostu nie kwestionował tego. Byli swoimi wrogami i przyjaciółmi w jednym i dlatego teraz tak bardzo niepokoiło go jego zachowanie. Lepiej by się czuł, gdyby ten na niego nawrzeszczał, albo rzucił jakąś ze swoich uwag, ale on milczał. I to przerażało go najbardziej. Boleśnie uświadamiało mu, że to nie jest kolejna ich przygoda, tylko coś co mogło mieć tragiczne konsekwencje, zwłaszcza dla niego.

Wiedzieli jeszcze zanim przekroczyli próg restauracji, że ich goście są już w środku, tak samo jak ich niezamówione zamówienie już na nich czeka. Oczywiście Demon był za to odpowiedzialny i to w jakoś przyniosło mu ulgę. Nawet jeżeli fizycznie go nie było, to wciąż nad nimi czuwał. I ten jeden raz postanowił to docenić.

Wymienili z Igorem spojrzenia, kiedy zobaczyli wysokiego mężczyznę, z brodą tak długą i białą, że wydawał się być żywcem wyjęty z Władcy Pierścienia. Kusiło go, żeby zrobić jakąś uwagę, że w bajkach i mitach było więcej prawny, niż by normalny człowiek przypuszczał, ale ugryzł się w język. Jeszcze zanim starzec się przedstawił znał jego nazwisko. Albus Dumbledore. Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Przywódca Zakonu Feniksa i zarazem tej dobrej strony. Prawie przewrócił na to oczyma. Oczywiście nawet wyglądał jak wielki zbawca ludzkości. Dobrotliwa twarz dziadka i jednocześnie doświadczenie z niego bijące, jakby chcące powiedzieć, że można mu zaufać, on wszystkim się zajmie. Nigdy nie ufał takim wrażeniom. Doświadczenie mówiło mu, że to co na zewnątrz rzadko kiedy pokrywa się tym co wewnątrz.

Dumbledorowi towarzyszył Snape i Lupin i kiwnął im głową, witając się. Miał nadzieję, że żaden z nich nie pojawi. Pierwszy irytował go swoją wrogością, drugi dziwną zażyłością, jakby znaczył dla niego więcej, niż on dla niego. Bez mrugnięcia okiem przedstawił im Igora i nie omieszkał się zaznaczyć, że jego ojciec był Ministrem Obrony. Spojrzenia jakie wymienili były tego zdecydowanie warte.

Igor usiadł tak blisko niego, że stykali się ramionami, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu mu to nie przeszkadzało. Spojrzenie dyrektora, która zdawało się przewiercać go na wylot, sprawiało, że czuł się niezręcznie i jego instynkt ucieczki zaczynał dławić go wewnętrznie. Ciepło ciała chłopaka dawało mu jakieś poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Nie był w tym sam.

-Harry, pozwól mi wyrazić wdzięczność, że znalazłeś się po tylu latach cały i zdrowy. Kiedy panna Granger mi o tym powiedziała, mój chłopcze nie chciałem w to wierzyć, ale teraz siedzisz przede mną i nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości, że to ty. – Brakowało tylko, żeby zaklaskał w dłonie. Ten jego optymizm był irytujący i wiedział, że nie tylko on to poczuł. – I oczywiście bardzo miło poznać mi twojego przyjaciela.

-Vice versa. – Igor nawet nie silił się na grzeczność, nie żeby normalnie z niej słynął. Mając rodzinę polityków ciężko było, żeby zachowywał się inaczej.

-Szkoda, że pan Potter nie poinformował nas, że zamierza przyprowadzić osobę nie związaną z naszym światem. – Snape odezwał się cierpko i od razu zwrócił na niego swoje spojrzenie. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od komentarza.

-Panie Snape, rozmowa z panną Granger trwała dosłownie dwie minuty w czasie którym zostałem jedynie poinformowany, że mam się stawić na spotkanie i jakość nikt mi nie powiedział, kto będzie w nim uczestniczył. – Zaznaczył chłodno, siląc się na spokój. – Poza tym ja również nie jestem związany z pana światem, a jakoś wciąż pan ze mną rozmawia. – Snape wyglądał jakby chciał kontynuować tę wymianę zdań, ale powstrzymała go dłoń dyrektora.

-Wystarczy Severusie, dodatkowe towarzystwo nie jest oczywiście żadnym problemem. – Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Jeżeli mi wybaczysz, mój chłopcze, czy mogę zapytać cię, jak znalazłeś się w Paryżu? Nie będę ukrywał, że byłem zaskoczony, kiedy w dniu twoich jedenastych urodzin nie zastaliśmy cię u twojej ciotki.

-Wujostwo postanowiło, że będę uczył się w tutejszej Akademii. – Wyjaśnił po raz kolejny. – W tamte wakacje uczestniczyłem w intensywnym kursie języka francuskiego.

-Rozumiem, że nigdy nie poinformowali cię, że jesteś czarodziejem? – Kiwnął głową. – To bardzo niefortunne. Sądziłem, że twoja ciotka jest bardziej rozsądną kobietą. Musiało ci być ciężko przystosować się do życia w normalnym społeczeństwie bez wiedzy co się z tobą dzieje.

-Przeciwnie, dyrektorze. – Wolałby, gdyby mężczyzna był bardziej charyzmatycznym liderem. Może wtedy łatwiej byłoby mu się do niego przekonać, a tak tylko irytował się jego ciepłym tonem. Nie przywykł do takiego zachowania. Wszyscy w jego towarzystwie byli przyzwyczajeni do zachowywania dystansu. W końcu byli nowoczesną arystokracją. – W Paryżu odnalazłem przyjaciół i dom. Nigdy nie zamieniłbym tych lat na cokolwiek innego. Nawet na magię. – Podkreślił dodatkowo. Uśmiech Dumbledora nawet nie drgnął.

-To wspaniale wiedzieć, mój chłopcze. Cieszę się, że miałeś takie szczęście. – Czuł jak mięśnie Igora napięły się i był pewien, że ten pomyślał dokładnie to samo co on. – Pozwolisz zatem, że opowiem ci twoją historię?

-Nie dziękuje, dyrektorze. Nie jestem zainteresowany. – Powiedział niemalże natychmiast. Nie chciał słuchać o swoich rodzicach, o tym jak przeżył i jak bardzo świat by go nie potrzebował.

-Potter… - Snape wyglądał tak, jakby był krok od rzucenia na niego jakiegoś zaklęcia. – Kiedy starsi do ciebie mówią, to powinieneś ich słuchać.

-Severusie… - Lupin próbował go uspokoić.

-Tak z ciekawości, czego nie jesteście w stanie zrozumieć w przekazie, że Harry nie chce wracać do Anglii i mieć niczego do czynienia z waszym jak to ujęliście światem? – Igor oparł się o swoją rękę, wspartą na oparciu krzesła. Wyglądał jak kopia swojego ojca. Nie mógł powstrzymać na to swojego uśmiechu.

-Nikt cię nie pytał… - Urwał, kiedy tym razem całkiem poważny dyrektor znowu uniósł dłoń uciszając go.

-Nie przyszliśmy się tutaj kłócić tylko porozmawiać. – Upomniał wszystkich. – Pan Van Helen ma rację. – Zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niego. – Mój chłopcze musisz mi wybaczyć. Chociaż mam tyle lat wciąć popełniam podstawowe błędy. Dwadzieścia lat temu myślałem, że zostawienie cię u Petuni było dobrym pomysłem, w końcu była twoją jedyną rodziną. Nie chciałem, żebyś wychowywał się w świecie, który uważał cię za bohatera, za coś czego nawet nie mogłeś pamiętać. – Westchnął głęboko, jakby się zamyślając. – Powinienem był wiedzieć, że niechęć Petuni do magii będzie silniejsza i odetnie cię od naszego świata i teraz nie powinienem się dziwić, że nie chcesz mieć z nami niczego do czynienia. – Przy stoliku zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego, czekając na to co powie. Sięgnął po kubek z kawą, zastanawiając się. Czuł na sobie palące spojrzenie Igora, które wręcz krzyczało na niego, żeby nie poddał się tak psychologicznej sztuczce.

-Ma pan zupełną rację. Nie ma pan prawa wtrącać się w moje sprawy. Moja ciotka, choć mogę powiedzieć o niej wiele złego, jednak dbała o mnie na tyle, że wysłała mnie tutaj, żebym mógł żyć w świecie pozbawionym wojny i bycia dziwną nadzieję, na pokonanie wiecznego zła. – Zironizował. – I nigdy się jej za to nie odwdzięczę. Dała mi coś ważniejszego niż magia. – Odstawił kubek na stół i spojrzał prosto w jego błękitne oczy. – A jednak wciąż pan tutaj jest, gotowy zrobić wszystko, żebym tylko wrócił do pana magicznego świata i walczył w imię idei i ludzi, których nigdy w życiu nie spotkałem. Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

-Potter, rozmowa z nimi nie ma sensu. To fanatycy. – Igor zwrócił się do niego po francusku i musiał oddać mu rację.

-I tak się nie odczepią. – Wzruszył ramionami odpowiadając mu w tym samym języku. Był pewien, że dyrektor i Snape zrozumieli ich wymianę zdań.

-Harry, mój chłopcze mylisz się. – Dumbledore postanowił to zignorować i ze swoim dobrotliwym uśmiechem kontynuował dalej. – Nikt nie będzie cię zmuszał, żebyś brał udział w naszej wojnie. To jest tylko twój wybór. – Szczerze w to wątpił i patrząc jak jego towarzysze napięli się na te słowa tylko to potwierdzały. – Chcę jednak najpierw pokazać ci co tracisz.

-Co ma pan na myśli? – Zapytał, kiedy cisza się przedłużała i wyraźnie oczekiwał od niego jakąś reakcji.

-Przyjedź do Wielkiej Brytanii. Powiedzmy na kilka tygodni. W tym czasie pokażemy ci świat twoich rodziców i czym jest magia. Jeżeli uznasz, że to jednak nie dla ciebie to podpiszesz czwartą klauzurę o tajności czarodziejskiego świata i będziesz mógł wrócić do Paryża i nikt więcej nie będzie cię niepokoił.

-Akurat. – Igor wyprostował się i pochylił go przodu, tak żeby spojrzeć na dyrektora. – Ludzie tacy jak pan nie odpuszczają. Jak tylko Harry wróci to będziecie znajdować jakieś powody, żeby przedłużyć jego wyjazd w nieskończoność.

-Panie Van Helen, Harry jest synem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Owszem jest ważną osobą w wojnie, ale przede wszystkim zależy nam na jego szczęściu. – Remus włączył się do rozmowy, ale jego słowa nie przekonały absolutnie nikogo.

-Naprawdę wdajesz się w pogadankę z rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem, Lupin? – Snape uniósł brwi w geście pogardy. – To jest poniżej poziomu, nawet twojego.

-Zdaje pan sobie sprawę z tego, że obraża pan mojego przyjaciela? – Zapytał z pozoru spokojnie, ale daleki był od tego. Ten mężczyzna irytował go. – Nie wiem czy tylko do mnie jest pan tak nieuprzejmy czy do wszystkich, ale jak na kogoś, kto tak desperacko potrzebuje mojej pomocy, to powinien zachowywać się bardziej… - urwał na chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego słowa – pokorny.

-Jak śmiesz… - Snape zrobił się niemalże purpurowy i widział, że dłonią sięgnął do kieszeni, ale ostatecznie powstrzymał się.

-Remusie weź Sewerusa, sądzę że świeże powietrze dobrze wam zrobi. – Snape wstał ze swojego krzesła niemalże je przewracając, posłał mu jeszcze jedno nienawistne spojrzenie i wyszedł z restauracji z głośnym trzaśnięciem drzwiami.

-Wybacz Harry, Sewerus i twój ojciec nie przepadali za sobą. – Lupin uśmiechnął się jakby z zakłopotaniem. – Panie Van Helen to była przyjemność spotkać przyjaciela Harry'ego. – Skłonił się lekko w jego stronę, posłał mu jeszcze jeden uśmiech i wyszedł za Snapem. Przez chwilę przy ich stoliku panowała cisza.

-Może chłopcy cytrynowego dropsa? – Albus zapytał się ich wyciągając opakowanie cukierków z kieszeni. Pokiwał przecząco głową. – Szkoda. – Wyciągnął jednego z nich i włożył sobie do ust. – Na czym to… - Urwał zastanawiając się nad ich rozmową. – Ach tak… Co ty na to mój chłopcze, żebyś przyjechał do nas?

-Dyrektorze doceniam pana zaproszenie i chęć pokazania mi świata moich rodziców, ale aktualnie studiuję dwa kierunki na uniwersytecie i nie mogę od tak zniknąć z zajęć. – Powiedział niemalże przepraszająco, a Igor prychnął. – Dlatego jak bardzo nie czułbym się zaszczycony tą propozycją, tak muszę odmówić.

-Dziękuję. – Chłopak obok niego wzniósł oczy ku niebu, jakby w końcu powiedział coś z czym się zgadzał. Uśmiechnął się na to.

-Rozumiem, że to może być ciężkie, ale jestem zmuszony nalegać, mój chłopcze. – Albus przestał się uśmiechać, a jego oczy zamigotały. – Nawet jeżeli nie jesteś zainteresowany pobytem w czarodziejskim świecie, to jednak o nim wiesz i byłoby to nad wyraz niefortunne, gdybyśmy tak to pozostawili. Dlatego bez względu na twoje własne odczucia, wciąż podlegasz brytyjskiemu prawu i musisz wrócić chociażby po to, żeby podpisać klauzulę tajności.

-Jak mówiłem, to fanatycy. – Igor powiedział tym razem po angielsku uprzedzając jego odpowiedź. – Jeżeli Harry ma pojechać to tylko na naszych warunkach. – Dyrektor uśmiechnął się lekko i zachęcił go do kontynuowania. – Poczeka pan do nowego roku i w gdzieś w okolicy trzeciego tygodnia stycznia Harry, ja i nasi przyjaciele przylecimy do Wielkiej Brytanii na jak pan to ujął kilka tygodni. Będziemy wtedy po egzaminach i w czasie przerwy międzysemestralnej, więc nie wpłynie to na naszą naukę. – Jego nie znoszący sprzeciwu głos, tylko przypomniał mu dlaczego tyle razy przez te wszystkie lata ze sobą walczyli. Miło było dla odmiany znaleźć się po jego stronie. – Po drugie Harry zatrzyma się w miejscu do którego ani pan, ani żaden z pana świty nie będzie miał dostępu. Po trzecie zanim przyjedziemy to podpisze pan umowę na mocy której, Harry będzie przez czas pobytu odwiedzał swoich krewnych, czy kogokolwiek pan by nie chciał i poznawał waszą kulturę. I jeżeli w tym czasie uzna, że jednak nie chce być częścią waszej społeczności, to przed końcem marca bez żadnych dodatkowych problemów, które zatrzymałby go w Anglii pozwoli mu pan odejść. – Był z niego dumny i musiał przyznać, że w przyszłości tak jak jego dziadek będzie świetnym premierem.

-Panie Van Helen, to tylko przyjacielska wizyta, nie sądzę, żeby trzeba było ubiegać się do takich środków. – Dyrektor wciąż patrzył na niech zza swojej uśmiechniętej maski.

-Wychowałem się w takiej rodzinie, że wiem, że to co nie jest na piśmie nie obowiązuje. – Igor wzruszył ramionami. – Oczywiście skoro to tylko przyjacielska wizyta to tym bardziej nie ma pan nic do stracenia. Chyba, że już przewiduje pan, że zamierza złamać, albo przedłużyć te wizytę.

-Absolutnie mój chłopcze. Jeżeli to uspokoi ciebie i innych przyjaciół Harry'ego to z przyjemnością zawrzę z wami umowę. – Brzmiał jakby był z jednej strony rozbawiony jego opiekuńczością, a z drugiej jakby mu się to nie podobało. – Harry, co sądzisz o takim rozwiązaniu?

-Raczej nie mam wyboru jak tylko się zgodzić. – Powiedział zupełnie obojętnie. – Dodam tylko od siebie, że dotrzymam słowa, a pan i wszystkie osoby, które do tej pory mnie śledziły znikną z mojego otoczenia. Jestem tutaj całkowicie bezpieczny.

-Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe mój chłopcze. – Dyrektor się zasępił, jakby faktycznie było mu przykro z tej odmowy. – Musisz zrozumieć, że teraz kiedy cię odnaleźliśmy mógł to zrobić również Voldemort. Bez magii jesteś całkowicie bezbronny i nie mogę pozwolić, żeby stała ci się krzywda przez moje zaniedbanie.

-Panie dyrektorze, myli się pan co do faktu, że jestem bezbronny. Tak się składa, że Demon pilnuje mnie wystarczająco szczelnie, żeby Voldemort, czy kto tam jeszcze zranił mnie bez jego wiedzy i pozwolenia. – Było to coś w co wierzył bez najmniejszego zawahania. Nie miał pojęcia jakie są powiązania Demona ze światem magii ani ilu czarodziei przebywa w jego towarzystwie, ale coś w środku mówiło mu, że nawet sam czarny pan nie będzie w stanie się przez to przebić.

-Sewerus już wcześniej mi wspominał o tym tajemniczym Demonie. – Mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do nich. – Powiedz mi mój chłopcze kim jest ten człowiek i dlaczego posiadasz w niego tak wielkie zaufanie.

-To władca piekieł i podziemia. – Igor wtrącił się i nie mógł powstrzymać się przed parsknięciem śmiechem.

-Uważaj, bo jeszcze to usłyszy. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

-I tak wie co o nim myślę. Wypowiedzenie tego na głos niczego nie zmieni. – Przyznał mu rację. W końcu niejednokrotnie mu to mówili, chociaż w innych słowach.

-Ciężko wytłumaczyć kim jest Demon, musiałby sam pan go poznać. – Zwrócił się w stronę dyrektora. – Niestety dla mnie, ale podpisałem z nim cyrograf i nie mogę się z niego wypisać. Każdy więc kto chce rościć sobie do mnie jakiekolwiek prawa czy pan, czy Voldemort muszą najpierw zgłosić się do niego.

-To brzmi prawie tak, jakby cię posiadał mój chłopcze. – Dyrektor wyglądał na lekko przerażonego jego słowami. Wzruszył ramionami.

-I poniekąd tak jest. – Nie było sensu zaprzeczać rzeczywistości. – Demon powiedział mi o panu, przepowiedni, Voldemorcie i wszystkich innych sprawach, o których powinienem wiedzieć. Sądzę więc, że udźwignie rolę mojego obrońcy jeszcze przez te dwa miesiące. – Zrobił efektywną pauzę. – Poza tym nie mogę obiecać, że pańscy ludzie przeżyją jeżeli zostaną tu choć dzień dłużej. Nie należy on do cierpliwych ludzi i nie lubi obcych na swoim podwórku.

-A czy… - Mężczyzna zbladł trochę, a jego oczy jakby straciły blask, choć uśmiech dobrego dziadka wciąż nie schodził mu z twarzy. – Ten Demon przyjedzie razem z tobą do Anglii?

-Nie mam pojęcia. Niestety nie spowiada się on mi ze swoich planów. – Igor wyglądał jakby się zakrztusił myślą o Demonie, który przychodził do niego i opowiadał mu co zamierza zrobić i musiał przyznać, ze mimowolnie też się na to uśmiechnął. – Niech się dyrektor nie martwi, to tylko brzmi tak strasznie. – A przynajmniej on chciał w to wierzyć. Nic innego mu nie pozostało.

-Muszę ci w takim razie zaufać, mój chłopcze. – Dumbledore nie wyglądał na przekonanego. – Jeżeli będzie taka możliwość, to bardzo chciałbym poznać tego tajemniczego mężczyznę.

-Przekażę mu to. – Chociaż nie musiał tego robić, bo był pewien, że on albo już to wie, albo niedługo się dowie.

-W takim razie to była przyjemność poznać cię osobiście Harry i nie mogę doczekać się naszego ponownego spotkania. – Wstał ze swojego miejsca. – Panie Van Helen jak tylko przybędziecie do Wielkiej Brytanii to pierwszego dnia podpiszemy naszą umowę. Tymczasem chłopcy życzę wam udanego semestru.

Pożegnali się szybko i oboje odetchnęli z ulgą, kiedy mężczyzna w końcu wyszedł. Harry opadł na swoje siedzenie, czując jak całe napięcie dnia z niego znika i zastępuje je niewyobrażalne zmęczenie.

-Powtórzę to raz jeszcze, to fanatycy, albo jakaś sekta. – Igor przesiadł się tak, żeby widzieć jego twarz. – Widziałeś jak zareagowali ci dwaj, jak zaproponował, żebyś przyjechał tylko na kilka tygodni?

-Taa – mruknął – tak łatwo nie będzie się ich pozbyć.

-Łatwo? To będzie graniczące z cudem. – Przywołał kelnera i zamówił dwa shoty. – W tygodniu wybiorę się do dziadka. Nie ma opcji, że nie wiedział o istnieniu czarodziejów będąc premierem. Zobaczę może uda mi się od niego czegoś dowiedzieć, bo inaczej wpadniesz w bagno, z którego już nie wyjdziesz.

-Dzięki. – Sarknął. – To pocieszające, wiedzieć że za dwa miesiące znajdę się na ich łasce. Może będą na mnie czekać ze lśniącą zbroją i od razu wyślą mnie na pole bitwy, żebym nie zdążył się rozmyślić.

-To nie jest śmieszne Potter. – Jego twarz zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej poważna. – Podejdź do tego poważnie, albo ja zmuszę cię to tego. – Westchnął.

-Możesz mi wierzyć, że traktuję to aż nazbyt poważnie. – Potarł oczy, czując jak zaczynają go piec od soczewek. – Jakoś to rozwiążemy. Nie ma takiej opcji, żebym mu zaufał. Widziałeś jego uśmiech? Raził mnie po oczach ten teatrzyk.

-Mnie bardziej przypominał takiego dziadka-pedofila. – Gdyby nie to, że też miał takie skojarzenie, to może by się nawet roześmiał. Kelner przyniósł dwa kieliszki. Igor podał mu jeden z nich. – Za spalenie całej czarodziejskiej Anglii – Uśmiechnął się i z przyjemnością wypił za taki toast. Dumbledore jeszcze nie miał pojęcia co takiego zrobił, ale zamierzał go o tym uświadomić.


	9. Chapter 9

Dźwięk wibrującego telefonu wybił go z transu i mrugając powiekami spojrzał na leżącą przed nim księgą. Pamiętał jak przewracał kolejne strony i czyta co było tam napisane, ale jego umysł całkowicie się wyłączył. Nie miał pojęcia o czym nawet była ta książka, poza tym że dotyczyła prawa w świecie czarodziejskim. Był przyzwyczajony do prawniczego języka, ale ta składnia przypominała średniowieczne teksty i po tak długiej przerwie od angielskiego, zwłaszcza naukowego ciężko mu było to sobie przyswoić. Nie wspominając już, że ten temat nie interesował go za bardzo. Westchnął ciężko. Tęsknił za czasami, kiedy mógł skupić się na tym, co faktycznie lubił.

Wyciągnął telefon i zerknął na wyświetlacz. Marcel pytał o jego postępy. Prawie na to jęknął. On jako jedyny z ich grupy podszedł do ich wyjazdu od najbardziej praktycznej strony. Wypisał mu na kartce zagadnienia, które miał zgłębić. Prawo było jednym z nich. W końcu nie mogli poruszać się w świcie, których zasad nie rozumieli. Felix zajął się ich sprawami bytowymi i niemalże był pewien, że nauczył się on już na pamięć całej mapy Londynu i najlepszych miejsc, które mogły być dla nich użyteczne. Will był po prostu optymistyczny i wręcz skakał z radości, że będzie mógł poznać świat magii. Zasypywał go pytaniami i przez to znienawidził go jeszcze bardziej. Bał się co zrobi, kiedy znajdzie kogoś, kto będzie faktycznie zaspokoić jego ciekawość. Do Demona jeszcze bał się podejść, ale im bliżej było ich wyjazdu, tym bardziej podejrzewał, że nie będzie w stanie się powstrzymać. Nie chciał być tego świadkiem. Demon potrafił mieć albo nieskończoną, albo bardzo ograniczoną cierpliwość.

Osobą, która zaangażowała się najbardziej był Igor. Jego już i tak zwykle posępna mina zagościła na stałe na jego twarzy. Siedział na ich spotkaniach i zupełnie nie uczestniczył w ich rozmowach, zatopiony we własnych myślach. Co jakiś czas rzucał jakąś uwagą zupełnie nie związaną z tematem, a potem znów się w sobie zamykał. Jego reakcja na Dumbledora nie była zbyt dobra. Już kilka razy od niego wysłuchał mowy pod tytułem, że nie może się z nim sprzymierzyć. Powoływał się na swój instynkt polityka. I wierzył mu. On sam miał podobne odczucia. Dyrektor był za bardzo idealny i miły jak na przywódcę jasnej strony. Nikt kto dzierżył władzę nie mógł być taki miękki, inaczej nie przeżyłby tak długo. A on był w stanie prowadzić wojnę od wielu już lat i jak się dowiedział nie była to jedyna. Musiał więc być kimś więcej niż tylko dobrym dziadkiem. Nie był tylko pewien czy chce wiedzieć co się pod tym kryło.

Odpisał, że przebrnął przez kodeks tajności. Nie było to kłamstwem, akurat ten rozdział przeczytał bardzo dokładnie i nawet zrobił z niego notatki, co było u niego rzadkością. Nie zdążył odłożyć telefonu, kiedy dostał pytanie o relacje międzynarodowe. Zmarszczył brwi. Przewertował książkę włącznie z fragmentami, które niby przeczytał, ale niczego takiego nie znalazł. To było coś go zastanawiało. W kolekcji Demona znalazł wiele pozycji traktujących o historii, prześladowaniach czarownic, różnych rasach i relacjach z nimi, ale nigdzie nie znalazł niczego o kontaktach z zagranicą. Owszem co jakiś czas natrafiał na różne wątki, że było jakieś spotkanie, wymiana uczniów, konkurs, ale o szerszych relacjach, ugruntowanych na podstawach prawnych nie było nawet słowa. Zupełnie tak jakby Wielka Brytania była faktycznie wyspą istniejącą trochę obok reszty świata. Było to dla niego dziwne, bo przecież od wystąpienia z Unii Europejskiej minęło dopiero kilka miesięcy, a był pewien, że na wyższych szczeblach władzy były osoby, które zdawały sobie sprawę z istnienia magii i musiało to być jakoś ujęte. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że przez te wszystkie lata dwa społeczeństwa istniały obok siebie i nie kolidowały ze sobą.

Zamiast się o tym rozpisywać napisał tylko, że zapyta o to Demona. Kiedy nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi w książkach on był jego jedynym źródłem wiedzy, chociaż nie czynił tego chętnie. Zazwyczaj wyciągał konkretną książkę i kazał mu samemu szukać odpowiedzi. Za każdym razem powstrzymywał ochotę powiedzenia, że byłoby szybciej, gdyby dla odmiany on by coś mu wyjaśnił, ale wiedział, że i tak nie ma to najmniejszego sensu.

Jego umysł został zaatakowany nową obecnością i po tym poznał, że jego myśli wywołały wilka z lasu. Nawet pomimo jego ostrzeżeń utrzymywał stan świadomości niemalże cały czas. Nie było mu to bardzo do życia potrzebne, bo nikt raczej nie zamierzał go zaatakować, a przynajmniej nie w Paryżu, ale ułatwiało mu to późniejsze czytanie myśli. W końcu udało mu się poczynić jakieś postępy i był w stanie przez kilka minut utrzymać stan skupienia, w którym słyszał pobieżne myśli i emocje ludzi wokół. Wciąż musiał skupiać się na jednej osoby i zanim dostał się do umysłu tej osoby mijało kilka minut, ale w końcu był w stanie przebić się przez tę mgłę i nie wymiotować potem. Demon i tak nie był zadowolony z jego postępów. Powtarzał mu cały czas, że stać go na więcej.

-Widzę, że ulepszyłeś swój mały teatr. – Usłyszał jego głęboki głos. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Porządkowanie własnego umysłu było czymś co faktycznie go bawiło. Potrafił pół nocy spędzić na tworzeniu swojej wizji tego jak powinien on wyglądać i nawet Demon musiał przyznać, że był zaskoczony jego postępami.

-W końcu udało mi się znaleźć dla wszystkiego miejsce. – Spojrzał w jego stronę. Mężczyzna zdjął płaszcz i powiesił go na wieszaku. Mimowolnie się spiął. Oznaczało to dłuższą rozmowę i już się tego bał.

-W takim razie może to sprawdzimy? – Było to pytanie, ale odpowiedź była tylko jedna. Z pewną ulgą zamknął czytaną przez siebie książkę i usadowił się wygodniej na krześle. Kiedy wchodził do jego umysłu miał tendencję do tracenia kontroli albo nad swoim ciałem, albo nad umysłem. Na początku zupełnie nie potrafił utrzymać wizji swojego umysłu i dopiero niedawno ten obraz stał się stabilny.

Demon usiadł na swoim krześle po drugiej stronie biurka i z lekkim uśmiechem spojrzał mu w oczy. Przez chwilę nic się działo, a potem poczuł ból i poczucie dyskomfortu. Jego umysł automatycznie bronił się przed obecnością mężczyzny, ale był zbyt słaby, żeby mu się przeciwstawić. Minęło kilka sekund i oboje znaleźli się na widowni.

Długo się zastanawiał jaki obraz będzie najlepszy i rozważył wiele opcji, w końcu ta wydała mu się najbardziej właściwa. Teatr nie był wielki i nie dorównywał w niczym operze Paryskiej chociaż to na niej się wzorował. Ciepłe czerwone obicie foteli i ścian. Drewniana posadzka i te same balkony, tylko bez złoceń, których nie był w stanie utrzymać dłużej niż kilkanaście sekund. Jedynie te na scenie, które stanowiły element sztuki były wyraźne i kolorowe. Zazwyczaj ich obraz zmieniał się w zależności od jego nastroju. Teraz był to pejzaż sosnowego lasu i płynącej między drzewami rzeki. Jego samego to zdziwiło, ale nie dociekał.

-Dlaczego teatr? – Był niemalże zaskoczony jego obecnością i podskoczył na swoim siedzeniu, kiedy mężczyzna się odezwał.

-Nie mówiłem ci? – Sądził, że zapytał go o to, jak tylko jego wizja zaczęła się krystalizować.

-Gdybyś mi mówił, nie musiałbym o to pytać. – W jego głosie pobrzmiała nuta zniecierpliwienia. Zamyślił się nad odpowiedzią. Scena zafalowała i nagle pojawiała się na niej kukiełka aż za bardzo przypominająca jego samego. Ukłoniła się teatralnie i lekko skrzeczącym głosem zaczęła recytować.

-Życie jest tylko przechodnim półcieniem, nędznym aktorem, który przez kilka godzin wygrawszy na scenie w nicości przepada. Powieścią idioty. Głośną, wrzaskliwą, a nic nie znaczącą. – Lalka pokłoniła się do samej ziemi i zniknęła.

-William Shakespeare. – Demon zamyślił się. – Nie podejrzewałem cię o tak wyrafinowany gust.

-Bardzo śmieszne. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Możesz mówić co chcesz, ale Makbet to istne arcydzieło. Już nie wspominając o tym, że czy nie jest tak w rzeczywistości? Gram w sztuce o chłopcu, który przeżył, bo jakaś wieszczka powiedziała przepowiednię i jak bardzo bym nie starał się od tego uciec, to jak w greckiej tragedii zmierzam tylko do swojego fatum. – Zamyślił się na chwilę. – A ostatecznie nic z tego i tak nie ma znaczenia. Bez względu jaką decyzję podejmę jestem tylko kołem zębatym w całej tej machiny i nie jestem w stanie jej zatrzymać. A czy to wszystko coś znaczy? Szczerzę wątpię.

-W przeciwieństwie do innych aktorów, ty przynajmniej możesz odegrać główną rolę i kto wie, może jak zagrasz wystarczająco dobrze, to zostaniesz zapamiętany i doceniony przez krytyków. – Demon brzmiał na rozbawionego jego odpowiedzią. – Zobaczymy, czy znam cię wystarczająco dobrze. – Wstał ze swojego miejsca i nie mając innego wyjścia zrobił dokładnie to samo.

Mężczyzna wszedł na scenę i rozejrzał się po niej. Jego wzrok padł najpierw na widownię, która wciąż wymagała pewnego dopracowania, ale w porównaniu do ostatniego razu, faktycznie spełniała swoją rolę.

-Wiedzę, że nadal nie znalazłeś dla niej zastosowania. – Przewrócił oczyma.

-Jak to nie? Musisz mieć gdzie siedzieć, w końcu tak często siedzisz mi w głowie, że czułbym się źle, jakbym nie zapewnił ci wystarczających wygód.

-Język Potter. – Skarcił go, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu satysfakcji. Demon przeszedł do dalszych oględzin. – Podoba mi się co zrobiłeś z elementami scenografii. Subtelne i jednocześnie nie tak łatwe do odgadnięcia twoje myśli i emocje. Jak zaczniesz bardziej się kontrolować, to może nawet będę pod wrażeniem.

-I tak nie jest tak źle. Za pierwszym razem, zapis moich myśli pojawiał się na ścianie. – Mężczyzna wygiął wargi w rozbawieniu przypominając sobie tę jego porażkę.

-To było bardzo interesujące. – Jego wzrok padł na stolik tuż obok wejścia na scenę. Leżały na nim skrypty sztuki. Bez pytania o pozwolenie sięgnął po jeden z nich i tym razem jawnie się uśmiechnął. – Muszę ci to przyznać, że pomysł na umieszczenie swoich wspomnień w scenariuszach, to jest coś. – Mimowolnie zaczerwienił się na tę uwagę i jakby na złość mu malunek na ścianie zafalował i teraz las jakby się zmniejszył i tonął w morzu czerwonej poświaty zachodzącego słońca. W jakiś sposób Demon uznał to za bardzo zabawne, ale nie skomentował tego. – Powiedz mi dlaczego akurat wspomnienie naszego pierwszego spotkania znajduje się tutaj, a nie półkach w archiwum? – Wziął od niego scenariusz i otworzył go.

Od razu na scenę wpadła jego kukiełka, trochę mniejsza od poprzedniej i spokojnie oglądała rekwizyty. W drugim kącie pojawiły się trzy inne lalki, na początku spokojne, potem zbliżające się do niego i w końcu zaczepiające go. Nie minęła chwila, kiedy zaczęły go gonić i zagradzać mu drogę, aż jedyną ucieczką były drzwi, które wyrosły nagle na scenie. Kiedy tylko przez nie przeszedł trzy laleczki opadły bez życia na deski, a przed nim pojawiła się kukiełka Demona, pomagająca mu się podnieść. Zamknął scenariusz i cała scena zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła.

-Zacząłem się zastanawiać. – Zaczął patrząc na mężczyznę uważnie. – Powiedziałeś, że można wpływać na innych ludzi i skłaniać ich do tego, żeby zrobili to co chcieli. Ci napastnicy – wskazał na pustą już scenę – zachowywali się całkiem pokojowo, a nagle zaczęli mnie atakować. Bez powodu. I dziwnym trafem doprowadziły mnie do ciebie. Wydało mi się to podejrzane.

-Oskarżasz mnie Harry o to, że od początku chciałem, żebyś podpisał ze mną cyrograf i zainsynuowałem całe to przedstawienie? – Demon uniósł brwi, jakby prześmiewczo, ale coś w jego spojrzeniu mówiło mu, że było w tym coś więcej.

-Ja jedynie się zastanawiam. – Wzruszył ramionami, to i tak teraz nie miało większego znaczenia. – Wiesz jest to lekko dziwne, że z całego podziemia paryskiego natrafiłem właśnie na ciebie, który wie o mnie i czarodziejskiej Anglii niemalże wszystko i nawet bez większej wiedzy, jestem w stanie powiedzieć, że twoja magia umysłu jest na zupełnie innym poziomie. Zbyt dużo tu przypadków, nie uważasz?

-Nad niektórymi rzeczami lepiej się nie zastanawiać, bo możesz dojść do przerażających wniosków. – Było tak jak podejrzewał. W całej historii kryło się coś więcej. Zmrużył oczy, ale nie kontynuował tematu. A przynajmniej nie teraz.

Demon wszedł do pomieszczanie tuz za sceną. Było w niej pełno rekwizytów, różnego rodzaju. Dostrzegł w nim książkę, którą czytał wcześniej. Mężczyzna już wcześniej wiedział, że tutaj było coś co wyrażało jego pamięć krótkotrwałą, bo nie zatrzymał się i przeszedł dalej. W ciasnym pomieszczeniu było kilka drzwi i przeszli przez pierwsze z nich, na której widniała złota gwiazda. Na pierwszy rzut oka była to garderoba. Walały się po niej ubrania i kosmetyki. W lustrze dostrzegł ich odbicie. Demon spokojnie zaczął wszystko obchodzić, aż w końcu się uśmiechnął.

-Ciekawy pomysł, po co ci jednak to pomieszczenie?

-Żeby zająć nieproszonych gości. – Powiedział po prostu. – Po za tym fajnie oddaje to charakter teatru. Przed każdym wyjściem na scenę musisz założyć odpowiednią maskę. I tylko w tej garderobie na moment pomiędzy jednym a drugim występem jesteś sobą. – Demon spojrzał w lustro i nagle zamiast nich pojawił się mały chłopczyk o lekko kręconych włosach i zielonych oczach. Patrzył prosto na nich, a potem zniknął. Wiedział co mężczyzna sobie pomyślał, dlatego był mu wdzięczny, że tego nie skomentował, tylko wyszedł z powrotem na korytarz.

Kolejne drzwi prowadziły na zewnątrz. Poczuł na sobie powiem chłodnego powietrza. Ogród miał długi taras, do którego prowadziła wybrukowana droga. Demon uniósł brwi, a potem zerknął na ziemię i w jego oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie.

-Galeria sław. Intrygujące. Ktoś kto cię nie zna nic z tego nie wyczyta, a nawet dla mnie znalezienie odpowiedniej osoby mogłoby trochę potrwać.

-Taki był zamiar. W końcu jeżeli mam stanąć przed Dumbledorem i Snapem, to będą chcieli wiedzieć o moich przyjaciołach czy tobie. Pewnie nie będę w stanie cały czas się przed nimi bronić, ale mogę im to utrudnić jak tylko mogę. – Demon przytaknął. Wyszedł z powrotem na korytarz i przeszedł przez kolejne drzwi.

Tym razem trafili do archiwum pełne pudeł, zawierających scenariuszy. Nie poświęcił im większej uwagi bo już wcześniej dyskutowali na temat ich uporządkowania i położenia, więc od razu przeszedł do kolejnego pokoju. Biblioteka. Tutaj nie był w stanie nic wykombinować. Jego wiedza musiała być uporządkowana w formie książek. Postarał się tylko, żeby na pierwszym polu były regały z dramatami, które wcześniej przeczytał. To było ostatnie pomieszczenie i razem z Demonem wrócili na główną scenę.

-Wciąż brakuje kilku pomieszczeń. – Mężczyzna zrobił uwagę i zdradzając tym samym swoje niezadowolenie. Uśmiechnął się na to radośnie. Jednak go nie przejrzał.

-Nie prawda. – Wskazał na sufit. Nad nimi było rozłożone oświetlenie i połączenia ze sceną. – Tam są moje pomysły i kreatywność. Jak na coś wpadnę to rzucają światło na scenę. – Demon kiwnął głową. – Pytałeś o widownię, to na tym balkonie jest miejsce dla mojej magii czy jakkolwiek tego nie nazwać. Wiesz nawiązanie do Upiora w Oprze.

-I niech zgadnę twoje sekrety znajdują się w jego pokoju nad podziemnym jeziorku. – Nie mógł powstrzymać zadowolenia.

-Przyznaj, że jest to genialne. Nikt kto nie czytał książki, albo nie oglądał filmu na to nie wpadnie. W końcu nie po to oglądałem ten film milion razy, żeby zbudować system tajemnych przejść i jak najbardziej utrudnić dostęp do tego miejsca. – Demon poprawił kapelusz.

-Może ostatecznie nie jesteś takim beznadziejnym przypadkiem, Potter. – Było to najbliższe pochwały jaką mógł od niego uzyskać. Teatr rozwiał się przed jego oczyma i poczuł jak upada na podłogę. Głowa pulsowała tępym bólem.

-Nienawidzę tego. – Powiedział czując kwaśny smak w ustach. Z trudem podniósł się i usiadł z powrotem na krześle.

-Nauczyłbym cię jak uniknąć tej reakcji, ale może ci się to przydać, jak ktoś niepowołany będzie chciał przeczytać twój umysł. – Posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie. Jakby nie uczył go od miesiąca jak wykryć, kiedy ktoś próbował to zrobić. – Teraz powinieneś się skupić na barierach. Zastanów się jaki sposób będzie dla ciebie najbardziej naturalny i zacznij go stosować. Będę cię informował na bieżąco czy idziesz w dobrym kierunku czy nie. – Kiwnął głową. Miał już kilka pomysłów, ale musiał je przemyśleć na spokojnie i potem poukładać sobie w głowie, co nie było takie proste.

-Zauważyłem, że znikły moje ogony. – Powiedział nagle, zaskakując mężczyznę. – Powiedz mi jakim cudem byłeś w stanie pozbyć się wykwalifikowanych czarodziei?

-Skąd pomysł, że to była moja sprawka. Dumbledore mógł się zorientować, że jesteś już odpowiednio chroniony i ich odwołał. – Przewrócił oczyma.

-Naprawdę masz tak niskie mniemanie o mnie, że sądzisz, że w to uwierzę? – Zapytał retorycznie. – Przez trzy tygodnie nie spuszczali mnie z oka, a nagle z dnia na dzień znikają tak po prostu. Jakoś nie chce mi się nie wierzyć, że nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego. – Demon już otwierał usta, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, ale go ubiegł. – Tak szczerze to mnie to nie obchodzi, ale jestem ciekawy kim się posłużyłeś. Innymi czarodziejami czy zwykłymi ludźmi?

-Skąd takie pytanie? – Zainteresował go na tyle, że przestał zaprzeczać faktom, co przyjął za dobry znak, że czegoś faktycznie się dowie.

-Zastanawiam się czy jeżeli postawić naprzeciw siebie czarodzieja i powiedzmy wyszkolonego żołnierza to kto miałby większe szanse. Nie mam pojęcia jak wygląda magia i do czego się jej używa, ale nawet ona musi mieć swoje słabe punkty, gdyby było inaczej, to czarodzieje by się nie ukrywali tak jak to teraz robią. Zwykły człowiek musi mieć więc jakieś szanse. Chcę wiedzieć co to są za szanse i jak mogę je wykorzystać. – Demon odchylił się do tyłu, tak że jego kapelusz opadł mu na oczy. Przez chwilę milczał.

-Dobre pytanie. – przyznał – Żołnierz ma duże szanse, żeby przeżyć, zwłaszcza taki, który już zdobył doświadczenie na froncie. Żołnierz wyposażony w nową technologię bez problemu wygra.

-Czyli technologia jest naszą przewagą? – Zapytał, rozważając ten wariant, wcześniej nie brał go pod uwagę. – Czytałem o tarczach magicznych, czy zadziała ona też przeciwko broni?

-Planujesz walczyć z Dumbledorem za pomocą kałach? – Demon uniósł kąciki ust. – Zależy o jakiej broni mówisz. Zwykła nie ma szans przeciwko tarczy, ale problem polega na szybkości. Jej wyczarowanie nawet bez inkantacji zajmuje kilka sekund. Czarodziej który widzi, że w niego mierzysz może się spóźnić, ale jeżeli przewidzi twój ruch może się obronić. – Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad czymś, bo oparł głowę na dłoń i po tym poznał, że musi się wstrzymać z kolejnym pytaniem. – Najnowsza broń jednak czyni magię prawie bezsilną. Technologia jest szybsza, mniej zawodna i wszechstronna. Magia wymaga precyzji, żeby się przed czymś bronić musisz wiedzieć przed czym się bronisz. A czarodzieje bardzo usilnie ignorują normalny świat i o wielu wynalazkach nawet nie słyszeli.

-To jest właściwe ciekawe. – Pochylił się do przodu, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy, bez powodzenia. Kapelusz skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał. – Dlaczego czarodzieje nie chcą korzystać z technologii. Przecież jakby połączyć te dwa źródła to można by było stworzyć coś niesamowitego. Nawet ta magia umysłu. Jeżeli zbadać osobę, która z niej korzystać można by spróbować stworzyć urządzenie czy algorytm, który pozwoli czytać ludziom w myślach. Nie żeby już komputery tego nie robiły, ale wciąż potrzebują jakiegoś połączenia to konta. A to tylko kropla w morzu. – Tym razem Demon jawnie się uśmiechnął.

-Uważaj, żeby nie powiedzieć tego Dumbledorowi bo spali cię na stosie za takie herezje.

-Ja mówię serio. – Oburzył się na tę uwagę. – Rozumiem, że przez całe te prześladowania czarodziei w średniowieczu mogą oni mieć jakieś obiekcje, żeby się nie ujawniać i pewnie są one uzasadnione, bo zaraz znajdzie się ktoś kto będzie chciał to wykorzystać. Ale wszyscy mogą czerpać korzyści z takiej współpracy. To może przyspieszyć postęp naszej cywilizacji o całe lata. – Nie mógł nic poradzić, że ta myśl wzbudzała w nim ekscytację.

-Nie każdy jest tak postępowy, jak ty Harry. – Przypomniał mu i musiał się z tym zgodzić. Nawet w ich świecie każda forma inności była w jakiś sposób piętnowana i problemy komunikacyjne musiały pojawić się po dwóch stronach. Wciąż ta wizja była zbyt kusząca by mógł ją porzucić. – Zrozumiesz bardziej, jak znajdziesz się już w magicznej Anglii. Nie będę pozbawiał cię przyjemności poznania wszystkiego po raz pierwszy. – Westchnął wiedząc, że nic z niego już nie wyciągnie.

-Co mi przypomina, że miałem cię zapytać, czy też się z nami wybierasz? – Demon usiadł z powrotem normalnie i poprawił kapelusz, tak że w końcu mógł spojrzeć w jego czarne oczy.

-Będziesz tęsknić Harry, jeżeli tego nie zrobię. – Poczuł jak na policzki wpływają mu czerwone plamy.

-Absolutnie nie. Może w końcu się od ciebie uwolnię. Może zamiast powrotu do Paryża wybiorę się w podróż bez celu, żeby czasem na ciebie nie wpaść. – Powiedział wściekły na siebie, że dał się wciągnąć w tę gierkę.

-Oj Harry, nie nauczyłeś się jeszcze, że nigdy ode mnie nie uciekniesz? – Mężczyzna wydawał się być rozbawiony jego reakcją. – Niemniej jednak póki co zostanę tutaj. Możesz cieszyć się swoją wolnością. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.

-I zostawisz mnie tak zupełnie samego? – Spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, wydawało mu się to zbyt piękne żeby było możliwe i błysk w jego oku tylko go w tym upewnił.

-Nie bądź niemądry. Oczywiście, że nie. – Westchnął ciężko. Mógł się tego spodziewać. – Wciąż mam dobre kontakty z niektórymi osobami, które pokażą ci to, co Dumbledore będzie starał się przed tobą zataić.

-I będą pilnować, żeby nic złego mi się nie stało i wrócił do ciebie w jednym kawałku. – Dodał zrezygnowany. Demon zaśmiał się cicho.

-Wydajesz się być już z tym całkiem pogodzony. – Najgorsze w tych słowach było to, że oddawały one rzeczywistość. Jaka część niego wręcz wymagała jego ochrony i bez niej czułby się nieswojo. – Powinieneś razem z Van Helen wypytać jego dziadka. Wie on co nieco o organizacji francuskiej magicznej społeczności i część z jego wiedzy może wam pomóc.

-Czy bolałoby cię, gdybyś dla odmiany dał mi to czego potrzebuję zamiast kazać mi próbować znaleźć igłę w stogu siana? – Zapytał zły, że znowu dał mu niejasną wskazówkę, gdzie nawet nie wiedział czego szukać. – Poza tym skoro jest jakaś francuska magiczna społeczność, to czy nie możesz mi jej pokazać. Przynajmniej będę wiedzieć z czym mi przyjdzie się zmierzyć.

-Jeszcze na to za wcześnie, mój Harry. – Demon podsunął mu jedną z książek, która leżała na jego biurku. – Na wszystko przyjdzie czas. Ostatecznie to będzie twoja decyzja co zrobić z wojną i czarodziejskim światem. Nie chcę dawać ci całkowicie mojej perspektywy. – Prychnął na to.

-No tak bo do tej pory myślałem, że jesteś zwolennikiem Dumbledora. – Sarknął. Demon tylko się uśmiechnął na to.

-Jak zawsze niecierpliwy. – Wymruczał z pewną sympatią, która wzbudziła w nim tylko chęć ucieczki. – Tutaj znajdziesz część odpowiedzi. Możesz to podsunąć Marcusowi, on pewnie lepiej od ciebie będzie wiedział jak to wykorzystać. – Sięgnął po książkę i nawet nie patrząc na jej tytuł schował ją do torby.

-Dzięki, dobrze wiedzieć, że wierzysz we mnie.


	10. Chapter 10

Nie spodziewał się, że powrót do Wielkiej Brytanii będzie dla niego aż tak emocjonalny. Wsiadając do samolotu nawet za bardzo o tym nie myślał. Otoczony przyjaciółmi i ich rozmowami zupełnie zapomniał, gdzie leci. Dopiero przy lądowaniu, kiedy zobaczył tak znane sobie lotnisko wrócił wspomnienia. Niemalże widział jak jego ciotka i wuj stoją pod ścianą i z niebyt zadowolonymi minami czekają na niego. Tylko raz uśmiechnęli się na jego widok i było to coś tak niespodziewanego, że wydawało mu się teraz, że był to jedynie wytwór jego wyobraźni. Teraz też spodziewał się, że zobaczy ich i będzie musiał wrócić do miejsca, które powinno być jego domem. Nie było to przerażające czy nieprzyjemne uczucie. Po prostu nigdy tam nie pasował. To nie było jego miejsce. Jednak jakaś część niego miała ochotę ich odwiedzić. Zapukać jakby ostatnie lata nie miały miejsca i wejść do tak dobrze znanego sobie domu. Miał ochotę im podziękować, za to co dla niego zrobili. Jeszcze nie poznał magicznego świata i nie był pewien, czy może pomimo jego zapewnień, nie stanie się on dla niego czymś znacznie ważniejszym niżby teraz chciał, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Te ponad dziesięć lat znaczyło dla niego zbyt dużo, by chciał cofnąć się w czasie i wybrać inną ścieżkę.

Dwa samochody już na nich czekały, oczywiście szofer otworzył przed nimi drzwi i nawet lekko się pokłonił. Przez swoje życie w klubie i akademiku często zapominał kim byli jego przyjaciele i jakie mieli wpływy. Przez moment zastanowił się jakby to było, gdyby im niczego nie powiedział, jakby został na tym lotnisku sam i nie wiedziałby co dalej zrobić, gdzie się udać. Londyn był dla niego tak samo nieznany jak każde inne wielkie europejskie miasto. Nie chciał czuć tej bezradności co dalej i stała obecność Willa i Igora była dla niego niemalże uzdrawiająca. Odciągnęli jego uwagę od wspomnień i myśli co by było gdyby. Wciąż jednak czuł pewną nostalgię i żal. Nie kochał swojego wujostwa, ale wciąż byli jego rodziną i teraz jednocześnie brakowało mu ich obecności, chociaż wcale jej nie pragnął.

Willa, w której mieli się zatrzymać była w zasadzie kamienicą w typowym londyńskim zabudowaniu w centrum miasta. Z zewnątrz niewiele się wyróżniała poza może faktem, że znajdowała się w bogatszej części miasta, gdzie nie było aż tak wielu turystów. Dopiero przekraczając jej próg poczuł, że nawet jak na standardy arystokracji to miejsce było aż za nadto bogate i pełne przepychu. Nie brakowało nawet marmurowych posadzek, obrazów wartych na jego oko grube tysiące, jak nie miliony i był pewien, że aranżacją wnętrz zajęli się sami znakomici projektanci. W końcu trzeba było stwarzać pozory. Ojciec Willa nie był związany z polityką, a przynajmniej nie pełnił on żadnej politycznej funkcji. Tak jak reszta jego rodziny prowadził międzynarodową korporację, która nie dość, że zarabiała niebotyczne pieniądze, to jeszcze pozwalała mu wpływać na ustalane przepisy, czy wybory ministrów. Chociaż Will nie wypowiadał się w tej kwestii, to był pewien, że to jego ojciec stał na obecnym ministrem Francji i wprowadzonym niedawno prawie co do ochrony środowiska. Dziwnym trafem zbiegło się to z ogłoszeniem, że ich firma przyjęła nową politykę i wspiera nowe rozwiązania w dziedzinie odnawialnej energii.

Ich podróż nie była długa, ale i tak kiedy znalazł się w swojej sypialni opadł zmęczony na łóżko. Nie wyjrzał nawet przez okno. Po prostu chciał zasnąć i obudzić się znowu w swoim małym mieszkanku z tego długiego snu, żeby móc powiedzieć, że naczytał się zbyt dużo książek skro w jego głowie powstał pomysł, że mógłby być czarodziejem. Wiedział, że to jednak nie sen, a brutalna rzeczywistość i już następnego dnia mieli spotkać się z jednym z ludzi Demona. To on nakazał im polecieć w piątek i weekend spędzić na przygotowaniu się do poniedziałkowego spotkania z Dumbledorem i jego Zakonem Feniksa. Nie mieli za bardzo wyboru, żeby mu odmówić i po prostu pogodzili się z losem. Jemu nikt nie odmawiał.

Raz jeszcze wrócił myślami do mężczyzny i do wszystkich ich rozmów. Odkąd zaczęła się tak sprawa z magią, to jakby i on sam się zmienił. Nagle poznawał te jego oblicza, o których wcześnie nie miał pojęcia. Docierało do niego, że nawet jeżeli uwolniłby się od czarodziejskiego świata i wrócił do swojego pierwotnego planu podróżowania po świecie i podążania własną drogą, to ostatecznie i tak się od niego nie uwolni. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego mężczyzna był tak nim zainteresowany i sam nie do końca rozumiał, kiedy stał się od niego tak zależny i pewien, że musi być blisko niego. Może to było po ich pierwszej wspólnej lekcji, kiedy próbował nauczyć go samoobrony przewracając go raz po raz na deski. Pamiętał, że wyszedł stamtąd z mocnym postanowieniem, że już nigdy więcej tam nie wróci. Miał wtedy jedenaście lat. Zamknął się w akademiku i bibliotece i nawet jednym palcem nie opuszczał terytorium szkoły. Przez miesiąc. A potem Demon wszedł do jego pokoju w akademiku i niemalże siłą zaprowadził go do klubu i dał mu taki wykład, że potem posłusznie przychodził każdego jednego popołudnia po szkole.

Później były kolejne próby. Uciekał od niego fizycznie i psychicznie, ale zawsze do niego wracał. Nie miał wyboru. Za każdym razem albo Demon osobiście udowadniał mu, że go potrzebuje i te lekcje były najbardziej bolesne, albo działo się coś takiego, że musiał zwrócić się do niego o pomoc. I wtedy Demon go upokarzał karząc prosić go o przebaczenie i pomoc. Tego nienawidził jeszcze bardziej. Przez te wszystkie lata zastanawiał się dlaczego. Nie był jakoś szczególnie inteligentny, chociaż czytał wiele książek a jego wyniki w nauce były bardziej niż wystarczające, to wciąż jednak pozostawał przeciętny. Teraz, po tym jak dowiedział się, że w czarodziejskim świecie jest kimś na kształt bohatera, zaczynał rozumieć, że to właśnie przez to Demon się nim zainteresował. Jednak przez te wszystkie lata nie dał mu nawet najmniejszego sygnału, że chce go w jakiś sposób wykorzystać. Nie powiedział mu nawet o magii, kiedy nie było już za późno od ucieczki od Dumbledora. Był jednak pewien, że mężczyzna miał jakiś plan i rolę dla niego i irytowało go to, że nie miał pojęcia co to było. Musiał grać w jego przedstawieniu i cały czas szukać jego aprobaty. Wiedział jak nazywa się to w psychologii. Syndrom Sztokholmski. W końcu gdyby nagle dostał szansę uwolnienia się od niego i wyjechałby na drugi koniec świata, to podejrzewał, że i tak by do niego wrócił. Był zbyt ważną częścią jego życia. Bał się w pewien sposób, że bez jego opieki i tej dziwnej zaborczości by sobie nie poradził. Było to głupie i o tym wiedział. W końcu był dorosłym mężczyzną i w dodatku całkiem zaradnym, ale ta mała cząstka niego była uzależniona od jego uwagi, a zerwanie z nałogiem nigdy nie było łatwe. W swoich rozmyślaniach doszedł nawet do wniosku, że wszystkie jego ucieczki nie były niczym więcej, jak chęcią atencji ze strony Demona, żeby zajął się tylko nim, a nie sprawami, które zwykle pochłaniały jego uwagę.

Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Will przeszedł, żeby poinformować go, że idą na obiad i zwiedzić Londyn. Prawie na to jęknął. Chłopak nie przestawał wręcz emanować entuzjazmem i był niemalże pewien, że nie wrócą do willi aż do późnego wieczora. W końcu był piątek, kluby były pootwierane a w nich masa dziewczyn, które mógł poderwać. Z trudem podniósł się i wszedł do łazienki, żeby odświeżyć się po podróży. Wciąż było to lepsze niż zastanawianie się nad tym co miały przynieść nadchodzące tygodnie. Albo o Demonie. Zwiedzanie już było lepsze. I kluby też, jak się nad tym zastanowił. W nich przynajmniej był alkohol. Uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Mimo wszystko to była przygoda życia, za którą każdy dałby się zabić. W jego przypadku mogło to być bardziej dosłowne, ale miał nadzieję, że nawet jeżeli popełni każdy możliwy błąd, to Demon znajdzie jakieś wyjście, żeby go uratować.

Głowa bolała go niesamowicie, żołądek wciąż wywracał koziołki i ledwie był w stanie skoncentrować wzrok. Minęło zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu odkąd wypił takie ilości alkoholu i teraz przeklinał wszystkich bogów, że jednak namówili go na ten wieczór, a w zasadzie noc. Przeklinał Willa, za to, że kiedy wyszli z klubu nie wiedzieli gdzie mają wrócić, żaden z nich nie znał adresu pod którym się zatrzymali ani w jakim kierunku mają iść. Jedynie Felix próbował coś wymyślić, ale w jego stanie było to wszystko pobożnym życzeniem i skończyło się tym, że nad ranem dzwonili do jednego z szoferów. Raczej nie był zachwycony, że musiał odbierać o czwartej nad ranem piątkę prawie nieprzytomnych nastolatków. Zresztą, nie żeby to jakoś pamiętał. Jego wspomnienia były na tyle urwane, że całość była raczej jego domysłem niż faktem.

Kiedy zadzwonił budzik zignorował go, tak samo jak pięć innych połączeń telefonu. Czego pożałował bardzo szybko. W jego półśnie pojawiła się wizja wściekłego Demona i to przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Oczywiście wszystkie telefony były od niego i ledwie przytomny musiał wysłuchać jego wykładu jak to bardzo jest nieodpowiedzialny. Po kilkunastu minutach, które ciągnęły się w nieskończoność powiedział mu, że ich gość już na nich czeka i że zaspali. Powstrzymał się przed komentarzem, że mógł się w zasadzie ograniczyć do tej kwestii. Zamiast tego zmusił się, żeby wstać i wykąpać się. Skoro ta tajemnicza osoba, której nazwiska nawet nie znał czekała już tyle, to poczeka jeszcze te dwadzieścia minut. Przez moment zastanowił się co z resztą jego przyjaciół, ale rwanie w żołądku skutecznie odwiodło go od wszelkich innych myśli poza tą jedną, że zaraz umrze.

Jego krok był wciąż chwiejny, kiedy zszedł do salonu. Słyszał jakieś głosy uznał więc, że ktoś był w lepszym stanie od niego i dołączył do ich gościa. Dźwięk śmiechu dotarł do niego i po tym poznał, że był to Will. Wciągnął mocno powietrze. Akurat ze wszystkich osób musiała to być ta nadpobudliwa. Wszedł do pomieszczenia, żeby zobaczyć, że nie tylko Will się jakoś dobudzi, ale również Marcus, który w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciela wyglądał jakby przynajmniej się nie wyspał.

Na fotelu siedział chłopak w ich wieku, może trochę starszy i nie przypominał w niczym typowego Brytyjczyka. Jego cera była niemalże biała, co tylko dodawało mu arystokratycznego uroku, tak samo jak lekko dłuższe blond włosy, zaczesane do tyłu. Chociaż blond był niewłaściwym określeniem, to była czysta platyna i szczerze wątpił, żeby to był jego naturalny kolor. Nigdy wcześniej z takim się nie spotkał. Ubrany był w luźny garnitur, który nawet z takiej odległości wydawał się niebotycznie drogi. Dla niego mógł być ubrany nawet w worek po ziemniakach, bo i tak jego mowa ciała zdradzała jego urodzenie. Wyprostowany, z lekko arogancką manierą i spojrzeniem wyrażającym pewną wyższość. Jakby wyczuwając, że jest obserwowany spojrzał w jego kierunku i natychmiast podniósł się z miejsca, zapinając marynarkę. Wydało mu się to śmieszne.

-Wybacz moje spóźnienie. – Powiedział czując chęć wytłumaczenia się. Jego głos był zachrypnięty i był na to wściekły. Pierwsze wrażenie było koszmarne i nie wątpił, że Demon mu to wytknie. Podszedł do chłopaka i wyciągną rękę. – Harry Potter.

-Draco Malfoy. – Bez zawahania uścisnął jego dłoń, krótkim acz pewnym uściskiem. – Słyszałem, że wczorajsza impreza był bardzo udana. – Nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego rumieńca.

-Aż za bardzo. – Usiadł na kanapie obok Marcusa. – Widzę, że poznałeś już część z moich przyjaciół.

-Merry, zaczynałem się martwić, że już dzisiaj nie wstaniesz! – Will podsunął mu swój kubek, wypitej do połowy kawy, który przyjął z wielką wdzięcznością.

-Demon mnie obudził i dał mi wykład odnośnie naszego nieodpowiedzialnego zachowania. – Marcus i Will wymienili spojrzenia, a Draco przyglądał im się ciekawie. – Przerwałem w czymś?

-Właśnie rozmawialiśmy, o tym że jak czarodziej chce się udać za granicę, to nie podróżuje samolotami, tylko czymś co nazywają świstoklikiem i żeby to zrobić, to muszą mieć pozwolenie i swojego ministerstwa i kraju do którego chcą się udać. – Tym razem nie mógł powstrzymać jęku.

-Marcus czy naprawdę nie masz lepszych tematów do rozmów z samego rana? – Zapytał retorycznie, wiedząc, że zdecydowanie nie był to poranek. – Mogłeś zapytać pana Malfoya o jego ulubione miejsce w Londynie, albo o ciekawe miejsca, w których był.

-Merry dzisiaj za bardzo nie jest radosny. – Will machnął ręką. – Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, jak się nie wyśpi to potrafi być irytująco marudny. – Posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. – Więc mówiłeś o tym, że w Paryżu jest magiczna dzielnica, której nikt poza czarodziejami nie może dostrzec i możesz tam kupić różne dziwne rzecz. – Draco skinął głową.

-W każdym większym mieście istnieje takie miejsce. Chociaż nie zawsze mają one wiele do zaoferowania. – Spojrzał na niego z większym zainteresowaniem. Coś w jego barwie głosu było dla niego fascynujące, choć nie potrafił do końca zrozumieć co. – W Londynie, na przykład, w jednym ze sklepów można kupić eliksir na kaca. – Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i miał wrażenie, że widzi w nich rozbawienie.

-To jest coś, co definitywnie by mi się przydało. – Do pokoju weszła pokojówka niosąc ze sobą talerz pełen przekąsek. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze na samą myśl. – Zanim wszyscy zamęczą cię swoimi niekończącymi się pytaniami, jak jest plan na dzisiaj?

-Powiedziano mi, że do tej pory nie miał pan styczności ze światem czarodziei i swoim dziedzictwem. Uznałem więc, że najlepiej będzie zacząć od banku Gingota. Jestem przekonany, że twoi rodzicie, jako spadkobiercy nazwiska Potter mają tam swoją skrytkę i zdecydowanie łatwiej będzie ci się poruszać po świecie czarodziei z naszą walutą. – Szczerze w to wątpił, ale kiwnął głową.

-Czy można tam wymienić nasze pieniądze na wasze i czym się różnią te dwie waluty? Nie łatwiej byłoby utrzymać jedną? Przecież wszyscy żyjecie w tym samym kraju? – Marcus od razu pochwycił temat i aż pochylił się do przodu, jakby miało mu to pomóc w lepszy zrozumieniu. - I czy taka sama waluta obowiązuje w całym czarodziejskim świecie, czy tylko w Anglii? – Podziwiał blondyna za to, że na jego twarzy nie pojawiła się nawet najmniejsza zmarszczka zniecierpliwienia.

-Tak, w banku można wymienić funty na galeony. – Powiedział spokojnie, jakby też zastanawiając się nad tym co mówił. – To gobliny zajmują się ich wytwarzaniem i w przeciwieństwie do brytyjskiej waluty to ma faktyczne odzwierciedlenie w złocie, srebrze i brązie. Złote monety to galeony, srebrne to sykle, a brązowe to knuty. 17 sykli to jeden galeon, a 21 knutów to jeden sykiel. – Wyliczył na jednym wydechu i zrobił krótką pauzę, żeby pozwolić im na wyobrażenie sobie tego. – W każdym kraju czarodzieje posługują się inną walutą i na przykład we Francji jest to bezant.

-Fascynujące. To, że w Wielkiej Brytanii jest inaczej, to jestem w stanie zrozumieć, ale żeby nawet w sferze Euro tworzyć coś nowego? – Marcus pokiwał głową, jakby nie potrafiąc do końca sobie tego wszystkiego przyswoić. – Już nie mówiąc o tym, że jest to bardzo skomplikowany przelicznik. Musicie być dobrzy w matematyce. – Draco wyglądał na lekko zakłopotanego, bo milczał jakby w nadziei, że ten powie coś jeszcze. To Will go wybawił od odpowiedzi.

-A jak płacicie przez internet? W końcu to czyste złoto. Nie dość, że ciężkie to jeszcze łatwe do ukradnięcia. I czy będę mógł takie konto otworzyć sobie w tym banku? – Westchnął przeciągle. Podziwiał ich zainteresowanie, jego to zupełnie nie interesowało.

-Internet? – Draco wyglądał na zmieszanego. – Obawiam się, że nie do końca rozumiem.

-No wiesz międzynarodowa sieć, gdzie możesz kupić wszystk, znaleźć informację na każdy temat i czarna dziura jeżeli chodzi o spędzanie wolnego czasu? – Kiedy blondyn nadal wydawał się skonfundowany, Will aż poprawił się na swoim miejscu. – Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie masz konta na Facebooku! – Kiedy blondyn pokręcił głową, chłopak zrobił wielkie oczy. – WhatsApp? – Kolejne zaprzeczenie. – Twitter? – Taka sama reakcja. – Jakiekolwiek social media? – Blondyn zupełnie nie rozumiejąc odpowiedział, że nie. – Jak to jest możliwe w XXI wieku? Jak się ze sobą komunikujecie?

-Piszemy listy. – Draco odpowiedział dosyć niepewnie, jakby właśnie popełnił błąd.

-Listy? Nie zajmuje to czasem kilku dni? I jak poczta je dostarcza, skoro wcześniej powiedziałeś, że niemagiczni ludzie nie mogą wejść do magicznych miejsc? – Do rozmowy wtrącił się Marcus, a on mentalnie westchnął. Miał wrażenie, że to się szybko nie skończy.

-Sowy je dostarczają. – Niemalże się zakrztusił swoją kawą. Sowy? Reszta musiała mieć podobne miny, bo Draco lekko się zaczerwienił. – Nie rozumiem…

-Sowy?! – Will wykrzyknął podekscytowany. – Co to jest w ogóle za sposób? Nie macie telefonów, żeby zadzwonić, albo wysłać SMSa? Jak w ogóle sowa znajduje adresata?

-Sowy są towarzyszami czarodziejów i zawsze znajdują osobę, do której ma dotrzeć wiadomość. – Wyjaśnił, jakby to było coś oczywistego. – Co to są telefony? – Will natychmiast wyciągnął swojego smartfona i przeniósł się na oparcie fotela, na którym siedział Draco.

-To jest najlepsze osiągnięcie technologii. – Powiedział z miną profesora. – Dzięki temu mogę zapłacić za swoje zakupy, mam dostęp do prawie całej wiedzy świata, mogę porozmawiać z innymi przez wiadomości tekstowe albo głosowe i mogę robić zdjęcia. Patrz. – Zaczął klikać coś na ekranie, co blondyn obserwował niemalże zachłannie. Minęło kilka sekund a jego telefon zawibrował i zobaczył przychodzące widopołączenie. Z westchnieniem je zaakceptował i na jego ekranie pojawiła się twarz Willa i Draco. – Witaj Merry. – Jego przyjaciel pomachał mu ręką. Z pewnym zażenowaniem odmachał mu.

-Mam nadzieje, że dobrze się bawisz Williamie. – Z kilkusekundowym opóźnieniem usłyszał swój głos z jego telefonu. Rozłączył się z irytacją.

-Powiedz Draco, czy to nie jest lepsze niż sowy? – Blondyn wyraźnie nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, wciąż patrząc jakby z pewną obawą w urządzenie. Will się nie poddawał. – Poza tym spójrz na to. – Odpalił jakąś aplikację. – Tutaj mam mapę całego Londynu. GPS pokazuje, że jesteśmy tutaj. – Wskazał palcem na jakiś punkt. – A jak na przykład chcę dojść do – zawahał się, myśląc intensywnie – niech będzie Big Bena to… - zaczął coś wpisywać i przekrzywił ekran, tak żeby Draco mógł widzieć co robił. – To tutaj pokazuje mi trasę, jak się tam udać, o a tutaj mam jakbym chciał użyć auta, albo komunikacji miejskiej. – Zrobił przerwę, nakręcając się coraz bardziej. – A tutaj jest internet. Jak nie wiem co to jest Big Ben, to wpisuję i Google daje mi całą historię włącznie ze zdjęciami. – Malfoy wyglądał na lekko przerażonego tym, co widział i poczuł się w obowiązku interweniowania.

-Will, zanim przejdziesz do zakładania mu konta na Twitterze, to zauważ, że jakbyś pokazał swojej babci to samo, to raczej też nie byłaby bardzo zachwycona. – Chłopak dopiero teraz zerknął na blondyna i trochę się zreflektował, bo wyłączył telefon, ale jednocześnie objął chłopaka ramieniem.

-Nie się nie bój. To będzie cudowna wymiana kulturowa. My nauczymy cię wszystkiego o XXI wieku i dlaczego jest on tak cudowny, a ty pokażesz nam uroki magii. – Wymienili z Marcusem spojrzenia. Kiedy Will zapalił się do jakiegoś pomysłu, to ciężko było go od tego odciągnąć.

-Powiedz mi Draco, czy tam gdzie idziemy jest jakaś księgarnia? – Chłopak potwierdził. – Idealnie. A znasz może jakieś interesujące pozycje z dziedziny prawa czarodziejów, międzynarodowego, relacji z innymi państwami i obecnej polityki?

-Idę obudzić Felixa i Van Hela. – Wstał ze swojego miejsca czując nagłe zniecierpliwienie tymi pytaniami. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć, jakim cudem wszyscy byli zainteresowani czarodziejskim światem bardziej od niego.

-Powodzenia. – Will nawet na niego nie spojrzał, bo jego wzrok był utkwiony w blondynie. Westchnął cicho i posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie. Draco lekko się uśmiechnął i jakby skinął mu głową, ale mogło mu się równie dobrze przewidzieć.


	11. Chapter 11

Kiedy ból głowy ustąpił na tyle, żeby móc odczuwać chociaż małą radość z tego w czym uczestniczył poczuł się jakby trafił do jakieś krainy czarów i prawie oczekiwał, że ktoś zwróci się do niego Alicjo. Oglądał wystarczająco dużo japońskich bajek, więc wiedział, że jego płeć nie miała tutaj żadnego znaczenia. Liczył się koncept. A ten wydawał się idealnie odzwierciedlać co faktycznie czuł.

Demon poddał się z próbą nauczenia go czegoś więcej niż magia umysłu i podstawy teoretyczne, co absolutnie mu nie przeszkadzało, ale przez to ta nauka była bardziej jak nauka świata baśni. Zobaczenie goblinów na własne oczy i zobaczenie wystaw sklepowych na ulicy Pokątnej było czymś niewyobrażalnym. Przez moment czuł się tak, jakby jego umysł płatał mu figle, ale reakcja jego przyjaciół była podobna, więc uznał że albo uczestniczyli w tym samym oszustwie, albo była to rzeczywistość. Przyjął to drugie rozwiązanie i z trudem przyswajał wszystkie te nowości.

Pobyt w banku, gdyby nie gobliny byłby całkiem nudne. Will i Marcus postanowili otworzyć swoje własne konta, chyba tylko po to, żeby móc bez żadnych skrupułów zasypać gobliny pytaniami o waluty, skrytki, bankowość a nawet transfer pieniędzy do filii w Paryżu i na tamtejszą walutę. On już dawno skończył sprawy spadkowe, kiedy oni nawet nie zaczęli podstawowej papierologi. Igor machnął ręką i razem z Felixem i ich przewodnikiem ruszyli na oględziny jego rodzinnej skrzynki. I to było drugie zaskoczenie. Nie wiedział wiele o swoich rodzicach poza ich imieniem. Nie miał pojęcia czym się zajmowali ani gdzie mieszkali. Nawet jeżeli kiedyś go to interesowało, to wujostwo wyleczyło go skutecznie z choroby zwanej zadawaniem pytań. Później nie miało to już znaczenia. Teraz ciekawość była silniejsza od jego nawyków.

Jego nowa skrytka była pełna złota. Ten blask niemalże go poraził, jak tylko drzwi do skarbca się otworzyły. Oprócz tego widział kamienie szlachetne, jakieś księgi i artefakty, o których nie miał pojęcia i których nie chciał nawet dotykać w obawie, że obudzi jeszcze jakiegoś dżina. Draco, który im towarzyszył w wielkim skrócie wytłumaczył im, że to była to tylko główna komórka, a w jego posiadaniu znajduje się znacznie więcej, tyle że położonych w niższych częściach banku, które były lepiej chronione. To było tylko na drobne i najpotrzebniejsze wydatki. Nawet Igor spojrzał na niego, jakby był szaleńcem. To co widział i jak wiedział ma odzwierciedlenie w kruszcie już czyniło go bogaczem. Nie chciał wiedzieć, ile faktycznie posiadał.

Chowając swoją dumę do kieszeni wypytał blondyna ile faktycznie potrzebuje ze sobą zabrać, żeby kupić rzeczy, które pozwolą mu przetrwać w świecie czarodziei. Draco szybko wymienił kilka rzeczy, zastanowił się i po chwili milczenia powiedział mu, żeby wziął tysiąc galeonów na dzisiejsze zakupy. I kolejne tyle na przyszłość. Kiwnął głową zgadzając się bo nic innego mu nie pozostało. Jakby widząc jego bezradność Draco sięgnął po kilka złotych moment i podał goblinowi z poleceniem wypłaty rzeczonej kwoty i zapakowanie jej w chronioną sakiewkę i kuferek z dodatkowym zabezpieczeniem. Stworzenie najwyraźniej zrozumiało więcej od niego, bo zamknął skarbiec i wygonił ich z powrotem do wózka, który z powrotem zawiózł ich na wyższe poziomy banku. Will i Marcus wciąż byli pochłonięci rozmową, więc musieli poczekać prawie godzinę aż skończą formalności.

On wykorzystał ten czas, żeby poznać chłopaka. Starał się w swoich pytaniach nie być tak natarczliwy jak jego przyjaciele, ale i tak miał wyrzuty sumienia, że zasypuje go ogromną ilością pytań. Igor i Felix raczej nie wtrącali się do tej rozmowy, chociaż wiedział, że Igor przysłuchuje się każdemu słowu i tworzy swoje własne opinie. Marcus był mózgiem ich grupy, Felix rozsądkiem, Will duszą. Igor był czymś znacznie więcej, on łączył wszystkie te elementy i przekuwał w rzeczywistość i spójną całość. I teraz było to bardzo widoczne. Nie wtrącał się, ale obserwował wszystko i był pewien, że kiedy już dojdzie do jakiś wniosków to ich o tym poinformuje. I wtedy, jak już doświadczenia wiedział, będzie koniec gry. Zostanie samo działanie i walka. Czekał na ten moment, tak trwał w takim zawieszeniu.

To co było najgorsze w tym dniu, to brak Demona. Nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł się nieswojo, że on został gdzieś w Paryżu, a on odkrywał magiczny świat. Wolał, żeby to on pokazywał mu to wszystko i odpowiadał na jego pytania. Draco nie był zły. Był w pewien sposób znajomy. Czarodziej czy nie, wciąż był arystokratą, więc jego zachowanie bardzo przypominało to co już znał ze szkoły. Jego chłód i wycofanie, a czasami wręcz arogancja zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzała. Przyjmował ją jako coś naturalnego. Pod tym jednak, miał wrażenie, że chłopak jest bardziej wartościowy niż mogłoby się wydawać. Nawet go polubił i nie czuł się źle w jego towarzystwie. Co stanowiło dla niego pewną nowość. Zwykle stronił od nowopoznanych ludzi. Może to, że Demon go wybrał sprawiało, że czuł się pewniej przy nim, a może po prostu byli w jakiś sposób do siebie podobni. Nie był pewien.

Ulica Pokątna była dla niego i jego przyjaciół jak park rozrywki. Prawie mu brakowało stoisk gdzie mógł kupić maskotki, czy uczy myszki Miki. Jakaś część niego wręcz tego oczekiwała i wiele wysiłku musiał włożyć w to, żeby zachowywać się tak, jakby to było dla niego normalne. Will i Marcus za to zupełnie nic sobie z tego nie robili. Will zrobił wielką scenę przed sklepem z piórami, że musi mieć samoodpowiadające pióro, a Marcus wypytał sprzedawcę czy działa ono tylko na magiczne przedmioty, czy też na mugolskie i kiedy uzyskał odpowiedź, że te droższe znały odpowiedź na wszystkie musiał wiedzieć skąd takie pióro czerpie wiedzę i jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że się pomyli, a później zabił sprzedawcę zastanawiając się, czy jeżeli zapisze na kartce jakieś pytanie z tajemnicą o randze światowej czy pióro wciąż będzie w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć, albo jeżeli wiedza została zaktualizowana kilka tygodni temu, to czy pióro automatycznie będzie o tym wiedziało. Naprawdę współczuł temu biednemu człowiekowi, który starał się jak najbardziej kompetentnie odpowiedzieć, ale zupełnie nie był do tego przygotowany. W końcu Marcus się poddał, ale kupił jeden z droższych modeli, jak stwierdził tylko po to, żeby go przetestować. I nawet Igor się skusił i uśmiechając się do niego, powiedział, że w końcu nie będzie potrzebował jego pomocy w nauce. Przewrócił oczyma na takie oszustwo, ale nie skomentował.

Najgorsza jednak była wizyta w księgarni. Marcus zarezerwował sobie towarzystwo Draco jako swojego przewodnika po tytułach i przedmiotach pozostawiając ich samych sobie. I każdy z nich poddał się w jakiś sposób temu miejscu. Nie miał pojęcia ile spędzili pomiędzy tymi regałami, ale w końcu lista książek które wybrał była większa niż był w stanie udźwignąć. Sam nawet nie wiedział dlaczego akurat tutaj zadecydował się pogłębić swoją wiedzę. Nagle jednak przedmioty związane z magią niewerbalną, zwaną naturalną stała się dla niego nawet fascynująca. Stojąc, oparty o jedną ze ścian przeczytał prawie trzy rozdziały jakiegoś traktatu dotyczącego tematu i ziarno zostało zasiane. Później znalazł kolejne pozycje i w końcu przepadł przy całym dziale traktującym o podziale magii na dobrą i złą, czyli białą i czarną. Całe tomy opisywały symbolikę i znaczenie tego podziału i to było zdecydowanie coś co chciał zgłębić, zwłaszcza w obliczu całej wojny, w którą został wciągnięty wbrew swojej woli.

Nie był na szczęście jedyny, który wydał majątek na książki. Każdy z nich zostawił tam małą fortunę, choć każdy skupił się na czymś zupełnie innym. Już się bał wieczornych dyskusji, kiedy będą wymieniać się nowo zdobytą wiedzą i jednocześnie nie mógł się tego doczekać. Byli tak różni, że nie wątpił, że każdy będzie miał coś wartościowego do dodania. Najbardziej był ciekawy Felixa. On jako jedyny skupił się na obecnej sytuacji i z tego co udało mu się dostrzec to on mógł znaleźć coś co było dla niech przydatne. Był też jedyną osobą, która wydawała się nie ulec tej całej gorączce nowego miejsca, tylko stał z boku i przyglądał się wszystkiemu bez wypowiedzenia więcej niż kilku zdań. Chyba że z Igorem. Co jakiś czas przyłapywał ich jak dyskutowali żywo na jakiś temat. Było to dla niego widok jeszcze dziwniejszy niż cała ta ulica. Chociaż oboje należeli do tej samej grupy to Igor potrafił być bardzo porywczy i intensywny, kiedy Felix jak on starali się zlać z tłem. O ile on przez to często konfliktował się z chłopakiem, tak Felix po prostu go unikał.

Kiedy wieczorem usiedli w restauracji, żeby odpocząć i zjeść był wycieńczony. Jego torby były wypełnione książkami i przyborami, które według Draco były mu niezbędne. Nawet znalazło się miejsce na odświętne szaty, które dla niego były po prostu śmieszne, ale nie wnikał w to. Uznał, że chłopak zna się na rzeczy. Wszyscy byli w wyśmienitych humorach i usta im się prawie nie zamykały obgadując to czego doświadczyli. Nawet Igor i Felix się w to włączyli, co wykorzystał wychodząc na papierosa i ciągnąc za sobą Draco. Na swój sposób zdobył jego szacunek tym jak szybko zrozumiał jego sygnał, że chce z nim porozmawiać sam na sam. To tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że Demon nie wybrał go przypadkowo.

Na dworze było chłodno i docenił kiedy blondyn rzucił zaklęcie, które ociepliło powietrze wokół nich. Jego spojrzenie od razu padło na różdżkę i aż go korciło od pytań, ale powstrzymał się. Miał jeszcze sporo czasu, żeby zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. A to nie był najlepszy moment na to. Powtórzył to zdanie jeszcze dwa razy, zanim pokusa nie stała się na tyle słaba, żeby jej nie ulec.

-Wybacz, że musiałeś znosić te wszystkie pytania. Nawet dla mnie było to męczące. – Odezwał się przerywając cisze pomiędzy nimi. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Ten stalowy niebieski był nieporuszony. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć o czym chłopak myśli. Niemalże intuicyjnie sięgnął do magii umysłu, ale wyczuł barierę tak silną, że nawet nie próbował się przez nią przebić.

-To nie był żaden problem. – Draco zaprzeczył niemalże od razu, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. – Ich rządza wiedzy jest naprawdę niesamowita, choć muszę przyznać, że to po tobie spodziewałem się takiej reakcji. – Odwzajemnił jego uśmiech.

-Powiedzmy, że nie jestem tutaj do końca z własnej woli. – Wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po papierosa. Z przyzwyczajenia zaproponował mu jednego, ale ten odmówił. – Powiedz mi Draco, kim tak naprawdę jesteś? – Zapytał się z niecierpliwością, czekał na ten moment cały dzień.

-Nie do końca rozumiem co masz na myśli. – Oczywiście nie mogło być to takie proste. Zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią, na ile może wyjawić to co faktycznie myśli i czy otwarcie się przed nim jest dobrym pomysłem. Z jednej strony był wybrany przez Demona i był to zarówno argument za jak i przeciw.

-Spotkałeś się z nami nie z własnej woli. Nie wiem skąd znasz Demona, ale powiedzmy, że na razie nie za bardzo mnie to interesuje. – Chociaż było zupełnie na odwrót i blondyn wydawał się to wyczuć. – Wciąż jednak mamy dwie strony konfliktu. Jedną jest Dumbledore, którego zdążyłem już poznać i jakoś nie wydaje mi się, że należysz do jego zwolenników. Jesteś zbyt arystokratyczny. To mi mówi, że jesteś po tej drugiej stronie. Czarny Pan. Voldemort. Ten-którego-imienia-nie-można-wymawiać, sam-wiesz-kto i Tom Riddle. Wiele ma imion jak na jedną osobę. – Blondynowi nawet nie drgnęła powieka. – Z tego co mi wiadomo chciał mnie zabić, a jednak oto tutaj jesteś. Jak więc powinienem to rozumieć?

-Mogę zapytać o to samo. Po której stronie się opowiadasz panie Potter? – Odbił piłeczkę w jego stronę i nie mógł powstrzymać małego uśmiechu.

-Możesz mówić mi Harry. Może dla odmiany ktoś będzie w stanie poprawnie wymówić moje imię. – Blondyn przytaknął, ale z jego twarzy nie zniknęło skupienie. – Nie jestem po żadnej stronie. Ta wojna zupełnie mnie nie interesuje. Zemsta tym bardziej. Chce wrócić do Paryża i zapomnieć o tym co ma tu miejsce.

-Jak na kogoś kto został zmuszony do przyjazdu tutaj, za dobrze się bawisz całą sytuacją, Harry. – Pogratulował wyboru, Demonowi. Chłopak był nie tylko kompetentny, ale też uważnie wszystko obserwował.

-Skąd wniosek, że się dobrze bawię? To raczej WIll i Marcus przejęli tę rolę. Ja jedynie staram się przetrwać i zrozumieć sytuację na tyle, żeby móc się z niej wyplątać. – Zmrużył oczy uważnie na niego patrząc, szukając najmniejszej oznaki zdenerwowania czy fałszu.

-Za wyjątkiem tego, że interesujesz się rzeczami które pozwolą ci przetrwać w czarodziejskim świecie, nie w tej wojnie. Do tej pory nie wykazałeś najmniejszego zainteresowania sytuacją polityczną. – Zaśmiał się.

-Jesteś dobry, muszę to przyznać. W sumie nawet cię lubię. – Przyznał szczerze zaciągając się papierosem i rzucając go na chodnik. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że ci nie ufam, tak samo jak Dumbledorowi i jego ludziom. – Draco nic na to nie powiedział. Mierzyli się przez moment spojrzeniami. Był na przegranej sytuacji. – Zróbmy tak. Informacja za informację. Ja ci powiem, która strona bardziej mnie interesuje, a ty mi powiesz o Tomie Riddlu i dlaczego tutaj jesteś.

-Dwie informację za jedną? Nie wygląda to na zbyt uczciwą transakcję. – Brzmiał na nieprzekonanego, ale tym razem wyczuł, że tylko grał. Był zbyt ciekawy.

-Ale za to jaką cenną. Wszyscy zachodzą w głowę, próbując zrozumieć moje motywy i to czym się kieruję. Możesz być pierwszy. – Nie musiał go za bardzo przekonywać, bo chłopak kiwnął głową, pieczętując ich umowę.

-Co chcesz wiedzieć o Czarnym Panie? – Zapytał się, a on musiał się zastanowić. Wiedział, że to pytanie jest jednocześnie granicą jego odpowiedzi. Mógł dowiedzieć się tylko kilku informacji i musiał wybrać mądrze.

-Jakie są jego motywy. To, że Dumbledore utożsamia się z dobrem i obrońcą uciśnionych to wiem, o Riddlu nie wiem niczego. Jaką ma ideologię i o co faktycznie walczy. – Oczy Draco zamigotały lekko, choć nie był pewien co to oznaczało.

-Czarny Pan chce zmienić czarodziejski świat. – Zaczął. – Może jeszcze tego nie widziałeś, ale nasze społeczeństwo potrzebuje czegoś nowego. Zatrzymaliśmy się w czasie i nasza magia umiera. Z pokolenia na pokolenie jesteśmy coraz słabsi. Nikt nie chce jednak tego dostrzec. Dumbledore i inni uważają, że obecny system się sprawdza. Czarny Pan chce rewolucji i stworzenia czegoś nowego. I zwłaszcza dzisiaj po tym co usłyszałem od twoich przyjaciół jeszcze bardziej upewniłem się w tym, że ma rację. – Przytaknął w zamyśleniu, było to coś czego się spodziewał. I pokrywało się z tym co usłyszał od Demona.

-A co tutaj robisz? Dwadzieścia lat temu zamiary twojego pana wobec mnie były jawne, a jednak mam wrażenie, że od tego czasu się zmieniły. Masz mnie przekonać do wybrania jego strony? A może chcesz wzbudzić moje zaufanie, żeby mnie do niego doprowadzić? – Zapytał przekornie, ale Draco wytrzymał jego spojrzenie.

-Nie mogę wypowiadać się za Czarnego Pana i jego plany, ale szczerze wątpię, żeby chciał ci w jakikolwiek sposób zaszkodzić. – Zamilkł, ale widząc jego oczekiwanie, żeby kontynuował westchnął. – Polecił mi, żebym się z tobą spotkał i pokazał nasz świat. Nic więcej. Być może będzie chciał się z tobą spotkać osobiście, ale jak powiedziałem, nie mogę się za niego wypowiadać.

-To wszystko jest bardzo ciekawe. Jak głupie słowa jednej osoby mogą kształtować całe społeczeństwo. Dla jednych jestem promykiem nadziei dla innych ją niszczę. – Spojrzał gdzieś w punkt ponad jego głową. – Tak naprawdę ta wojna mnie nie obchodzi. Żadna ze stron mnie nie przekonuje. Nikt nie jest na tyle silny, żeby zdobyć przewagę i potrzebujecie nastolatka, który nie ma o niczym pojęcia, żeby ją zdobyć. Nie jest to dobry znak. – Jego słowa go zaskoczyły i była to pierwsza tak wyraźna emocja w czasie ich rozmowy, która ukazała się na jego twarzy. – Dumbledore wygląda na bardziej zdesperowanego, dlatego nie mam szczególnej ochoty go wybrać. – Zawahał się a potem odpowiedział zupełnie szczerze. – Jeżeli jednak miałbym kogoś wesprzeć to wybrałbym Riddla. Nie dlatego, że jakoś mnie przekonuje, albo się z nim zgadzam. Szczerze niewiele mnie to interesuje. Po prostu jego wybrał Demon, a jemu jestem w stanie zaufać. – Spojrzał w jego oczy uważnie. – Nie przyjmuj tego jednak jako coś pewnego. Moje zdanie może się zmienić w każdym momencie. Już nie mówiąc o tym, że moim pierwszym planem jest spalenie waszego świata na popiół i rozsypanie jego prochów na grobach waszych cudownych przywódców, którzy nie znają najmniejszych zasad polityki, skoro od tylu lat nie potrafią znaleźć żadnego konsensusu ani przewagi. – Zrobił pauzę. – W sumie to gardzę nimi tak samo.

-W pewnym momencie zorientujesz się, że bycie pomiędzy nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Jedna strona zawsze choć minimalnie będzie lepsza od drugiej, przynajmniej dla ciebie.

-I niech zgadnę, ty pomożesz mi dostrzec która? – Zapytał lekko prześmiewczo. Draco uśmiechnął się.

-Nie musze tego robić, bo już to wiesz. Tylko czy jesteś w stanie to zaakceptować i swoją rolę w tym? To już inne pytanie. – Prychnął lekko, jednocześnie nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.

-Lubię cię. – Stwierdził po raz kolejny. – Zrób mi przyjemność i nie zmieniaj tego wrażenia.

-Postaram się. – Miał wrażenie, że w jakiś dziwny sposób porozumieli się nie tyle na poziomie słów czy idei, ale bardziej na pewnym zrozumieniu siebie. – Wracamy? – Kiwnął głową, chociaż jakaś część niego miała ochotę kontynuować ich małą wymianę zdań. Chciał go lepiej poznać. Demon miał rację co do jego wyboru. W przeciwieństwie do Dumbledora, Draco faktycznie go zainteresował i tak wojna stała się jakby bliższa jego świadomości. Nie podobało mu się to, bo już tylko kilka kroków dzieliło go od akceptacji tej sytuacji, a do tego nie chciał dopuścić. Nie mógł dopuścić. Chociażby tylko po to, żeby zrobić Demonowi na złość.


	12. Chapter 12

Był zmęczony. Nie mógł powstrzymać ziewania, ale jednocześnie był pewien, że nawet gdyby położył się do łóżka, to upragniony sen by nie nadszedł. Jego umysł wciąż działał na zwiększony obrotach i kiedy tylko kładł się do łózka jego własne myśli go wykańczały. Nie był nawet w stanie utrzymać swojej wizualizacji teatru, bo ten walił mu się na głowę, przytłoczony zbyt wieloma informacjami i przemyśleniami. Nie mogąc usiedzieć w miejscu postanowił wykorzystać ten czas bardziej produktywnie i przeszedł ze swojego pokoju do biblioteki. Czytanie o magii było zbyt wielkim obciążeniem, zwłaszcza o tej porze i postanowił wybrać coś z miejscowych zbiorów. Długo się wahał pomiędzy pozycjami, w końcu zdecydował się na tak dobrze znaną sobie Sztukę prowadzenia wojny. Niemalże uśmiechnął się czytając pierwsze linijki Wojna to sprawa o żywotnym znaczeniu dla państwa, obszar życia lub śmierci, droga do przetrwania lub zagłady. Zagadnienie to trzeba więc dokładnie rozpatrzyć.

Nie mógł sięgnąć po lepszą książkę. Chociaż nie miał swojej armii ani państwa, to to ponadczasowe dzieło jak żadne inne analizowało to, kim powinien być dowódca, który zwycięża. Rady Sun Tsu były czymś więcej niż tylko klasyczną literaturą. Nie spodziewał się znaleźć w niej rozwiązania swoich problemów, ale odnosząc każdy z punktów do swojej sytuacji mógł był w stanie dostrzec coś nowego, co wcześniej mu umykało.

Rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu i zastanowił się, czy nie zrobić sobie czegoś do picia, ale odrzucił tę myśl. Zamiast tego wrócił do tekstu, ale zanim skończył pierwszą stronę rozproszył go dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Nawet za bardzo się nie zdziwił, kiedy do biblioteki wszedł Felix.

-Nie możesz spać? – Przymknął książkę. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko i przez co wyglądał na jeszcze młodszego i niewinnego. Jego niemalże kobieca uroda była, a zwłaszcza jego uśmiech były czymś co przyciągało do niego ludzi, nawet jeżeli on sam nie za bardzo udzielał się w grupie.

-Przeciwnie. – Usiadł obok niego i spojrzał na niego ze zmartwieniem. – Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę, zwłaszcza o tej porze. – Powiedział, jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko. – Sun Tsu? To już jest oznaka, że zaczynasz traktować to poważnie.

-Wojna to sztuka wprowadzania w błąd. Więc jeżeli coś możesz, udawaj, że nie możesz. Jeżeli jesteś gotów, udawaj bezczynność. Będąc blisko, udawaj, że jesteś daleko. Będąc daleko, udawaj, że jesteś blisko. Jeżeli wróg szuka swojej korzyści, pokaż mu przynętę, aby go zwabić. Pomieszaj przeciwnika i wtedy uderzaj. – Zacytował nie zerkając nawet na książkę. Te słowa wpisał sobie jak tylko zorientował się kim jest Demon i powiesił na ścianie w akademiku. Nic mu to nie dało, ale czuł się lepiej znając je. – Znasz mnie. Nawet jeżeli chcę tego uniknąć, to i tak wolę się przygotować. Poza tym co innego mam zrobić?

-Położyć się spać i wypocząć. – Powstrzymał się od uwagi, że gdyby mógł to by to zrobił. Felix westchnął. – Harry, wiesz tak samo dobrze jak i ja i każdy w tym domu, że to nie zakończy się tak pokojowo jakbyś tego chciał. – Jego głos był spokojny, niemalże łagodny i nawet jeżeli mówił mu to czego nie chciał usłyszeć, to w jakiś sposób go to uspokajało. – Widziałeś dzisiaj Draco? Nawet jeżeli rozmawiał z innymi, to nawet przez chwilę nie spuszczał z ciebie wzroku.

-Może jednak Voldemort chce mnie zabić i tylko czeka na sposobny moment. – Nawet jeżeli faktycznie tak było, to starał się to ignorować.

-Nie lubię, kiedy udajesz obojętność. – Chłopak lekko się skrzywił, ale zaraz jego twarz złagodniała. – Zachowywał się jak jeden z ludzi Demona. On pilnował twojego bezpieczeństwa. I dobrze o tym wiesz. – Podkreślił ostatnie słowa, jakby chciał przez to sprawić, że je zaakceptuje. – Nawet Igor uważa, że wszystko już jest ukartowane. I cały ten pobyt u Dumbledora ma ci tylko uzmysłowić, że jego strona jest lepsza.

-Mówisz tak, jakbym już zdecydował. – Nigdy w rozmowie z żadnym z nich nie powiedział gdzie leżą jego preferencję.

-Ty może nie, ale Demon na pewno. – Zacisnął usta. Nie wiedział nawet co na to odpowiedzieć. Felix miał rację. – Zawsze mnie zastanawiało dlaczego wtedy wybrałeś jego. Czemu zawsze wybierasz jego?

-Nie rozumiem co masz na myśli. – Odwrócił wzrok od jego miodowych oczu, które zdawały się go przeszywać na wskroś. – Nigdy go nie wybrałem. I nigdy tego nie zrobię. Chcę czegoś zupełnie przeciwnego. Pewnego dnia się od niego uwolnię.

-Oboje wiemy, że jest to kłamstwo. – Felix uśmiechnął się, jakby powiedział coś bardzo głupiego. – Pamiętasz jak w drugiej liceum Will chciał pójść na te przyjęcie do Amy? – Nie kiwnął głową, oczywiście, że pamiętał i wiedział do czego zmierza chłopak. – Powiedziałeś wtedy, że nie pójdziesz, bo Demon ci nie pozwoli. Will poprosił go więc o zgodę i nawet ją uzyskał, ale i tak dał do zrozumienia, że nie chce, żebyś szedł. Miałeś możliwość, a jednak jej nie wykorzystałeś. Nigdy. Dlaczego? Zawsze robisz to co on chce.

-Zapominasz o wszystkich moich ucieczkach, o naszych kłótniach i tych akcjach, w których doprowadzaliśmy go do szału i granicy jego cierpliwości. – Próbował się bronić przed jego zarzutami, ale nawet dla niego brzmiał słabo.

-A nie było to czasem, to czego on oczekiwał? – Zamarł na to pytanie. – Ty nawet się przed nim nie bronisz i bez najmniejszego zażenowania przyznajesz, że należysz do niego. – W jego głosie nie zabrzmiał nawet cień wyrzutu, a jedynie zrozumienie. – Każdy to wie, nikt tylko nie mówi o tym głośno.

-Felix… - zaczął, ale urwał nie za bardzo wiedząc jak na to odpowiedzieć. Westchnął i odłożył książkę na stolik.

-Harry, to jest w porządku. Naprawdę. – Uśmiechnął się niego. – Nie musisz się przed nami tłumaczyć. Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi nie ważne co, ale czasami mam wrażenie, że ty sam nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Z tego, jak bardzo ważny jest dla ciebie Demon i jego aprobata.

-To nie jest do końca ta. – Powiedział, próbując się bronić przed jego słowami. – To jest po prostu skomplikowane.

-Nic nie jest tak skomplikowane jak nam się wydaje. Mówisz, że go nie lubisz, chcesz się od niego uwolnić, ale ufasz mu jak nikomu innemu. Co takiego zrobił, ze jesteś w stanie skoczyć za nim w ogień? Ten człowiek jest nieobliczalny i pokazał to wielokrotnie. A mimo wszystko mu ufasz.

-Bo to Demon. – W jego głosie zabrzmiała wściekłość i wziął głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić. – Jest manipulatorem, szczerze wątpię w jego psychiczną poczytalność i określiłbym go mianem sadysty i psychopaty, ale to wciąż jest Demon. Tyle razy ile nam groził i wyzywał, ale kiedy mieliśmy problem, to zawsze stawał po naszej stronie. Nigdy nie zostawił nas samych sobie i to dzięki niemu możemy sobie chodzić po Paryżu, jak tylko chcemy, bo zawsze on nas chroni. I dobrze o tym wiesz. – Spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. Nie chciał tego wszystkiego mówić. – Nie mam pojęcia o co chodzi w tej wojnie. I nie wiem, dlaczego on chce, żebym wziął w tym udział, ale wolę jego niż kogoś kogo nie znam. To jest zły wybór, ale przynajmniej to zło znam i jestem w stanie się z nim pogodzić.

-Czekam na dzień, kiedy w końcu przyznasz, że wybierasz go nie dlatego że musisz, tylko dlatego, że chcesz. – Chłopak oparł się o oparcie fotela i milczał przez chwilę. – Wiesz Harry, cały ten świat czarodziei, nie wydaje ci się dziwny?

-Dziwny? – Uniósł brwi, ciesząc się ze zmiany tematu. – Zdefiniuj dziwny, bo w mojej definicji miotły, różdżki, gobliny i inne rzeczy, których nie jesteś w stanie wyjaśnić logiką.

-Czytałem te książki, które kupiliśmy w księgarni. – Felix zignorował jego wypowiedź i spojrzał się w podłogę, a jego wzrok stał się lekko nieobecny. – Starałem się znaleźć coś, co rozjaśniłoby sytuację. Wiesz miejsca świata czarodziei w naszym i na odwrót. I nic takiego nie było. Jakby to były dwa zupełnie oddzielne twory, które tylko stykają się w pewnych punkach. Ostatnia interakcja była w średniowieczu. Po słynnym polowaniu na czarownice nagle nastąpiło oderwanie naszych społeczeństw. – Zamyślił się na chwilę, a potem przeniósł na niego swoje spojrzenie. – Ale nie to było najdziwniejsze. Mają tam cały regał z książkami, który nazywa się muguloznastwo. Mugol to osoba nieposiadająca magii. Przejrzałem ich traktaty o zwykłym świecie i większość informacji jest albo nieprawdziwa, albo przestarzała.

-Sugerujesz, że to, że Draco nie znał czym jest telefon i Internet znaczy coś więcej? – Felix przytaknął w zamyśleniu.

-Oni nie mają pojęcia o globalizacji, o tym jak wygląda obecny świat. Zamknęli się gdzieś wieku temu, tak jak Japonia. Tyle że ich nikt nie zmusił do otwarcia swoich granic.

-W sumie to pokrywa się z tym co mi Draco powiedział, że Voldemort próbuje zmodernizować ich społeczeństwo, a Dumbledore to hamuje. Dla niego tradycyjne wartości są najważniejsze. – Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

-I tutaj mamy paradoks. Sam powiedziałeś, że ta dziewczyna, która cię znalazła pochodzi z niemagicznej rodziny i jest przekonana, że Dumbledore działa w obronie osób do niej podobnych. A jednak usilnie powstrzymuje jakąkolwiek interakcję pomiędzy czarodziejami i mugolami. – Nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, ale jak Felix to powiedział, to poczuł irytację, że sam na to nie wpadł. – Wydaje mi się, że tutaj już dawno przestało chodzić o jakąś mistyczną wojnę pomiędzy dobrem i złem.

-Odizolowani od świata ludzi są łatwiejsi do manipulowania, przestają samodzielnie myśleć, już nie mówiąc o tym, że się nie rozwijają. – Powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do niego. – W normalnych sytuacjach wojna działa stymulująco. Powstają nowe wynalazki, a każda strona stara się uzyskać przewagę. A tutaj mamy zastój. Nic się nie dzieje.

-Otóż to. – Teraz zrozumiał, co chłopak miał na myśli mówiąc dziwne. – Przerażające jest to, że wykształceni ludzie są w stanie uwierzyć, że walczą przeciw złu. A tutaj przecież mniejszość, która chce progresu próbuje zbuntować się większości. Bezskutecznie jak widać. Dlatego ten cały Dumbledore mnie niepokoi. Igor zgadza się ze mną. Nie sądzę, żeby bez żadnych podstaw nazwał kogoś fanatykiem.

-Wszystko to jest za bardzo skomplikowane. – Podsumował, wzdychając ciężko. – Mamy tylko wycinek całego obrazu, a zostaliśmy wpakowani w środek tego wszystkiego. Demon ma swojego plany, tak samo jak cała reszta. My jesteśmy tylko figurami przesuwanymi na szachownicy.

-Nie przeszkadza ci to? – Zapytał się ze specyficznym błyskiem w oku. Prychnął rozbawiony.

-Oczywiście, ze mi to przeszkadza. Kto umiejętnie prowadzi wojnę, zwycięża nieprzyjacielskie wojska bez bitwy, zdobywa miasta bez szturmowania ich, podbija obce państwa bez przewlekłych działań wojennych. – Zacytował po raz kolejny. – Może ten pobyt tutaj nie będzie aż taki zły.

-I to jest właśnie ten moment, w którym porzucasz swoją maskę idealnego ucznia. – Felix oparł głowę na ręku obserwując go. – Jestem w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego Demon ma na twoim punkcie taką obsesję. Jesteś chaosem, którego nie sposób kontrolować. On tak jak ty uwielbia bawić się ogniem. Pytanie tylko kto pierwszy się poparzy? – Nie skomentował tego. Nie chciał i nie potrafił. Nie kiedy chodziło o Demona.

-Idźmy spać. Jutro czeka nas kolejny długi dzień. – Powiedział, wstając ze swojego miejsca.

-To, że zmieniasz temat za każdym razem, kiedy dochodzimy do tego punktu, nie oznacza, ze będziesz w stanie odwlekać tę rozmowę do końca życia, Harry. – Felix podążył jego śladami i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Co było lekko zabawne, bo był od niego niższy. – Kiedyś i tak będziesz musiał stawić czoła rzeczywistości. Im dłużej będziesz to odwlekać tym gorzej.

-Czasami nie wiem czy bardziej mnie irytujesz, czy jednak podziwiam twoją przenikliwość. – Chłopak roześmiał się cicho.

-To już jest kwestia sporna, ale z pewnością jej potrzebujesz. – Przewrócił oczyma, ale milcząco się z nim zgodził.


	13. Chapter 13

Poniedziałek nadszedł dla niego zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. W jego głowie wciąż echem rozbrzmiewały słowa Felixa o relacji jego i Demona i choć bardzo się starał je ignorować, to one wciąż tam były i nie mógł się nad nimi nie zastanowić. Zwłaszcza, że odczuwał jego brak. Paradoksalnie w Paryżu widywał go czasami raz na tydzień, a zdarzały się okresy, że nawet rzadziej. Tutaj minęły dwa dni i wszystko zaczynało go irytować, bo nie było na swoim miejscu. Jego nie było. We Francji był pewien gdzie go znajdzie i czuł się bezpieczny, że zawsze o każdej porze mógł do niego pójść. Tutaj zabrakło tej pewności i nie poprawiało mu to humoru.

Nie rozumiał ich więzi i nie rozumiał dlaczego Felix twierdził, że zawsze wybierał jego. On tego tak nie odbierał. Owszem w niektórych sytuacjach wybierał mniejsze zło i po prostu nie wdawał się z Demonem w konflikty, bo i tak wiedział, że w nich nie wygra, ale to nie było tak, że chciał go zadowolić. Nie tak do końca. Samo myślenie o tym przyprawiało go o ból głowy. Powinien był się skupić na tym co w tej chwili było istotne, czyli poradzenie sobie ze światem czarodziei, jego mógł sobie na razie odpuścić. Chociaż i tak go korciło żeby chociaż do niego zadzwonić i powiedzieć mu, że nie zamierza iść ścieżką, którą dla niego wybrał. Nie pozwolił sobie na to. Nie po tej rozmowie. Nie chciał czuć się jakby od niego zależało całe jego życie. Był dorosły. Był samodzielny. Mógł podejmować własne decyzje. Nie było żadnego racjonalnego powodu, dla którego miałby chcieć jego akceptacji, obecności i ochrony. Mógł przecież spróbować rozluźnić ich relacje. Spotykać się rzadziej, mniej angażować się w konflikty i być mu bardziej posłusznym. Wtedy by się nim znudził. Mógł to zrobić. Tylko dlaczego nie miał na to ochoty? Dlaczego mu to nie odpowiadało? Nie znał odpowiedzi, a nawet jeżeli ją znał, to nie akceptował jej w żadnym wypadku.

W poniedziałek wstali wcześnie rano, co było jak na nich dość niecodzienne, ale każdy z nich był ciekawy Dumbledora i tego jakie atrakcje dla nich przygotował. Weekend z Draco pozwolił im na przeżycie pierwszego szoku i trochę się z nim oswoili, ale to był jedynie wierzchołek góry lodowej. Ich prawdziwy cel pobytu zaczynał się tego dnia i żaden z nich nie chciał zaspać i przegapić czegokolwiek. W milczeniu zjedli śniadanie, co jemu wyjątkowo przeszkadzało. Czuł się zdecydowanie lepiej, kiedy słyszał beztroskie paplanie Willa, kiedy go nie było, wiedział, że sytuacja jest znacznie poważniejsza i on sam spinał się w sobie.

Chwilę po ósmej w willi pojawiły się trzy osoby, które już znał. Hermiona, Remus i Snape. Nie bawili się oni nawet w przedstawieniem pod tytułem przedstawmy się sobie i zbudujmy choć minimum zaufania i porozumienia. Snape bez nawet powitania powiedział im, że teleportują się do rezydencji Blacków i tam będą mogli swobodnie porozmawiać. Zanim zdążyli jakkolwiek zareagować Hermiona złapała jego i Felixa i świat rozmazał się mu przed oczyma. Następne co pamiętał to twardą podłogę i poczucie, że zaraz jego śniadanie znajdzie się na zewnątrz. Sądząc po jękach nie był odosobniony w reakcjach.

-Wybacz Harry, teleportacja zwłaszcza dla nieprzyzwyczajonych osób jest dosyć niekomfortowa. – Gdyby miał siłę, to odpowiedziałby jej, że nie zauważył, ale tę energię spożytkował na wstanie z podłogi. Snape patrzył na nich z obrzydzeniem i po raz kolejny zastanowił się czy czasem w poprzednim wcieleniu nie zabił mu rodziców, albo ulubionego kota.

-Nigdy. Więcej. Żadnej. Teleportacji. – Igor z wyraźną złością, ale wciąć słabo powiedział do podłogi i ze stęknięciem podniósł się. Inni poszli w jego ślady.

-W takim razie to wasza ostatnia wizyta tutaj. Do rezydencji można się dostać tylko w ten sposób, albo przez sieć Fiuu, ale ta jest poza waszym zasięgiem. – Snape wyminął ich i wszedł schodkami na wyższy poziom i przeszedł przez drzwi.

-Nie przejmujcie się nim. Sewerus miewa problemy z interakcją z innymi ludźmi. – Remus podrapał się nerwowo po policzku. – W każdym razie, wchodźcie. Molly przygotowała dla was kubek z gorącą czekoladą. Złagodzi to skutki teleportacji.

-Jak czekolada może wpływać łagodząco? – Marcus nie mógł powstrzymać się od pytania. – Obecnie mój żołądek jest niezdolny do przyjęcia jakiegokolwiek pożywania.

-To specjalny rodzaj czekolady. Ma właściwości regeneracyjne. A przy okazji jestem Hermiona. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do nich i zapraszającym gestem wskazała na schody.

Dopiero teraz rozejrzał się po miejscu w którym byli. Choć właściwsze byłoby określenie korytarz. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ktoś nazwał to rezydencją, ale ściany były ciemne, albo kiedyś w przeszłości mogły być czarne, teraz były zaledwie szare i wyblakłe, gdzieniegdzie farba odpadała nawet całymi płatami. Jeżeli reszta domu była w podobnym stanie to jego mała kawalerka była cudem architektury. Bez jednak najmniejszego komentarza podążył za Remusem, który wysunął się na czoło kolejki.

Poprowadził ich schodami na górę, a potem przeszedł przez pierwsze drzwi na lewo. Chociaż był początek dnia w pomieszczeniu panował półmrok potęgowany jeszcze przez dużą liczbę osób, która się w nich wpatrywała. Poczuł się jak okaz w zoo, bo co poniektórzy na jego widok zasłonili usta, albo zbliżyli się do swoich sąsiadów, żeby wymienić podekscytowane szepty. Zacisnął na to zęby, ale zmusił się, żeby przynajmniej na początku być uprzejmym. Jego postanowienie wyparowało, kiedy ktoś zamknął go w mocnym uścisku.

-Harry! Jak to dobrze ciebie widzieć. – Usłyszał rozentuzjazmowany głos mężczyzny, który go obejmował. – Niech ci się przyjrzę. – Odsunął się od niego i z wilgotnymi oczyma zlustrował go wzrokiem. – Na Merlina, wyglądasz zupełnie jak James. Tylko oczy… Oczy masz po Lily.

-Syriuszu, wiem, że długo na to czekałeś, ale Harry nie ma pojęcia kim jesteś. – Usłyszał za sobą głos Remusa, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Mężczyzna przed nim był kimś kto zupełnie nie pasował mu do tego towarzystwa. Miał mocne, ale wciąż arystokratyczne rysy twarzy. Jego ciemne oczy błyszczały nie tylko łzami, ale tez jakby dziecięcą przekorą. Nawet jego włosy były kontrastem. Czarne loki, które odpowiednio zadbane dałyby mu dostojeństwa, u niego nie rozczesane i zawadiacko upięte sprawiały, że wyglądał jak buntujący się nastolatek. Mężczyzna położył mu ręce na ramionach i lekko się nad nim pochylił.

-Wiem, że mnie nie pamiętasz, ale ja ma wrażenie, jakbym wczoraj trzymał cię w ramionach. Byłeś taki drobny. – Jego głos załamał się na chwilę i przez moment miał wrażenie, że się rozpłacze, ale mężczyzna powstrzymał się. – Jestem Syriusz Black. Twoi rodzice wybrali mnie na twojego ojca chrzestnego, chociaż nie miałem okazji, żeby się wykazać w tej roli. – Odsunął się lekko. – Witaj w moim domu Harry. – Spojrzał zza jego plecy. – I oczywiście nie mogę się doczekać, żeby poznać twoich przyjaciół. Wszyscy jesteście tutaj mile widziani i nie krępujcie się, czujcie się jak u siebie.

-Umm… Dzięki. – Powiedział nie za bardzo wiedząc jak się zachować. Syriusz był dla niego obcym człowiekiem, a ten zachowywał się, jakby byli dla siebie najważniejsi na świecie. Korciło go, żeby zapytać go, gdzie był przez te lata, ale stwierdził, że robienie sceny, kiedy ostatecznie nie miało to znaczenie, było pozbawione sensu.

W pomieszczeniu panowała głośna cisza. Chociaż nikt nie kwapił się do rozpoczęcia jakieś rozmowy, to wszyscy wydawali z siebie ciche pomruki, chichoty i poruszali się, jakby niespokojnie. Dumbledore, którego jeszcze nie było, a który już zdążył go zirytować, zamiast powoli przedstawiać mu wszystkich, to wrzucił go na głęboką wodę. Jakby chciał pokazać mu co znaczy być chłopcem, który przeżył. I już go za to nie lubił. Spojrzał w stronę swoich przyjaciół, którzy wyglądali, jakby czuli się skrępowani tak samo jak on tą sytuacją. Tylko WIll uśmiechał się szeroko. Z cichym westchnięciem spojrzał na zebranych i wykrzywił wargi, w czymś co miało – i miał nadzieję – przypominało uśmiech.

-Miło mi was poznać. – Nawet dla niego te słowa wyszły niezręcznie i nieprzekonywująco. – Jak zapewne wiecie jestem Harry Potter. – Było to dla niego pewną nowością, że po raz pierwszy w życiu nie musiał się przedstawiać, bo ludzie już go znali, jednocześnie będąc dla nich obcym człowiekiem. – To są moim przyjaciele. – Wskazał na chłopaków, którzy od razu wyprostowali się i wypięli pierś. – Igor, WIll, Marcus i na końcu Felix. Może zdajecie sobie sprawię, a może nie, ale żaden z nich nie jest czarodziejem. Ja również nie, a przynajmniej nie mentalnie. – Dodał i zawahał się. Nie miał pojęcia co jeszcze może dodać, poza standardową formułką, którą postanowił sobie odpuścić. Był pewien, że byli aż za bardzo zaznajomieni z faktami z jego życia.

-Nie musisz się o to martwić Harry. – Jakaś rudowłosa, pulchna kobieta podeszła do niego, objęła go i poprowadziła w stronę stołu, gdzie siedziała znaczna część towarzystwa. – Wszyscy są tutaj mile widziani i nie musisz się przejmować, że nic nie wiem o świecie magii. Nauczymy cię tego, czego potrzebujesz. – Absolutnie się tym nie przejmował, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.

Usiał na wolnym krześle i od razu po jego prawej usiadł Igor, a po lewej Will, jakby chcieli go w ten sposób obronić. Felix i Marcus usadowili się blisko nich, ale ze swojego miejsca ciężko mu było na nich patrzeć. Naprzeciwko usiadł człowiek zwany Syriuszem i Lupin. Czuł się niezręcznie. Wokół było kilka innych osób. Większość była rudowłosa i dosyć młoda, ale byli tez dorośli pokroju Snape, których nie znał i którzy wpatrywali się w nich posępnie. Od razu zwrócił uwagę na dosyć niskiego mężczyznę, który zamiast nogi miał protezę, a na jego oku znajdowała się dziwna przepaska z wypukłym oczodołem, którego tęczówka poruszała się zbyt szybko, a czasem nawet znikała, kiedy jednak na nią spojrzał wróciła na swoje miejsce i odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie. Od razu spuścił wzrok. Nie dość, że było to samo w sobie niepokojące, to jeszcze miał wrażenie, że przewierca go na wylot.

Zanim zdążył zapytać o cokolwiek, gdzie chociażby jest Dumbledore ta sama kobieta postawiła przed nim kubek gorącej czekolady. Przez moment miał problem ze zrozumieniem dlaczego, a potem przypomniał sobie o skutkach teleportacji, które jednak pod wpływem stresu zupełnie zniknęły. Spojrzał na napój podejrzliwie, zastanawiając się, czy czasem czegoś mu do niego nie dolali. Nie chciał być uprzedzony, ale Draco – zresztą na prośbę Mracusa – opisał im różne eliksiry, w tym na przykład eliksir prawdy i teraz ciężko mu było się przełamać, żeby to wypić. Will nie miał takich oporów, bo prawie jednym ruchem opróżnił swoje naczynie. Nie widząc, żeby zaszył w nim jakieś zmiany niechętnie upił trochę słodkiego płynu. Przyjemne ciepło natychmiast rozlało się po jego ciele.

-Nie chcę być nieuprzejmy, ale gdzie jest Albus Dumbledore? – Igor położył ręce na stole i spojrzał na Remusa. Jak zauważył nie tknął on nawet swojego kakao. Lupin wyraźnie się zmieszał.

Profesor Dumbledore jest dzisiaj w ministerstwie. Niespodziewanie pojawiły się pewne komplikacje, ale na pewno przyjdzie się z wami przywitać, jak tylko będzie mógł. – To ta dziwna kobieta, która wciąż się nie przedstawiła odpowiedziała wciąż krzątając się po pomieszczeniu. – Czy jest może coś co chciałbyś zjeść, Harry, mój drogi? – Zwróciła się do niego i spojrzał na nią.

-Nie dziękuję, jesteśmy po śniadaniu. – Odpowiedział siląc się na grzeczność. – Kim pani z zasadzie jest?

-Oh nie przedstawiłam się jeszcze? – Zapytała jakby zdziwiona, ale też pokraśniała na twarzy. – Molly Weasley. Przy końcu stołu siedzi mój mąż Arthur. – Nawet na niego nie spojrzał. – Obok niego są nasze dzieci. – Wskazała na nie. – Ron i Ginny i bliźniaki Fred i George. – Kiwnął głową, starając się zapamiętać imiona, choć wciąż przez stół nie mógł ich przyporządkować do innych osób. – Mam jeszcze trójkę, ale są zbyt zajęci własnymi sprawami. – Dodała jakby przepraszająco. Chciał zapytać o te osoby, które się nie przedstawiły, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, Igor pochylił się jego stronę.

-Powinniśmy wyjść. – Wyszeptał. – Dumbledore jawnie złamał naszą umowę. – Zgodził się z nim, doskonale zdając sobie z tego sprawę.

-Sądzisz, że nam na to pozwolą. – Zerknął w stronę Syriusza, a ten natychmiast zrozumiał o czym mówił. Mężczyzna wyglądał jakby nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu i tylko czekał na odpowiedni moment, żeby z nim porozmawiać.

-Nie podoba mi się to wszystko. – Odsunął się od niego, ale wiedział, że chciał jeszcze coś dodać, kiedy spojrzał w stronę osób, które stały w pewien odległości od stołu i nie wyglądały jakby chciały się przedstawić czy nawet przywitać.

-A więc Harry, słyszałem, że mieszkasz w Paryżu. – Skinął głową odwracając się z powrotem do Blacka. – Kiedyś tam byliśmy na wycieczce. Piękne miasto, ale nie ma nawet połowy uroku Londynu.

-Paryż to mój dom i nie mogę sobie wyobrazić miejsca, które mogłoby być piękniejsze. – Nie mógł powstrzymać pewnej uszczypliwości. – Nie jestem fanem londyńskiej mgły. – Dodał prześmiewczo, ale nikt poza jego przyjaciółmi nie zrozumiał odwołania do słynnego zanieczyszczonego środowiska miasta.

-Jestem pewien, że zmienisz zdanie, jak tylko się tutaj zadomowisz. – Syriusz zupełnie nie przejął się jego słowami, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. – Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby pokazać ci ulicę Pokątną. Kupimy ci różdżkę. – Rozmarzył się. – Pamiętam jak miałem jedenaście lat i rodzice zaprowadzili mnie do Olivandera. Tego uczucia nigdy się nie zapomina.

-Po co czarodziejowi różdżka? – Marcus natychmiast się wtrącił. – Skoro czarodzieje dysponują magią i z tego co dobrze zrozumiałem to są w stanie się nią posługiwać bez niej, jeszcze przed pójściem do szkoły, to po co uzależniać się od takiego narzędzia. Co jeżeli go zabraknie? – W pokoju zapanowała cisza i każdy wlepił swoje spojrzenie w chłopaka. Powstrzymał śmiech upijając kolejny łyk kakao. Jego pytania czasem potrafiły być męczące, ale w tej sytuacji mógł nawet się dobrze przy tym bawić.

-No cóż, kochaniutki, różka wzmacnia i ukierunkowuje naszą magią. – Molly odpowiedziała zza ich pleców. Marcus nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

-A nie da się nauczyć korzystać ze swojej magii w taki sposób, żeby różdżka była niepotrzebna? – Zadał kolejne pytanie. – Przynajmniej w podstawowym zakresie musi to być możliwe, bo przecież jeżeli pozbawić czarodzieja różdżki to stanie się on bezużyteczny. Zwłaszcza na polu bitwy.

-To prawda, ale magia przypomina bardziej energię. – Tym razem Remus wziął na siebie wyjaśnienie. – W swojej naturalnej formie jest rozproszona i potrzeba wiele skupienia i kontroli, żeby móc ją zebrać i ukierunkować tak, żeby osiągnąć efekt, który chcemy. Różdżki pomijają ten proces i za pomocą gestów zbierają tę energię i znacznie szybciej i lepiej ją wykorzystując.

-Skoro różdżka zbiera te energię, to czy siła zaklęcia zależy od jej ilości. Czy w takim razie jedno zaklęcie może mieć różne skutki w zależności od magii do niego zużytej? – Tym razem szum w pokoju był bardziej słyszalny. Zastanowił się czy to dlatego, że nikt normalnie takich pytań nie zadawał, czy że Marcus, który nie miał prawie żadnej styczności z magią był w stanie tak szybko ją zrozumieć i wyjawić jej słabe punkty.

-Tak, ale nie jest to takie proste. Zazwyczaj kiedy czarodziej targają silne emocje, jego zaklęcia będą potężniejsze, ale nie jest to częste. – Remus uśmiechnął się. – Do każdego zaklęcia potrzeba odpowiedniej ilości magii, ruchu i czasem inkantacji. Ważna jest też sama intencja, chociaż w przypadku zwykłych uroków nie jest to aż tak istotny czynnik. Zachwianie tej równowagi skutkuje często odwrotnym, albo wręcz brakiem efektu. – Marcus skinął głową, próbując poukładać sobie to co usłyszał.

-Powiedz mi, po co mugolowi takie informacje? – Mężczyzna z protezą zamiast nogi wtrącił się nagle kuśtykając w ich stronę.

-Alastorze, dzieciaki są po prostu ciekawe. – Syriusz machnął ręką, jakby chciał go odpędzić.

-Mugole nie powinni mieć takiej wiedzy, nie przed tym jak nie podpisały klauzury tajności. – Odparł ostro.

-Kim pan w ogóle jest? – Zapytał się, wtrącając się. Nie podobał mu się ton mężczyzny i jego opryskliwość.

-Alastor Moody. Aurror. – Przedstawił się z pewną wyższością.

-To jest czarodziej, który…

-Wiem kim jest aurror. – Przerwał mu, wciąż nie odrywając spojrzenia od mężczyzny. – Dla pana wiadomości, jeżeli próbuje pan słownie bądź fizycznie atakować moich przyjaciół to przyjmuję to jako atak na swoją osobę. – Powiedział twardo. – Marcus ma prawo zadawać pytania jakie mu się tylko podobają i jeżeli ma pan z tym jakiś problem, to możemy wyjść. – Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

-Nie będzie takiej potrzeby prawda, Alastorze. – Molly podkreśliła dwa ostatnie słowa.

-Niech podpiszą klauzurę i mogę sobie zadawać pytania. – Mężczyzna spojrzał na kobietę, chociaż jego sztuczne oko wciąż spoczywało na nim.

-Co nigdy nie nastąpi. – Igor wtrącił się nagle. – Jesteśmy obywatelami Francji i to francuskiemu prawu podlegamy. I gdybyś nawet chciał wystąpić wniosek o coś takiego, to jako że posiadam status wnuk byłego premiera, udzielono nam dyspensy od tego przepisu. – Twarz aurrora zrobiła się nagle czerwona, a w pokoju zapanowała perfekcyjna cisza. Czuł na to ogromną satysfakcję. Spodziewali się, że jego przyjaciele jako mugole nie stanową dla nich żadnego zagrożenia, a okazało się być zupełnie na odwrót.

-Na jakiej podstawie? To, ze twój dziadek był premierem niczego nie oznacza. – Przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej pochylając się nad stołem, tak że jego twarz była zdecydowanie zbyt bliska jak na jego gust.

-Na podstawie koneksji i należenia do arystokracji. – Igor wzruszył ramionami. – I to nie tylko w formie mojej rodziny. Demon ma wystarczające znajomości we francuskim świecie magii, że prędzej wyślą nam listy przepraszające niż cokolwiek do podpisania. – Zrobił przerwę patrząc na Alastora. – Jeżeli nie chcesz żebyśmy wyszli w tym właśnie momencie, to lepiej się zachowuj. To, że nie mamy pojęcia o magii nie znaczy, że jesteśmy bezbronni.

-Jak śmiesz… - Alastor wyciągnął różdżkę ze swojego płaszcza i wymierzył nią w chłopaka. – Nie będziesz mi groził, jesteś na to o milion lat za młody.

Kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się w tym samym momencie. Syriusz i Remus wstali, żeby go powstrzymać. W Sali dało się słysząc kilka okrzyków, a Moody poruszył różdżką nucąc coś pod nosem. A przynajmniej chciał to zrobić. Nie myślał. Zadziałał automatycznie. Zaatakował jego umysł w przeciągu kilku sekund przebijając się przez jego mury dosłownie krusząc je na drobne elementy. Znalazł się w bunkrze pozbawionym okien i drzwi, ale nie zamierzał bawić się jakiekolwiek przeszukiwania jego umysłu. Czuł jak elektryzująca energia pulsuje w jego żyłach, pragnąc się z niego uwolnić. Widział nawet jej zarys. Wypływała z niego całymi strumieniami przyjmując fizyczną postać. Wziął głęboki oddech i z wydechem pozwolił jej z całą siłą zaatakować ściany bunkra. Dźwięk pękające szkła ogłuszył go, ale zanim zdążył zorientować się co się dzieje znalazł się z powrotem przy stole.

Stał z rękoma opartymi na stole i ciężko dyszał. Nie miał pojęcia co się stało. Alastra Moodiego nie było w pobliżu i rozejrzał się zdezorientowany po pomieszczeniu. Nagła fala mdłości go zaatakowała i nie mogąc się powstrzymać zwymiotował na podłogę. Aurror był na przeciwległej ścianie, jakby jakaś siła cisnęła go z ogromną mocą. Nawet jeden rzut oka wystarczył mu, żeby zobaczyć ślady krwi. I jakby pomimo tego horroru poczuł się nagle niesamowicie zmęczony, że opadł na swoje krzesło z poczuciem, jakby miał zaraz odpłynąć.

-Oj Harry! Wszystko w porządku. – Will zwrócił się do niego po francusku i przybliżył się i przytrzymał go za ramiona. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Ktoś jeszcze coś do niego powiedział, ale sens mu umknął. Nie wiedział kiedy, ale nagle stracił całą świadomość.


	14. Chapter 14

Obudził się w obcym łóżku i pokoju. Jego głowa pulsowała tępym bólem i z trudem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok mimo całkiem sporego okna. W ustach czuł niesmak, a jego żołądek zaciskał się niepokojąco. Położył się z powrotem mając wrażenie, że jeżeli tego nie zrobi, to zwymiotuje po raz kolejny. Zamarł na tę myśl. Oznaczało to, że już wcześniej wymiotował, choć sobie tego nie przypominał. Nagle jego świadomość zalały obrazy, różdżka, bunkier, krew na ścianie i nieprzytomny mężczyzna. Nie mogąc powstrzymać się, przechylił się i zwrócił resztę jedzenia, które wciąż były w nim.

Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się niemalże natychmiast i do środka wpadł Igor i Will, a za nimi Syriusz. Ten wyciągnął różdżkę i bez słowa oczyścił podłogę. Nie spotkało się to z aprobatą jego przyjaciół.

-Chcemy porozmawiać z Harry na osobności. – Powiedział Will zupełnie poważnie, co nie było w jego stylu.

-To jest mój chrześniak. – Mężczyzna próbował zaprotestować. – Powinienem mu wytłumaczyć…

-Nie pan nie musi. – Igor mu przerwał. – Nie było pana przez całe jego życie, niech więc pan nie udaje, że nagle coś znaczy. A teraz niech pan wyjdzie. – W jego głosie brzmiała taka wrogość, że Syriusz nagle jakby oklapnięty skinął głową.

-Jakbyście mnie potrzebowali, to będę niedaleko. – Wycofał się i zamknął ze sobą drzwi.

-Co się stało? – Zapytał się, kiedy zostali sami. Wiedział co się stało, ale nie rozumiał tego. WIll spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.

-Zadzwoń do Demona, on ci wszystko wytłumaczy. – Odpowiedział podając mu telefon. Spowodowało to jeszcze większy mętlik w jego głowie.

-Jak..?

-Zadzwoniliśmy do niego, kiedy zemdlałeś. – Igor przerwał mu trochę niecierpliwie. – Po tym co się stało, nigdy w życiu bym im nie zaufał.

-Zaufaj nam, Demon będzie najlepszą osobą, żeby ci to wyjaśnić. – Will pogładził go po ramieniu. – Będziemy czekać na dole. Jak wyjdziesz z korytarza to po prawej masz łazienkę. Powiemy wszystkim, że potrzebujesz jeszcze chwilę czasu i dopilnujemy, żeby ci nie przeszkadzali.

-Dzięki. – Wciąż brzmiał słabo i tak samo się czuł. Nie odpowiedzieli, ale posłali mu lekko współczujące spojrzenie. Nie wróżyło to dobrze. Czując jak w jego gardle rośnie gula, odblokował telefon i wybrał numer Demona. Odebrał niemalże natychmiast.

-Miłem nadzieję, że wytrzymasz chociaż tydzień bez wpakowania się w żadne problemy. – Usłyszał zamiast przywitania, choć miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna tak naprawdę się z niego śmieje.

-Idź do piekła. – Powiedział, ale jego głos załamał się i w efekcie brzmiał jakby był w totalnej rozsypce. – Co się stało?

-Dobre pytanie. Co pamiętasz? – Rozmasował swoje skronie, starając się ułożyć wszystko w jakąś całość.

-Siedzieliśmy. Moody zaczął się czepiać, o to, że nie Marcus nie może zadawać pytań, a potem zagroził Igorowi. Chciał rzucić jakieś zaklęcie. – Poczuł nagle ukłucie bólu gdzieś w tyle jego czaszki i aż syknął. Potrzebował kilku chwil zanim był w stanie kontynuować. – Nie mam pojęcia co się stało, ale chyba przebiłem się przez jego bariery w umyśle, bo znalazłem się w jakimś dziwnym bunkrze, a potem… - urwał nie potrafiąc tego nazwać – a potem było szkło. – Dokończył kulawo. Przed nim pojawił się obraz mężczyzny jak półsiedzi na podłodze na nad nim widnieje ślad krwi. – Nie wiem co się stało, ale po tym on leżał, a ja stałem i potem ciemność. – Wiedział, że brzmi bez sensu, ale był pewien, że Demon już słyszał wystarczająco dużo szczegółów. Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapanowała cisza, a potem usłyszał krótkie westchnięcie.

-Jak zawsze jesteś zbyt niecierpliwy. Nie nauczyłem cię nawet jak czytać myśli innych bez większego wysiłku, a ty już przeszedłeś do ostatniej lekcji. – W niczym mu to nie pomagało. Milczał, czekając na coś jeszcze. – Wejdź do swojego teatru, znajdę cię tam. – Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Demon rozłączył się.

Nie miał siły, ale ciekawość była od niego silniejsza. Odsunął kołdrę i podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej. Zmusił się, żeby skrzyżować nogi i zamknął oczy. Nie mógł się skupić. Obraz jego teatru rozpadał się co chwila, a jedyne co widział to ślad krwi na ścianie. Żółć znów podeszła mu do gardła, ale tym razem był w stanie ją opanować. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i raz jeszcze zamknął oczy. Starał się uspokoić i żeby łagodne fale postawiły fundamenty jego teatru. Skupiał się na kolejnych elementach, być może za bardzo, ale pomagało mu to odsunąć nieprzyjemne myśli. Zajęło mu to zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu, ale w końcu był w stanie stanąć pośrodku sceny. Scenografia miała obrzydliwie czerwony wystrój i musiał się od niej odwrócić, żeby znowu nie stracić panowania nad wizualizacją. Usiadł na scenie, a jego nogi zawisły luźno. Przed nim rozpościerał się rząd krzeseł. Nagłe poczuł czyjąś obecność. Westchnął. Jego kontrola była tragiczna. Powinien móc go wyczuć znacznie wcześniej i chociaż na chwilę go spowolnić.

-Jakim cudem jesteś w stanie wejść do mojego umysłu będąc tak daleko? – Do tej pory uczył go, że żeby to zrobić potrzebował być blisko danej osoby i najlepiej utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy.

-Ponieważ, mój Harry, jesteś wyjątkowy. – Odezwał się za jego plecami. Nie rozumiał co ten ma na myśli, ale jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz powiedziało mu, że nie doczeka się kontynuacji tej myśli. – Domyślasz się co się stało? – Zaprzeczył głową.

-Jakbym miał to do czegoś porównać, to jakbym był w Sali wypełnionej lustrami i nagle one runęły, ale to zupełnie nie przypominało tego czego mnie uczyłeś. To nie mógł być jego umysł, prawda? – Zapytał się, bojąc się usłyszeć odpowiedź. Demon zgrabnie zeskoczył ze sceny i teraz stał przed nim. Dłonią pogładził jego policzek.

-Nawet nie wiesz, jak potężny jesteś. – Uśmiechnął się. – To co zrobiłeś… Ludzie próbują uczyć się tego całe życie i nie potrafią do tego dojść, a tobie się to udało bez większego wysiłku i konsekwencji.

-Nie rozumiem o czym mówisz! – Rzucił ze złością. Chciał odpowiedzi, a nie głupich stwierdzeń, które niczego mu nie dawały. – Co takiego się stało? – Zaakcentował każdy jeden wyraz.

-Moody był aurrorem. Kimś kto był wyszkolony w obronie swojego umysłu. Zresztą był paranoikiem, wszędzie wyszukiwał wrogów, nikomu nie ufał i nawet jak powiedziałeś wizualizacja jego umysłu to odzwierciedlała. Bunkier. – Prychnął pogardliwie. Czekał na ciąg dalszy, ale Demon umilkł na chwilę i odsunął się od niego. – To co tutaj stworzyłeś i te bariery, które nadal tworzysz. – Wskazał na świat wokół – To twój umysł. Tutaj powstają twoje pomysły i myśli. Wyobraź sobie, że stoisz naprzeciwko potężnego wroga. Nie wiesz czego się po nim spodziewać. Wasza walka może przeciągać się w nieskończoność. Chyba, że poznasz jego myśli i dowiedz się co planuje i przez to będziesz mógł temu zapobiec i go pokonać. – Dał mu chwilę czasu na wyobrażenie sobie tego i w końcu kiwnął głową. Było to trudne strategicznie, ale wciąż logiczne. – Nie jest to łatwe, ale możliwe. Problem polega na tym, że jeżeli umysł jest chroniony to musisz przejść te obrony, a później przeczytać myśli. Sam wiesz z doświadczenie, ze zajmuje to czas i koncentracje. Ale jest jeszcze jeden sposób. Możesz natrzeć magią na umysł drugiej osoby i zamiast obchodzić obronę, możesz ją rozbić. Jeżeli nie zależy ci na drugiej osobie, to jest czasem najlepsze wyjście, ponieważ kiedy niszczysz jego obrony, to umysł doznaje trwałej szkody. – Wiedział, że Demon doszedł do tego co on sam zrobił i od razu wyobraził sobie, jak bez problemu przedostał się do bunkra, wciąż jednak nie rozumiał. – Teraz jesteśmy w twoim teatrze, pozwalasz mi na moją obecność i nic złego się nie dzieje, ale gdybym chciał to zrobić bez twojej zgody co byś zrobił?

-Próbowałbym się bronić. – Odpowiedział automatycznie, a mężczyzna zachęcił go do kontynuacji. – Próbowałbym wzmocnić swoje obrony kierując na nie całą swoją uwagę, bo bariery byłyby najważniejsze. Utrzymanie teatru nie byłoby już tak istotne.

-Dokładnie tak. I kiedy bym się przebił, to tak jakbym zaatakował ciebie. To prawie jak walka fizyczna. Cały czas próbuję zaatakować twoją twarz i możesz przed tym się tylko bronić. I nagle bez ostrzeżenia uderzam cię w przeponę. – Ta metafora bardziej do niego przemówiła.

-Czyli przez przypadek zrobiłem coś takiego Moodemu? – Zapytał się. – Przebiłem się siłowo przez jego bariery i przez to wylądował na ścianie? – Demon zaprzeczył.

-Moody był szkolony do takich sytuacji, z pewnością go to zaskoczyło, ale z jego doświadczeniem był w stanie to przeżyć. – Coś w jego słowach go zaniepokoiło. Chciał zadać pytanie co więc tak naprawdę się wydarzyło, ale bał się odpowiedzi. Demon jakby to wyczuwając podszedł do niego i lekko uniósł jego podbródek, tak że mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Zrobiłeś coś, co mało kto potrafi. Nie dość, że przedostałeś się do jego umysłu, to jeszcze zebrałeś całą swoją magię i zniszczyłeś całą jego wizualizację, a tym samym jego umysł. – Zaschło mu w gardle, choć wiedział, że w tym miejscu było to niemożliwe.

-Moody nie żyje? – Musiał o to zapytać. Czuł się tak jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. I obraz jego teatru zafalował niebezpiecznie. Demon jednak trzymał go mocno. Jego dotyk wydawał się jedyną realną rzeczą.

-Żyje, ale zostanie warzywem do końca życia. – Zakręciło mu się w głowie i bardziej wiedział niż widział, że jego teatr się rozpada. – Harry oddychaj. – Brzmiał łagodnie, zupełnie jak nie on. Wziął głęboki wdech, ale mu to nie pomogło. Mężczyzna zbliżył się jeszcze bliżej i dotknął jego twarzy. – Pomogę ci, ale musisz się skupić. – Usłyszał, chciał potwierdzić, że rozumie, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. – Pozwól mi wejść. – Nie wiedział co ma na myśli, dopóki nie poczuł lekkiego parcia na jego umysł, nie teatr, ale jego samego. Chciał się bronić, ale aura Demona wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma. Mimowolnie sięgnął w jej kierunku, była ciemna, ale przyciągała go i kusiła. Wystraszyło go to i chciał się wycofać, ale było już za późno. Nagle poczuł jak fala spokoju zalewa go, a ta dziwna energia przenika go z dziwną czułością. Otworzył oczy, a teatr był na swoim miejscu, jakby nic wcześniej się nie stało.

-Co..? – Wyjąkał przytłoczony tym wszystkim. Demon wciąż stał blisko niego.

-Wysłałem ci trochę swojej magii, żeby pomogła ci się uspokoić. – Raz jeszcze przeciągnął swoimi długimi palcami po jego policzku zanim się nie odsunął. – Czujesz wyrzuty sumienia przez to co się stało. Niepotrzebnie. Moody był aurrorem i powinien wiedzieć, że stawanie przeciwko potężnemu, ale niewyszkolonemu czarodziejowi wiąże się z ryzykiem wybuchu magii. Działeś instynktownie, żeby bronić swojego przyjaciela i nie ponosisz za to odpowiedzialności.

-Ale… - Próbował zaprzeczyć, zniszczył drugą osobę. To nie powinno mieć miejsca.

-Nie ma żadnego ale, mój Harry. – W jego głosie zabrzmiała stanowczość. – Działeś w obronie i nie mogłeś zdawać sobie sprawy z konsekwencji. To nie byłeś świadomy ty.

-Co się teraz stanie? – Zapytał słabo. Nawet jeżeli tak mówił, to nie potrafił tego tak zaakceptować.

-Nic. Dumbledore przyjdzie i będzie próbował dowiedzieć się skąd znasz magię umysłu, ale ostatecznie powie ci to samo co ja, że to nie była twoja wina. – Zrobił przerwę i uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie. – A inni? Inni będą się ciebie bać. Nikt inteligentny nie będzie próbował stanąć przeciwko tobie. I bardzo dobrze, bo gdybyś ty nie zając się Moodym, to ja bym to zrobił. Nikt nie krzywdzi mojej własności. – Powiedział to takim tonem, że ani przez chwilę nie wątpił, że była to prawda. Tylko dlaczego mu to nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz mu pomagało.

-Chcę wrócić do domu. – Oznajmił nagle. Nie dodał, że do niego, ale miał wrażenie, że on i tak wiedział. Był to ten szczególny błysk w jego oczach.

-Już niedługo, mój Harry. – Westchnął, ale przytaknął. – Wracaj do swoich przyjaciół, potrzebują cię, tak jak ty potrzebujesz ich. Niedługo się zobaczymy. – Jego obecność rozmazała się a on został sam ze sobą.

Rozejrzał się po teatrze. Czerwone ściany wciąż tam były, ale straciły na swojej intensywności. Nie rozumiał co się stało. Dlaczego Demon uważał, że był potężny. Przez tyle lat był całkowicie przeciętny. Nawet nauka magii umysłu nie szła mu jakoś wybitnie. Miał wrażenie, że nie potrafi jej używać, tak jak i innych zaklęć. Jakby stracił swoją szansę na naukę w wieku jedenastu lat, kiedy jednak nie trafił do Hogwartu. Nie czuł się czarodziejem nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. A on uważał, że był w jakimś stopniu potężny. I to co się stało. Ta siła, ta energia, która pulsowała w całym jego ciele. Tak jakby jednym ruchem mógł zniszczyć wszystko na swojej drodze. I to zrobił. I nie potrafił tego zaakceptować.

Chciał żeby to wszystko zniknęło. Chciał wrócić do Paryża i udawać, że nic z tego nie miało miejsca. Lubił swoją przeciętność. Lubił normalność. Czy nie to zawsze mówiło mu wujostwo: normalność tworzy stabilność i bezpieczeństwo. Chciał być normalny. Dlaczego wiec nie był? Dlaczego wciąż musiał zejść do tych wszystkich ludzi i grać jakąś rolę. Nie chciał tego. Nie chciał z nimi rozmawiać, bo przez to musiałby zaakceptować to co zrobił, przyznać, że on za tym wszystkim stał. A co jeżeli jego przyjaciele go odrzucą? Nawet jeżeli fizycznie go nie zabił, to psychicznie już tak. Nie miało znaczenia, że zrobił to w obronie, ale rezultat był jeden.

Jego głowa zaczynała go boleć coraz bardziej, chociaż nie powinno mieć miejsca. Był w swoim umyśle, był bezpieczny i z dala od wszelkich fizycznych niedogodności, a jednak ból jak imadło ściskał jego głowę. Nagle ta sama energia co wcześniej pojawiła się gdzieś na skraju jego obecności i jakby łagodnie gładząc zmywała z niego ból i napięcie. Poczuł się tak jakby zasypiał, a ta energia kołysała go, utulając go do snu. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy znalazł się w łóżku i opadł na poduszki.


	15. Chapter 15

Kiedy obudził się po raz kolejny w jego pokoju siedział Dumbledore. Z trudem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i z ulgą zauważył, że czuł się lepiej. Głowa go tak nie bolała i miał więcej energii. Nawet odczuł głód, co uznał za oznakę, że jest już dobrze.

-Harry, mój chłopcze cieszę się, że się obudziłeś. Zaczynałem się już obawiać. – Dyrektor odezwał się zatroskanym głosem, ale nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Szukał tej małej cząstki magii Demona, która pomogła mu się uspokoić i która była tak przyciągająca, ale z rozczarowaniem jej nie dostrzegł. Pytania o to tłukły się w jego głowie, a połączenie między nim i mężczyzną znowu zaczęło rodzić w nim wątpliwości co do niego samego.

-Czuję się dobrze. – Odpowiedział lekko rozkojarzony, ale zmusił się, żeby podciągnąć kołdrę i oprzeć się o oparcie. Miał wrażenie, że ta rozmowa trochę potrwa. – Co się stało? – Zapytał tylko dla formalności. Wydało mu się, że powinien zadać to pytanie.

-Powiedz mi Harry, czy ktoś uczył cię magii umysłu? – Oczywiście musiał to zignorować. Zastanowił się co powinien odpowiedzieć. Dla niego było to pytanie retoryczne, ale starzec najwyraźniej potrzebował jego oficjalnego potwierdzenia.

-Od kilku miesięcy. – Przyznał. – Czy coś jest nie tak, dyrektorze?

-Nie, oczywiście, że nie Harry. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się smutno. – To jest bardzo rzadka magia i nie każdy może ją opanować. Twój nauczyciel musi być wyjątkowy.

-Nie nazwałbym go tak, ale ma pan rację. – Wzruszył ramionami. – W świecie magii jest wiele osób, które chce mnie wykorzystać, albo zaszkodzić. Bronienie własnego umysłu i wyczuwanie intencji innych jest najbardziej podstawową umiejętnością, żeby tutaj tu przetrwać, nie uważa pan? – Był ciekawy co mu odpowie. Nie potrafił do końca go rozgryźć i zrozumieć jego intencji, zwłaszcza tych względem niego.

-To prawda, że magia umysłu to bardzo przydatna umiejętność, ale też bardzo niebezpieczna. Łatwo można nią zaszkodzić drugiej osobie. – Musiał się z tym zgodzić, zwłaszcza po tym co się stało. – Czy to ten „Demon" cię uczył? – Kiwnął głową. – Wydaje się być nie tylko ważną dla ciebie osobą, ale też bardzo utalentowaną.

-Jak pan powiedział, jest wyjątkowy. – Niemalże skrzywił się na te słowo, ale żadne inne nie pasowało mu do tego kontekstu. – Nie rozumiem do czego pan zmierza, czy to jest jakaś zbrodnia?

-Absolutnie nie, mój chłopcze. Cieszę się, że wciąż rodzą się na świecie osoby o dużym potencjale. – Powiedział uspokajająco. – Czy uczył cię czegoś jeszcze?

-Wiem o magii od kiedy panna Granger dosiadła się do mnie w kawiarni. Obawiam się, że w tak krótkim okresie czasu nie można się zbyt wiele nauczyć. – Mimowolnie użył lekkiej ironii, ale szybko się zreflektował. – Mam wrażenie, że nie przepada pan za Demonem.

-To nie tak, że go nie lubię, Harry. – Jego spojrzenie mówiło coś zupełnie innego. Nie wiedział w nich tych iskierek, które dostrzegł za pierwszym razem. – Martwi mnie coś zupełnie innego. Wasza więź jest dosyć silna i nawet po tym co się stała, twoi przyjaciele pierwsze co zrobili to zadzwonili do niego i jak się zdaje z nim rozmawiałeś, zaraz po tym jak się przebudziłeś.

-Demon jest kimś więcej niż moim nauczycielem, dyrektorze. Nie tylko dla mnie, ale również dla moich przyjaciół. Zawsze czuwał nad naszym bezpieczeństwem i był pierwszą osobą do której zwracaliśmy się gdy mieliśmy problem. – Nie dodał już, że połowę tych problemów on sam generował. – Ufam mu i go znam. W przeciwieństwie do kogokolwiek tutaj.

-A jednak nie przyjechał on razem z tobą. – Niewypowiedziane dlaczego zawisło w powietrzu. – Bardzo chętnie poznałbym go osobiście, zwłaszcza że jest ci tak bliski, mój chłopcze.

-To tak jakby na największą imprezę roku przyprowadzić rodzica, dyrektorze. – Powiedział wyobrażając sobie jego powagę w tak wielu nieformalnych sytuacjach. – Poza tym Demon ma też swoje zobowiązania w Paryżu, nie mogę go ciągnąć do innego kraju tylko dlatego, że mam taki kaprys. Już i tak zrobił bardzo dużo próbując mnie do tego przygotować.

-A jednak czułbym się lepiej, gdybym mógł z nim porozmawiać. Co uważasz Harry? – Że to okropna idea, pomyślał od razu, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Zamiast tego udał, ze się zastanawia.

-Porozmawiam z nim i przekażę mu, ze chce się pan z nim spotkać, ale nie mogę niczego obiecać. – Dumbledore skinął głową przyjmując takie rozwiązanie. – Jest jeszcze jedna kwestia z nim związana, którą chciałbym poruszyć. Wiem, że może to zabrzmieć dla ciebie jak przesłuchanie mój chłopcze, ale mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz, że staram się jedynie mieć na uwadze twoje dobro. – Szczerze w to wątpił.

-Ależ oczywiście dyrektorze, jeżeli tylko będę w stanie to postaram się rozwiać pana wątpliwości. – Zabrzmiało to sztucznie i wymuszenie, ale nie dbał o to. I tak nie miał wyjścia.

-Kiedy ostatni raz rozmawialiśmy, powiedziałeś mi, że Demon nigdy nie pozwoli, żeby ktokolwiek poza nim cię pilnował. Wtedy nie traktowałem twoich słów poważnie, w końcu poprosiłem zaprzyjaźnionych aurrorów, żeby mieli na ciebie oko, a jednak… - Urwał i poprawił swoje okulary na haczykowatym nosie. – A jednak część z nich zniknęła nagle z dnia na dzień i od tego czasu nie mam od nich żadnej informacji. – Wzruszył ramionami. Zupełnie go to nie obchodziło.

-Ostrzegałem pana, dyrektorze. Demon nie lubi obcych ludzi na swoim podwórku zwłaszcza takich, którzy mogą zaszkodzić mi, albo moim przyjaciołom. – Powiedział obojętnie. – Jeżeli chce pan wiedzieć jak to się stało to szczerze nie mam pojęcia. Demon nie dzieli się ze mną swoimi planami ani sekretami.

-Rozumiem, mój chłopcze. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, ale nawet jeżeli było to przekonywujące to zupełnie nie pasowało do kontekstu. – Pozostaje kwestia tego co się stało dzisiaj. Czy twój przyjaciel wyjaśnił ci, co takiego zrobiłeś? – Niepewnie skinął, czując jednocześnie, że robi mu się słabo. Widok ściany i krwi na niej odżył z powrotem.

-Demon powiedział, że przebiłem bariery umysłu Moodego i swoją magią zniszczyłem go. – Jego głos załamał się w kilku momentach. Powiedzenie tego na głos sprawiało, że stawało się to bardziej realne. – Dyrektor pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.

-Wierzę, że twoja magia wymknęła się spod kontroli i zadziałała w jedyny znany jej sposób poprzez magię umysłu. – W jego głosie nie było wyrzutu. – Gdybyś jej nie znał, to i tak skutki mogłyby się okazać podobne. Jesteś potężnym czarodziejem Harry, dlatego tak ważne jest żebyś opanował swoją magię.

-Dlaczego więc wcześniej się to nie działo? – Zapytał się gorzko. Oczywiście stawiał siebie jako jedyne rozwiązanie tego problemu. – Stawałem przed wieloma wyzwaniami, również tymi, które były dla mnie niebezpieczne, a jednak nic takiego się nie działo. Co odróżniało ten raz od poprzednich. – Dumbledore zamyślił się.

-To jest bardzo dobre pytanie. Normalnie każde dziecko zanim pójdzie do Hogwartu, albo innej magicznej szkoły przeżywa takie wybuchy przypadkowej magii. Są one o różnym natężeniu i zwykle powiązane są z silnymi emocjami. Później jednak uczą się kontroli i to zanika. – Zrobił przerwę i raz jeszcze poprawił okulary, które osunęły się na jego nosie. – Istnieje też inna teoria, która mówi, że im starsi się stajemy tym bardziej nad sobą panujemy. Nigdy nikt tego nie udowodnił. Jeżeli byś mnie zapytał, to gdyby zamiast Alastora stanął ktoś, kogo styl walki byś rozumiał, to być tak nie zareagował. Nieznane, strach przed tym co mógł zrobić twojemu przyjacielowi mogło wywołać taką reakcję. Nie bez znaczenia pozostaje też fakt, że sam stałeś się świadomy swoich możliwości, oraz nowość sytuacji, w której się znalazłeś.

-Dlaczego? Dlaczego ten mężczyzna groził Igorowi? – Zapytał, czując jak żółć podchodzi mu do gardła, a on sam jest na granicy rozpłakania się. – Owszem rozmawialiśmy na kontrowersyjny temat, ale nie powinien mu grozić. Nie w taki sposób.

-Czasami Harry reagujemy zbyt emocjonalnie, jak sam mogłeś się przekonać. – Powiedział łagodnie. – Alastor całe życie spędził na walce i stanął przed piątką bardzo inteligentnych osób, których intencje są niejasne. Tak jak wiele innych osób uznał was za zagrożenie i kiedy pan Van Helen powiedział, że stoją za wami potężni ludzie poczuł się przyciśnięty do ściany. Wierzę, że Alastor nie chciał skrzywdzić twojego przyjaciela a jedynie go przestraszyć, co go nie jednak nie usprawiedliwia.

-Co teraz się z nim stanie? – Zapytał bojąc się odpowiedzi. – Co się stanie ze mną? W końcu skrzywdziłem człowieka.

-To nie była twoja wina, mój chłopcze. To my jesteśmy dorosłymi, odpowiedzialnymi czarodziejami i powinniśmy przewidzieć, że coś takiego może mieć miejsce. A jednak to tego dopuściliśmy. – Nie przekonywało go to. On też był dorosły. Powinien panować nad sobą. – Alastor trafił do szpitala, gdzie dostanie najlepszą pomoc. Odbudowanie jego umysłu może być trudne i zajmie wiele czasu, ale jest on silny i sądzę, że pewnego dnia wróci do przynajmniej częściowej sprawności.

-Przepraszam. – Powiedział spuszczając wzrok. Mógł udawać silnego, inni mogli mówić mu, że to nie była jego wina, ale wciąż to był drugi człowiek, a on zrobił mu permanentną krzywdę.

-Może nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, Harry, ale masz dużo w sobie z obojga rodziców. Czujesz zbyt wiele i zbyt mocno, ale to czyni cię silniejszym niż słabszym. Pan Van Helen ma ogromne szczęście, że jest twoim przyjacielem i ktoś taki jak ty o niego dba. Nigdy nie przepraszaj za chęć chronienia tych, których kochasz. – Spojrzał na niego w zaskoczeniu. Nikt nigdy mu czegoś takiego nie powiedział. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. – Wiesz mój chłopcze, że przez te wszystkie lata ludzie zastanawiali się dlaczego przeżyłeś klątwę uśmiercającą. Nikt wcześniej tego nie dokonał. Sądzę, że znam odpowiedź. Twoja matka poświęciła swoje życie dla ciebie. Jej miłość była tak wielka, że powstrzymała najpotężniejsze zaklęcie na świecie.

-Ciężko mi jest to zrozumieć. Czy wcześniej nie trafił się nikt, kto by próbował obronić drugą osobę, przed tym zaklęciem? Ochrona bliskich jest czymś oczywistym. – Nie do końca przekonywało go to wyjaśnienie. Dumbledore przyjrzał mu się uważniej.

-Cieszę się Harry, że tak myślisz, ale nie zawsze chęć obrony bliskich jest aż tak silna. Nie wszyscy też dbają o innych tak jak powinni i naprawdę cieszę się, że nie natrafiłeś na takich ludzi. – Prawie tak jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, ze Voldemort był dokładnie takim człowiekiem. Nie mógł powstrzymać swojej ciekawości.

-I ten człowiek, czarny pan, jest taką osobą? Dlaczego ktoś uważany za geniusza uwierzył jakieś przepowiedni i chciał mnie zabić? Kim on jest? – Dyrektor wyciągnął ze swojej szaty opakowanie cukierków.

-Cytrynowego dropsa? – Odmówił natychmiast zirytowany tą zmianą tematu. – Tom Riddle jest wyjątkowym czarodziejem, ale każdy z nas ma jakieś słabości. Jego jest strach przed śmiercią. Jego pseudonim, to francuskie uciekać od śmierci. – Dopiero jak to powiedział to uświadomił sobie, że faktycznie tak było i skarcił się, że nie wpadł na to wcześniej. – Przepowiednia mówi o osobie, która może go pokonać, a więc spowodować jego śmierć. Każdy pomyślałby podobnie, że łatwiej zabić małe dziecko niż czekać aż wyrośnie na potężnego czarodzieja, który faktycznie będzie mógł mu zagrozić.

-A jednocześnie przez to nie przypieczętował tej przepowiedni? – Dumbledore zamarł.

-Co masz na myśli, mój chłopcze? – Zapytał, ale w jego głosie brzmiało jakieś dziwne napięcie, które kazało mu się nad tym bardziej zastanowić.

-Nie znam treści tej przepowiedni, ale zwykle nie są one bardzo dokładne. – Zaczął. Już wcześniej się nad tym zastanawiał więc teraz łatwiej mu było wyjaśnić swoje wątpliwości. – Wątpię, żebym pojawił się w niej z imienia i nazwiska. Coś więc musiało sprawić, że Voldemort uznał, że to ja jestem dzieckiem z przepowiedni. Tak przynajmniej by się by wydawało. A jeżeli właśnie przez to nie mógł mnie zabić? Nie dlatego, że moi rodzice poświęcili swoje życie, ale dlatego, że przez tę próbę sprawiał, że przepowiednia stawała się prawdziwa. Gdyby ją zignorował ona nigdy by się nie sprawdziła. – Miał wrażenie, że pomieszał i nie wytłumaczył swojego konspektu tak jak powinien i żałował, że nie może tego powiedzieć po francusku. Odwykł od angielskiego i jeszcze ta sprawa była tak zagmatwana, że wytłumaczenie jego przemyśleń było prawie że niemożliwe.

-Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem, mój chłopcze. Dlaczego Voldemort miałby chcieć naznaczyć cię na taką osobę? Dlaczego miałby tworzyć kogoś, kto mógłby go pokonać? – To było dobre pytanie i po raz kolejny zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią.

-Jeżeli uznajemy, że ktoś może nas pokonać, to taka osoba staje się albo równa nam, albo nas przewyższa. – Powiedział powoli, uważnie dobierając słowa. – Taka osoba może być albo niebezpiecznym wrogiem, ale też niezrównanym sojusznikiem.

-To bardzo ciekawa teoria Harry, ale czy dla tak wątpliwej szansy pozbawiłby się ciała na tak długie lata i później od nowa tworzyłby swoje wpływy i moc? – Prawie uśmiechnął się na te pytanie. Miał nadzieję, że je zada, bo chciał uzyskać potwierdzenie swoich domysłów.

-A czy faktycznie wiadomo, że on tego dnia je stracił? – Zapytał, wprawiając Dumbledora w jeszcze większe osłupienie. – Z tego co wiem, to byli tam moi rodzice, ja i on. Kolejnym faktem jest, że zniknął, ale czy zrobił to, bo rozpadło się jego ciało, czy może raczej zaaranżował to tak, żeby tak wyglądało, a on sam w tajemnicy realizował swoje plany? Nie mając świadków, nie może pan całkowicie odrzucić tej teorii.

-Prawda, ale dlaczego więc czekał tyle lat, żeby nagle powrócić i próbować odtworzyć to co kiedyś robił? Gdyby miał inne plany, to mógłby się im poświęcić, a świat zostawiłby w przekonaniu, że jest martwy. – Skinął głową, to mu się tylko nie zgadzało. Nie miał pojęcia po co był ten powrót.

-Chyba, że Voldemort, albo jego kreacja jest mu po coś potrzebne. – Powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do niego, zaraz się jednak zreflektował i wzruszył ramionami. – Pewnie ma pan rację, a ja za dużo o tym myślę i próbuję to racjonalizować.

-Masz bardzo ciekawy umysł, mój chłopcze. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. – Ta rozmowa była dla mnie bardzo interesująca, jeszcze nikt nie spojrzał na to z tej strony. Przemyślę to i kiedyś ci odpowiem. – Kiwnął głową na znak zgody. – Teraz powinieneś zejść na dół. Wierze, że twoi przyjaciele i kilka innych osób nie może się doczekać, żeby móc przekonać się, że wszystko z tobą w porządku.

-Odświeżę się tylko i zaraz do nich dołączę. – Nie miał ochoty tego robić, nie czuł się jeszcze na to gotowy, zwłaszcza schodzić do miejsca, w którym miało to miejsce.

-Nie martw się, Harry. Nikt nie obwinia cię o to co się stało. I ty też nie powinieneś. – Dyrektor wstał ze swoje miejsca i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zanim jednak wyszedł, zatrzymał się i spojrzał w jego kierunku. – Pamiętaj, mój chłopcze jeżeli kiedykolwiek chciałbyś ze mną porozmawiać, na jakikolwiek temat, to jestem do twojej dyspozycji.

-Dziękuję, będę o tym pamiętać. – Zapewnił go, chociaż szczerze wątpił, żeby miał z tego skorzystać. Dumbledore posłał mu ostatnie spojrzenie i zniknął za drzwiami.


	16. Chapter 16

Kiedy w końcu zszedł do kuchni był już późny wieczór i większość z gości, którą widział rano zniknęła. Została tylko Molly i jej rodzina oraz Syriusz. Przyjął to z ulgą, bo ostatnie czego chciał to jeszcze konfrontacji z innymi. Wystarczyło już, że kiedy tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z jakby obawą i strachem, ale gdy tylko odwzajemniał się tym samym, natychmiast spuszczali wzrok.

Odmówił kategorycznie na propozycję zjedzenia czegoś. Jego przyjaciele już od momentu jego wejścia podnieśli się ze swoich miejscy, jakby wiedzieli, że nie chce tu zostać ani minuty dłużej. Syriusz zaproponował, że pomoże im się dostać do domu, ale powiedział, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Miał dość magii jak na jeden dzień. Felix uśmiechnął się do jego ojca chrzestnego i zapewnił go, że dadzą sobie radę i przyjdą jutro samodzielnie. Skrzywił się na tę obietnicę, ale wiedział, że i tak tego nie uniknie, więc kiedy mężczyzna chciał z nim porozmawiać na osobności, wymigał się zmęczeniem i zapewnieniem, że zrobi to dnia następnego. Widać było, że przyjął to niechętnie, ale w tym momencie było mu to bardzo obojętne.

Jeszcze zanim wyszli Will zadzwonił do kierowców i podał im współrzędne z GPSu. Nikt nawet nie zapytał skąd wiedzieli gdzie byli i jak zamierzali dostać się tu jutro, więc spodziewał się, że wcześniej Felix albo Will wytłumaczyli jak działa współczesna technologia. Albo nie mieli odwagi zadawać takich pytań. Nie obchodziło go do zbytnio.

W drodze do ich rezydencji w końcu odetchnął z ulgą. Kiedy tylko wyszedł z tego domu, z kuchni, która wyglądała jakby nic złego się nie stało poczuł się tak jakby po raz pierwszy od dawna mógł nabrać głębszego oddechu. Nie znaczyło to, że nagle wszystko co złe wyparowało. Miał wrażenie, że było jeszcze gorzej. Teraz obecność Demona nie miała na niego żadnego wpływu i zostawał sam ze swoimi emocjami, a te nie były dobre. Wszystko czym mógł zająć swoje myśli zniknęło i zostały tylko wspomnienia. Dźwięk rozbijanego szkła wciąć odbijał się echem w jego umyśle, przyprawiając go o mdłości. Miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie zapomni tego uczucia. Jakby wszystko się zapadło, a potem nieskończona cisza i ślad na ścianie.

Demon latami szkolił go w sztuce walki i niejednokrotnie to wykorzystywał. W różnych sytuacjach. Z Igorem przez całą szkołę potrafili doprowadzić siebie nawzajem do ciężkich stanów. Nie pamiętał już ile razy miał złamaną którąś kość, albo potężne siniaki. W klubie też były różne historie i nie bał się konfrontacji, ale to było coś zupełnie innego. Nawet jeżeli kogoś kiedyś skrzywdził, to nie było to permanentne. I zawsze był pewien, że druga osoba zasłużyła sobie na to. A tutaj nie był. Moody owszem groził Igorowi, ale nie był pewien co naprawdę chciał zrobić. To była zaledwie groźba, manifestacja siły, a zapłacił za nią nieporównywalną cenę. I nie potrafił tego zaakceptować. Nie potrafił zaakceptować swojej roli w tym. Nawet gdyby to przed nim tak stanął, gdyby nie próbował go zabić, to jego reakcja nie była wytłumaczalna. I sama próba wytłumaczenia sobie, że jednak zrobił dobrze, budziła w nim odrazę. Nie zasługiwał na takie wymówki. Zrobił to co zrobił. Nic innego nie miało znaczenia.

Czuł, że powinien zostać ukarany za to co zrobił. Nawet jeżeli fizycznie go nie zabił, to psychicznie już tak. A oni wypuścili go, jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby to było normalne. Nie rozumiał tego. Dlaczego jedyne co go spotkało to rozmowa. Nikt nawet nie zrobił mu wykładu, czy kazania. Demon wręcz go pochwalił, że udało mu się osiągnąć coś, czego inni nie mogli. Gdzie w tym była cała idea dobra i zła? Zapytał sam siebie ironicznie i niemalże natychmiast przyszła odpowiedź, że czegoś takiego nie było. Gdyby był kimś innym niż chłopcem, który przeżył, to wszystko skończyłoby się inaczej. Nawet jeżeli nie była to do końca jego wina, to i tak zostałby ukarany, ale ponieważ potrzebowali jego pomocy, ponieważ był bohaterem, to nikt nawet o czymś takim nie pomyślał. Uprzywilejowana pozycja. Prawie na to prychnął. Sprawiedliwość nie istniała. Była to tylko przestarzała, utopijna idea, nic więcej. I wciąż na świcie byli naiwni ludzie, którzy sądzili, że takie rzeczy mają faktycznie znaczenie. Ironicznie, ci którzy walczyli po tej rzekomej stronie dobra, najszybciej byli w stanie odpuścić mu prawie morderstwo. Jak to mówił Nietzsche, cel uświęcał środki.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, jedyne czego chciał to pójść do swojego pokoju, położyć się do łóżka i udawać, że cały świat nie istnieje. Tylko przez te kilka godzin. Zamknąć się we własnym umyśle i po prostu egzystować. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Jeszcze za nim przekroczyli próg rezydencji, Will wziął go pod ramię i zaprowadził w stronę salonu. Słyszał jak Igor wydaje polecenia służbie i wychwycił słowa alkohol. Cichy głosik w jego głowie stwierdził, że być może nie jest to najgorszy pomysł. Chociaż potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego od alkoholu. Prawie skrzywił się mentalnie na wspomnienie, kiedy pierwszy i ostatni raz spróbowali narkotyków. Dla niego było to niesamowite odczucie, przynajmniej do momentu, w którym Demon się o tym nie dowiedział. To był jeden z tych nielicznych razów, kiedy miał wrażenie przekroczyli jego granicę. Nigdy więcej żaden z nich nie odważył się sięgnąć po coś mocniejszego niż alkohol, a to i tak niebyt często.

Chciał usiąść na fotelu, ale Will zmusił go, żeby usiadł obok niego na kanapie. To Marcus zajął jego ulubione miejsce. Felix zupełnie niczym się nie przejmując usadowił się na miękkim dywanie, niedaleko niego. Nie wiedząc co innego może zrobić wyciągnął papierosy i lekko drżącymi palcami zapalił jednego. Nikotyna niemalże natychmiast przyniosła mu ulgę. Wiedział, że nie jest to dobry nawyk, ale nie potrafił go rzucić. Te krótkie chwile przyjemności, które należały tylko do niego.

-Wyglądasz strasznie. – Nie użył jego pseudonimu i patrzył na niego jakby miał się zaraz rozsypać. I poniekąd się tak czuł, ale irytowała go ta troska. Wolał, żeby traktowali go normalnie.

-A jak mam wyglądać? Prawie zabiłem człowieka. – Nie mógł powstrzymać złości i powiedział to głośniej i bardziej rozpaczliwie niżby chciał. Ale to była jak tama, która pękła. Nie był wstanie się powstrzymać. – Chociaż można powiedzieć, że go zabiłem. Będzie warzywkiem do końca życia. Nie wiem co gorsze. – Will chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie dał mu dojść do słowa. – Jeżeli chcesz mi powiedzieć, ze sobie na to zasłużył, to tego nie rób. Nikt nie zasługuje na taki los.

-Dramatyzujesz Potter. – Usłyszał za sobą głos Igora. Nie zdążył się odwrócić bo chłopak podał mu szklankę z jasnoróżowym płynem. – A teraz do dna. Później możemy rozmawiać. – Spojrzał podejrzliwie na naczynie, ale tym razem postanowił go posłuchać. Przechylił szklankę i prawie się zakrztusił.

-Chcesz mnie zabić? – Zapytał się ze łzami w oczach. – W tym jest coś więcej niż sama wódka?

-Trochę soku. – Igor wzruszył ramionami, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, bo jedna z pokojówek weszła z tacą z czterema lampkami. Był pewien, że w nich było już zdecydowanie mniej alkoholu, ale nie skomentował tego. – No Potter, nie mów że wymiękasz. – Posłał mu nienawistne spojrzenie, ale wypił kolejny łyk. Płyn niemalże palił mu gardło.

-Igorze, proszę cię idź w politykę, bo terapeuta byłby z ciebie marny. – Marcus podniósł się z miejsca i sięgnął po jedną z lampek. – I naprawdę mam nadzieję, że będzie tego więcej.

-O to nie musisz się martwić. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się. – To jest na rozgrzewkę. Kolejne drinki już się robią.

-Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że jutro mamy tam wrócić i jakoś funkcjonować, prawda? – Felix zapytał retorycznie, ale kiedy nikt mu nie odpowiedział westchnął cicho, ale tak samo jak reszta ciągnął po swoją porcję. Upił kolejny łyk, czując jednocześnie jak lekko zaczyna mu wirować w głowie. Nie był pewien, czy była to jedynie jego wyobraźnia czy wynik pustego żołądka i faktu, że od śniadania niczego nie zjadł.

-Naprawdę musimy tam wracać? – Wymamrotał, tym razem upijając dwa potężne łyki. Im szybciej się upije tym lepiej. – Jak dla mnie możemy tutaj zostać, albo wrócić do Paryża.

-Demon powiedział, ze jeżeli tak powiesz, to mamy wybić ci to z głowy. – Westchnął na to. Oczywiście mężczyzna przewidział aż za dobrze jego zachowanie.

-I co takiego jeszcze wam powiedział? – Zapytał gorzko. To jak bardzo ingerował w jego życie było dla niego frustrujące. Zignorował myśl, że jeszcze nie tak dawno pragnął wręcz poczuć jego uspokajającą obecność.

-Że powinieneś trochę wypić, wygadać się i pójść spać. – Will uśmiechnął się do niego. – Jutro będzie lepiej. – Z wetchnięciem oparł się o zagłówek. Szczerze w to wątpił. Może jego emocje się uspokoją, a sen pomoże mu jakoś przetworzyć tą traumę, ale takich rzeczy się nie zapomina. Miał wrażenie, że ten obraz ściany będzie go prześladował do końca życia.

-Nie ociągaj się Potter. Nie wypiłeś nawet połowy. – Igor od razu zwrócił mu uwagę jak tylko zamknął na dłużej oczy. Posłusznie uniósł szklankę do ust.

-Co się właściwie stało po tym jak zemdlałem? – Zapytał, czując jak płyn wypala mu przełyk. Oczy znowu zaszły mu łzami i musiał powstrzymać kaszel.

-To było jak jeden wielki chaos. – Will zamachał rękoma, jakby chciał w ten sposób podkreślić swoje słowa. – Chciałbym ci powiedzieć, kto co zrobił, ale wciąż nie ogarniam ich imion. A ich akcent. – Westchnął głęboko. – Przez ostatnie kilka lat uważałem, że mój angielski jest świetny, ale dzisiaj uważam, ze jestem na poziomie przeciętnego licealisty i to takiego z niezbyt dobrej szkoły. – Musiał się na to uśmiechnąć. – Mówię serio Merry, jak ty używasz angielskiego to jest miód na moje uszy, wszystko jest zrozumiałe. A jak odezwał się ten… - zawahał się i spojrzał w stronę Marcusa - … Jak mu tam było, jeszcze raz?

-Snape. – Odpowiedział natychmiast i od razu zrozumiał o czym mówił. Mężczyzna mówił bardzo nisko, a przez to jego akcent stawał się bardzo wyraźny.

-Właśnie. – Will przytaknął. – Zupełnie go nie zrozumiałem. Musiałem domyślać się połowy wyrażeń, których użył. Nie wiem, jak Igor był w stanie z nim rozmawiać.

-Przesadzasz. Owszem czasami mówił niezrozumiale, ale nie na tyle, żeby nie zrozumieć sensu.

-Jakkolwiek. – Blondyn machnął ręką. – W każdym razie, była ma – sa – kra. – Podkreślił jeszcze bardziej. – Ty padłeś prawie nieprzytomny, ten drugi też się nie ruszał i wszyscy jak przez chwilę nie byli w stanie się ruszyć, tak nagle każdy zaczął coś mówić, krzyczeć. Nie było wiadomo co się dzieje i co się stało.

-Will nieudolnie stara się powiedzieć, że czarodzieje stali się nagle zupełnie bezsilni. – Marcus wtrącił się nagle. – Korzystając z zamieszania, ja i Felix wymknęliśmy się z kuchni i zadzwoniliśmy do Demona, żeby mu powiedzieć o wszystkim.

-To właśnie miałem powiedzieć. – Will obruszył się i przerwał mu. – Nikt nie wiedział co się stało. Nikt. Wiesz jedni podchodzili do ciebie inni do tamtego, rozmawiali o czymś, ale tak naprawdę nikt nie był w stanie wytłumaczyć co się stało. Oczywistym było, że Demon będzie wiedział. Zanim tamci się zorientowali, my już wszystko wiedzieliśmy. – Powiedział z wyraźną dumą, chociaż nie było w tym ani trochę jego zasługi.

-Znowu, to co WIll stara się powiedzieć, to że dopóki nie przybył Dumbledore to jedyne co byli w stanie zrobić, to patrzeć po sobie i przetransportować cię do łóżka, kiedy się nie budziłeś. – Marcus wtrącił usłużnie, uśmiechając się lekko. – Demon powiedział nam, że będziesz w porządku, więc kiedy dyrektor przybył, to jako jedyni byliśmy w stanie wyjaśnić co się stało.

-Wyjaśnić? Proszę cię, to było pieprzone przesłuchanie. – Igor prychnął. – Dumbledore stanął przede mną i zaczął zadawać mi milion pytań do. Brakowało tylko, żebym powiedział mu historię swojej karty zdrowia dziesięć lat wstecz.

-Prawda! – Will od razu podchwycił. – Zachowywał się tak jakby to była nasza wina, dopiero ten twój ojciec chrzestny wtrącił się i ten tylko uśmiechnął się, pokiwał głową i powiedział, żebyśmy się nie przejmowali, bo to nie nasza wina.

-I oczywiście nie podpisał mojej umowy. Powiedział, że nie czas teraz na to. – Igor wypił prawie całą zawartość swojego kieliszka. – W każdym razie zabrał potem razem ze Snapem do szpitala. Chyba.

-Na pewno. A dokładniej Szpitala św. Munga. Co jest ciekawe, bo zgodnie z historią czarownicy byli przeciw religii, a religia ich zwalczała, a jednak wciąż mają świętych. Czy to nie dziwne? – Prychnął rozbrojony jego uwagę.

-Kocham cię Marcus. – Powiedział czując nagły przypływ radości. – Twoje pytania są absolutnie epickie i nie mogę się doczekać co jeszcze wymyślisz, żeby uprzykrzyć im życie.

-Mówisz tak, jakbym robił to specjalnie. – Nie wyglądał jakby był specjalnie tym urażony. – Ja po prostu jestem ciekawy, a że większość z nich zasługuje na miano ignorantów, to już inna historia.

-Z tym to się akurat zgadzam. Nie mam pojęcia jak oni prowadzą wojnę, ale Voldemort musi być naprawdę słaby skoro nie jest w stanie ich pokonać. Przecież to banda imbecyli. – W głosie Igora pobrzmiewała nuta wściekłości. – Przez dobre pół godziny byli całkowicie bezużyteczni, a potem jedyne co potrafili robić to wykonywać rozkazy Dumbledora. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będzie mi dane zobaczyć coś tak żałosnego.

-Ten Dumbledore, to faktycznie ma taki autorytet, że woooo. – Will nie potrzebował alkoholu i z lekkim zaniepokojeniem zauważył, że ten w końcu sięgnął po ostatnią lampkę. – Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, to zapadła cisza i nikt nawet się nie poruszał. Wszyscy czekali jak żołnierzyki i nagle zrobił się porządek. To było nawet zabawne.

-Swoją drogą wiecie, że Voldemort to z francuskiego uciekać od śmierci? – Zapytał nagle nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli jak na debila, a potem zobaczył jak przez ich twarze przechodzi nagłe zrozumienie.

-Bez kitu. – Will powiedział uderzając dłonią w czoło. – Mówiłem, że Anglicy są straszni? Jak można tak tragicznie sklecić dwa słowa i jeszcze wymawiać je w taki sposób? – Zapytał się, jakby to była najgorsza zbrodnia na świecie. – W takim układzie wolę już Dumbledora, przynajmniej nie kaleczy naszego języka.

-Grunt to podejmować decyzje oparte na faktach i rzetelnych przesłankach. – Skomentował Marcus lekko ironicznie. – Felix, jeszcze nic nie powiedziałeś, a każdy czeka na twoją opinię. – Wszyscy spojrzeli na chłopaka, który nagle się zarumienił.

-Chciałbym poznać tego Voldemorta. – Powiedział cicho. – Igor miał rację, Dumbledore i jego ludzie przypominają trochę taką sektę, a on jest ich guru. Jestem ciekawy, czy z Voldemortem jest podobnie. Nie rozumiem tej wojny. Jej przyczyny ani przebiegu.

-Zawsze możemy mu wysłać zaproszenie przez sowę, żeby się z nami spotkał. – Sam zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu, ale nikt inny tego nie zrobił.

-Nie potrzebujemy sowy. Mamy Draco. – Marcus uśmiechnął się. – W końcu Felix ma racje, jeżeli chcemy zrozumieć o co w tym chodzi potrzebujemy więcej niż jednego punktu widzenia.

-Yep. Jutro zacznie się nasza oficjalna indoktrynacja. – Will podniósł swój kieliszek. – Wypijmy za ponowne nawrócenie na ścieżkę dobra i światłości pod wezwaniem nie wiem jak ma na imię Dumbldeobra. – Upił spory łyk ze zdziwieniem dostrzegając, ze tym razem nie wypalało mu przełyku.

-Dumbledora. – Poprawił go Marcus. – To co Harry, jesteś gotowy, żeby spotkać się z zabójcą swoich rodziców i niedoszłego mordercę ciebie?

-Jeszcze pytasz, nie mogę się już doczekać. – Uśmiechnął się. – Ciekawe czy jest takim psychopatką za jakiego uważają go inni.

-Spoko, gorszy od Demona nie może być. – Prawie na to prychnął, ale w myślach przyznał mu rację. – Igor, gdzie reszta alkoholu? – Will dopił to co mu jeszcze zostało i teraz spojrzał na kolegę z wyrzutem.

-Jeszcze nie teraz. – Chłopak machnął ręką. – No Potter. Teraz krótka terapia w moim wykonaniu. – Spojrzał na niego, czując jak w głowie zaczyna mu lekko szumieć. – Po pierwsze nie potrzebuję twojej ochrony, więc następnym razem jak jakiś pożal się boże czarodziej wyceluje we mnie tym kawałkiem drewna, to możesz być pewien, że sam sobie poradzę. – Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie dał mu dojść do słowa. – A po drugie, jeżeli spróbujesz chociaż przez chwilę obwiniać się za to, co się stało to osobiście skopię ci dupę. Nie obchodzi mnie czy tamten zasługiwał na życie czy, ale w momencie kiedy podniósł na mnie swoją rękę, był martwy. Tylko przyspieszyłeś jego koniec.

-Ale… - Próbował mu przerwać, powiedzieć cokolwiek ze swoich przemyśleń, ale Igor nie chciał nawet tego słuchać.

-Wiesz co ci powiem Potter, cały ten świat czarodziei jest mocno popaprany. I skoro jego wielcy przyjaciele czy towarzysze broni nic sobie nie zrobili z jego stanu, a uwierz mi nie zrobili, to ty tym bardziej nie powinieneś się obwiniać. Felix nawet powiedział, że wyglądali jakby odetchnęli z ulgą, że za nich pozbyłeś się problemów. – Znowu chciał mu przerwać. – Nawet nie próbuj Potter. Jeżeli zaczniesz z tą swoją gadką, o boże to wszystko moja wina i pogrążać się w swojej depresji, to osobiście zaciągnę cię do Demona i pozwolę, żeby doprowadził cię do ładu. A to będzie znacznie mniej przyjemne niż nasze towarzystwo. – Pozostała trójka pokiwała głowami, jakby na potwierdzenie.

-I co mam się z tym tak o pogodzić? Że zniszczyłem człowieka? – Zapytał ze wściekłością.

-Jak na moje powinieneś zrobić imprezę i to świętować. Widziałeś jego oko? Ten człowiek był odrażający. I nam groził. – Will objął go ramieniem. – Pamiętasz Harry? My możemy nawzajem siebie zabijać, ale jeżeli ktoś inny próbuje to zrobić, to jest martwy. Sam powtarzałeś, że świat dzieli się na słabych i silnych. Dzisiaj byłeś ty silniejszy i to jest coś co powinniśmy uczcić! – Uniósł swoją pustą szklankę. – Jak będę mieć więcej alkoholu to wypijemy za chłopca, który przeżył i pokonał swojego pierwszego aurrora. – Chciał się na to oburzyć, ale Marcus jako kolejny przerwał mu zanim jeszcze zaczął.

-Powiedziałeś Harry, że zamierzasz spalić ten świat na popiół, chyba nie chcesz się z tego teraz wycofać?

-Demon byłby zawiedziony, że poddajesz się tak szybko. – Felix dodał niewinnym tonem i przeklnął ich w myślach.

-Jesteście straszni. Powinniście się mnie bać, albo cokolwiek innego, bardziej ludzkiego. Gdzie wasze współczucie? – Zapytał się, czując jak język zaczyna plątać mu się coraz bardziej.

-Współczucie? Potter chyba upadłeś dzisiaj zbyt mocno na tę podłogę. – Igor prychnął. – Od dobrych dziewięciu lat Demon uczył nas, że współczucie jest dla słabych, a my do nich nie należymy. Do tej pory nikomu nie współczułeś i nagle zaczynasz?

-W porządku! – Powiedział dla świętego spokoju. – Macie rację. Poddaję się. – Sięgnął po swoja szklankę. – Za władze i potęgę i świat czarodziei, który spalimy! – I wypił całą zawartość kubka. Zauważył, że wymienili między sobą spojrzenia i uśmiechy, ale było już mu to obojętne. Niemalże czuł, jak drętwiały mu paluszki palców. Jutro będzie się martwił o resztę. Dzisiaj już nic się nie liczyło.


	17. Chapter 17

Nie był w porządku. To było pewne. Daleko było od bycie w porządku. Nawet pomimo alkoholu całą noc czerwony ślad na ścianie prześladował go i nawet zmęczony, z bólem głowy wstał w ulgą. Przynajmniej na chwilę mógł uwolnić się od swojej podświadomości i poczucia winy. Bez względu co usłyszał zeszłej nocy, to to uczucie nie chciał zniknąć. Nie potrafił wmówić sobie, że to wszystko jest w porządku. Chociaż argumentacja coraz bardziej zaczynała go kusić i przekonywać. Dumbledore sam zrobił z niego nietykalnego i poza prawem. Demon podkreślił, że jest potężny. Miał władzę, nawet nad życiem innych. Ta myśl go przerażała i jednocześnie budziła w nim jakieś dziwne pobudzenie. Nie chciał tego czuć. Wciąż pamiętał lekcje jaką dostał. Zbyt duża pewność siebie i poczucie własnej siły prowadziły do porażki. Musiał pamiętać, że gdzieś na końcu zawsze był człowiekiem i mylił się, popełniał błędy i bez względu jak potężny by nie był, to był też ktoś kto mu dorównywał, albo przewyższał. Poczucie bezkarności mogło być zwodnicze i nie mógł temu ulec.

Jednocześnie z tą myślą pojawiała się inna, że powinien dążyć do złotego środka. Nie poddawać się i nie uważać siebie za złą osobę, za to co się stało. Przyjąć to jako naukę i dołożyć wszelkich starań, żeby nigdy więcej nie znaleźć się w podobnej sytuacji. Nie był mordercą i nie chciał się kimś takim stać. Ironicznie od razu przyszło mu do głowy, że sam nikogo nie zabijał, ale nie miał nic przeciwko, kiedy Demon pozbywał się jego wrogów. Nigdy nie pytał co się z nimi działo, uznając, że skoro nie widzi skutków, to nie ma problemów. Był ignorantem. Ile razy nie wiedząc nawet o tym wydawał na kogoś wyrok śmierci. Nawet to co od niego usłyszał, że nawet jeżeli on by niczego nie zrobił, to Moody i tak był już skazany, bo podniósł na nich swoją rękę. Pośrednio korzystał ze swojej władzy jaką dawała mu obecność Demona i dopóki on sam nie posunął się do tak skrajnego ataku na kogoś, to wcześniej mu to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz nawet się tym szczycił, jak w rozmowie z Dumbledorem.

Poczuł się przygwożdżony tymi wszystkimi myślami. Nie rozumiał kim naprawdę był i do czego był zdolny. Gdzieś po drodze zaakceptował tyle rzeczy, których nigdy nie powinien zaakceptować, jak swojego uzależnienia od Demona i jego ochrony. Wciąż w głowie miał to pytanie Felixa, dlaczego zawsze wybiera jego i nie potrafił na nie odpowiedzieć. Tak samo jak tego, że uznał siebie na jego własność i nawet tego nie kwestionował, tego jak bardzo pewnie czuł się mając jego za swoimi plecami, jak bezkarnie i bezmyślnie czasem postępował wiedząc, że on i tak go uchroni i rozwiąże jego problemy. Jakaś cześć niego chciała uważać się za kogoś dobrego. W końcu przecież nie był zły. Nie planował jak Voldemort przejąć władzy nad światem i usiąść na tronie i z niego nie schodzić. Nawet za bardzo nie ingerował w życie ludzkie. Owszem miał ambicje, żeby zadawać niewygodne pytania odnośnie społeczeństwa i tego w jakim punkcie znalazł się świat, ale nie przyjmował, że znajdzie jakąś magiczną receptę na wszystkie bolączki. Po prostu nie chciał wybierać łatwej ścieżki, którą podążali inni. Widział te problemy i chciał je zrozumieć. To nie równało się jednocześnie z próbą naprawienia świata i mianowania się mesjaszem, albo oprawcą. Był ciekawy. Tylko dlaczego po tym co się stało to wytłumaczenie więcej go nie przekonywało.

Nie miał pojęcia kim był, ani jaki był jego prawdziwy cel. Ten wypadek zniszczył wszystko. Nie dość, że czuł się winny, to jeszcze zaczął kwestionować całe swoje życie i zadawać pytania, których nigdy nie powinien. Czuł się tak, jakby miał zaraz zwariować i stać się mordercą, pozbawionym zdrowego rozsądku. Wiedział, że to głupie, ale słowa jego przyjaciół dały mu do myślenia. To co powiedzieli o sile i współczuciu, że nie należeli do słabych i nie powinni litować się nad tymi, którzy byli poniżej ich. W końcu takie było prawo dżungli. Przeżywali najsilniejsi. A on chciał przeżyć. To była chyba jego jedyna tak pewna myśl. Dlatego tak wzbraniał się przed tą wojną. Miał wrażenie, że wystawią go na pierwszą linię frontu i każą mu zginąć dla wyższego dobra. A on miał plany na przyszłość, które chciał zrealizować. Był młody, wszystko było jeszcze przed nim.

Świat byłby lepszy gdyby nigdy nie poznał Demona. Byłby przeciętny. Byłby nudny. Byłby nikim ważnym. Po prostu przeżyłby swoje życie, znalazł dziewczynę, założył rodzinę i chodziłby do nudnej pracy, której by nienawidził. Zapytał się sam siebie, bo by było złego w takim życiu. I odpowiedź nadeszła natychmiast. Wszystko. Mając alternatywę, pomimo wszelkich wad, to nie zamieniłby tego na tę nudę. I to sprawiło, że w końcu wstał z łóżka. Nie był przeciętny, był chłopcem, który przeżył i miał władzę. Nie było sensu udawać inaczej. Cokolwiek nie miało nadejść to był w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Nie był sam. I był pewien, że jak zacznie tracić siebie, to będzie miał osoby, które do z tego wyciągną, albo pogrążą się razem z nim. I to było cos co go pocieszało. Nawet się uśmiechnął. Czerwony ślad na ścianie wciąż był i raził go po oczach, ale był w stanie na niego spojrzeć. Może za jakiś czas nawet zacznie go akceptować. Na razie wystarczyło mu, że przestał być tak przerażająco krwisty.

Do rezydencji Syriusza dotarli dopiero późnym popołudniem. Nie tylko nie chciało im się wstać, ale też wizja powrotu do tego ponurego miejsca nikomu nie sprawiała radości. Miał tylko nadzieję, że w porównaniu do dnia poprzedniego nie będzie tam aż tak wielu ludzi. Do tej pory nie znał ich imion, poza tymi, którzy wydali mu się charakterystyczni. Nie był też jakoś szczególnie zainteresowany ich poznaniem. Nawet nie dlatego, że coś było z nimi nie tak, albo że był uprzedzony. Nie lubił poznawać nowych ludzi, zwłaszcza takich, którzy mieli wobec niego jakiekolwiek oczekiwania. Nie zamierzał zostawać w tym świecie wystarczająco dużo, żeby zawiązać głębsze relacje, więc wysilanie się i próba chociażby przeciwstawienia się jego wizerunkowi chłopca, który przeżył była niewarta wysiłku. Oni sami też musieliby wyjść naprzeciw i chcieć go poznać, a szczerze wątpił by byli na to gotowi. W końcu chcieli, żeby pokonał mistyczne zło w postaci Voldemorta. Kusiło go tylko, żeby zapytać co dalej? Dobro wygra i nagle wszyscy staną się dobrzy, zapanuje dobrobyt i będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie? Skoro tak myśleli to byli dla niego zbyt naiwni i głupi, żeby byli warci jego uwagi. On dawno już pozbył się takich przekonań. Świat nie był czarno biały, nawet jeżeli bardzo chciał, żeby tak było. Wtedy życie byłoby znacznie prostsze. A ludzie chcieli się uczepić tej myśli, próbować wszystko generalizować, oszukiwać się. Było to lepsze niż zaakceptowanie rzeczywistości. Wtedy musieliby coś z nią zrobić, musieli by przyznać, że nie sa tak idealni na jakich chcą się kierować, a to wymagałoby wysiłku i pracy nad sobą. Mało kto tego chciał i był na to gotowy.

Nie miał większych oczekiwań przekraczając próg rezydencji. Syriusz, który wyszedł im naprzeciw, wyglądał na zdziwionego, że udało im się dostać do środka, co dla niego nie było ani dziwne, ani wymagające jakiś szczególnych umiejętności, poza prostą obsługą komórki. Postanowił go jednak dobić od razu na wstępie wyrażając chęć rozmowy z nim, tak jak mu obiecał wczoraj. Nie żeby miał specjalnie na to ochotę, ale w całym tym domu wariatów on jeden wydawał się być bardziej zainteresowany nim samym niż jego rolą, uznał więc, że warto będzie mieć go jako sojusznika. Nie był aż tak sentymentalny, żeby chcieć go w swoim życiu i udawać, że są szczęśliwą rodzinką i nagle po dniu znajomości postanowią zamieszkać razem i nadrobić stracone lata, ale jego oczy były bardzo niewinne i przypominały mu szczeniaka, który prosi o jego uwagę i w jakiś sposób to go przekonywało, żeby dać mu szansę.

Syriusz od razu pokraśniał i zaprowadził go do pokoju, który kiedyś mógł być bawialnią, a teraz przerobiony był na mały salonik z sofą i dwoma fotelami. Podszedł do dużego okna, które wychodziło na szare podwórko, które lata świetlności miało już za sobą. Mężczyzna podszedł do niego i spojrzał w to samo miejsce.

-Nie wygląda to zachęcająco. – Powiedział, jakby czytając w jego myślach. – Cały ten dom to jedna wielka ruina. Nigdy bym tu nie wrócił gdyby nie to, że Dumbloedore potrzebował bezpiecznego miejsca, a Blackowie byli wręcz paranoiczni pod tym względem.

-Skoro nie chciałeś tutaj wracać, to dlaczego ro zrobiłeś? Mogłeś po prostu udostępnić dom Dumbledorowi. – Spojrzał na jego zamyśloną twarz. – Ja bym w tym domu nie wytrzymał dłużej niż tygodnia. A mieszkam na poddaszu niebyt porządnej kamienicy.

-Jesteś bardzo podobny do Jamasa on by powiedział coś podobnego. – Syriusz uśmiechnął się smutno, odwrócił się od okna i opadł się na parapecie. – Nigdy nie dogadywałem się ze swoimi rodzicami, to mój starszy brat był tym złotym synem, który kultywował tradycje czarnej magii i sprzymierzył się z Voldemortem. Moja matka nie mogła znieść, że wybrałem coś zupełnie przeciwnego. Jeszcze zanim skończyłem szkołę zamieszkałem u twojego ojca. Był dla mnie jak brat. – W jego głosie zabrzmiała jakaś szczególna nuta i było mu głupio tego słuchać. Nie znał swojego ojca, nie miał pojęcia jakim był człowiekiem i w pewien sposób słuchanie o nim i jego przyjaźniach było jakby naruszeniem statusu quo. Syriusz jakby to wyczuwając, bo uderzył rękoma o uda i spojrzał na niego. – Ale nie o tym chciałem. Będziemy mieli jeszcze masę czasu i jak tylko będę mógł, to zanudzę cię wszystkimi historiami o naszych przygodach w szkole. Bez względu na to czy zdecydujesz się zostać tutaj, czy wrócić do Paryża, to powinieneś znać coś o swoich rodzicach.

-Nie będziesz próbował mnie namawiać do pozostania? – Zapytał nie mogąc powstrzymać zdumienia. Spodziewał się, że to właśnie on zaraz po Dumbledorze będzie tą osobą, której zależeć będzie na tym najbardziej.

-Oczywiście, że nie. – Wyglądał na obruszonego tym pytaniem. – Jesteś dorosły Harry i to jest twoje życie. Jeżeli Paryż jest twoim domem, to powinieneś tam wrócić. W końcu to nie tak daleko i teraz kiedy cię odnaleźliśmy to nie dam ci o sobie zapomnieć. Nawet na drugim końcu świata mogę cię odwiedzić.

-Dlaczego? – Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Zupełnie nie pasowało mu to do wizji, którą sobie założył.

-Twoi rodzice chcieliby, żebyś był szczęśliwy. – Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niego, a jego oczy zamigotały wesoło. – Ta wojna to było ostatnie co dla ciebie chcieli. I byliby wdzięczni Petunii za to, że dała ci szansę wychowania się z dala od niej, że mogłeś mieć normalne dzieciństwo, bez całej tej presji. – Spojrzał gdzieś na ścianę, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się powaga. – Chciałem się tobą zaopiekować, po tym jak zginęli. Złożyłem nawet papiery adopcyjne. Nie byłem może najlepszym kandydatem na opiekuna, ale dla ciebie byłem w stanie się zmienić i całe swoje życie. Dumbledore przekonał mnie, że lepiej będzie jeżeli wychowasz się w mugolskim świecie, z dala od magii i całej tej presji, że zasługujesz na prawdziwą rodzinę. Później kiedy okazało się, że zaginałeś byłem wściekły, chciałem wiedzieć, że jesteś bezpieczny i teraz to wiem i wiem też gdzie cię znaleźć.

-Nie chcesz, żeby ta wojna się skończyła? Żebym był złotym chłopcem? – Był podejrzliwy, nie mógł po prostu tak uwierzyć, że był w stanie go zaakceptować i pozwolić mu odejść.

-Ta wojna to wymysł dorosłych. Oni ją wywołali i oni powinni ją zakończyć. – Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wybaczę Voldemortowi za to, że zabił twoich rodziców i to jest jedyny powód dla którego tutaj jestem. Dla mnie jest to osobiste, dla ciebie nie musi. Masz przed sobą całe życie, możesz z nim zrobić co zechcesz. Masz takie możliwości, których my nigdy nie mieliśmy i jestem pewien, że James byłby pierwszy, który powiedziałby ci, żebyś wracał do Paryża i nie oglądał się za siebie.

-Chciałbym go poznać. – Mimowolnie po raz pierwszy od wielu lat począł tę małą iskierkę ciekawości. Czy faktycznie było tak jak mówił Syriusz, że zaakceptowaliby tą wersję jego. Czy chcieliby, żeby walczył na tej wojnie, czy może pragnęliby dla niego czegoś innego. Zawsze starał się unikać takich pytań. I tak nie znajdował na nie odpowiedzi. Miał inne osoby w swoim życiu i to one były dla niego ważne, a nie mityczne postacie, których nigdy nie spotkał.

-Nie był idealny, ale kto jest? – Spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. – Ale mogę ci powiedzieć, że nawet jeżeli go nie znałeś to i tak poszedłeś w jego ślady. Kiedy wczoraj zobaczyłem cię z twoimi przyjaciółmi to od razu pomyślałem sobie o naszej paczce. Nawet nie mam wątpliwości, że byliście zmorą nauczycieli i waszych opiekunów. – Zarumienił się na to. Nie miał pojęcia skąd o tym wiedział. Syriusz zaśmiał się. – Wiedziałem! To niesamowite jak bardzo potrafimy naśladować swoich rodziców, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. – Nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć. Czul trochę, jakby jakaś gula pojawiła się w jego gardle i nawet gdyby chciał coś powiedzieć, to nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. – Jak się czujesz, Harry? Po tym co wczoraj się stało?

-Nie wiem. – Potrząsnął głową. Tyle myśli miał w głowie. Czasami myślał, że potrafił się z tym pogodzić, a potem coś działo się, tak jak teraz rozmowa z tym dziwnym, ale przyjaznym człowiekiem i poczucie winy wracało ze zdwojoną siłą. – To nie powinno się stać.

-Pamiętam, jak wróciłem do tego domu po czwartym roku. To była tortura. Moja matka jak zawsze zaczęła się mnie czepiać, że nie spełniam oczekiwań rodu Blacków. I na początku znosiłem to, bo co innego miałem zrobić. Ale jednego wieczora przekroczyła granicę. Jej wywód się nie kończył. Zaczęła coraz bardziej obrażać mnie i moich przyjaciół, aż nawet mój ojciec, który nigdy się nie wtrącał zaczął ją uspokajać. – Westchnął, jakby przypominając sobie nieprzyjemne szczegóły. – Siedzieliśmy w tym samym pokoju i w pewnym momencie przekroczyła granicę. Jakaś tama te mnie pękła i całą swoją magię skierowałem w jej kierunku. Stanęła w ogniu. Cała moja nienawiść do niej płonęła i nie była w stanie zgasnąć. Stałem pośrodku tego i jakaś część mnie wiedziała, że to co robię jest złe, ale straciłem kontrolę, nie byłem w stanie tego przerwać. To mój ojciec mnie powstrzymał, ale szkody zostały wyrządzone. Po tym po raz pierwszy wyrzuciła mnie z domu. – Patrzył na niego w całkowitym szoku. Syriusz tylko się uśmiechnął. – Twoi dziadkowie przygarnęli mnie do siebie i za każdym razem, kiedy coś podobnego miało miejsce to przyjmowali mnie, nawet jeżeli Jamesa nie było.

-Ale nic się jej nie stało? – Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie tej sceny. Tego jak silne emocje musiały im targać, żeby podpalić własną matką.

-Prawie ją zabiłem. – W jego głosie nie zabrzmiała nawet nutka żalu. – I chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że źle się po tym czułem, ale było zupełnie na odwrót. Zasługiwała na to. – Szybko się zreflektował i urwał nagle. – To co staram się powiedzieć, że nasza magia jest naturalna, zupełnie instynktowna i robi wszystko, żeby chronić nas i tych, którzy są dla nas ważni. A kiedy się uwalnia nic nie jest w stanie jej powstrzymać. Przez całe życie próbujemy ją ujarzmić, ale tak naprawdę próbujemy jedynie ujarzmić samych siebie. Przepraszanie i czucie się winnym za to co się stało, to jakbyś próbował przepraszać za to kim jesteś. I nigdy nie powinieneś tego robić.

-Ale to nie jest też coś z czego powinienem być dumny. To nie było tak, że życie Igora było w zagrożeniu. Nie znałem tego człowieka widziałem go po raz pierwszy, a go prawie zabiłem. To jest złe. – Powiedział wbrew swojemu własnemu postanowieniu, żeby nie próbować tego moralizować.

-Jest zupełnie przeciwnie, Harry. To co zrobiłeś było godne podziwu. Bez zawahania stanąłeś, żeby bronić swojego przyjaciela i to przeciw uzbrojonemu, wyszkolonemu czarodziejowi. – Zaśmiał się cicho. – Może nie jest to coś czym powinieneś się chwalić, ale nigdy nie czuj się winny za to, że chroniłeś tych, których kochasz. Nawet jeżeli przez to zabijesz całą armię Alastorów. Ci którzy podnoszą rękę na kogoś muszą być gotowi, że sami również mogą zostać uderzeni.

-Jesteś dziwny. – Prychnął zupełnie rozbrojony jego beztroską.

-Ktoś już mi to kiedyś powiedział. – Poklepał go po ramieniu. – Dumbledore miał rację, byłbym kiepskim opiekunem, ale kogo to obchodzi. Jeżeli czegoś nauczyłem się w tym domu, to tego że nie chcę być jak moi rodzice i że akceptacja drugiej osoby, nawet jeżeli jest daleka od naszych oczekiwań jest lepsza niż próba jej zmieniania. To nigdy nie działa.

-I zaakceptujesz mnie bez względu na wszystko? Nawet jeżeli postanowię wybrać stronę Voldemorta i pomóc mu w podbiciu świata? – Uniósł brwi, czekając na jego odpowiedź. Nie rozumiał dlaczego, jego mięśnie napięły się, jakby faktycznie miało to dla niego jakieś znaczenie.

-To nie jest łatwe pytanie i na pewno jakaś część mnie nie byłaby tym zachwycona, ale nie mogę zmusić cię, żebyś wybrał inaczej. Nie musimy się zawsze ze sobą zgadzać i nie przestanę próbować zmienić twojego zdania, ale jeżeli mi się to nie uda, to nie wyrzeknę się ciebie. – Patrzył na niego zszokowany tym co usłyszał. – Jedyna rodzina jaką miałem to moi przyjaciele, ale gdybym jakąkolwiek miał to chciałbym, żeby tym właśnie była. Akceptacją i zrozumieniem. – Serce biło mu zbyt szybko i nie miał pojęcia czemu. Odwrócił od niego swoje spojrzenie, bo nie był w stanie na niego patrzeć. Coś w jego szczenięcych oczach sprawiało, że naprawdę mu wierzył. Gdyby to powiedział ktoś inny mógłby go wyśmiać, próbować podważyć jego zdanie, albo nazwać naiwnym, ale nie jego.

-Dumbledore się mylił. Byłbyś świetnym rodzicem. – Powiedział, starając się, żeby jego głos nie zdradził jego emocji, ale nawet jeżeli mu to wyszło, to Syriusz i tak wydawał się wiedzieć, co czuł. Objął go ramieniem.

-Nigdy się o tym nie dowiemy, ale postaram się być najlepszym ojcem chrzestnym jakiego możesz mieć. – Obiecał mu. – A teraz skoro planujesz przejąć władzę nad światem, to z pewnością przyda ci się różdżka. Nie mogę się już doczekać, żeby pokazać tobie i twoim przyjaciołom ulicę Pokątną i zabrać cię do Olivandera.

-Idziemy kupić różdżkę? – Zapytał się, z trudem próbując spojrzeć na wciąż obejmującego do mężczyznę.

-Oczywiście. Przekonałem Dumbledora, że tylko nasza szóstka powinna iść. W końcu będę miał okazję poznać mojego chrześniaka i jego przyjaciół. – Wyglądał jakby wygrał na loterii i nawet on się na to uśmiechnął.

-Już się nie mogę doczekać. – I faktycznie, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, miał to na myśli. Przeklnął Dumbledora, jeżeli to był jego plan, żeby go tutaj zatrzymać, to zaczynało iść mu coraz lepiej, ale czując bliskość Syriusza przez ten jeden dzień postanowił się tym nie przejąć. Może było już za późno, żeby stworzyli rodzinę, mieszkali razem i mieli ojcowską więź, ale wciąż mógł być kimś na kształt jego przyjaciela. Zwłaszcza jeżeli był taki, jaki wydawał się być.

-W takim razie postanowione. Zgarnijmy resztę ferajny i idziemy! – Sam był zaskoczony jak wiele energii, zwłaszcza tej pozytywnej miał w sobie. Przy nim czuł się bardziej dorosły niż on. Uśmiechnął się jednak i pozwolił mu się zaprowadzić do kuchni, gdzie reszta już na nich czekała.


	18. Chapter 18

Nie potrafił do końca cieszyć się tą wycieczką. Wspomnienia z wczoraj wciąż były zbyt silne i nawet jeżeli wszyscy wokół mówili mu, że to w porządku, to w środku i tak czuł jakąś dziwną pustkę. Smutek. Nie był pewien czemu czuł się bardziej smutny niż winny. Dlaczego nie potrafił się szczerze uśmiechnąć i poddać chwili, a pozwalał, żeby ta mała czarna dziura w środku jego klatki piersiowej pochłaniała jego uwagę. Bardziej niż zwykle czuł się bardziej obserwatorem rzeczywistości niż jej pełnoprawnym uczestnikiem. Zawsze ostatecznie kończył w tym miejscu. Jego przyjaciele korzystali z pełni życia i zadawali milion pytań i przy każdym sklepie reagowali zachwytami, albo prześmiewczymi uwagami, a on tak nie pasował. Ile razy wcześniej czuł się podobnie?

W Paryżu nie przeszkadzało mu to aż tak bardzo. W końcu miał swoje książki i nowe informacje do przyswojenia. Cel. Większość czasu spędzał samotnie i nie dawało się to tak we znaki, ale teraz, a może zwłaszcza teraz, wątpliwości, które tak często czuł w liceum znowu zaczęły dawać o sobie znać. I nie przyjął tego z radością. Jak zawsze był ten cichy głosik w jego głowie, który mówił, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby był przeciętny, normalny. Dlaczego nie mógł? Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu zapomnieć o tym czerwonym śladzie na ścianie na to jedno popołudnie i cieszyć się życiem.

A później uśmiechnął się, a potem jeszcze raz i coś się zmieniło. Może to było kiedy weszli do sklepu z miotłami i Syriusz z wielkim przejęciem zaczął opowiadać o szkolnej drużynie, a tym jak jego ojciec był utalentowany i że latanie to najlepsze uczucie na świecie. Will i Igor od razu się tym zainteresowali i zapytali czy jako osoby niemagiczne też mogą spróbować. Sprzedawca nie był do końca pewien, ale pieniądze zrobiły swoje i chwilę później znaleźli się na zapleczu z jednym z nowszych modeli. Will nie czekał nawet, żeby wysłuchać wskazówek. Ze śmiechem trzymając trzon miotły, pochylił się do przodu i jakby intuicyjnie odepchnął się od ziemi. A później było słychać jego krzyk, kiedy wzbił się w powietrze i zorientował się, że nie wie co dalej zrobić, ani jak zejść na dół. Sprzedawca z przerażeniem krzyczał wskazówki, a Syriusz tylko zanosił się śmiechem, i mógł zobaczyć jak ukradkiem ociera łzy. I wtedy uśmiechnął się po raz drugi. Wziął drugą miotłę i zrobił to samo co Will.

Nagle wszystko ustało. Czuł tylko pęd powietrza i wiatr na swojej twarzy. Spojrzał na świat w dole i poczuł jak zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie i rozsądek zaczął krzyczeć do niego, że nie ma żadnego zabezpieczenia i w każdej chwili może spaść i się zabić, ale był też instynkt. Pochylił się do przodu i miotła przyspieszyła. Od razu zorientował się, że to trzon służy do kierowania i w dodatku był bardzo czuły. Wystarczyło zbyt wiele siły i przestawał panować nad sytuacją. Najtrudniejsze było dla niego zawrócenie, żeby móc podlecieć do Willa i zajęło mu to dobre kilka minut manewrowania. Gdzieś obok przelatywały ptaki i aż się zatrzymał. Zawisł w powietrzu czując nagłą wolność. Był oddalony od ziemi i jej problemów. Mógł odlecieć gdzie tylko chciał. Prawie tak jakby nagle skrzydła wyrosły mu i dały mu coś, czego brakowało mu przez całe życie. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi i stawało się coraz lżejsze i lżejsze, całkowicie pochłaniając tę czarną dziurę.

Nie był jednak jedyny, który zdawał się czuć podobnie, do zanim zdążył dotrzeć do Willa też podleciał do niego i wyprzedzając go krzyknął tylko ścigamy się. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Przez moment był zbyt zaskoczony, a potem duch rywalizacji popchnął go do działania. Prawie kładąc się na miotle, żeby zwiększyć ciąg ruszył w pogoń. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie kierował się chłopak i to, że ledwie miał jak złapać oddech, tak szybko się poruszał. To ta lekkość była niesamowita. Miał ochotę krzyczeć z radości. Rozłożyć ręce i przyjąć powietrze jako swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Wyprzedził przyjaciela i zrobił pętle i odkrzyknął mu, że kto pierwszy na dole temu drugi kupuje miotłę. Will tylko przyspieszył.

Do samego końca lecieli prawie głowę w głowa. Bliżej ziemi zorientował się, że nie ma pojęcia jak lądować, a sklep z miotłami był coraz bliżej i jeżeli chciał wygrać nie mógł odpuścić. Adrenalina uderzyła mu do głowy, bo przestał się nad tym zastanawiać. Zaufał instynktownie. Przyspieszył jeszcze trochę, a potem, jak już niewiele zostało, żeby uderzył w ścianę poderwał trzonek do góry i wywracając koziołka zeskoczył na ziemię, jedną ręką wciąż trzymając się miotły. Will był niewiele gorszy. A może nawet lepszy. Bo jemu udało się wylądować perfekcyjnie, choć trochę później od niego.

-Na Merlina, to było niesamowite! – Dobiegł go podekscytowany głos Syriusza. – Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Tak talent! – Nie mówił tylko do niego, ale też do blondyna. – Gdybyś był czarodziejem mógłbyś zostać zawodowym graczem i Harry jesteś jeszcze lepszy niż James. Nawet on nie był w stanie zrobić czegoś takiego jak po raz pierwszy wzbił się w powietrzę. – Zwrócił się do sprzedawcy, który niemalże był niebieski na twarzy. – Dwa modele Błyskawicy trzy tysiące. I te dwie też weźmiemy. – Chciał zaprotestować i powiedzieć coś, ale Syriusz nawet nie chciał o tym słyszeć. – Trzeba wspierać nowe talenty. I skarbiec Blacków nawet tego nie odczuje. – Machnął ręką i spojrzał na Felixa i Marcus. – Na pewno nie chcecie spróbować. – Obydwoje zaprzeczyli szybko. Tylko Igor wyglądał na chętnego, ale i tak stał lekko niezdecydowany.

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się stało. Stał na ziemi, a jego nogi drżały od nabrzmiałych emocji, od adrenaliny i chęci powrotnego wzbicia się w powietrze. Nie do końca rozumiał to uczucie. Jakby całe życie tęsknił za lataniem, chociaż o tym nie wiedział. Pierwszy raz odkąd dowiedział się o całej tej magii był w stanie chcieć faktycznie zostać w tym świecie, chociażby dla tego właśnie uczucia. I wiedział, że Will myśli podobnie. Widział jak chłopak patrzy na miotłę, jak jego oczy błyszczą, tak jak nigdy wcześniej nie błyszczały. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i oboje uśmiechnęli się ze zrozumieniem. Jakby obietnica, że cokolwiek się stanie, to nie porzucą tego.

Kiedy później wyszli ze sklepu i ich nowe miotły były zapakowane, nie mógł się doczekać gdy wróci do domu i je odpakuje. To było głupie. Czuł się jak sześciolatek, który właśnie dostał nową zabawkę. Nigdy nie doświadczył podobnego uczucia. Czuł się lekki. Czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy i nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Uśmiech prawie nie schodził mu z twarzy i razem z WIllem szli po obydwóch stronach Syriusza, który z przejęciem opowiadał im o sporcie czarodziejów, którego nazwy nie mógł zapamiętać i próbował wyjaśnić im dziwne zasady, żywo gestykulując rękoma, co jakiś czas wtrącając anegdoty o nim i jego ojcu. Tym razem i on miał milion pytań i chciał wiedzieć więcej. Gdyby mógł spojrzeć na siebie z punktu widzenia trzeciej osoby, to nie mógłby uwierzyć w to co widzi. Śmiał się i zadawał pytania o swojego ojca i jego karierę szukającego. To nie był on, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób mu się to podobało. Po raz pierwszy nie był poważnym dzieckiem, skupiającym się na książkach i żeby być jak najlepszym. Nie było konsekwencji. Nie było problemów. Liczyła się ta jedna chwila i przyjazd do Londynu był zdecydowanie jej warty, nawet jeżeli miała zaraz rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, to już w czasie jej przeżywania wiedział, że będzie dla niego ważna i zatrzyma ją w sercu na zawsze.

Ich ostatnim przystankiem był sklep z różdżkami. Co prawda on stanowił cel ich podróży, ale nikt się do niego nie spieszył. Zjedli obiad, obeszli wszystkie sklepy, ponownie odwiedzili księgarnie i kupili nowe książki, a także artykuły piśmiennicze. Syriusz okazał się ciekawszym przewodnikiem niż Draco. Nie ograniczał się jedynie do nudnych rzeczy, ale pokazywał im przedmioty dzięki którym mogli oszukiwać i ubarwiać rzeczywistość. Pokazał im prawdziwe uroki magii. I pod koniec dnia każdy z nich był nią oczarowany. Marcus kupił sobie książkę, która odpowiadała na jego pytania. On i Will mieli swoje miotły. Felix dumnie niósł w klatce kota, który przynajmniej według sprzedawcy miał być empatyczny i dopasować się do swojego właściciela. A Igor wydał majątek na nowoczesny wykrywacz wrogów. Miał ostrzegać o złych intencjach osób. Stwierdził, że coś takiego będzie nieocenione w jego karierze politycznej. Czuł się trochę jak na wycieczce szkolnej, kiedy po raz pierwszy człowiek uwalnia się od wpływów rodziców i może sam wydać pieniądze na co chce i odkrywa świat, który wydaje się wielki i obcy. Później ta magia mija i to co kiedyś wydawało się obce i dziwne staje się codziennością. Patrząc na swoich przyjaciół zastanowił się gdzie znajdą się za rok. Czy z tego uroku cos zostanie, czy pozostaną wspomnienia magicznej przygody, czy ten świat stanie się ich nową rzeczywistością, która nie będzie już tak zachwycać.

Sklep Olivandera był niepozorny i wciśnięty miedzy dwa większe i bardziej przyciągające sklepy. Zresztą sam szyld był wypłowiały i ledwie mógł przeczytać co było tam napisane. Wnętrze wcale nie było lepsze. Ciemna sala, pokryta kurzem i małymi podłużnymi pakunkami. Kiedy weszli miejsce za ladą pozostało puste, a dźwięk dzwoneczka nad drzwiami rozniósł się echem. Stali ledwo mieszcząc się w tej wolnej przestrzeni czekając. Nie miał pojęcia ile upłynęło zanim niski mężczyzna wyłonił się z zaplecza. Na jego szarej twarzy wciąż miał okulary powiększające, które sprawiały, że wyglądał śmiesznie, a przynajmniej powinien, bo coś w jego aurze sprawiało, że nawet się na to nie uśmiechnął. Przyjął to jako jego wizerunek.

-Ah pan Potter, zastanawiałem się, kiedy przyjdzie pan kupić swoją pierwszą różdżkę. – Powiedział lekko zachrypniętym głosem, jakby odwykł od mówienia. – Pamiętam jak twój ojciec i matka przyszli tutaj kupić swoje. – Znikł między regałami i dobiegł go jego zduszony głos. – Widzi pan, nigdy nie zapominam różdżki, którą sprzedałem. – Pojawił się nagle, niosąc ze sobą jedno z pudełek. – Dużo myślałem o panu i jaką różdżkę powinien pan mieć i sądzę, że to będzie ta. – Otworzył opakowanie i delikatnie wyciągnął długą, ciemną różdżkę i ostrożnie, jakby się jej bojąc podał mu. Wziął ją w swoją prawą dłoń zastanawiając się co powinien zrobić, ale to uczucie przyszło samo. Poczuł się jakby znów wzbił się w powietrze i jakby prąd przeszedł po całym jego ciele. Nie było to nieprzyjemne uczucie. Było wręcz przeciwnie.

-To chyba najszybszy zakup w historii. – Syriusz poklepał go w ramię, przywracając go do normalności. – Moje gratulacje. – On jednak nie był zainteresowany jego słowami.

-Dlaczego sądził pan, że właśnie ta różdżka jest dla mnie idealna? – Spojrzał na niższego człowieka, który patrzył na niego lekko wilgotnymi oczyma.

-Widzi pan, panie Potter, różdżka sama wybiera sobie czarodzieja. Nie wiadomo do końca dlaczego tak się dzieje. I tak się składa, że feniks, którego pióro znajduje się w pana różdżce oddał jeszcze tylko jedno. I ta bliźniczka zostawiła na panu ten znak. – Wskazał palcem na jego czoło. Mimowolnie palcami dotknął cienkiej blizny w kształcie błyskawicy. Dawno już zapomniał, że ją ma i nigdy nie przypisywał jej żadnego znaczenia, ot pamiątka po wypadku samochodowym. Teraz okazywało się, że była czymś więcej.

-Co to oznacza? – Zapytał się, czując się tak jakby dostał cios tuż poniżej żołądka. Nie wiedział czemu, ale miał wrażenie, że to się działo było w jakiś sposób ważne. W końcu po raz kolejny przeznaczenie się o niego upominało i przypominało mu na każdym kroku, że jest chłopcem, który przeżył. Olivander wzruszył ramionami i odebrał od niego różdżkę chowając ją z powrotem do opakowania.

-Kto wie, ale mogę panu powiedzieć, że ten-którego-imienia-nie-można-wymawiać dokonał straszliwych rzeczy, wspaniałych, ale przerażających. Może i panu pisana jest wielkość. – Zaschło mu w gardle. Znowu mistyczny Voldemort. Chciał go poznać. Czuł wręcz, że wszystkie jego instynkty się do niego wyrywają. Nie rozumiał tego, ale miał wrażenie, że potrzebuje się z nim spotkać, że on ma wszystkie odpowiedzi, że ostatecznie to on jest jego przeznaczeniem, choć nie wiedział jeszcze co to oznaczało.

-Bliźniacze różdżki? – Syriusz zabrzmiał poważniej i do dopiero zwróciło jego uwagę. – To nie jest czasem bardzo rzadkie.

-W istocie panie Black. – Olivander uśmiechnął się do niego, jakby zdał jakiś test. – Wiele warunków musi być spełnionych żeby różdżki można było uznać za swoje połówki, a nie jedynie siostry. Ta para była jedyna w moim sklepie. – Podszedł do lady i oparł się o nią. – Pamiętam ten dzień, kiedy sprzedałem pierwszą z nich. Sami-wiecie-kto spędził tutaj całe swoje popołudnie, ale żadna różdżka nie była tą jedyną. Wtedy pomyślałem sobie, że może ta będzie pasować. Co ciekawe, chociaż różdżki są identyczne pod każdym względem, to ta pana Pottera go odrzuciła. Zaakceptowała go dopiero ta druga. – Spojrzał na niego. – Widać już wtedy wasze losy były ze sobą splecione.

Po tych słowach zapanowała cisza. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich i gdyby mógł spojrzałby tak samo na siebie. Nie rozumiał nic z tego co się działo i czuł frustrację z tego powodu. Nie lubił nie wiedzieć. Nie cierpiał tej niepewności. Jakiś dziwny ogień zapłonął w nim i kiedy Syriusz płacił za różdżkę zwrócił się po francusku do Marcusa.

-Skontaktuj się z nim. – Nie musiał tłumaczyć z kim i po co. Chłopak uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Zamierzał wyjść naprzeciw swojemu przeznaczeniu, nawet jeżeli oznaczało to jego śmierć. Wciąż było to lepsze niż życie w nieświadomości.


	19. Chapter 19

Niecierpliwił się. To oczekiwanie było najgorsze. Nie wiedział co przyniesie przyszłość, a tak wiele od tego zależało. Za tydzień mógł być już martwy, albo jeszcze gorzej torturowany. Jeżeli wierzyć Zakonowi Feniksa, to Voldemort był złem wcielonym, bez ani jednej dobrej cechy, dążący do zagłady wszystkich niemagicznych ludzi i chcącym przejąć władzę nie tylko nad światem, ale też nad samą śmiercią. Oczywiście nie wierzył w to. Nie tak do końca. Była to oczywista propaganda, a nie po to kończył prywatne szkoły i uczęszczał na jeden z najlepszych uniwersytetów na świecie, żeby się na nią nabrać. W każdej historii było ziarno prawdy, ale prawda absolutna była rzadkim zjawiskiem. Zazwyczaj wszystko było naznaczone marginesem błędu, zwłaszcza jeżeli prawda ta dotyczyła drugiego człowieka.

Chciał wierzyć, że Tom Riddle był kimś więcej niż seryjnym mordercą, który nie posiada niczego poza siłą, którą wyłudza szacunek. Jeżeli był mu przeznaczony jakiś człowiek to wolał, żeby był to ktoś inteligentny. Z taką osobą mógł dyskutować, mógł próbować zrozumieć. Jęknął bezgłośnie, przykrywając twarz kołdrą. Cały ten świat był pochrzaniony. Czuł przyciąganie do osoby, która zabiła jego rodziców i walczyła z magicznym światem. Spotkał ją raz, kiedy próbowała go zamordować i teraz sam chciał się z nią spotkać. W jednym był pewien. Szaleństwem musiał mu dorównywać.

Kusiło go, żeby zadzwonić do Demona i zapytać się go o opinię, czy radę, ale ostatecznie odpuścił to sobie. W stosunku do niego też miał swoje przemyślenia i wątpliwości i potrzebował chwili od niego, żeby się nad wszystkim zastanowić i zbadać swoje poszlaki. I po tym jak wpłynął na jego umysł zaczął się bać, że może faktycznie za bardzo się od niego uniezależnił i chyba chciał sobie udowodnić, że może żyć bez niego. Było to gorsze od próby rzucenia palenia i naprawdę cieszył się, że ma zajęcie w postaci codziennych wizyt w domu Syriusza. Na myśl o nim uśmiechnął się. Polubił go. Bez słów zrozumiał, że na razie nauka zaklęć to trochę za szybko. Zwłaszcza po tym co się stało. Czerwony ślad w kuchni wciąż tam był. Nie fizycznie, ale psychicznie i nie mógł powstrzymać się przed obsesyjnym zerkaniem w jej kierunku, jakby za tysięcznym razem miała się pojawić. Zamiast nauki magii wybrali naukę latania. Felix i Marcus siadali w salonie i czytali książki, a oni odmrażali sobie kończyny na zimnym powietrzu, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że mu to przeszkadzało.

Każde wzbicie się w powietrze było jakby wziął nowy oddech życia, a wszystkie problemy zostawały na dole. Syriusz postanowił nauczyć ich grać w Quidditcha i nawet Ron i jego bracia dołączyli do ich zabawy. O ile Igor, choć nie był najgorszy, podchodził do całej gry z wielką ostrożnością, co jakiś czas zerkając na dół tak on i Will pobijali wszystkich. Chociaż Will najlepiej czuł się jako ścigający tak w ich mini meczach grał jako szukający i robił wszystko, żeby go pobić. Inni patrzyli na nich z zazdrością, że po tygodniu treningów byli najlepsi. Syriusz śmiał się, że urodzili się, żeby latać i musiał się z tym zgodzić. Mógłby całe swoje życie spędzić w powietrzu i nawet kiedy inni już się poddawali i wracali do ciepłego domu on i Will zostawali aż do zmroku i próbowali nowych sztuczek. Raz przez to prawie nie spadł, ale tylko go to zachęciło do dalszych prób.

Ktoś zapukał do pokoju i wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi. Nie chciał wstawać. Nie chciał wychodzić. Nie kiedy sprawa z Voldemortem wciąż była otwarta. Poprzedniego wieczoru przyszła wiadomość od Draco, że zaprasza ich na przyjęcie z okazji urodzin jego ojca. Nie miał wątpliwości kto miał się na nim pojawić i serce zaczynało mu bić zdecydowanie zbyt szybko na samą myśl o tym. Chciał już żeby ten dzień nadszedł, żeby mógł zasnąć i obudzić się akurat, żeby przenieść się do ich rezydencji i poznać tego mistycznego człowieka. Ale zostało na to jeszcze sześć dni. Sześć długich dni, w czasie których musiał udawać, że wcale tego nie planuje. Już się zastanawiał nad wymówką dlaczego w piątek nie pojawią się u Syriusza i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nikt z prasy go nie dopadnie. Artur wygadał się, że prorok codzienny poluje na niego, na razie bezskutecznie. Wiedział kto za tym stał i wielokrotnie prawie użył tego jako wymówki, żeby się z nim skontaktować i za każdym razem karcił się za tę słabość.

-Potter, może w końcu ruszysz swój tyłek. Jest już po jedenastej. – Uchylił kołdry i spojrzał na Igora, który patrzył na niego z góry. – Nie chcesz chyba przegapić swojej pierwszej lekcji magii w krainie magii i średniowiecza.

-Idź. Do. Piekła. – Powiedział, chowając się z powrotem pod ciepłą kołdrą. Ron i Hermiona pod nadzorem Syriusza i Remusa mieli zacząć uczyć go podstawowych zaklęć. Taka była decyzja Dumbledora i oczywiście nikt nawet nie myślał żeby się sprzeciwić.

-Jesteś słodki, kiedy jesteś taki zaspany. – Sięgnął po poduszkę i rzucił go w jego kierunku. Bez trudu się uchylił. – No dalej Potter. Jak długo chcesz tego unikać?

-Tak długo, jak tylko się da? – Zapytał unosząc brwi. – Daj mi spokój Van Helen. Chcę spać. – Igor położył się obok niego i z przerażeniem odkrył, że był zdecydowanie zbyt blisko niego.

-Czym się teraz zadręczasz Potter, dalej tym aurrorem, czy Voldim i jego przyjęciu? – Posłał mu spojrzenie, w którym wyrażał, a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, chęć jego długiej i bolesnej śmierci.

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że za tydzień wszyscy możemy być martwi? Jak Riddle nas nie zabije, to może to zrobić Dumbledore jak się dowie. Albo Syriusz. Albo wszyscy. – Jęknął. Im dłużej o tym myślał tym bardziej beznadziejna wydawała mu się ta sytuacja. – A dzisiaj podejmę bardzo pożyteczną lekcję. Czego mnie nauczą? Jak podnosić przedmioty? Bardzo użyteczne. – Sarknął. – Chcę do domu. – Oznajmił jakby był dzieckiem i sam czuł, że to śmieszne, ale powiedzenie tego trochę mu pomogło, bo czuł się bardziej gotowy, żeby wstać z łóżka.

-Wiesz o tym, że Dumbledore wciąż nie podpisał naszej umowy? – Igor zignorował jego całą wypowiedź. – Wysłałem mu ją nawet przez sowę i do tej pory nie dostałem żadnej odpowiedzi. Wiesz co to oznacza?

-Że nie ma najmniejszej szansy, że nas wypuści. – Westchnął. Oczywiście, że o tym wiedział, nie chciał tylko o tym myśleć. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że jest w stanie wysłać mnie przeciw jednemu z najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężników na świecie?

-To jest dobre pytanie. – Igor spojrzał w sufit. – Próbowaliśmy z Felixem wymyślić jaki jest jego plan, ale nic nie przychodzi nam do myśli. Wysłanie cię do walki mija się z jakimkolwiek celem. Nie potrafisz nawet prostego zaklęcia. Nie wystawił cię jeszcze na pastwę prasy i nie poinformował, że chłopiec, który przeżył wrócił po raz kolejny do żywych. Nie przychodzi mi nic do głowy poza faktem, że chce zrobić z ciebie męczennika.

-Wątpię. – Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. To było coś nad czym on sam się zastanawiał. Spojrzał w ciemne oczy przyjaciela. – Nie znamy tej przepowiedni, ale słyszałeś Olivandera, ja i Voldemort jesteśmy w jakiś sposób połączeni. I może to o nie tutaj chodzi.

-Sądzisz, że Dumbledore chce przerwać to połączenie? – Kiwnął głową.

-Próbowałem to poskładać w całość i jeżeli Voldemort wybrał mnie jako kogoś równego sobie i połączył nasze losy to mogę stanowić jego plan awaryjny. Może tą mistyczną mocą, żeby pokonać czarnego pana nie jest jakaś wielka moc, ale samo moje istnienie? Jeżeli przestanę istnieć, to on no nie wiem, stanie się bardziej śmiertelny? – Zakończył niepewnie i westchnął. – Nie wiem, wszystko jest takie skomplikowane.

-Nie, nie czekaj. – Igor też się podniósł. – To może faktycznie mieć jakiś sens. Jak brzmi ten początek przepowiedni?

-Nie mam pojęcia. Wiem tylko, że mówi ona, że pod koniec lipca urodzi się chłopiec, który ma moc pokonania czarnego pana. – Powiedział wzruszając ramionami. Oczywiście nikt nic mu niczego nie mówił. – Kiedy rozmawiałem z Dumbledorem zareagował on bardzo ciekawie, jak powiedziałem mu swoją teorię, że Voldemort próbując mnie zabić, tak naprawdę chciał, żeby ta przepowiednia zaczęła obowiązywać i naznaczył mnie jako kogoś równego sobie, bo być może chciał, żebym go wsparł w jego drodze, czy coś… - Spojrzał mu w oczy. – Ale to tylko moje luźne myśli, nic z tego nie musi być prawdą.

-Nie, ale masz rację. Voldemort nie pasuje do obrazu, który próbuje nam sprzedać Dumbledore. I coś jest bardzo nie tak z tą przepowiednią i tym, że jakoś nie próbuje cię przekonywać do walki i cię szkolić. – Patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. Ich myśli były podobne. – Wiesz co mnie najbardziej zastanawia. – Pokręcił głową. – Syriusz. Zauważyłeś, że napina się na każde wspomnienie o tej wojnie? On musi coś wiedzieć.

-Felix ci to powiedział? – Od razu poznał, że to nie była jego własna obserwacja. Na policzki Igora wpłynęły różowe plamy. – Ale macie rację. Nie chcę jednak na razie próbować wyciągnąć z niego tej informacji. – Zrobił przerwę. – Chcę najpierw go poznać. Później będę decydować.

-A co z Demonem? – W jakiś sposób zirytowało go to pytanie.

-Zapytaj go. Nie rozmawiałem z nim i nie chcę z nim rozmawiać. – Było to kłamstwem i nawet tak brzmiało.

-Znowu się pokłóciliście? – Igor uniósł brwi.

-Nie, po prostu… - Zaczął. – Mam wrażenie, ze za bardzo ingeruje w moje życie. Ten przyjazd tutaj, spotkanie z Draco i jeszcze wcześnie. – Nagle pomyślał o Hermionie i zmrużył oczy. To nie mogła być prawda.

-Dopiero teraz…. – Igor zaczął, ale przerwał mu pospiesznie wyplątując się spod kołdry.

-Nie mam czasu. Za pięć minut wychodzimy. – Rzucił do niego, prawie wbiegając do łazienki. Jeżeli to była prawda, to ta sprawa była jeszcze bardziej pochrzaniona niż sądził.

Z nienawiścią wpatrywał się w piórko, które uparcie leżało na stole przed nim i ani myślało, żeby poruszyć się o choćby milimetr. Hermiona co chwila poprawiała jego wymowę, albo pokazywała mu, że źle rusza nadgarstkiem, a on czuł się jak debil. Stał i machał dziwnym patykiem, wypowiadając słowa, których nie rozumiał i miał nadzieję, że to coś da. Brakowało mu tylko szpiczastego kapelusza i peleryny.

-Wingardium Leviosa. – Powiedział od niechcenia i zupełnie nieprzekonany. Gdyby nie to, że widział magię na własne oczy, to spodziewałby się, że zaraz wyskoczy ktoś i powie mu, że został wkręcony.

-Harry, musisz faktycznie mieć to na myśli. – Hermiona westchnęła ciężko. – Intencje czarodzieja są równie ważne jak samo zaklęcie.

-Wytłumacz mi jeszcze raz, po jaką cholerę się tego uczę? – Opadł na krzesło zmęczony i odłożył różdżkę. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty próbować ani razu dłużej. – Jaki jest w ogóle sens tych zaklęć. Jakbym chciał podnieść to piórko to bym to zrobił.

-Lewitacja jest podstawową umiejętnością czarodzieja. – Powiedziała lekko przemądrzałym tonem.

-Tak? I powiedz mi ile razy użyłaś tego zaklęcia, odkąd się go nauczyłaś? Poza egzaminami oczywiście. – Otworzyła usta, a potem zaraz je zamknęła. Widział po jej twarzy, że nie zrobiła tego ani razu. Uśmiechnął się. – Tak też sądziłem. Co będzie dalej? Przyciąganie i odpychanie przedmiotów?

-To są bardzo przydatne zaklęcia. – Próbowała go przekonać, ale on wymęczony niekończącymi się próbami nie przejmował się czymś takim jak moralność i wyczucie.

-Ależ oczywiście, bo łatwiej jest znaleźć różdżkę, wypowiedzieć zaklęcie niż po prostu podejść i wciąć albo odłożyć przedmiot. – Zironizował. Na jej policzkach pojawiły się plamy czerwieni.

-To nie o to chodzi! – Obruszyła się. – Co jeżeli przedmiot jest poza twoim zasięgiem? Albo jest daleko?

-Czyli sugerujesz, że jeżeli teraz rzucę te zaklęcie to moja książka z Paryża przyleci do mnie? – Chciała mu przerwać. – Rozmawiając teoretycznie, bo wiem, że takie zaklęcie raczej by nie zadziałało. To droga jaką musiałby przebyć ten przedmiot byłaby bardzo długa i zajęłoby to masę czasu. Nie wspominając już o zdziwionych minach innych ludzi, którzy by zobaczyli zmierzającą gdzieś, latającą książkę. I oczywiście nie zapominając o tym, że ktoś mógłby ją pochwycić. Mamy więc trzy warunki. Odległość, która pewnie ogranicza się do kilku kilometrów, a to wersja optymistyczna. Czas jaki potrzebny jest na przebycie tego przedmiotu. I możliwość, że ktoś chociażby za pomocą lewitującego zaklęcia go przechwyci. Nie jest więc to bezpieczne. – Uśmiechnął się słodko. – Wciąż więc utrzymuję, że łatwiej jest sięgnąć po dany przedmiot, albo pomyśleć o tym, żeby go zabrać.

-Próbujesz wszystko za bardzo racjonalizować. – Przewrócił oczyma, zirytowany jej postawą.

-Ja jedynie wskazuję na słabe punkty takie zaklęcia. Poza tym przebywając tutaj codziennie jakoś nie zauważyłem, żebyście rzucali zaklęcia na lewo i prawo. Poza czyszczącymi, ale znowu, chociaż bez wątpienia, są przydatne i szybsze to można się obejść bez nich. – Hermiona otwierała usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale nie dał jej dojść do słowa. – Powiedz mi, w tej waszej szkole, jakich przedmiotów się uczyliście?

-Zaklęcia, transmutacja, obrona przed czarną magią, eliksiry, numerologia, astrologia, wróżbiarstwo, opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami, zielarstwo, historia magii i runy. – Wyliczyła prawie na jednym wydechu. Powtórzył sobie wszystkie te przedmioty a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

-Po samych nazwach zgadując, numerologia, astrologia, historia magii i runy to przedmioty czysto teoretyczne. Każdy jest w stanie się ich nauczyć i nie potrzebuje do tego być czarodziejem. Wystarczy odrobina inteligencji, albo sprytu, patrząc na wszystkie te pseudo wróżki, które wykorzystują te dziedziny, żeby przepowiadać przyszłość, albo określić osobowość osoby, albo tworzyć amulety. – Znowu chciała coś wtrącić, ale jej nie pozwolił. – Ależ oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę, że to czego się uczycie jest zdecydowanie bardziej rozległe, ale fakt że te nauki przeniknęły do normalnego świata już jest wskazówką, że nie potrzeba do niej magicznego talentu. – Wziął głębszy oddech. – Teraz zielarstwo i opieka nad magicznymi zwierzętami. Dwa przedmioty, które pogłębiają w zasadzie przeciętną wiedzę o naszym świecie. Czarodzieje z tego co zauważyłem wiedzą gdzie szukać pewnych rzeczy, więc mogą zobaczyć to co umyka przeciętnym ludziom. I tutaj zgodzę się, że wiedza wymaga jakiś umiejętności i zielarstwo może być przydatne zwłaszcza do takich dziedzin jak medycyna i sądzę, że w zasadzie do tego się ogranicza. A opieka to nic więcej jak poznanie jakie stworzenia zamieszkują ten świat i gdzie je znaleźć. Znowu niezbyt przydatne. Normalni ludzie radzą sobie za pomocą antybiotyków, a skoro nie są masowo zabijani przez smoki, wampiry czy inne stwory to jakoś wątpię, żeby występowały one bardzo często. – Nabrał po raz kolejny powietrza. – Wróżbiarstwo to nieścisła nauka i jeżeli ktoś nie ma do tego talentu, to tego nie opanuje. I patrząc na mój świat to są też mugole, którzy opanowali tę sztukę. Eliksiry to taka trochę chemia eksperymentalna. Mając odpowiednie przepisy i składniki też sądzę, że każdy jest w stanie to opanować. Oczywiście nie może to być aż takie proste, ale praktyka czyni mistrza. A więc zostają trzy przedmioty, zaklęcia, transmutacja i obrona przed czarną magią.

-Nie rozumiem co takiego sugerujesz. – Była na niego wściekła, co tylko poprawiało mu humor.

-Spójrzmy na średniowiecze. Czarodzieje i normalni ludzie żyli w jakieś symbiozie ze sobą i te wasza tajemna wiedza pozostawiła po sobie ślad w naszej kulturze. Do dziś możesz znaleźć pełno informacji o różnych ziołach i ich wykorzystaniu, a nawet eliksirach. I każdy może się tego nauczyć. – Uniósł swoją różdżkę. – Zaklęcia mogą być przydatne, ale równie dobrze można się bez nich obejść. Nie wiem na czym polega transmutacja, ale mogę zgadywać, że to jest zmienienie jednej rzeczy w drugą, ale ponieważ magia wymaga jakieś ceny, to nie można zmienić czegokolwiek w cokolwiek. I na pewno niektóre elementy mogą być użyte w codziennym życiu, ale znowu da się bez tego obejść. Dochodzimy więc co obrony przed czarną magią. I mojego wniosku, który nasunął się po przeczytaniu kilku książek. Magiczna wiedza może być przyswojona przez każdego. A dar do rzucania zaklęć w większości sprowadza się do zaklęć ofensywnych i defensywnych. A więc do walki.

-To wcale nie jest tak! – Jej głos stawał się piskliwy, kiedy była zdenerwowana i prawie się na to roześmiał.

-Jak więc jest? – Teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek zrozumiał dlaczego Demon skupił się na magii umysłu. Reszta była w zasadzie niepotrzebna. Nie jemu i nie kiedy miał do dyspozycji technologię. – Powiedz mi jak często korzystać z tej magii? Jakoś nie zauważyłem, żebyś chodziła po domu i rzucała zaklęcia na lewo i prawo.

-Ponieważ… Ponieważ… - Zacięła się, jakby próbując się usprawiedliwić, ale nie znalazła żadnego kontrargumentu.

-Nie twierdzę, że magia jest nieprzydatna, bo patrząc na liczę akcesoriów, które można stworzyć za pomocą czarów jest niesamowita. Te wynalazki mogłyby ułatwić życie i zgadzam się całkowicie, że są niesamowite, ale sama magia? Da radę przeżyć bez niej, a nawet sądzę, że życie bez niej jest znacznie lepsze.

-Mówisz tak ponieważ jej nie znasz! – Próbowała się bronić, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia satysfakcji. Pochylił się lekko w jej stronę.

-Faktycznie wiele straciłem. – Uśmiechnął się. – Nie macie elektryczności i jak robi się ciemno to siedzicie przy świecach. Wielka mi atrakcja. Nie jesteście w stanie porozmawiać z drugą osobą w czasie rzeczywistym i na odpowiedź czekacie dni, nie korzystając nawet z szybszej już poczty tylko z sów. Żyjecie w średniowiecznym systemie mistrzów i uczniów, bez żadnej zaawansowanej linii wymiany informacji między naukowcami. Nie macie uniwersytetów pogłębiających waszą wiedzę. Żeby zdobyć informację potrzebujecie książek i konkretnej biblioteki, albo kraju i nie masz żadnej informacji, która powiedziałaby ci do jakiej osoby masz się udać, żeby coś znaleźć, albo w jakich zbiorach znajduje się to co cię interesuje. Bez różdżek zostajecie zupełnie bezbronni i poza światem magii nie potrafilibyście za bardzo przeżyć.

-To wcale nie jest tak, magia jest cudowna i po prostu jej nie rozumiesz! – To było nawet zabawne, że nie potrafiła znaleźć żadnego kontrargumentu.

-Nie twierdzę, że magia nie jest cudowna. Ja tylko mówię, że technologia jest znacznie bardziej pożyteczna. I w zasadzie poza kilkoma ciekawymi możliwościami to bycie czarodziejem nie wcale takie wspaniałe. Nie wspominając o tym, że większa część wiedzy mogłaby być dostępna dla każdego. – Zrobił przerwę. – Ba, sądzę, że mając tę samą wiedzę co wy, nasza technologia i możliwości mogłyby ją spożytkować znacznie lepiej niż wy. Żyjecie w średniowieczu i cieszycie się, że możecie rzucić kilka zaklęć. Chyba jednak wolę pozbawiony magii, technologiczny dwudziesty pierwszy wiek.

-Widzę, że czegokolwiek bym nie próbowała i tak cię nie przekonam. – Powiedziała zimno, a on wzruszył ramionami.

-Raczej mało prawdopodobne. – Wskazał jej krzesło. – Każdy z nas jest wolnym człowiekiem i mamy prawo wybrać. Ty uważasz, że świat czarodziei jest lepszy i to szanuję. Ja uważam, że jest intersujący, ale wolę swój. – Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, ale usiadła obok niego. – Mamy swoje własne przyzwyczajenia, wciąż możesz próbować mnie przekonać, ale wybacz podnoszenie głupiego piórka do mnie nie przemawia.

-Technologia wcale nie jest taka cudowna. – Uśmiechnął się.

-I z tym też się zgadzam, wirtualne życie wcale nie jest takie kolorowe. – Wyglądała jakby zaskoczył ją tymi słowami. Było to zabawne patrzeć jak osoba, która widzi świat w kolorze czarnym i białym spotyka się z kimś kto ma otwarty umysł. – Chciałem cię o coś zapytać. Jak pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy, to powiedziałaś, że jesteś kimś w rodzaju archeologa i szukasz czegoś w Paryżu. – Kiwnęła głową.

-Wojna utknęła w martwym punkcie, pomyślałam więc, że mogę poszukać starożytnych run w katakumbach paryskich. – Zabrzmiało to nawet interesująco.

-Dlaczego akurat Paryż? W Wielkiej Brytanii jest więcej pozostałości, zwłaszcza celtyckich. Albo nie Rzym i kultura romańska? Chyba nawet, któryś ze słowiańskich krajów byłby ciekawszy. Szukasz czegoś konkretnego, masz jakąś specjalizację?

-Nie. Nie do końca. – Zaprzeczyła marszcząc czoło. – Lubię runy i to co oznaczają. To trochę tak jakbyś czytał magiczne hieroglify. Po Hogwarcie nie miałam czasu, żeby się temu poświęcić, albo znaleźć mistrza, który by mnie dalej poprowadził. Chyba potrzebowałam wakacji i odpoczynku i runy były moją wymówką, bo zawsze chciałam zobaczyć Paryż. – Puls mu trochę przyspieszył i musiał włożyć wiele wysiłku, żeby nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Lekko dotknął jej umysłu, żeby wyczuć jej emocje.

-Nie dziwię ci się, Paryż to jedno z najpiękniejszych miejsc na świecie. – Jakaś jej cząstka się zgodziła, ale była też podejrzliwa, dlaczego o to pytał. – Swoją drogą nie uważasz, że to ciekawe, ze akurat z całego miasta znaleźliśmy się akurat w tym samym miejscu, w tym samym czasie. Przeznaczenie to zabawna rzecz.

-Jakby tak na to spojrzeć, to masz rację. Szanse, że coś takiego się wydarzy były znikome. – W jej umyśle pojawiły się wątpliwości i wychwycił, krótkie urywki z tego dnia.

-Z czystej ciekawości, co w zasadzie sprawiło, że wybrałaś akurat tamtą kawiarnie, na tej ulicy było ich pełno i na pewno nie wszystkie były aż tak zatłoczone. – Starał się brzmieć obojętnie, ale mu nie wyszło. Ona jednak tego nie zauważyła. Myślami wróciła do tamtego dnia i razem z nią przemierzył raz jeszcze ulice Paryża.

-Tak naprawdę to wtedy chyba się zgubiłam. Miałam skręcić w lewo ulicę szybciej, ale ją przegapiłam. – Powiedziała marszcząc brwi. – Kiedy się zorientowałam stałam przed tą kawiarnią i pomyślałam sobie, że może to jest dobry czas na chwilę przerwy. Jak do niech wchodziłam, to jeszcze nie było tylu ludzi, ale zanim zamówiłam, to większość stolików była już zajęta. Wyglądałeś na kogoś, do kogo mogłabym się dosiąść, więc tak zrobiłam. – zawahała się. – Masz rację, że to musiało być przeznaczenie. Wszystkie ścieżki ułożyły się, żebym cię znalazła. – Uśmiechnął się gorzko. Od momentu skręcania w uliczkę jej wspomnienia się urywały i przeczucie mówiło mu, że nie był to przypadek.

-W końcu jestem chłopcem, który przeżył. – Wstał ze swojego miejsca. – Powinnaś odwiedzić Paryż latem. Dużo turystów, ale wieczorem klimat jest niesamowity.

-Jak wojna się skończy to na pewno tak zrobię. – Ukryty przekaz, że jeżeli zakończy tę wojnę. Prawie prychnął na tę nieudolną próbę jej manipulacji.

-Wracamy do reszty. Ron chyba miał mi dziś pokazać zaklęcie rozbrajające. – Hermiona natychmiast się podniosła.

-Masz rację, zupełnie o tym zapomniałam. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego przepraszająco. – Mam nadzieję, że to wyda ci się bardziej przekonywujące.

-Oby. – Szczerze w to wątpił, ale nie chciał jeszcze burzyć jej nadziei.


	20. Chapter 20

W kuchni zebrali się Syriusz i wszyscy jego przyjaciele, żeby przyglądać się jego nieudolnym próbą rzucenia jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia. Ron z nieukrywaną nawet satysfakcją co chwila wytrącał mu różdżkę z dłoni, tłumacząc się, że chciał mu po raz kolejny zademonstrować jak powinien rzucić ten czar. Igor też mu nie pomagał rzucając swoje uwagi, a on czuł ogromną irytację. Po raz kolejny spróbował rzucić czar, ale jedynie cienka czerwona stróżka wystrzeliła z jego różdżki i nawet nie dotarła do Rona. Z tyłu dobiegły go stłumione śmiechy.

-Musisz zrobić większy zamach Harry. – Chłopak powiedział z uśmiechem. – Tak jakbyś próbował coś trafić. Tak o. – Nonszalancko poruszył ręką. – Expellarmus. – Jego różdżka po raz kolejny potoczyła się po podłodze. Zacisnął usta, próbując się uspokoić. – Może powinniśmy zacząć od tarczy. Jak zostaniesz bez różdżki, to będziesz za bardzo odsłonięty.

-Odsłonięty? – Powtórzył ledwie nad sobą panując. – W takim razie może spróbujesz mnie pokonać. – Ron uśmiechnął się, jakby sprawił mu największy prezent. Uniósł swoją różdżkę, ale zanim zdążył rzucić jakikolwiek czas, to złapał go za nadgarstek i wykręcił do tyłu. Chłopak próbował się bronić, ale po wielu treningach Demona, pokonanie go i przygwożdżenie go do podłogi nie stanowiło dla niego najmniejszego wyzwania.

-To boli! – Napawał się tą chwilą dłużej niż powinien i z niechęcią pomógł chłopakowi wstać. – To było oszustwo! – Zarzucił mu, rozmasowując nadgarstek.

-To samo zamierzasz powiedzieć na polu bitwy? – Zapytał ironicznie. – A nie czekaj, nie zdążysz. Będziesz martwy.

-Czarodzieje tak nie walcz! – Powiedział wściekły, odsuwając się od niego. Chciał coś powiedzieć i zrobić mu wykład, dlaczego się myli, ale wyprzedził go Marcus.

-Jak walczą czarodzieje? – Zapytał. Spojrzał na chłopaka, który przyglądał się im w zamyśleniu.

-Jeżeli się pojedynkują, to są określone zasady. – Ron wciąż był nachmurzony i nawet nie patrząc na jego przyjaciela stał tak, jakby tylko czekał, aż sięgnie po swoją różdżkę i będzie mógł się odegrać.

-Na polu bitwy też? – Marcus nie dawał za wygraną i dopiero to sprawiło, że rudzielec na niego spojrzał.

-Tak. – Powiedział, ale nikt w pomieszczeniu nie dał się na to nabrać.

-Czyli, że zbiera się grupa czarodziejów staje naprzeciw sobie i rzucając zaklęcia tak długo, aż jedna ze stron nie zyska przewagi? – Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, na jego lekko ironiczny ton. Schylił się po swoją różdżkę, ale nie zamierzał dłużej ćwiczyć. Nie chciało mu się. Zamiast tego usiadł koło swojego przyjaciela. Ron nie mając wyjścia zrobił podobnie.

-Może poza tym stają naprzeciwko siebie. – Syriusz wtrącił się do rozmowy. – To nie są wielkie bitwy. Zwykle jest po kilkanaście osób po każdej stronie. Każdy stara się pokonać kogoś po przeciwnej stronie i złapać go, albo zabić. Jeżeli jedna ze stron zaczyna tracić przewagę to zwykle się teleportuje. Przynajmniej tak to wygląda w ostatnim czasie.

-Trochę taka wojna podjazdowa. – Marus zamyślił się. – A jaką macie taktyki wojenne. – Kiedy spotkał się z niezrozumieniem tłumaczył dalej. – Czy są jacyś czarodzieje, którzy specjalizują się w obronie, ataku, leczeniu albo jakieś innej sztuce? Mają jakieś rozmieszczenie w szeregach? Stosujecie jakieś pułapki? – Nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu zaczął udawać, że kaszle. Igor poklepał go po plecach, ale jedno spojrzenie na niego powiedziało mu, że nie jest jedyny.

-Walczą przede wszystkim aurrorzy. Są wyszkoleni i najlepiej się do tego nadają. Inni raczej nie biorą udziału w bitwach, chyba że mają pecha i znajdują się w złym miejscu o złym czasie. – W głosie Syriusza słychać było jakąś niepewność.

-Przestaję cię dziwić, że ta wojna jest nierozstrzygnięta. Z taką taktyką, a w zasadzie jej braku, może się toczyć przez następne stol lat, albo i dłużej. – Marcusa wyraźnie ta odpowiedź zawiodła, bo stracił zainteresowanie tematem.

-W takim razie może nas oświecisz i powiesz, jak powinna wyglądać taka bitwa? – Ron był czerwony na twarzy i wyraźnie nie podobało mu się, że mugole patrzą na niego z wyższością.

-Z przyjemnością. – Marcus spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się. – Przede wszystkim do każdej grupy osób dodałbym czarodziei, którzy broniliby tych, którzy atakują, praz medyków, którzy od razu zaopiekowaliby się rannymi. Wyszkoliłbym też aurrorów w walce wręcz, żeby nie zostać na łasce wroga, jak stracą różdżkę. Plus oczywiście odpowiednia strategia, jak nie atakować kogo popadnie, ale najważniejsze osoby i milion innych czynników, które należałoby rozważyć. Wasza wojna to tak naprawdę nie jest wojna. To zabawa w kotka i myszkę. – Zanim Ron czy Syriusz zdążyli cokolwiek odpowiedzieć do rozmowy wtrącił się Igor.

-Co mnie zastanawia, jaką rolę w tej waszej wojnie ma spełniać Potter. – Miał nadzieję, że to on zada to pytanie. – Jak mieliśmy okazję się przekonać jest beznadziejny w czarowaniu. Zanim zrobiłby jakiekolwiek postępy to minie kolejne pięćdziesiąt lat. Patrząc na wiek Dumbledora szczerze wątpię, żeby chciało mu się tyle czekać, jak więc planujecie przygotować chłopca, który przeżył o jeden raz za dużo, żeby pokonał największego czarnoksiężnika, którego nie potrafi pokonać największy biały czarodziej? – Ironia wręcz wylewała się z jego słów i znów musiał odkaszlnąć, żeby nie wyjść na aroganta.

-Harry ma moc której Czarny Pan nie zna. – Ron odezwał się, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło. Syriusz posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

-Rozum? – Zapytał automatycznie, a Will parsknął śmiechem,

-A więc mamy kolejny fragment przepowiedni. – Igor uśmiechnął się patrząc na niego sugestywnie i ignorując jego uwagę. – Czyli tak jak sądziłem zamierzają wystawić cię z kartką „zabij mnie" i patrzeć jak ich problem sam się rozwiązuje.

-Nikt niczego takiego nie powiedział. – Syriusz próbował się bronić. – Harry nie zginie.

-W takim razie nie rozumiem, jak inaczej miałby pokonać Voldemorta. – Marcus powiedział i zaraz zerknął na niego. – Bez obrazy.

-Nie, masz rację. Raczej mój talent magiczny nie jest zbyt wielki, chyba że mam ukrytą moc, o której nie wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami. Nie zamierzał się oszukiwać. Nie był aż tak naiwny, że miałby jakiekolwiek szanse. Syriusz poruszył się niespokojnie.

-Tak mówi przepowiednia, że żaden nie może żyć, jeżeli drugie przeżyje. – Westchnął w końcu. – Tylko Harry może go zabić. I potrafi. Pokazał to mając zaledwie roczek. Teraz też da radę.

-To tylko pobożne życzenie. – Igor wyglądał na zirytowanego. – Jesteś naiwny jeżeli sądzisz, że coś takiego będzie mieć miejsce, albo że taki jest faktycznie plan Dumbledora.

-Jak śmiesz wypowiadać się na takie tematy? – Ron wtrącił się cały czerwony na twarzy. – Dumbledore to najpotężniejszy czarodziej na świecie, jeżeli on mówi, że tak będzie to tak będzie.

-Najpotężniejszy czarodziej na świcie? – Zironizował Igor. – I nie może pokonać jednej osoby, albo poprawnie prowadzić wojny tylko potrzebuje do tego Pottera. – Spojrzał na nich. – Jak mówiłem fanatycy. Złożą cię na ołtarzu wyższego dobra i staniesz się największym męczennikiem współczesnej historii magii.

-Nie kłóćmy się. – Syriusz próbował załagodzić sytuację. – Jestem pewien, że Albus będzie w stanie wytłumaczyć wam lepiej niż ja to zrobię.

-O ile oczywiście się tutaj pojawi. – Chłopak z każdą chwilą robił się coraz bardziej zirytowany. – Do tej pory moje wiadomości pozostały bez odpowiedzi, więc tak będzie i tym razem. Mamy mu zaufać.

-Dokładnie tak. Taki mugol jak ty nigdy nie zrozumie naszego świata, już nie mówiąc o Dumbledorze.

-Z tego co zauważyłem, to wy sami nie za bardzo rozumiecie wasz świat. – Marcus uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

-I to jest znak, że czas najwyższy się pożegnać i wrócić do domu. – Will podniósł się z miejsca i spojrzał wymownie na Igora. – To nie jest czas ani miejsce na takie dyskusje. – Chłopak prychnął. – Merry, powiedz coś. – Zwrócił się do niego, a on westchnął. Miał nadzieję dłużej przyglądać się, jak nie są w stanie się wybronić przed ich atakami.

-Masz rację. – Zgodził się ugodowo. – Bez względu na to jaki jest plan Dumbledora to jedno jest pewne. Demon nie pozwoli mnie skrzywdzić, więc to i tak pozostaje bez znaczenia. – Specjalnie rzucił tą uwagę. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, a on tylko uśmiechnął się. Był tego absolutnie pewien. – Syriuszu, mam nadzieję, że jutro uda nam się dłużej polatać. I tak jestem beznadziejny w magii, więc równie dobrze możemy pograć.

-A później mówisz, że nie masz szans przeciwko Czarnemu Panu! Jak nawet się nie starasz. – Ron był wściekły i ta wściekłość niemalże się z niego wylewała.

-Oczywiście, ze się nie staram. Ta wojna zupełnie mnie nie interesuje. Tak samo jak nauka zaklęć, które absolutnie nic nie zmieniają w moim życiu. – Chciał dodać jeszcze, że i tak byłby go w stanie z łatwością pokonać, ale nie powiedział tego. Uznał, że to by wywołało aż zbytnią wrogość między nimi.

-W takim razie jutro zrobimy sobie chwilę przerwy. – Syriusz przerwał Ronowi. – Pokażę wam jutro fajną sztuczkę. – Will od razu się zainteresował, ale nie odezwał się. Miał rację, najlepszym wyjściem był powrót do willi i przemyślenie wszystkiego.

Cały wieczór spędzili na rozprawianiu o tym czego się dowiedzieli i w zasadzie wyśmiewania całego świata czarodziei. Żadne z nich nie wyobrażało sobie życia w warunkach niemalże średniowiecznych i bycia z dala od technologii. Jednak o ile jeszcze byli w stanie to zrozumieć to mentalność tych ludzi była dla nich wręcz przerażająca. Nie dość, że uważali się za wyjątkowych, to wierzyli, że życie w odosobnieniu było dobrym pomysłem, a świat był niekończącą się walką pomiędzy dobrem i złem. Nie potrafili zrozumieć, jak to było możliwe. Zwłaszcza w odniesieniu do ludzi, którzy wychowali się w tym świecie. Był pewien, że przez te lata w Hogwarcie przechodzili pranie mózgu, żeby uważać ten styl życia za lepszy. Co dla nich było nie do pomyślenia.

Felix wyglądał jakby chciał z nim porozmawiać i wiedział, że ma jakieś przemyślenia dotyczące tej przepowiedni i planu Dumbledora, ale celowo go unikał. Dyrektor i jego wojna były bez znaczenia. Miał swoje podejrzenia i chciał je najpierw potwierdzić i jeżeli tak będzie, to bez względu na to jakiego planu by nie wymyślił, bo był skazany na porażkę.

Poczekał aż każdy rozejdzie się do pokojów i po odczekaniu kilku minut zapukał do drzwi Willa. Otworzył chwilę później i posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. Bez zaproszenia wszedł do środka i usiadł na jego łóżku.

-Merry, nie żebym miał coś przeciwko, ale stało się coś? – Chłopak zamknął drzwi i spojrzał na niego z obawą. Machnął ręką uspokajająco.

-Nie musisz się martwić WIll, wszystko będzie dobrze. – Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, ale wziął krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

-W takim razie, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? Tylko nie mów, że uwzględnia to Demona, bo Marcus jest zdecydowanie lepszy w kontaktach z nim niż ja. – Westchnął. Dlaczego zawsze on musiał się pojawiać w ich rozmowach.

-Nie, nie o to chodzi. – Powiedział, starając się skupić na swoim celu. – Zastanawiałem się ostatnio nad wieloma rzeczami. Nad naszą przyjaźnią i nad tym ile wam zawdzięczam. To, że tutaj jesteście to ratuje mnie nie tylko przed Dumbloedorem, ale przed samym sobą. Nie wiem co bym bez was zrobił.

-Przerażasz mnie, Merry. – I faktycznie wyglądał na przerażonego. – Mogę policzyć na palcach jednej ręki kiedy nazwałeś nas swoimi przyjaciółmi. Nie zamierzasz chyba umrzeć, albo poświęcić się, albo cokolwiek innego?

-Nie bądź głupi. – Rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie. – Chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. Nasza piątka jest zlepkiem tak różnych osobowości i tutaj w Anglii widać to jeszcze bardziej. Dopełniamy się idealnie. -Will ostrożnie skinął głową. – Ale nic z tego nie miałoby miejsca, gdyby nie ty. To ty nas wszystkich połączyłeś i zastanawiam się jakim cudem udało ci się tego dokonać. Każdy z nas pochodzi z innego świata, powinniśmy być wrogami.

-Chyba przypisujesz mi zbyt wiele, Merry. Byliśmy w jednej klasie, ciężko było się nie zaprzyjaźnić. – Westchnął mentalnie, niczego mu nie ułatwiał. – Nie rozumiem do czego zmierzasz.

-Chcę coś zrozumieć. – Przerwał mu niecierpliwie. – Wytłumaczę ci to inaczej. Igor jest snem obecnego ministra, który pewnie w przyszłości stanie się premierem, tak samo jak Igor. Ty jesteś spadkobiercą jednej z największych firm na świecie i kwestią czasu jest, kiedy wejdziesz do setki najbogatszych osób na świecie. Ojciec Marcusa został laureatem nagrody imienia Alfreda Nobla za swoje badania w dziedzinie ekonomii. A rodzina Felixa od początku powstania ONZtu wspiera i prowadzi jej działania. Plus ja chłopiec, który przeżył. Nie sądzisz, że to ciekawa mieszanka. – Will niepewnie kiwnął głową, nie wiedząc do czego zmienia. – Chciałem ciebie zapytać, co takie skłoniło cię, do tego żeby starać się o naszą przyjaźń i nas połączyć. Gdyby nie twoje wysiłki, to nigdy by nie to nie udało.

-Nie rozumiem dlaczego? Czy to cokolwiek zmieni? I było to dawno temu, już nawet nie pamiętam dobrze tych wydarzeń. – Jęknął bezgłośnie.

-Niczego to nie zmieni, ale wydaje mi się, że gdzieś w tej opowieści może być klucz, którego potrzebuję. Dlatego, proszę, spróbuj przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej szczegółów. Później ci wszystko wytłumaczę. – Will skinął niepewnie głową i zamyślił się.

-Chyba wszystko zaczęło się od ciebie. – Zaczął. – Trafiłeś do naszej klasy i zupełnie do niej nie pasowałeś. Ledwie mówiłeś po francusku, twój akcent był ciężki do zrozumienia i na kilometr było widać, że nie masz nic wspólnego z wyższą sferą, przez co inni ci dokuczali. Igor najbardziej. I jak zobaczyłem cię jednego popołudnia w bibliotece jak siedziałeś między regałami i czytałeś jakąś książkę, pomyślałem sobie, że wyglądasz bardzo samotnie. Nie pytaj mnie dlaczego zacząłem z tobą rozmawiać i próbować cię rozweselić, po prostu wydawało mi się to właściwe. – Uśmiechnął się, na wspomnienia. – A reszta? Wszyscy sami się zebrali tak naprawdę. Igor nie potrafił przeżyć dnia bez zaczepiania ciebie i przez to spędzał z nami czas. Marcus rywalizował z tobą na każdym teście i byliście zawsze najlepsi w klasie i jakoś tak wyszło, że zamiast zostać wrogami, to zaczęliście razem się uczyć, żeby osiągnąć jeszcze lepsze wyniki. A Felix? To jest dobre pytanie. Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy Felix stał się częścią grupy. Po prostu jednego dnia tam był i to było w porządku. Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek z nas patrzył kto z jakiej rodziny pochodzi. – Ta odpowiedź niewiele mu dawała i zagryzł wargi i nagle dostał olśnienia.

-Jakim cudem znalazłeś mnie w bibliotece? To, że w ogóle wiedziałeś, gdzie ona jest to już uznaję za sukces. – Will prychnął śmiechem.

-Racja, ale nie moja wina, że było tam tak strasznie cicho i nudno. Kto by chciał spędzać całe swoje popołudnie czytając, jak było tyle innych rzeczy do zrobienia. – To był typowy WIll. Zawsze był na boisku, albo zaczepiając dziewczyny. – Ale jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to był pierwszy raz kiedy poszedłem do biblioteki z własnej woli, albo tak mi się wydaje. Bo nie mam pojęcia co miałbym tam robić… - I to była ta wskazówka, której potrzebował. Uśmiechnął się.

-Dzięki WIll. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo mi pomogłeś. – Wstał z łóżka. Chłopak nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. – Nie martw się później ci wszystko wyjaśnię. Na razie musze jeszcze coś zrobić. – Poklepał go po ramieniu. – To, że mnie wtedy znalazłeś, to musiało być przeznaczenie. Uratowałeś moje nudne życie. – To tylko zmieszało go jeszcze bardziej, na tyle, że mógł wyjść z jego pokoju.

Na korytarzu zatrzymał się zaskoczony. Felix stał oparty o ścianę i przeglądał coś na swoim telefonie. Jak tylko go zobaczył, od razu go schował. Oczywiście, że wiedział gdzie go znaleźć. Bez nawet jednego słowa skierowali się do biblioteki i tak jak ostatnio usiedli na tych samych miejscach.

-Nie da się od ciebie uciec, prawda? – Felix uśmiechnął się.

-To głupie pytanie, Harry. Chcesz mi powiedzieć o czym tak bardzo chciałeś z Willem porozmawiać? – Zmęczony opadł na oparcie i zamknął oczy. Nic nie mogło się przed nim ukryć.

-Felix, jak znalazłeś się w naszej grupie? – Zapytał się, chłopak nawet nie wyglądał na zdziwionego tym pytaniem.

-Ktoś musiał być mediatorem między tobą a Igorem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – To nasz wychowawca wyznaczył mi to zadanie i jakoś z wami zostałem. – Nie podobała mu się ta odpowiedź. – Czego szukasz, Harry?

-Odpowiedzi. – Powiedział pocierając skronie. – Przeznaczenie to zabawna rzecz, poza faktem, że w nie, nie wierzę.

-Ale w przepowiednię już tak? – Musiał oddać mu słuszność. Westchnął.

-Wierzę, że może być ona interpretowana na wiele sposobów. Tak samo jak nasza rzeczywistość. – Spojrzał na niego. – Szukam tego mistycznego przeznaczenia. Hermiona nagle zgubiła się w Paryżu i trafiła na kawiarnię, w której akurat piłem kawę. Will, który nigdy nie spędził w bibliotece więcej niż dwie minuty, znalazł mnie w niej i pomyślał, że warto byłoby się mną zaopiekować. W twoim przypadku był to nauczyciel, który cię do nas pchnął. Wszystko układa się w piękne domino, nie sądzisz? A przepowiednia była początkiem.

-I jaką odpowiedź spodziewasz się uzyskać? – Felix spojrzał na niego uważniej.

-Powiedz mi, jak rozumiesz tę frazę: żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje? – Nie zamierzał mówić o swoich podejrzeniach, nie dopóki ich ostatecznie nie potwierdzi.

-Pierwsza myśl jest taka, że jeden z was musi zginąć. – Pokiwał głową. – Ale wydaje się to być zbyt oczywiste. Sądzę, że kryje się w tym ukryte znacznie.

-Myślę podobnie. Ta cała przepowiednia jest nieźle pochrzaniona i nie wierzę, żeby cokolwiek w niej mogło być wzięte dosłownie. – Spojrzał w przestrzeń próbując zrozumieć sens, który mu umykał.

-Jeżeli by przyjąć odwrotną interpretację i uznać ciebie i Voldemorta jako połączonych przez przeznaczenie, różdżki i być może coś jeszcze to można by było to zrozumieć, że gdyby jeden z was zginął, to drugi też by musiał. – Przetarł oczy, próbując to przyswoić.

-Gdy drugi przeżyje. – Westchnął. – Nie może to się tyczyć, że jeżeli oboje żyjemy to musimy oboje zginąć, bo inaczej do tego już dawno doprowadziłby przeznaczenie. Jakoś od dwudziestu jeden lat istniejemy na tym świecie i oboje mamy się świetnie.

-Masz rację. Czyli przyjmujemy wersję, że jeżeli z was zginie to drugi też musi. – Kiwnął głową. – To by też tłumaczyło, dlaczego Dumbledorowi nie zależy na twoim wyszkoleniu. Musisz jedynie zginąć. Chociaż gdyby to było takie proste, to już dawno by ktoś to zrobił.

-A co jeżeli nie może tego zrobić? Jeżeli to Voldemort musi mnie zabić, żeby to zadziałało? Dlatego jest przeżyje, to sugeruje jakiś pojedynek. – Zastanawiał się głośno.

-Tylko czy musi to być koniecznie pojedynek pomiędzy waszą dwójką, czy wasza dwójka kontra reszta świata? – Zamarł na to pytanie.

-Shit. – Powiedział jedynie, a kolejne puzzle zaczęły wskakiwać na swoje miejsca. – Zabiję go.

-Kogo? Dumbledora? – Felix wyglądał na lekko zdezorientowanego.

-Demona. – Powiedział krótko i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. – To całe przedstawienie właśnie zaczęło mnie bardzo irytować.

-Chyba za tobą nie nadążam. – Chłopak patrzył na niego przenikliwie, ale nie był w stanie ukryć swojej złości.

-Przeznaczenie to bardzo zabawna rzecz. – Powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Szkoda tylko, że nie istnieje. Później ci wszystko wytłumaczę. – Chciał wyjść, ale zatrzymał się nagle, przypominając sobie coś. – Trzymaj wszystkich z dala od kłopotów i Dumbledora. I najlepiej całego zakonu feniksa.

-Harry… - Felix wstał ze swojego miejsca. – Nie sądzisz, że powinieneś wytłumaczyć swoją nagłą zmianę.

-Voldemort nie ma zamiaru mnie zabić. – Powiedział z pewnością. – Jest wręcz przeciwnie, zresztą nie ważne. Muszę jeszcze z kimś porozmawiać. Obiecuje, że wam wszystko wyjaśnię po tym jak się z nim spotkam. – Felix westchnął.

-Nie zrób tylko niczego głupiego. – Przytaknął i wyszedł z biblioteki. Zamierzał go zamordować. I to w bardzo brutalny sposób.


	21. Chapter 21

Staną rozglądając się wokół. Nic się nie zmieniło od czasu, kiedy był tu po raz ostatni. Wciąż te same szeregowe domy, z jak najbardziej zadbanymi podwórkami, żeby zaimponować sąsiadom. Przez chwilę był sparaliżowany strachem, że jeżeli przejdzie przez te drzwi to już nie będzie mógł się wydostać, ale sam powiedział sobie, że to głupie. Od lat nie spotkało go nic złego tutaj. Nawet jego kuzyn przestał się nad nim znęcać. Spojrzał na Syriusza, który teleportował go i uśmiechnął się.

-Dzięki. Jeżeli mógłbyś wrócić za jakieś półtorej godziny byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny. – Mężczyzna patrzył na niego, jakby się martwił, ale skinął głową.

-Jesteś pewien Harry. Nie wiem jakie macie relacje, ale to jasne, że raczej nie wracasz tutaj z przyjemnością. – Uśmiechnął się na jego troskę.

-Jestem pewien, to jest coś co musze zrobić. – Syriusz kiwnął głową i poczochrał go po włosach.

-W takim razie powodzenia. Będę za półtorej godziny. – I zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

Z mocno bijącym sercem przeszedł przez uliczkę i otworzył sobie furtkę. Wiedział, że jego kuzyna nie będzie, a wuj o tej porze był w domu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego ciotka nie wyszła gdzieś na plotki. Stanął przed drzwiami i zawahał się. Czy naprawdę musiał to robić? Zapytał sam siebie, a później sam siebie skarcił. To był ostatni element układanki. Przewrócił oczyma. Przedostatni, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał głośno.

Minęła dłuższa chwila zanim jego ciotka otworzyła drzwi i przez chwilę nawet stracił nadzieję, że ją w ogóle zastał. Otworzyła jednak i przez moment patrzyła na niego w szoku.

-Harry. – Powiedziała jakby zobaczyła ducha. Uśmiechnął się. Nic się prawie nie zmieniła od czasu, kiedy wiedział ją po raz ostatni. Może trochę zmarszczek przybyło jej na twarzy, ale wyglądała niemalże tak samo.

-Ciociu. – Przywitał się. – Mogę wejść? Obiecuję nie zajmę dużo czasu. – Kobieta przepuściła go w drzwiach i wszedł do tak znanego sobie domu. Mimowolnie spojrzał w stronę komórki pod schodami. Całe dziesięć lat w tym miejscu. Prawie otworzył małe drzwiczki, żeby sprawdzić czy nie znajdzie tam czasem swojego materaca i kolekcji żołnierzyków.

Zerkając na salon, zauważył, że wymienili stół i poczuł pewną nostalgię. Po pierwszym roku we Francji spędzał większość swojego czasu przy starym stole i uczył się. Sam nawet nie pamiętał dlaczego wybierał to miejsce zamiast swojej sypialni, ale chyba dzięki temu czuł się bardziej częścią tej rodziny, bo wszyscy krzątali się w pobliżu i nie był aż tak bardzo wyobcowany.

Wszedł do kuchni i wróciły wszystkie te wspomnienia, kiedy pomagał ciotce przygotowywać posiłki. Zawdzięczał jej to, że teraz potrafił sam gotować i nawet to lubił. Nie mógł powstrzymać pewnego rozrzewnienia na zapachy, które go otoczyły. Nie wszystkie wspomnienia były dobre, część była koszmarna, ale to był dom, w którym dorastał. To było jego miejsce, nawet jeżeli nie uznawał je za takie. Bardziej z nawyku od razu podszedł do czajnika i nastawił wodę na herbatę.

-Ciocia pije jaśminową? – Kobieta nadal była zszokowana, bo tylko kiwnęła głową. Wyciągnął z szafki dwa kubki i sobie zrobił czarną, jej zieloną z jaśminem i przez moment było tak jakby czas nie upłynął, a on wciąż był częścią tej rodziny. – Dlaczego wróciłeś? – W jej głosie zabrzmiał wyrzut, jakby była na to zła. Jakaś część niego wiedziała, że nie pytała o jego powrót do domu, tylko do Anglii.

-Dumbledore mnie znalazł i kilka tygodniu ściągnął mnie tutaj. – Powiedział odwracając się w jej stronę. Jej szok tylko się pogłębił.

-Wiesz? – Zapytała słabo i aż usiadła na krześle. Przytaknął.

-Dowiedziałem się kilka tygodni temu. – W kuchni zapadła cisza, poczekał aż woda się zagotuje i zalał dwie torebki. Ostrożnie przeniósł kubki i jeden postawił przed nią. – Nie zamierzam jednak tu długo zostać. Cała ta wojna mnie nie interesuje i próbuję się wyplątać z manipulacji Dumbledora. Wolę normalność. – Uśmiechnął się, smakując to słowo. Gdyby jego wujostwo mogłoby wybrać dewizę to z pewnością znalazłoby się w niej właśnie normalność.

-Dlaczego? – Tyle kryło się pod tym słowem. Zamyślił się. Kusiło go, żeby powiedzieć jej skrzeczącym głosem nie zadawaj pytań, ale się powstrzymał.

-Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego wtedy postanowiliście wysłać mnie do Francji? Dlaczego Dumbledore nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział. – Widział, że chce zaprotestować i zrobił coś, czego się po sobie nie spodziewał. Złapał ją za ręce. – Proszę. Potrzebuję tego, żeby zrozumieć. Nie jestem czarodziejem, nigdy nie byłem i nie zamierzam być, ale potrzebuję pewnych odpowiedzi. Petunia westchnęła.

-Co chcesz wiedzieć? – Zapytała zrezygnowana, ale nie było w niej tej niechęci.

-Dlaczego Francja? Dlaczego akurat tamta szkoła? To nie było tanie i mogliście wybrać każde inne miejsce, dlaczego tamto? – Jego mięśnie napięły się w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

-Kiedy trafiłeś pod nasz dach, razem z Veronem obiecaliśmy sobie, że wychowamy cię z dala od tamtego świata. Zwłaszcza po tym co napisał ten człowiek, że ktoś chce cię zabić. – Było to nawet zabawne jak bardzo starała się unikać powiedzenia czarodziej, czy ich imion. – Lily dostała swój list latem, kiedy kończyła jedenaście lat. Dlatego uznaliśmy, że przed tym wyślemy cię gdzieś za granicę…

-Skąd mieliście pewność, że tam list nie dotrze, że Dumbledore nie przyjdzie i dowie się z waszych umysłów gdzie jestem? – Przerwał jej, zniecierpliwiony, chcąc już poznać całą historię.

-Sowy nie latają do innych państw. – Odpowiedziała jakby to było oczywiste, ale nie kontynuowała, dlaczego to wie. – Kiedy Lily jeszcze chodziła do szkoły, robiłam z nią zakupy i kiedyś trafiłam na książkę o magii umysłu. Zainteresowała mnie. Nie była trudna, więc zaczęłam ćwiczyć medytację i te techniki. Nigdy nie dotarłam do zaawansowanego poziomu, ale byłam świadoma jej istnienia. – Spojrzała gdzieś poza jego plecami i zamilkła na chwilę, kiedy w końcu się odezwała, jej głos lekko drżał. – Zanim Lily i jej mąż ukryli się przyszła do mnie i zostawiła mi zaklęcie, które miało chronić ten dom przed niepożądanym wzrokiem.

-To wciąż nie tłumaczy, dlaczego Dumbledore się nie dowiedział. – Spróbował się opanować. Niecierpliwie poruszył palcami.

-Na początku roku, kiedy kończyłeś jedenaście lat przyszedł do nas mężczyzna, powiedział mi, że wie, że opiekujemy się tobą i że nasze cele są takie same. Zaproponował szkołę we Francji, że za nią zapłaci i naszym jedynym obowiązkiem będzie przyjęcie cię na każde wakacje. W zamian za to mieliśmy podpisać magiczny kontrakt, że nigdy świadomie, albo nieświadomie nie wyjawimy miejsca twojego pobytu. Po jego podpisaniu Dumbledore nie był w stanie wyciągnąć z nas tych informacji, chociaż próbował.

-Kim był ten mężczyzna? – Zignorował tą naglą wściekłość, że się zgodzili na ten układ, że to nie był ich wybór.

-Nie znam jego imienia, ale na pewno był jednym z nich. Arystokrata. Długie blond włosy, jasna cera. – Wymieniła, próbując przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej szczegółów, ale nie było to ważne. Wiedział już kto to był.

-Dlaczego się zgodziliście? Zmusił was do tego? – Petunia zaprzeczyła.

-Nie. To był prosty układ. Miałeś być bezpieczny i w dobrej szkole. Mieliśmy traktować cię jak członka rodziny. Nie próbował na nas wpływać, ale… - Urwała nagle, a jej wzrok lekko się zamglił.

-Ale? – Poruszył się niecierpliwie.

-Kilka tygodni przed tym jak się pojawił miałam wrażenie, że ktoś próbuje przeczytać moje myśli, wpłynąć na nie. – Potrząsnęła głową, jakby chciała wyrzucić to z pamięci. – Nie wiem, mogło mi się wydawać. – Czuł jak całe powietrze z niego wyparowało, ciężko oparł się o oparcie. Miał swoją odpowiedź. – Dlaczego pytasz?

-Bo przeznaczenie to zabawna rzecz. – Powiedział gorzko, ale szybko się opanował. – Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałaś. Naprawdę mi to pomogło. – Skinęła sztywno głową i sięgnęła po swoją herbatę. Obserwował jej niemalże mechaniczne ruchy. Łączyła ich krew, a dzieliło wszystko inne.

-Zamierzasz walczyć w tej wojnie? – Był zaskoczony jej pytaniem. Zaprzeczył głową.

-Wracam niedługo do Paryża. Nie zamierzam wracać więcej do Wielkiej Brytanii. Może uznać to ciocia za pożegnanie. – Był pewien, że była to jego ostatnia wizyta w tym kraju. To nie był jego dom. Już nie. – Chciałem wam podziękować, za to co dla mnie zrobiliście. Układ czy nie układ, dzięki wam byłem w stanie żyć z dala od tych wszystkich problemów i uniknąłem bycia kozłem ofiarny w wojnie, która tak naprawdę mnie nie dotyczy.

-Lily by tego nie chciała. – Petunia powiedziała nie patrząc na niego. – Jeszcze zanim się urodziłeś nie potrafiła przestać o tobie mówić. Byłaby szczęśliwa wiedząc, że znalazłeś swoją drogę. – Uśmiechnął się smutno. Ciotka nigdy nie opowiadała o siostrze i miał wrażenie, że jej nienawidziła, ale teraz przyszło mu do głowy, że może wcale tak nie było. Może ona też przeżyła jej stratę.

-Droga z pewnością mnie odnalazła, ale jestem szczęśliwy. – Też sięgnął po swój kubek herbaty i upił łyk. – Wujek Veron i Dudley są w porządku? – Zapyta zmieniając temat. Dostał już wszystko czego potrzebował.

Czwartkowe popołudnie na jego życzenie spędzali w willi. Próbowali z niego wyciągnąć powód, dla którego nagle nie chciał spędzać czasu z Syriuszem i innymi. Powiedział coś lakonicznie o przepowiedni i tym, że obawia się o własne bezpieczeństwo, chociaż wiedział, że to było kłamstwo. Nic mu nie mogli zrobić. Wolał, żeby ktoś niepowołany, kto zawsze przewijał się przez dom nie przeczytał ich umysłów. Wiedział, że oni sami już zaczynali pod wpływem jego pytań i własnych obserwacji łączyć fakty i zaczynało robić się to niebezpieczne.

Chciał już piątkowy wieczór, kiedy będzie mógł w końcu spotkać Voldemorta i zrozumieć wszystko to czego nie zrozumiał to do tej pory. Potrzebował stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz i zadać te wszystkie pytania. W końcu byli sobie przeznaczeni. Prychnął ironicznie na to stwierdzenie. Nie wierzył w przeznaczenie, a ten pobyt tylko mu to uświadomił jeszcze bardziej. Sami kształtowali swój los, albo ktoś za nich to robił. Wziął głęboki oddech. Potrzebował jeszcze jednej informacji. Tylko jednej. I Voldemorta, Toma Riddla, czy jak by się ten człowiek nie nazywał. Jeszcze się z nim nie spotkał a już go nie lubił.

Wszedł do biblioteki. Felix i Marcus o czymś rozmawiali i ucieszył się w myślach, ze przyszli. Wysłał im wcześniej wiadomość, żeby się z nim spotkali. Nie chciał na tym spotkaniu Igora i jest porywczości i naiwności Willa. Potrzebował racjonalnego myślenia. Sam nie był w stanie sobie z tym poradzić.

-Niech zgadnę, zamierzasz zadawać kolejne pytania i nie dawać żadnej odpowiedzi w zamian. – Marcus uniósł lekko brwi i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Usiadł na jednym z foteli.

-Nie do końca. Potrzebuję waszej opinii w jednej kwestii. – Oboje spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco. – Felix ostatnio skłonił mnie do refleksji. Zapytał mnie, dlaczego zawsze wybieram Demona i działam tak, żeby zyskać jego uwagę lub aprobatę. – Spojrzał w stronę blondyna, który obserwował go uważnie. – Nie chciałem tego zaakceptować, ale zacząłem myśleć. I jest jednak kwestia, która mnie niepokoi. – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Pamiętacie, jak opowiadałem wam o magii umysłu? Wspominałem, że jest taka możliwość, żeby manipulować innymi osobami, ale jest to niebezpieczne, to jak Demon mi powiedział sprawia to, że ktoś przestaje samodzielnie myśleć i staje się zależny od osoby, która na nią wpływa.

-Sądzisz, że Demon ci to zrobił? – Felix natychmiast skinął głową. Oparł się o oparcie i zastanowił się nad wszystkim co zaszło.

-Nie mam pojęcia. Dlatego chciałem zapytać was o opinię. Znacie mnie najlepiej i jesteś w stanie zauważyć to co mi umyka. Czy to ja jestem psychiczny, że wciąż chcę się z nim zadawać, czy to on wpływał na mnie zbyt często i teraz nie potrafię bez niego żyć. – Skrzywił się na te ostatnie zdanie. Nienawidził go, ale było ono w jakiś dziwny sposób prawdziwe. To, że chciał jego ochrony i wsparcia, tego jak często o nim myślał.

-Naprawdę sądzisz, że byłby do tego zdolny? – Poznał po jego tonie, że był sceptycznie nastawiony.

-Sądzę, że jest to dokładnie o co bym go podejrzewał. – Powiedział odczuwając irytację. Wszystko w tym mężczyźnie było nie takie jak trzeba. Był psychopatą i on sam godził się na jego wszystkie gierki.

-Do pewnego stopnia na pewno, ale też nie do końca. – Felix oparł łokcie o kolana i spojrzał na niego spod rzęs. – Demon cię lubi, nie jako posłuszną marionetkę, ale właśnie taką wersję, w której buntujesz i myślisz samodzielnie. Chociaż to jest całkiem prawdopodobne, że mógł na ciebie wpływać. Zwłaszcza jak za bardzo znikałeś z jego zasięgu wzroku.

-To wszystko nie ma sensu. – Westchnął. – Z jednej strony przyznaję ci rację, ale z drugiej dlaczego tak bardzo mi na nim zależy? Dlaczego on nie może choć na jeden dzień zniknąć z moich myśli. – Felix i Marcus wymienili spojrzenia.

-Harry, nie pomyślałeś może, że mógłbyś go… - Felix urwał, a jego ton głosu był bardzo niepewny i łagodny - … go no nie wiem, lubić? – W pierwszej chwili jego słowa zupełnie do niego nie dotarły. Jakby ich nie usłyszał. A potem przygniotły go swoim ciężarem.

-Lubić? – Powiedział słabo, czując się jakby zabrakło mu tlenu. – To największa głupota jaką słyszałem. Nie lubię go. Nie w taki sposób.

-Zastanów się nad tym Harry. – Marcus spojrzał na niego niepewnie. – Ufasz mu jak nikomu innemu. Pozwalasz mu na takie rzeczy, na które innym nigdy w życiu byś nie pozwolił i on jako jedyny jest w stanie na ciebie wpłynąć. Już nie wspominając, że nigdy nie wykazałeś żadnego zainteresowania kimkolwiek.

-To wcale nie oznacza, że muszę go lubić! – Powiedział głośniej niżby chciał. – Może namieszał mi w umyśle, żebym tak się czuł. Uniezależnił mnie od siebie.

-A nie jest czasem tak, że chciałbyś żeby tak było. – Spojrzał na Felixa, ten uśmiechał się do niego łagodnie. – Bo tak były prościej niż zaakceptowanie faktu, że masz do niego znacznie mocniejsze uczucia niżbyś chciał. – Chciał zaprzeczyć i powiedzieć im, że się mylą. Musieli się mylić, to nie mogła być rzeczywistość. Po prostu nie mogła.

-Bez względu na to co myślicie, nie jestem w nim zakochany, ani inne bzdury. – Brzmiał jak obrażone dziecko, ale go to nie obchodziło.

-Czyli wcale za nim nie tęsknisz i nie chodzisz zirytowany, bo sam do ciebie nie zadzwonił? – Zacisnął usta w cienką linię.

-Nie. – Podkreślił mocno. – Nie chcę z nim rozmawiać.

-Harry. – Marcus westchnął. – Ile lat już się znamy? Dziewięć? I zawsze byłeś jak ćma, a on był ogniem. Jak bardzo byś się na niego nie wściekał to zawsze najbardziej irytowałeś się wtedy, kiedy nie zwracał na ciebie uwagi. Nikt nigdy nie musiał nawet zgadywać, żeby to wiedzieć. To było oczywiste.

-Nie prawda. – To było jedyne co mógł powiedzieć. Nie pragnął jego uwagi. A na pewno nie tak rozpaczliwie. – A nawet jeśli, to co to ma do miłości? Niczego ten argument nie udowadnia.

-Demon jest dla ciebie ważny. Na swój sposób ważniejszy od nas. – Było mu niedobrze na ten łagodny głos Felixa. Nienawidził go za to. – To jak zazdrośnie go przed nami strzegłeś i kiedy tylko ktoś się do niego za bardzo zbliżał ty reagowałeś gniewem. – Widząc, że jego argumenty odbijają się od niego jak od ściany zmienił taktykę. – Powiedz mi, gdybyś miał sobie wyobrazić siebie za pięć lat, to czy Demon byłby w tej wizji. – Zastanowił się, ale odpowiedź była oczywista.

-On nie pozwoli mi odejść. – Obydwoje uśmiechnęli się wyrozumiale i gdyby znał jakieś zaklęcie to właśnie rzuciłby na nich klątwę.

-On by ci nie pozwolił, czy ty byś tego tak naprawdę nie chciał? – Otworzył usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale Marcus go wyprzedził.

-Odkąd zaczęła się cała ta historia z magią co jakiś czas przyznajesz wszystkim, że należysz do niego, że jesteś jego własnością. Nie wmówisz mi, że to nic nie znaczy. I tak to akceptujesz.

-Demon może… - zaczął, ale mu przerwał.

-Jeżeli znowu zamierzasz mówić o tym, że mógł wpłynąć na twój umysł to przestań. Gdyby tak było to on już dawno zaciągnąłby cię do łóżka. A jednak wciąż tego nie zrobił. – Czuł jak skóra zaczyna go palić, a jemu odebrało zupełnie mowę. Chociaż jakaś część niego chciała zapytać, dlaczego tak sądził.

-Z tym akurat jestem w stanie się zgodzić. – Felix przytaknął Marcusowi. – Za każdym razem co widzę was razem, to on pożera cię wzrokiem. Nawet jak ze sobą nie rozmawiacie i jesteście w dwóch różnych miejscach to nie spuszcza z ciebie oczu, zawsze cię pilnując. Już nie wspominając o tym, że jest to nawet zabawne, jak bardzo dąży do waszego kontaktu fizycznego. – Nie chciał tego słuchać. Nie chciał o tym myśleć w ten sposób.

-A ty wcale nie jesteś lepszy. Testujesz go na każdym kroku i sprawdzasz jak daleko możesz się posunąć. – Znowu chciał zaprzeczyć, ale posłał mu prześmiewcze spojrzenie. – Pamiętasz jak się pokłóciliście i zacząłeś rozmawiać z tym dziwnym gościem, który przyszedł do klubu? Nie odrywałeś od niego wzroku i nawet jeżeli nudził cię strasznie, to specjalnie traktowałeś go jakby był najważniejszą osobą na świcie, a po tym jak już sprowokowałeś Demona, nawet nie zainteresowałeś się co się z nim stało, bo swój cel osiągnąłeś.

-Możecie przestać? – Zapytał głośniej niżby chciał. Pamiętał tamto wydarzenie. I pamiętał ich kłótnię. Oboje wtedy przekroczyli granicę.

-Jeżeli przyznasz, że nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie pomyślałeś o tym, żeby go pocałować. – Marcus uśmiechnął się triumfalnie mimo, że jeszcze mu nie odpowiedział. Sam nie wiedział czy tak myślał. Może czasami, jak był zbyt blisko niego, mogło mu coś takiego przejść przez myśl, ale nigdy nie jako prawdziwa chęć zrobienia tego. Jego cisza dała im mylny znak, bo uznali to za ostateczne potwierdzenie.

-Nie lubię go. – Powiedział mocno.

-Sam w to nie wierzysz, Harry. – Felix pochylił się, żeby złapać go za rękę. – Wiesz, że akceptujemy cię takiego jakim jesteś i jeżeli w końcu się z nim zejdziesz, to nikogo to nie zdziwi.

-Nie zamierzam z nim być. Jest manipulacyjnym dupkiem. – Odsunął się od chłopaka, a ten zaśmiał się cicho.

-I czy to nie dlatego go tak lubisz? – Zamarł na to pytanie. – Demon jak nikt inny jest dla ciebie wyzwaniem i bawisz się nim, jakbyś próbował rozwiązać największą łamigłówkę na świecie.

-Nie zgadzam się na to. Po prostu nie. Idę spać. – Wstał ze swojego miejsca.

-Nie możesz wiecznie od niego uciekać, w końcu sam powiedziałeś, że on nie da ci odejść.


	22. Chapter 22

Poprawił swoją marynarkę, przeglądając się w lustrze. Czuł jak ręce zaczynają mu się pocić, a on sam się denerwuje. W końcu nadszedł ten dzień, w którym miał się spotkać z Voldemortem i poznać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Nie był pewien, czy faktycznie był na to gotowy. Nie po rozmowie z poprzedniego wieczoru. Słowa Felixa i Marcusa wciąż rozbrzmiewały w jego umyśle i nie potrafił się z nimi do końca pogodzić. Nie rozumiał własnych uczuć, ale odmawiał akceptacji faktu, że kochał Demona i chciał z nim być.

A jednak cichy głosik w jego głowie, że mogło być w tym więcej racji niżby chciał przyznać. Odkąd pamiętał Demon stanowił ważną część jego życia i zawsze był. To była pierwsza osoba, która go zaakceptowała, która powiedziała mu, że jest czegoś wart. Zawsze chciał mu udowodnić, że się nie pomylił w stosunku do niego. Nigdy tego nie analizował. Po prostu przyjmował to jako część ich relacji. Wielokrotnie go przeklinał za to, że był nieczuły, nieempatyczny i stawiał go na krawędzi rozpaczy, ale był też dla niego za każdym razem kiedy tego potrzebował. Jak za bardzo pokłócił się z Igorem, to Demon zawsze wysłuchiwał jego żali i starał się mu tłumaczyć gdzie i on i Igor popełnili błąd. Kiedy powiedział, że chce zacząć dwa kierunki na uczelni to powiedział mu, że to jest świetny pomysł. Nigdy też nie udowadniał mu na siłę, że cos jest z nim nie tak, ale cierpliwie tłumaczył mu co zrobił źle. I kiedy pogrążał się w swojej depresji, to zajmował jego umysł do tego momentu, do którego nie wracał do siebie.

Przypomniał sobie wszystkie te wakacje, kiedy wracał do wujostwa, to nie było dnia, kiedy by nie pisał z Demonem. Zawsze znajdował powód, a to pytał go o jakieś zadanie, a to chciał mu się pożalić na kolejną kłótnię, a kiedy nie miał żadnego pretekstu, to Demon do niego pisał. Zawsze byli razem, nawet jeżeli byli osobno. Związek wydawał się być logicznym dalszym ciągiem, ale nie potrafił do końca tego zaakceptować. Demon był starszy, był arogancki, był despotyczny i przede wszystkim był mężczyzną. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało. We Francji wszyscy byli jacyś bardziej tolerancyjni, ale co innego akceptować takich ludzi co innego być jednym z nich. I to jeszcze być z Demonem. Jęknął na tę myśl. Dlaczego wydawało mu się to takie właściwe i niewłaściwe jednocześnie?

Wziął głęboki oddech i nakazał sobie spokój. Musiał się skupić. Po tym wieczorze mógł się zastanawiać co dalej z ich relacją. Najpierw musiał wyjść naprzeciw swojemu przeznaczeniu. Uśmiechnął się krzywo i jego odbicie w lustrze zrobiło dokładnie to samo. Przeznaczenie. Prychnął na to. Nigdy w życiu nie słyszał większej bzdury. Jego przeznaczenie nazywało się Tom Riddle. I już nie mógł się doczekać, żeby się z nim spotkać.

Zszedł do salonu, gdzie wszyscy się zebrali w oczekiwaniu na pojawienie się Draco, który miał ich przenieść do jego rezydencji. Na samą myśl o teleportacji robiło mu się niedobrze, chociaż równie dobrze mogło to być na myśl o przyjęciu. Nigdy nie czuł się komfortowo w takich sytuacjach. A jak zobaczył całą czwórkę prezentującą się jak z magazynu o młodych i władnych, to uczucie mdłości tylko zaczęło narastać. Starał się jednak grać dobrą minę do złej gry, ale kiedy Igor zaproponował drinka na dobry początek, nie zaprotestował, a wręcz wypił więcej niż trzeba.

Ich ta sytuacja nie ruszała. Śmieli się, że idą na własny szafot, albo że jak się teleportują to znajdą się w lochach i prawie miał ochotę ich za to skarcić, ale po dwóch shotach wydało mu się to nawet zabawne. Lochy. Tych jeszcze nie miał okazji zwiedzić, a był ciekawy, czy będą przypominać te ze średniowiecznych zamków. Kiedy Draco w końcu się pojawił zastał ich w wyśmienitych humorach i widział po jego minie, że nie takiego obrazka się spodziewał. Poklepał go po ramieniu i potrząsną głową. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego, jakby faktycznie go rozumiejąc. Wiedział, że to ich ostatni dzień pobytu w Anglii i żałował, że spędził z nim tak mało czasu. Poczuł nawet żal o Syriuszu, że się z nim odpowiednio nie pożegnał, ale czuł też ulgę, że nie będzie musiał tam wracać. Wielka Brytania nie była jego domem.

Rezydencja Malfoyów była czymś co robiło wrażenie. Prawdziwy, wystawny pałac, którego nie powstydziłby się żaden monarcha. Idealnie białe ściany, bogate zdobienia. Wszystko wręcz ociekało luksusem, ale nie mógł im zarzucić braku smaku. Nie chciałby mieszkać w takim miejscu, bo czułby się jak w muzeum, ale podziwiać mógł i to robił bez najmniejszego zażenowania. Zwłaszcza ogrody zrobiły na nim niesamowite wrażenie i kiedy tylko część oficjalna się skończyła, a on został przedstawiony zbyt wielu osobą, których imion nie był w stanie zapamiętać, zjadł zbyt wielką ilość jedzenia, które musiał przyznać, było niesamowite, zmęczony muzyką i tłumem wymknął się na małą przechadzkę.

Zrobił to też z innego powodu. Wiedział, że jak tylko oddali się od grupy, to jego nemezis same się pojawił. Po przejściu kilku ścieżek, znalazł w końcu idealne miejsce. Oparł się o balustradę z widokiem na ogród w stylu francuskim i żałował, że nie mógł zobaczyć widoku, kiedy kwitły kwiaty i było zielono. Chociaż nawet w zimie miejsce to miało swój urok. Bez pośpiechu zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się. W końcu mógł to zrobić i cieszyć się ta małą chwilą. W czasie ostatnich dwóch tygodni tak rzadko miał czas na papierosa, że zaczynał podejrzewać, ze jeżeli spędziłby tu kolejny miesiąc to samoistnie rzuciłby palenie. Na szczęście ta groźba już mu nie groziła.

Usłyszał kroki na żwirowanej ścieżce i mimowolnie jego serce przyspieszyło. W końcu nadeszła ta chwila. Poczekał aż zbliży się i dopiero wtedy się odwrócił. Tom Riddle wyglądał inaczej niż go sobie wyobrażał i nie była to do końca dobra rzecz. Musiał przyznać, że był przystojny i miał w sobie urok. Wysoki o czarnych włosach, które łagodnie opadały na jego blade policzki. Trzyczęściowy garnitur podkreślający jego smukłą sylwetkę i ten uśmiech.

-Pan Potter, w końcu się spotykamy. – Miał głęboki, niski głos i to wcale nie poprawiało mu humoru.

-Niech zgadnę, Tom Riddle? – Powiedział nie mogąc jednocześnie powstrzymać sarkazmu. Już go nie lubił. – Myślałem już, że to przedstawienie nigdy się nie skończy. – Mężczyzna uniósł brwi, wpatrując się w niego w myśleniu.

-Teatr nie jest możliwy bez elementu okrucieństwa u podstawy. – Przewrócił oczyma na tę oczywistość.

-Antonin Artaud. Ma pan ciekawy gust, panie Riddle. Od dawna interesuje się pan teatrem francuskim? – Tom uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niego.

-Jest wiele rzeczy, których o mnie nie wiesz, panie Potter. – Zabrzmiało to jak tekst z taniej opary mydlanej, ale jakoś w jego ustach miało to pozytywny wydźwięk.

-Czyżby? – Zapytał nawet nie siląc się na uprzejmość. – Kogoś mi pan przypomina, panie Riddle. – Spojrzał na niego, a jego oczy zamigotały.

-Mam nadzieję, że kogoś wyjątkowego. – Uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.

-Przeciwnie. Przypomina mi pan aroganckiego dupka, który ściągnął mnie do Anglii zupełnie bezsensownie i manipulował całym moim otoczeniem odkąd skończyłem roczek. Brzmi znajomo? Demonie. – Riddle roześmiał się cicho.

-Język, Potter. Niecałe trzy tygodnie tutaj, a już tracisz zasady dobrego wychowania. – Irytacja zalała go od środka.

-Nie zasługujesz na zasady dobrego wychowania. – Powiedział z nieukrywaną wściekłością. – Pomijając przepowiednię, bo do niej jeszcze dojdę, to mam prawo być zły. Przekonałeś moje wujostwo, żeby wysłało mnie do Francji, zmanipulowałeś moich przyjaciół, żebyśmy zaczęli się przyjaźnić, tak samo jak Hermioną, żeby znalazła mnie tamtego dnia w kawiarni. Prowadziłeś mnie cały czas jak na sznurku. I nie wmówisz mi, że nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego.

-Jak to mówią, czasem przeznaczeniu trzeba trochę pomóc. – Nawet nie wyglądał jakby było mu przykro. – Kiedy się zorientowałeś?

-Jak analizowałem tą nieszczęsną przepowiednię. Oczywiście musiałeś zadbać swoją głupią historią, żeby nie było mi zbyt łatwo. – Prychnął przypominając sobie jego początkowe wyjaśnienia. – Specjalnie sprawiłeś, żeby się sprawdziła, prawda? – Tom nie wykonał najmniejszego gestu, jakby miał odpowiedzieć na to więc kontynuował. – Próbowałeś mnie zabić, ale wiedziałeś od początku, ze ci się to nie uda. Stworzyłeś jakiś plan, że tego dnia zniknąłeś i mam wrażenie, że przeniosłeś się do Paryża, a ja stałem się tym, który ma moc cię pokonać. Czyli uczyniłeś siebie nieśmiertelnym, a ja jestem gwarantem, że tak pozostanie. Jeżeli ktoś mnie zabije to umrzesz i ty. Dlatego tak obsesyjnie mnie chroniłeś.

-Jestem pod wrażeniem, mój Harry. Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko połączysz wszystkie elementy, ale czego innego mógłbym spodziewać się po tym, którego wybrałem. – Zignorował to dziwne ciepło, które rozlało się po jego ciele.

-Rozumiem jak, nie rozumiem dlaczego. – Zmusił się, żeby skupić się na tym, czego chciał się dowiedzieć. – Dlaczego Francja? Dlaczego skoro już tam zacząłeś tworzyć swoje plany wróciłeś do Wielkiej Brytanii i przywołałeś do życia Voldemorta. Swoją drogą uciekający od śmierci to jest najgłupsza ksywka na jaką mogłeś wpaść. I kaleczy francuski. – Riddle nie wyglądał na urażonego, wręcz przeciwnie uśmiechnął się. – Jaki jest twój plan, Tom?

-Powiedz mi, co takiego zaobserwowałeś przez ten czas tutaj. Jak postrzegasz wielki czarodziejski świat? – Oparł się o balustradę i spojrzał w dół. To było dobre pytanie i musiał chwilę się nad nim zastanowić.

-Jak współczesną wersję średniowiecza. – Powiedział w końcu. – Zero elektryczności, nowoczesnych rozwiązań, jakby czarodzieje oddzieli się od świata i zostali kilka dekad wstecz. A sama magia? Może do walki jest przydatna, ale w większości przypadków zbędna. Czarodziejski świat to relikt przeszłości. Ciekawy, ale nic poza tym.

-Otóż to. – Tom przybliżył się do niego. – Wychowałem się w sierocińcu i aż za bardzo widziałem, że czarodziejski świat nie przystaje do realiów współczesności. Chciałem to zmienić, ale szybko zorientowałem się, że Dumbledore mi na to nie pozwoli. To była patowa sytuacja, więc kiedy usłyszałem o przepowiedni postanowiłem ją wykorzystać. – Spojrzał na niego i odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy. Prawie zamarł na ten gest. Nie powinien tak na niego reagować. – Uczyniłem ciebie jako równego sobie i stałeś się kluczowym elementem mojego planu. Sprowadziłem cię do Francji i dałem impuls, żebyś zaprzyjaźnił się z osobami, które w przyszłości odegrają dużą rolę w kształtowaniu rzeczywistości. W międzyczasie ja bawiłem się w tworzenie jej podłoża przez stworzenie klubu i budowaniu sieci znajomości w magicznym i normalnym świecie.

-Domyśliłem się tego. To, że tamtego wieczoru poszedłem załatwić sprawę dla Krzywego wcale nie było przypadkiem. Miałem ich spotkać i powiedzieć o magii i miałem ich ze sobą tutaj wziąć. Marcus już stał się chodzącą encyklopedią, Igor pewnie kombinuje jak nawiązać współpracę pomiędzy naszymi światami. Will jest sprzedany lataniu i raczej z tego nie zrezygnuje, a Felix jest Felixem i nie mam pojęcia co kombinuje, ale pewnie jak zawsze będzie głosem rozsądku i będzie pilnować, żeby wszystko się udało. – Wyliczył zirytowany. – Ja to wszystko wiem, ale po co był ten przyjazd do Anglii, mogłeś zrobić to samo w Paryżu.

-Bo widzisz mój Harry, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą chcę osiągnąć. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki, lekko przerażający uśmiech. – Dumbledore jest zapatrzonym w tradycję, uprzedzonym starcem. Zamierzam więc dopilnować, żeby dostał dokładnie to czego chce. – Nie zrozumiał tego ani jednego słowa. – Znasz to powiedzenie, że uważaj czego sobie życzysz, bo możesz to dostać? – Skinął głową. – I dokładnie to zamierzam mu dać. Chce, żeby świat magiczny był w odosobnieniu, to tak się stanie. Voldemort i jego wojna będzie trwać jeszcze przez jakiś czas, skutecznie oddzielając go od zajmowania się rzeczywistym światem. W tym czasie Anglia wyjdzie z Unii i dzięki polityce premiera odsunie się od wszelkich istotnych zmian. Zostaną więc dwa światy w jednym. I jeden z nich będzie pogrążony w wojnie, która nic nie znaczy. Zanim jednak to nastąpi pozbawię go jego jedynej nadziei, ciebie. – Pogładził go po policzku. – Dumbledore jest ślepcem inaczej już dawno dostrzegłby, że należysz tylko do mnie. – Zignorował to.

-Powinienem zapytać jak? – Tom zaśmiał się cicho.

-Jak zawsze niecierpliwy. – Powiedział z czułością. – Kiedy Anglia odetnie się całkowicie od Unii my zaczniemy modernizować społeczeństwo i zaczniemy faktyczną współpracę obydwóch światów. Zaczniemy od najwyższych szczebli i przejdziemy do niższych. Globalizacja to piękne zjawisko. Tym bardziej szkoda, że ten kraj będzie się dusił w swojej dumie i przestarzałych tradycjach.

-Jesteś okrutny, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda? – Powoli zaczynało do niego docierać, o czym mówił.

-Dałem im szansę, nie skorzystali z niej. – Tom wzruszył ramionami. – Największe rody już przenoszą się do innych państw i ci którzy zasługują na to, będą mieli szansę żyć w prawdziwym dwudziestym pierwszym wieku. Inni jeżeli są zbyt głupi, żeby dostrzec prawdę, niech żyją w swoim własnym świecie i tak nie zrozumieją co tracą.

-A pewnego dnia zaduszą się we własnym sosie, bo zabraknie dopływu świeżej krwi. – Uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny powiększył się.

-To tylko miły dodatek. – Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Jesteś niemożliwy. Zaplanowałeś każdy jeden krok. Jakim cudem? – Patrząc na tylko na to, co udało mu się odkryć, to już samo to wydało mu się niemożliwe, już nie wspominając o innych działaniach, o których nie miał pojęcia.

-To się nazywa inteligencja, mój Harry. – Posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, które wywołało tylko jego rozbawienie. – Masz jednak potencjał, skoro rozwiązałeś już tyle nie mając praktycznie żadnych informacji. Muszę przyznać, że mi zaimponowałeś. Dzisiaj zostaniesz porwany przez Lorda Voldemorta i zabity, pogrążając połowę społeczeństwa w głębokiej rozpaczy, ze ich jedyna nadzieja przepadła.

-Nie tylko ja ma skłonności teatralne widzę. Mówił ci ktoś, ze za bardzo dramatyzujesz?

-Język. – Poprawił go po raz kolejny, ale jakoś się tym nie przejął. – Teatr magiczny – tylko na obłąkanych – Wejście kosztuje rozum. Nie dla każdego.

-Hermann Hesse. Bardzo sprytne. – Chociaż musiał przyznać, że mu zaimponował tym odwołaniem. – To co dalej?

-Dalej, mój Harry, wrócimy do Paryża i rozpoczniemy naszą małą rewolucję. – Czuł ciepło bijące od jego ciała i przekonanie, że się zgodzi na wszystko. Przeznaczenie miało pochrzaniony humor. I było aroganckie. I było zdecydowanie zbyt zaborcze wobec niego.

-Nie jestem zainteresowany. – Powiedział starając się brzmieć pewnie, odpowiedział mu tylko jego śmiech. Przeznaczenie zadecydowało, a ono zawsze zmierzało do konkretnego celu. Jak bardzo by się nie buntował, to wiedział, że ostatecznie i tak się tak znajdzie.

Koniec

Nota autora

Dotarłam do końca. Wszystkich tych, którzy czytali zapraszam do mojego małego podsumowania.

Napisałam tę historie, ponieważ miałam ochotę napisać dla odmiany coś krótkiego i skończonego, a że akurat znalazłam to na strychu komputera, to nadało się idealnie. Nie sądziłam, że uda mi się skończyć to na tyle szybko, żeby kolejne fragmenty pojawiały się tutaj codziennie, ale udało się. Historia miała być krótsza, a wyszło równo sto stron, więc o jakieś trzydzieści więcej niż zakładałam, ale sądzę, że z korzyścią.

Z tego miejsca pragnę wszystkim podziękować, za tych którzy czytali, wspierali mnie komentarzami czy polubieniami tej historii. Cieszę się, że przynajmniej niektórym z was podobał się mój pomysł i moje przedstawienie magii i Harry'ego. Musze przyznać, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy pisząc historię pisałam z perspektywy tylko jednej postaci i nie mogłam zestawić jego perspektywy z kimś innym, żeby pokazać błędy w jego myśleniu i rozumowaniu, ale nie znalazłam takiej postaci, której punkt widzenia byłby na tyle wartościowy, więc zostałam tylko przy Harrym. Co było ciekawym doświadczeniem.

Moją słabością jest postać Demona, którego absolutnie uwielbiam i uważam, że jest jedną z najlepszych postaci i podoba mi się, że chociaż nie odegrał głownej roli, to jego widmo było widoczne przez cały czas. Niektórzy z was pisali, że podejrzewali kim on jest od początku, pytaniem jednak nie było kim jest Demon, tylko daczego. Muszę się przyznać, że to była naprawdę niesamowita przygoda dla mnie, żeby przedstawić Voldemorta nie jako maniaka i zwolennika tortur, ale kogoś cholernie inteligentnego i dążącego do realizacji swojego celu. Chciałabym też napisać pewne sprostowanie odnośnie jego relacji z Harrym. Opowiadanie to nie ma żadnego parringu, chociaż możecie odnieść mylne wrażenie. Ich związek jest ciekawy i można się tam doszukiwać podtekstów, zwłaszcza przyjaciele Harry'ego nie mogli się przed tym powstrzymać i nie należy się im dziwić. Wciąż jednak ci, ktrzy mają awersję do tego wypu związków, mam dla was odpowiedź dlaczego ich relacja jest aż tak intensywna. W końcu zostali połączeni przepowiednią i przeznaczeniem i nawet jeżeli w moim świecie horkruksy nie istnieją, to wciąż nie stanowią oni do końca oddzielnych bytów. Muszę jednak powiedzieć, że gdybym zdecydowała się napisać kontynuację, to wtedy mogłoby się okazać, że między nimi jest coś więcej. Pozostawiam wam do wolnej interpretacji, którą wersję przyjmiecie.

Chciałbym was też przeprosić za wszystkie błędy, które znaleźliście i to te wszelkiego rodzaju. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że istnieje ich niezliczona ilość. Opowiadanie to jest w formie surowej, ale też nie powstało, żeby było czymś więcej niż jest. Sprawiało mi wielką satysfakcję pisanie tego. Zwłaszcza przedstawienie magii i jej użyteczności. Ci, którzy dobrze znają oryginał z pewnością dostrzegli, że w niektórych momentach trochę śmieję z J. , ale to takie pozytywne mrugnięcie okiem do czytelnika. Mam też nadzieję, że bawiliście się chociaż w połowie tak dobrze, jak ja pisząc to. Polubiłam te postacie i cieszę się, że dołożyłam swoją cegiełkę do polskiego fandomu. A jeżeli komuś się to spodobało to tym bardziej jest mi miło.

Ostatnie słowo. Mam nadzieję, że zakończenie nie zawiodło was zbyt bardzo, ale wydaje mi się, że plan Demona jest dobrym wyjaśnieniem tego co będzie się dziać dalej. Skoro tyle przewidział to i w tej kwestii pewnie się nie myli. Wierzę, że jego plan mógłby zrewolucjonizować nasz świat i jakaś część mnie żałuje, że nie będę mogła tego zobaczyć. Jeszcze raz dziękuję tym, którzy dotarli do tego momentu, a w szczególności tym, którzy przez ostatnie dni razem ze mną śledzili tę historię. Wielu dobrych historii do przeczytania, a tym, którzy piszą: weny!


End file.
